El amor es complicado¿Cierto?
by Joselyn21
Summary: Una llamada puede cambiar nuestras ideas sobre el amor, aunque sea algo dificil de creer,al fin y al cabo el amor es complicado...¿Cierto?. No, creo que seria mejor decir que nosotros lo complicamos. Pero, vamos,lo que se nos da facil no se sabe apreciar!
1. Capitulo I: Ella

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo I: Ella.**

**Amu POV**

Estoy tan nerviosa, no sé qué hacer… mañana lo veré después de las vacaciones de verano, pero… que le diré… lo debo saludar normalmente…o… simplemente hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido…

Cada vez me acurrucaba más en mi cama y abrazaba a mi almohada, creo que si fuera un ser vivo lo estaría estrangulando, pero es que la situación lo ameritaba, la verdad…ese chico me crispa los nervios….pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en eso…

Esto es tan complicado! - Dije algo más fuerte de lo que quería, pero es que la situación me estaba exasperando, no era para mas, por que tenia q haberme dicho eso… está bien con eso de que no notara mi existencia, pero… ¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar de idea?...

Tal vez… tal vez se haya golpeado la cabeza antes de hablarme… o simplemente me quiso jugar una broma – me dije a mi misma, cada vez me aferraba mas a alguna de esas ideas, porque lo que paso me parecía tan irreal…

Pero… tal vez…tal vez lo que me dijo es verdad… y bueno… tal vez le guste aunque sea un poquito... – bien!...Creo que mi cerebro me quiere jugar una mala pasada al hacer que me dijera aquello…. Pero es que era tan irreal… nunca pensé que le gustara a alguien… nunca me sentí una chica linda, aunque mis amigas me dijeran que si lo era y que le podía gustar al chico que quisiera, pero tenía que dejar de lado esa parte tímida de mi que hacía que me mostrara un poco hostil a las personas que no conocía… ¿pero gustarle aun chico como él?...

Ikuto es el chico más popular de la clase, es alto y tiene el pelo de color azul… un color un poco raro entre las personas…pero bueno mejor no digo nada por que el color de mi cabello no era del todo normal…porque bueno veamos el color rosa en el pelo no es algo que ves todos los días o sí?… pero bueno sigamos con lo de hace un momento… es delgado pero no tanto ,tiene algo de musculo pero no en forma exagerada y sus ojos… era lo que más me gustaba de él… tiene los ojos color zafiro eran realmente hermosos, eran tan hechizantes… siempre se comportaba de una forma… como decirlo… ¡Ah ya se! se comportaba como un gato o algo así, su andar siempre era muy pausado y sigiloso, y su mirada también tenía algo de felina… y bueno todo eso en conjunto hacia que fuera el chico más sexy que puede haber en la tierra…. O bueno eso creo yo…

Bueno todo esa descripción la saque el primer día de clases… la primera vez que lo vi, tanto él como yo éramos estudiantes nuevos en el Instituto Seiyo Elementary, recuerdo que yo estaba emocionada por mi primer día de clases, sé que no conocía a nadie allí, pero me emocionaba hacer nuevos amigos, llegue muy temprano ese día y vi como poco a poco el salón se llenaba con caras de alegría de algunas personas al ver a un amigo allí, otras algo cohibidas porque no conocían a nadie en ese lugar y otras de cansancio que esperan aburridos a que el profesor llegara… después de 20 minutos el profesor llego y mando a todas las personas que estaban de pie a sus asientos… los primeros 15 minutos de clase transcurrieron normalmente hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro un chico, era Ikuto… creo que ya dije como lo vi ese primer día así que ya no lo mencionare… vi como se disculpaba con el profesor y le daba una nota, el profesor le dijo que podía entrar y él se fue a sentar, se sentó justo a mi lado, en un momento pensé en hablarle pero después me arrepentí y así transcurrió toda la mañana hasta la hora del receso, y me decidí a hablarle, pero justo apareció un grupo de chicas preguntándole su nombre, su celular, si tenía novia o no, en fin un montón de tonterías así que solo me fui del salón al patio, allí conocí a Utau, Rima y Yaya, desde ese día se convirtieron en mis amigas, también conocí a un grupo de chicos Nagihiko, Tadase, Kuukai y Kairi… y ese se convirtió en mi grupo de amigos desde aquel día…

Nunca existo una gran cercanía entre Ikuto y yo, para él solo era una compañera a la cual normalmente ignoraba y bueno desde aquel día que quise hablarle nunca hice otro intento, y así pasamos dos años…

Hasta que los sucesos de hace 3 semanas…

_**Flash back**_

_Estaba tranquila en mi habitación terminando los deberes de vacaciones de verano, y de repente escuche a mi celular sonar así que lo tome y conteste la llamada._

_Amu: Hola?_

_Ikuto: Hola… es Amu Hinamori?_

_Amu: Si… ¿quién habla?- dije algo extrañada,_

_Ikuto: Soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi, me preguntaba si ya habrás hecho los deberes._

_Amu: Si, bueno no termino todos aun… - dije algo extrañada, el nunca se había fijado en mi y ahora el me llamaba?... un momento como sabe mi numero de celular?_

_Ikuto: Bueno… ¿pero ya has hecho los de literatura?_

_Amu: Estoy haciéndolos en este momento- dije mirando mi cuaderno_

_Ikuto: Bueno quiero que me expliques algo._

_Amu: Esta bien no hay problema…_

_Después de terminar de explicarle a Ikuto los deberes me quede pensando en cómo habría conseguido mi numero de celular… era algo extraño así que simplemente decidí seguir haciendo los deberes…_

_Desde ese día Ikuto y yo hemos hablado más seguido por teléfono, me llamaba casi todos los días, me gustaba mucho hablar con él era muy gracioso aunque a veces sus bromas eran algo pervertidas, pero igual me gustaba hablar con él… a veces me preguntaba porque de pronto habría dejado de ignorarme, pero no me ponía a pensar mucho en eso… hasta que ocurrió algo realmente inesperado… después de haber estado hablando por celular casi dos semanas, en la última llamada que recibí de él, me dijo algo que me dejo confundida…_

_Amu: Eres un hentai… en serio no sé cómo puedes decir esas cosas a la ligera- dije algo roja por su comentario_

_Ikuto: Amu…no soy un pervertido solo te cuento lo que un amigo me dijo hace tiempo…_

_Amu: Igual no deberías repetirlo… bien?_

_Ikuto: Está bien – dijo con algo de desgana_

_Amu: No te has visto con alguien de la clase en las vacaciones?_

_Ikuto: Con unos cuantos… ayer Rima vino a mi casa a ver a Utau…_

_Amu: ¿En serio?... hace una semana salimos de compras, pero no me menciono que iba ir a ver a Utau – dije, hace poco había descubierto que Ikuto y Utau eran primos, también vivían en la misma casa, eso me sorprendió mucho porque aunque Utau hablara mucho de un primo al cual le tiene mucho cariño tanto así que a veces dice que él su hermano, pero nunca pensé que fuera el… o bueno ella tal vez me lo haya dicho y yo no le haya prestado la debida atención…_

_Ikuto: Si… Utau es muy ruidosa, no había como callarla… en un momento Rima le pidió que bajara la voz…_

_Amu: Utau es siempre ruidosa… no sé porque te sorprende. – Dije en medio de risas._

_Ikuto: Tienes razón… - Dijo también divertido_

_Amu: …_

_Ikuto:…_

_Amu: Etto… - Un silencio incomodo se había formado, no me gustaba que se quedara callado, en un momento pensé en decir algo, pero él me ganó…_

_Ikuto: Amu...- su voz sonaba más seria de lo normal- escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, por favor no me interrumpas… al final me dirás lo que piensas…_

_Amu: Esta bien Ikuto – Dije algo nerviosa._

_Ikuto: Escucha… yo se que solo he hablado contigo por medio de llamadas, nunca en persona… - sonaba algo nervioso – Tal vez pienses que nunca me había fijado en ti…pero…la verdad es que yo… bueno… la primera vez que te vi, me pareciste una chica muy linda, agradable y amable…yo….yo quería conocerte…por eso decidí sentarme a tu lado ese día…quería acercarme a ti… pero no tuve el valor de hablarte y bueno deje que las cosas siguieran así, pero ya me canse de esto… yo quiero saber más de ti y que tu sepas mas de mi…- Parecía que todo lo que sentía ya no podía retenerlo, aunque su voz sonara un poco nerviosa, pero aun así el decidió decirme todo esto- Amu te quiero hacer una pregunta… Pero primero confías en mí?_

_Amu: …Si, confió en ti Ikuto – se que puede sonar raro aquello ya que solo hemos hablado por celular, pero aun así el me transmitía esa seguridad, es difícil de explicarlo, pero esa seguridad hacia que confiara en el._

_Ikuto: Gracias…estoy enamorado de ti Amu!, sé que es algo rápido pero es la verdad, es lo que yo siento… ahora Amu... tú sientes algo por mí?_

_Amu: Yo…Ikuto yo… no lo sé… no sé que es lo que siento por ti en este momento…Ikuto yo…yo no lo sé – Dije en medio de sollozos, de mis ojos caían pequeñas gotas saladas que mojaban mis mejillas, no entendía porque estaba llorando, el no me había dicho nada malo, aun así las lagrimas caían por si solas… y yo no podía detenerlas…_

_Ikuto: Esta bien Amu… crees que te he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti para que llores?... Tranquilízate no estoy molesto contigo, de algún modo ya sabía que me ibas de decir eso…_

_Amu: Cuando?... Desde cuando lo supiste?... Cuando supiste que estabas enamorado de mi?- la pregunta salió sola de mis labios, lo único que me hacía sentir mejor, era que ya estaba más calmada…_

_Ikuto: No podría explicarlo… yo tampoco me di cuenta de ello, no sé muy bien desde que momento… pero si estoy seguro de lo que siento ahora… y en este momento yo estoy enamorado de ti… así que lo demás no importa…_

_Amu: Ikuto… - Otra vez esas traicionera lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos… es que lo que él me decía parecía tan irreal… aunque en el fondo de mi corazón deseaba que algún día el me dijera aquello…_

_Ikuto: Amu… no quiero que te sientas presionada, no es necesario que me respondas en este momento, sé que esto debe ser muy confuso para ti…así que será mejor que pienses en lo que quieres decirme ok?...pero… no importa cuál sea tu respuesta yo seguiré sintiendo lo mismo por ti… aun si tu no sientes nada por mi… Más que nada yo deseo convertirme en un amigo para ti… Así que dejaremos esto por ahora ¿bien?... Bueno que descanses Amu…_

_Amu: Bu-buenas no-noches…_

_Ikuto: Te quiero princesa – dijo en un susurro y finalizo la llamada._

_Amu: Yo… yo también te quiero Ikuto – no sé que me habrá impulsado decir aquello… pero de igual forma lo dije. Tal vez me dio valor para decirlo el saber que ya había colgado… pero en ese momento sentí una fuerte opresión en mi pecho… fue en ese preciso instante que me di cuenta que yo ya estaba enamorada de Ikuto…_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

No lo entiendo! – Dije algo fuerte, sentía que mi rostro estaba ardiendo… recordar todo lo que me dijo en su última llamada causaba ese inevitable sonrojo en mi. Bueno no solo causaba que me sonrojara sino también que me preocupara, desde ese día no sé nada mas de Ikuto, no me volvió a llamar, extrañaba escuchar su voz…pero como soy una persona demasiado cobarde no pude llamarlo… no tenía el suficiente valor para llamarlo y decirle lo que sentía por él.

Amu!, acuéstate temprano, no te olvides que mañana tienes que ir al instituto! – dijo mi madre.

Está bien mamá! – le respondí para luego darme un baño con agua caliente e intentar relajarme y poder dormir más rápido… después que salí del baño me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama…

Creo que mañana será un día largo – dije antes de cerrar los ojos y como me sucedía a menudo desde hace mucho tiempo, soñé con cierto chico de preciosos ojos color zafiro… 

**Hola a todos!**

**Este es el primer capítulo de mi primera historia, ya se imaginaran lo contenta que estoy por esto, es muy pero muy emocionante**

**Bueno déjenme presentarme soy Joselyn21, pero me gusta más Jozhy… normalmente solo leo historias, no me animaba a escribir… pero gracias al apoyo de dos personas que son muy importantes para mí y que desde aquí les mando un gran beso y abrazo, me decidí en escribir esta historia.**

**Espero que dejen algún comentario, tanto si le gusta o desean darme alguna sugerencia o idea o crítica o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, gustosa aceptare cualquier review que se hayan tomado la molestia de escribir.**

**Gracias por leer esta historia…**

**Atte.**

**Jozhy****.**

**Pdta.: Feliz cumpleaños Oni-san!...espero que la pases súper lindo con tus amigos! Y que esta vez me invites a mi XD!... TqM!**


	2. Capitulo II: Él

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo II: Él.**

**Ikuto POV**

Me sentía demasiado intranquilo esa noche, bueno desde que le confesé a ella mis sentimientos hace casi una semana todas las noches me sentía intranquilo, pero esta noche era diferente, mañana la vería de nuevo luego de las vacaciones y me embargaba ese sentimiento de incertidumbre al pensar en cuál sería la reacción de Amu…

No sabía si ella me hablaría o decidiría ignorarme o no asistiría a clases y después de 2 días el profesor nos diría que se había cambiado de colegio…

¡Alto!- dije con voz fuerte, la idea era bastante estúpida, no sé cómo rayos se me había ocurrido, si dicen que la gente se vuelve tonta cuando se enamora creo que yo soy la máxima prueba de ello, estoy pensando que a mi mente le gusta mortificarme cada vez más, muy pronto me volveré loco…

Bueno, basta de pensar en tonterías será mejor que irme a la cama… tengo que levantarme temprano mañana – me dije a mi mismo, estaba nervioso, una parte de mi quería que llegara el día de mañana para ver a mi pequeña Amu, la otra parte deseaba que la noche se hiciera más larga, todavía no me sentía preparado para recibir una respuesta negativa de Amu, claro si es que se atrevía hablarme…

Me había enamorado irremediablemente, fue algo raro, nunca me había fijado en una chica de la misma manera en que me fije en ella.

_**Flash Back**_

_Aun recuerdo claramente el primer día que la vi, se que sonara raro, pero la primera vez que la vi fue en uno de mis sueños, en aquel sueño yo estaba caminando por un bosque, no sabía que hacía en aquel lugar ni tenía la menor idea hacia donde iba, pero igual avanzaba seguro por aquel sendero._

_Después de haber avanzado mucho, llegue a un claro, aquel lugar era hermoso, había una gran cantidad de flores: lirios, narcisos, jazmines, dalias, rosas entre otras; alrededor del claro había una gran cantidad de arboles del amor, casi en el centro había una pequeña catarata de la que el agua caía majestuosamente en el pequeño lago que se formaba y aun lado se erigía con total elegancia un gran árbol de Sakura, aquel paisaje era fantástico, irreal; pero en todo ese paisaje hubo algo que cautivo mas mi atención, era una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados vestida con un vestido color blanco, que parecía estar dormitando con su espalda apoyada en el árbol de Sakura._

_La chica era totalmente hermosa, su nívea piel y su hermoso cabello rosado contrastaban perfectamente, su rostro parecía el de un ángel, se veía tan relajada mientras dormía plácidamente, en un momento dado en su hermoso rostro se formo una bella sonrisa, yo estaba extasiado con aquella joven, tan hermosa, tan hermosa que no tenia duda de que a cualquiera embelesaría con solo verla. El viento meció un poco sus cabellos y le rozaron el rostro, tenía muchas ganas de acercarme a aquel ángel, a esa belleza tan utópica, que me hacía perder el aliento y al mismo tiempo me daba una sensación de serenidad. Me acerque a ella y la mire de más cerca, en verdad parecía tan irreal aquella belleza que poseía, le acaricie el rostro suavemente y me pregunte de qué color serian sus ojos aunque no importara el color que fueran porque estaba seguro, que sea cual sea el color su belleza no disminuiría._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirando su rostro, pero no quería dejar de verla porque estaba seguro que si fijaba mi vista en otro lugar ese ángel desaparecería, en aquel momento escuche un murmullo que salían de aquellos labios de color fresa y me aleje un poco de ella, vi como movía lentamente los parpados y comenzaron asomarse dos orbes color ámbar a través de sus espesas pestañas, separo lentamente su espalda del árbol y empezó a mirar el lugar en el que estaba, sus ojos mostraban un brillo inusitado al mirar el paisaje._

_Parecía estar embelesada ante aquel paisaje, creo que se sentía afortunada y maravillada al tener ante ella tal espectáculo de la naturaleza, pero yo me sentía más afortunado al poder verla mirar todo ese paisaje con esa sutil sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro angelical. Pero en un momento creo que sintió mi presencia y volteo hacia el lugar donde yo me encontraba, sus hermosos ojos ámbares me miraron sorprendidos y se puso rápidamente de pie e hizo el intento de alejarse de mi pero yo no le permití moverse, porque al verla querer irse me puse rápidamente de pie y la tome del brazo. Ella estaba asustada se podía ver en esa expresión turbada que mostraba en el rostro, me sentí mal al ver que yo le provocara temor, así que lentamente le solté el brazo, ella se separo de mi y comenzó a dar pasos hacia a tras para poder irse de aquel lugar._

_No te vayas – dije, no supe en qué momento salieron esas palabras de mí, me pareció extraño escuchar mi voz, pero parece que para ella no resulto extraño porque detuvo su andar para mirarme._

_Por favor no te vayas, no te hare daño lo prometo – cuando dije aquello los ojos de ella me miraron sorprendidos, parecía estar debatiéndose consigo misma sobre la sinceridad de mis palabras._

_No te alejes de mi… - dije y ella me miro con sorpresa, después de eso me regalo una cálida sonrisa, luego me extendió su mano y yo sin dudarlo ni un momento le tome la mano que me extendía, su piel era tan suave y tersa. No sabía a dónde me llevaba pero no importaba…_

_Después de un momento de detuvo, soltó mi mano y giro hacia mí, tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro y aunque no me permitiera escuchar su voz, no importaba, sus sonrisas eran suficientes para mí, luego se alejo un poco de mi y comenzó adentrase a esa especie de lago que había, estaba confundido, me pareció haber estado caminando durante horas, pero lo único que había hecho ella había sido guiarme hacia la otra orilla del lago…_

_Ven…- su suave y melodiosa voz me saco de mis pensamientos, era la primera vez que me hablaba y su voz era como un bálsamo que reconfortaba hasta el alma, no pensé mucho en eso y me acerque a ella, la sonrisa que había en su hermoso rostro no se esfumaba y sus ojos me miraban con infinita ternura._

_Era tan cándida, tan amable, tan pura… en verdad era un ángel, no solo por su apariencia física sino por lo hermosura su alma. Desprendía un aura de candidez inimaginable… en ese momento me sentí impuro, no creía que fuera adecuado quedarme mucho tiempo junto a ella, temía ensuciar la blancura de su alma… pero no podía, no podía alejarme de ella, sentía que estando a su lado las heridas de mi alma sanaban poco a poco y, toda la tristeza y dolor que algunas vez experimente se desvanecían…_

_Sentí algo frio en mi rostro y me di cuenta de que era agua, escuche su risa cantarina y supe que había pasado, mientras yo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos ella me había lanzo un poco de agua. Fije mi vista en ella y la vi jugando en el agua, se veía tan feliz… saltando de un lugar a otro mientras que con sus manos lanzaba el agua al aire, de inmediato mi mente asocio esta imagen con la de una ninfa… esos espíritus de la naturaleza representados a través de hermosas doncellas en la mitología griega y romana. Dios esta chica me hace pensar hasta en la historia…_

_Deje de estar sumido en mis pensamientos y me acerque a mi ángel, ella se giro para mirarme y me arrojo un poco de agua, entonces yo también hice lo mismo y así nos pasamos un buen rato jugando en el agua, riéndonos, hasta que ella se canso y salió del agua._

_Me quede petrificado ante la imagen que ante mí se presentaba cuando salió del agua, de su cabello caigan gotas de agua que rozaban su hermoso rostro y el hermoso vestido blanco que llevaba se había ceñido a su cuerpo debido al agua, los rayos del sol bañaban su cuerpo haciendo que este brillara por las gotas de agua que había en su cuerpo… se veía hermosa, pero aun así no me provocaba nada más que mirarla, mirar su hermoso rostro durante horas y nada más, admirar sus bellos ojos dorados que transmitían una infinita ternura y candidez…_

_Yo la seguí fuera del agua y me senté a su lado, el sol nos reconfortaba con su calidez…_

_¿Me podrías decir cuál es tu nombre? – esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo, pero no le preste atención, porque desde el momento en que la vi me había preguntado el nombre de tan perfecta criatura._

_A…- dijo pero no pude escuchar el resto del nombre porque en ese momento sentí un peso sobre mi y sentí que me zarandeaban._

_Ikuto despiértate se hace tarde para el instituto – escuche la voz de Utau mientras abría los ojos._

_Quítate de encima de mí!-grite, estaba furioso, no me había dejado escuchar el nombre de la chica._

_Eres un pesado, todavía que te hago el favor de despertarte para que no llegaras tarde al instituto y en vez de agradecerme me gritas. – dijo Utau levantándose de mi con cara de enfado._

_Yo no te he pedido que me despiertes, lo puedo hacer solo sin que tú vengas a molestar.- dije con tono cortante, sabía que no debía agarrármela con Utau, solo quería ayudarme, pero ella no sabía que el sueño que tuve había sido demasiado importante para mí._

_Bueno está bien, nunca más me molestare en levantarte para que llegues al Instituto a tiempo.- su voz sonaba algo enfadada todavía, me miro con el ceño fruncido y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir de mi habitación, pero de repente se giro y me miro con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.- Ya me imagino porque estas molesto, has soñado con algo o mejor dicho con alguien y seguro que te he levantado en la mejor parte._

_Como… Por qué dices eso? – dije con algo de nerviosismo, no sabía cómo rayos había adivinado el problema, acaso podía leer mentes o era psíquica o cualquier tontería de ese tipo?_

_Veamos… - dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla.- mientras dormías tenias una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, así que, sacando conclusiones creo que di justo en el clavo, ¿cierto?_

_Yo no le pude decir nada, me había dejado sin palabras y sentí algo de calor en mis mejillas y escuche una sonora carcajada de Utau._

_¿Ya veo que no me equivoque, con quien habrás estado soñando picaron?- dijo mientras reía, pero de repente se quedo seria y me miro.- pero que no se te olvide que si una chica quiere acercarse a ti tengo que aprobarla primero yo.- después de decir eso se volteo y camino hacia la puerta._

_Solo me di cuenta que se había ido cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella, por Dios, Utau si que da miedo cuando dice ese tipo de cosas._

_Ah!- escuche la voz de Utau detrás de la puerta- Por cierto son diez para las ocho, ni sueñes que te voz a esperar, una amiga esta esperándome a bajo en el auto de su mamá así que me voy con ella, nos vemos después, si llegas a tiempo claro._

_En ese momento salte como un resorte de mi cama, mientras me duchaba pensé en que excusa le daría al profesor…_

_**Fin del flash Back**_

Grande fue mi sorpresa al entrar al salón y ver a la chica de mis sueños sentada en una mesa al lado de la ventana, vi que me miraba con atención, para luego desviar su mirada hacia otro lugar, sonreí ante aquel gesto y mire hacia su costado y note que la mesa de al lado estaba vacía, así que después de entregarle la nota al profesor, fui a sentarme a su lado.

Note que casi en todas las primeras horas de clase me estuvo mirando, pero no le dije nada, a la hora de receso, vi que intento acercarse a mí pero una chicas se acercaron a mí primero a preguntarme un montón de tonterías. Después de que las chicas se fueron no la vi por ninguna parte así que imagine que había salido del salón, me entristecí un poco, porque estaba seguro de que quería acercarse a mi pero ese grupo de chicas estúpidas hizo que se enfadara o eso creo, porque en todo el día ya no hizo ningún intento de hablarme, ni tampoco los días siguientes.

Recién a la semana me entere del nombre de la chica, se llamaba Amu Hinamori, Utau me lo comento un día en la casa, cuando me estaba hablando de los nuevos amigos que había hecho, se que suena raro que después de una semana me enterara de su nombre, pero verán cuando pasan lista los profesores, no les prestó atención y solo cuando alguien me dice que el profesor está pasando lista y que justo está diciendo mi nombre recién pongo atención a ello.

Aun después de llevar 2 años en el mismo Instituto, ninguno de los dos volvió hacer el intento de hablarse… ella se había hecho amiga de Utau, mi prima, Rima una chica rubia de cabello largo y ondeado… y algo bajita para su edad, y la ultima es Yaya, es algo infantil para su edad, así que no estaba sola como en los primeros días de clase y bueno ese me hacia mas difícil acercarme a ella, también se hizo amiga de un grupo de chicos, Nagihiko un chico de cabello largo y de color morado, a veces parecía adivinar los pensamientos de los demás, Kuukai, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes aficionado a los deportes, Kairi, su cabello era de color verde, llevaba lentes y era muy buen estudiante y por ultimo Tadase, el tenia los ojos color guinda y cabello rubio, su rostro era afeminado, parecía todo un chico Shotta.

En fin de todos los amigos de Amu que mencione solo me llevaba bien con Utau, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko y Kuukai, bueno Kairi tampoco me caí tan mal, pero con el único que no me llevaba bien era con Tadase o Tada-gay como yo le digo, desde el día que conoció a Amu nunca se ha separado de ella, se le pega como chicle, se nota que le gusta, a veces me parecía ver que a ella también le gustaba.

Un día Utau me dijo que a Amu le gustaba un poco Tadase, pero que ella aun no se sentía segura de tener alguna relación con él. Estaba feliz, porque estaba seguro que Amu no aceptaría una relación con el, bueno aun no, ella ya conocía a Tadase casi dos años, así que el tenia ventaja sobre mí, pero no lo permitiría, no dejaría que el Tada-gay se quedara con Amu, así que le pedí a Utau el numero de celular de Amu, Utau me miro sorprendida, pero con una sonrisa me dio el numero que le había pedido.

_**Flash Back**_

_Espero que pienses bien en lo que vas a decirle, y ni te atrevas a jugar con ella, es mi mejor amiga y por mucho que seas mi primo jamás te lo perdonaría.- Utau estaba muy seria cuando me lo dijo, a veces asustaba cuando estaba así de seria._

_Jamás pensaría en hacerle algo así.- ella me miro directamente a los ojos, me sentí algo incomodo, después aparto la vista de mi, y sonrió._

_Mas te vale…- dijo mientras sonreía.- espero que ella se enamore de ti, y que se olvide de Tadase, no es que tenga algo en contra de él, pero prefiero que tu estés con ella, harían bonita pareja y es la única chica que aprobaría que este contigo._

_Antes de que ella se fuera a su cuarto, se me ocurrió decirle algo que estaba pensando hace mucho tiempo._

_Si… sabes quienes harían bonita pareja también? – cuando dije eso ella volteo a verme.- Kuukai y tu, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras y bueno a él tampoco le eres indiferente.- después de decir aquello, me di cuenta que había logrado mi objetivo Utau estaba roja, y me miraba con sorpresa._

_Tu… co…mo es… co…mo lo sabes?- dijo entrecortadamente, mientras movía los brazos, se veía algo desesperada._

_Jajaja, tranquila yo no diré nada o bueno…eso creo…- dije aguantando una risa, vi que Utau se alejaba de mi, pero antes de que se fuera se volteo a verme._

_Pues no!, te equivocas…y… y aun si eso fuera verdad eso no debería importarte!- la voz de Utau se escuchaba temblorosa, imagino que por los nervios, después de decir aquello se alejo para subir por las escaleras a su cuarto._

_Si claro!- dije aguantando una risa._

_Cállate!- grito Utau, para subir rápidamente las escaleras y cerrar de un portazo la puerta de su habitación._

_Bueno es ahora o nunca.- pensé, mientras marcaba el número de su móvil._

_Mientras esperaba que contestara el celular, los segundos se me hacían eternos, nunca me pareció tan insoportable el tono de espera…_

_Hola?- dijo ella, cuando escuche su dulce voz, me sentí reconfortado, pero después de ese instante, me di cuenta de que la había llamado en un impulso, ni siquiera había planeado que decirle!_

_Hola…es Amu Hinamori? – valla que pregunta más "inteligente", en serio, ¿quién rayos pensaba yo que iba a contestar SU celular? ¿El perro?, pero fue lo único que se me vino a la mente en ese momento._

_Si… ¿Quién habla?- se notaba que estaba extrañada ante mi pregunta._

_Soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi… me preguntaba si ya habrás hecho los deberes.- creo que eso sonó mejor que lo de hace un momento._

_Sí, bueno no termino todos aun… - dijo algo extrañada, bueno hasta ahora es lo único que mostraba ante la conversación, extrañeza._

_Bueno… ¿pero ya has hecho los de literatura?- Bueno, un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal, aunque no lo necesitara mucho…_

_Estoy haciéndolos en este momento.- dijo_

_Bueno quiero que me expliques algo._

_Está bien no hay problema…_

_Su tono de voz había dejado esa extrañeza del principio para dar paso a una voz suave y melodiosa… no estaba concentrado en sus explicaciones, bueno tampoco es que las necesitara tanto, no es por ser arrogante pero tampoco me iba tan mal en el Instituto._

_Bueno eso es todo!- dijo ella, su voz sonaba algo cansada y entonces me di cuenta de que eran las once de la noche, ya había pasado una hora desde que la llame, imagine que quería descansar._

_Gracias, me ayudaste mucho y disculpa que te tenga hasta tan tarde, imagino que ya tienes sueño cierto? – suavice el tono de mi voz cuando le respondí._

_O no claro que no!- dijo tratando de contener un bostezo._

_Si estas cansada, mejor te dejo dormir.- mi voz sonaba algo triste al despedirme de ella._

_Lo siento, en serio, me hubiera gustado conversar otro rato contigo.- dijo medio adormilada._

_Bueno si tu quisieras te podría llamar mañana para conversar.- dije aprovechando la oportunidad que ante mí se presentaba._

_Me parece bien.- dijo_

_Entonces buenas noches, mañana hablamos y procurare que sea más temprano, no quiero que te quedes dormida mientras hablamos.- dije con una sonrisa._

_Es que estuve ayudando en mi casa desde temprano, por eso estoy cansada.- me respondió ella._

_Mmm… Está bien.- dije picándola un poco._

_En serio!- dijo ella ahora si un algo molesta._

_Buenas noches, que descanses.- dije, no quería que se enojara conmigo._

_Igualmente que descanses.- dijo con voz amable y cortó la llamada._

_Me sentía feliz, mañana la llamaría de nuevo y escucharía su hermosa voz, pero antes que nada planearía de que hablar, no quiero hacer otra pregunta estúpida otra vez…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado, nunca se borro de mi cara la sonrisa que tenia...

No creo que mañana sea un mal día.- dije antes de cerrar los ojos para entrar al mundo de los sueños, esperando que mi pequeña Amu apareciera de nuevo en ellos…

**Hola a todos!**

**Ante todo quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que me han puesto a mí y a este Fic en alerta o como sus favoritos, en verdad alegran la existencia de esta simple mortal… jaja XD!**

**Bueno, bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, me alegra mucho de que les haya gustado y que me hayan dejado esos hermosos Reviews, se que está prohibido hacer esto, así que solo por esta vez los contestare aquí…**

_**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1:**__ Hola!, si yo también pensaba poner a Ikuto mas misterioso, pero es que cuando escribía no me quedaba así por más que quisiera jeje, me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi Fic y descuida seguiré leyendo tu Fic, no importa que XD, me gusta muchísimo. Y muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi Fic, me alegra mucho XD…  
Nos vemos…_

_**Mions: **__Hi!____Qué bueno que te haya gustado mi Fic, no estaba muy segura de que iba a pasar cuando subiera el primer Cap, estaba muy nerviosa, pero ahora me alegra muchísimo haberlo subido, espero que sigas al tanto de esta historia. ¡Gracias por leer esta historia! Bye…_

_**xTsukiyomiHeartbeat: **__Hello!, que bien que te guste mi Fic y sobre todo mi forma de redactarlo. No sabía muy bien si estaba bien redactado o no, espero que mi Fic te siga pareciendo interesante. Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y estaré atenta de tus actualizaciones… Chau_

**amari-butterfly: **_Hola!, jaja XD, creo que eso de declararse por cel es algo muy común, XD, aunque después de que alguien se te declare te ignora completamente jeje, los chicos son complicados, o bueno eso creo yo… XD… Gracias por leer este Fic y tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Bye…_

_**Miry-Chan: **__Hello!, que bien que te haya gustado, me gusto muchísimo tu comentario, yo también me alegro que hayan animado a subir el Fic, pero por una extraña razón esas personas no quieren que "revele" sus nombres jaja, son medias raras. Tratare de subir los capítulos una vez por semana y muchísimas gracias por darme ánimos y también por leer mi Fic… Hasta Luego!_

_**Aitniram:**__Hola que bueno que te gusto mi historia y te agradesco el review y tratare de subir los capitulos cada semana…_

**Ah! Sobre las actualizaciones, actualizare cada semana, excepto la próxima, ya que son mis exámenes finales… que son totalmente decisivos para saber si paso al siguiente ciclo, así que tengo que estudiar, pero después de eso tengo un mes de vacaciones así que me dedicare de lleno al Fic!**

**Espero que me dejen Reviews, que me animan muchísimo a escribir y si hay alguna persona que ha leído este Fic y no dejado un review, anímense!, no hace daño dejar un review, es mas es bueno para la salud jaja XD!**

**Gracias por leer esta historia…**

**Atte.**

**Jozhy**

**Pdta.: Este capítulo está dedicado a mí imouto-chan, que aunque no haya leído nada de esta historia me apoya un montón! XD Y… ¡FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS! a mi hermoso PERÚ!...**


	3. Capitulo III: ¿Destino?

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo III: ¿Destino?**

**Amu pov**

Siento el molesto ruido del despertador a lo lejos, pero aun no tenía ganas de levantarme, me sentía tan cómoda en medio de las sabanas de mi cama, quería seguir en el mundo de los sueños, donde no me tenía que preocupar por nada y en el cual Ikuto estaba a punto de Be…sar…me…

Me pare de un salto de mí, mi rostro me comenzaba a arder…no puedo creerlo, ¿desde cuándo yo tengo esos sueños? ¿Desde siento la "necesidad" de que alguien me bese?... bueno, no es cualquier alguien… Estamos hablando de Ikuto, solo pensar en él hace que mi corazón se acelere y que mis hormonas se alboroten… es decir, imagínenselo, no creo que exista NADIE en este mundo que se pueda resistir a besarlo o a…

¡NO! – grite exasperada, no puedo creer que haya estado pensado en todo eso, ¿Desde cuándo me volví así… de pervertida?

Amu, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Estás bien?– grito mi mamá desde la cocina.

Si, es solo que… solo que… ¡Me caí de la cama!– le respondí lo primero que se me vino a la mente, creo que mi voz sonó temblorosa por lo nerviosa que estaba… ¿Por qué tuve que gritar?

Bien, entonces apresúrate a bajar a desayunar, no quiero que se te haga tarde el primer día de clases.- Me respondió.

¡Ya voy!- le dije mientras iba a darme un baño, todavía tenía una hora antes de que las clases comenzaran, eso me daba tiempo para tratar de controlar mis sonrojos y mi nerviosismo, aunque… Si estos siete días no puede hacer algo para tratar de controlarlos…No creo que en unos cuantos minutos pueda, aunque vale la pena intentar, al fin y al cabo siempre han existido los milagros, espero que Kami-Sama este de mi lado hoy y no sea tan malo conmigo…

**Ikuto POV**

Sentí que tocaban la puerta de mi cuarto pero el sonido se escuchaba lejano…

¡Ikuto!, si no me das señales de vida en este momento, te juro que entrare a tu cuarto… ¡no me importa que! – escuche que gritaba Utau al otro lado de la puerta.

Tsk… ¡Ya cállate Utau! – dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama, en serio que Utau no puede ser más insoportable aun si se lo propusiera.

Bien, veo que ya estas despierto.- Dijo mientras entraba a mi cuarto.

De repente se quedo como piedra en su sitio y sus ojos se abrieron como plato, luego se volteo y empezó a rebuscar entre mis cosas…

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – dije mientras me acercaba a ella, odiaba que entrara a mi cuarto y comenzara a rebuscar entre mis cosas…

Cállate y no te acerques, quédate atrás. – Dijo mientras seguía buscando no se qué cosa…

Hmp- Vivir con Utau es una pesadilla, nunca puedo estar tranquilo en casa…

¡Póntelo! – dijo mientras me tiraba el polo, que era lo cual estaba buscando, aunque no tenía la menor idea de porque.

¿Qué rayos? –Dije agarrando el polo que me había "pasado amablemente", después de eso me di cuenta del porque de la reacción de Utau…

Normalmente suelo dormir con un pantalón de dormir y un polo, pero ayer, me dio demasiado calor y decidí dormir solo con bóxers…

¡No puedo creer que duermas así! – Dijo Utau mientras me ponía el polo que me había pasado y unos pantalones que estaban en el buro cerca de mi cama…

Para ahorrarte molestias, no hubieras entrado. – Dije simplemente.- Ya puedes voltear.

Pues de igual forma no deberías dormir así… -Dijo molesta.

Da igual… - Ya me estaba cansando de esta conversación… Hasta que se me vino una idea a la mente, de seguro así Utau se iba y me dejaba en paz por un buen rato.

No me digas que, nunca en tu vida has visto un chico así, por ejemplo… Kuukai.- Dije maliciosamente…

Por quien me tomas… y… y a demás eso a ti no te importa.- Dijo atropelladamente, con la cara roja.- Aparte no vine a hablar de eso, falta una hora antes de que empiecen las clases así que será mejor que te apresures… ¡Ya!- Dijo mientras salía rápidamente de mi habitación.

Sonreí mientras me iba hacia al baño a darme una ducha, este día empezaba con buen pie…

**Amu POV**

Baje ya lista, con mi uniforme puesto y mi maleta, me senté en la mesa al lado de mi hermanita, Ami, que estaba cantando una canción de Hoshina Utau, más conocida para mí como Utau Tsukiyomi, mi amiga del instituto desde hace más o menos 2 años; Ami la adoraba, no imaginan el alboroto que armo cuando supo que iba ir a casa…

Amu… ¿porque tienes esa sonrisa en la cara, parece la del gato Cheshire? – Dijo Ami, trayéndome al mundo real luego de mi ensoñación.

Por… por na… nada.- Dije algo nerviosa, porque después de pensar en Utau, me puse a pensar en su primo y sus hermosos ojos color zafiro…

¡Ya sé! ¡Seguro que Amu ya tiene novio!, por eso esa sonrisa tan grande.- Dijo Ami con una sonrisa triunfal, me hubiera gustado que se quedara como era hace 4 años atrás cuando aun tenía 6 años, aunque pensándolo bien… ella siempre ha sido así de "perceptiva"…

¡Oh! Nuestra pequeña Amu ya está creciendo…- Dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa… Esto se estaba poniendo feo, no creo que se ponga peor o ¿sí?...

¡NO! ¡HIJA DIME QUE ESO NO ES CIERTO!- Dijo mi padre gritando y zarandeándome un poco, ni siquiera lo vi entrar en la cocina…

N…no, papá…no se… de lo que está hablando Ami.- Dije tratando de calmarlo, ya que se había puesto a llorar, no entiendo como puede ser tan… tan… ¿cómo decirlo?... ¿Sobre protector?...

Papá, Amu ya esta grande, dentro de 5 meses va a cumplir 17 años, creo que ya es hora de comenzar a liberar poco a poco a uno de "Los pequeños gorriones de papá".- Dijo mi madre tratando de ayudarme aunque creo que no lo está haciendo muy bien, porque mi padre comenzó a llorar más fuertemente…

Papá, Amu ya esta grande, es normal que le gusten los chicos, por ejemplo a mí me gustan tres chicos de mi escuela…-Dijo mi hermanita, tratando de ayudarme también, solo que con eso lo empeoro mas, aunque parezca poco creíble…

Ami… Amu… Ya no quieren a Papá… ¿Por eso lo están abandonando?- Dijo mi papá con las lagrimas a flor de piel…

No es eso papi, nosotras siempre te vamos a querer, es solo que nosotras ya estamos creciendo… eso es normal.- Dijo Ami dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a mi papá.

Entiendo.- dijo secándose las lagrimas y sentándose en una silla, ya que al hacer tanto alboroto termino arrodillado en el suelo…

Amu, dinos como se llama.- Dijo mi madre con un gritito…

Si, si,… Habla ya hermana.- Dijo mi hermanita con una gran sonrisa, mientras mi papá me veía con una mira entre alegre, triste y ¿celoso?…

Ya… ya voy tarde, será mejor que me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde!- Dije levantándome de la mesa rápidamente.- Gracias por la comida.- tome mis cosas del suelo y me fui rápidamente antes de que se les ocurriera preguntar algo mas…

Cuando salí de mi casa, comencé a caminar tranquilamente hasta el instituto, para tratar de despejarme un poco… y pensar como trataría de ahora en adelante a mi "dolor de cabeza" mejor conocido como Ikuto Tsukiyomi…

**Ikuto POV**

Después de ponerme el uniforme y tomar mi maleta, baje a la sala a tomar mi desayuno, con mis tíos y Utau…

Buenos Días.- Dije como saludo para todos mientras me sentaba a la mesa y tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja…

Buenos días querido, hoy te has levantado temprano.- Dijo mi tía, Aiko Kasano, una persona realmente cariñosa y amable…

Si, Utau fue a despertarme –Dije tranquilamente, mientras Utau casi se ahoga con el jugo que estaba tomando y su cara estaba roja…interiormente sonreí.

¿Estás bien hija? – Le dijo mi tía mientras se acercaba a ella.- Tu cara está caliente, ¿no tendrás fiebre? – dijo mientras ponía su mano en la frente de Utau…

Sí, estoy bien, no tengo nada, solo que tome muy rápido el jugo…- Respondio Utau lanzándome una mirada asesina…

Y así el desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, sin que Utau se ahogara con el jugo…

Hoy voy más tarde al trabajo, así que como el Instituto esta por mi ruta los puedo llevar ¿Aceptan?- Dijo mi tío, Yuichi Tsukiyomi, el hermano de mi padre, normalmente es una persona calmada y discreta…

¡Sí!, hoy no tengo ganas de caminar.- Dijo Utau rápidamente…

Yo deseo caminar hoy.- Dije simplemente

Está bien, gracias por la comida.- Dijo mi tío mientras se paraba de la mesa.- vámonos Utau, hasta luego…

Gracias por la comida mamá.- Dijo parándose rápidamente de la mesa.- Chau, nos vemos en el Instituto Ikuto…

Adiós, cuídense y no se olviden sus almuerzos.- Dijo mi tía con una sonrisa, pasándole a Utau dos cajas de almuerzos.

Gracias mamá.- Respondió Utau y cogió el almuerzo de su padre y el de ella.

Gracias por la comida.- Dije mientras me ponía de pie y llevaba los servicios a la cocina.- Ya me voy, hasta luego.

Hasta luego, ten tu almuerzo.- Me respondió mientras me pasaba la caja del almuerzo.- Trata de llegar lo más rápido a casa hoy ¿De acuerdo?

Tratare.- Dije serenamente.- ¿Hay una razón para llegar temprano?

Lo sabrás cuando llegues, adiós.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de salir de casa me puse a pensar en cual era la razón para llegar temprano, pero no pude pensar mucho en ello porque a lo lejos divise la silueta de Amu y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro…

Creo que hoy el destino está jugando a mi favor…

**Hola a todos!**

**¿Cómo están?... espero que mucho mejor que yo… después de pasar una semana dura de exámenes mi cerebro está hecho trizas jeje, en verdad discúlpenme que haya demorado demasiado en actualizar, en realidad tenía planeado subir este Cap el lunes, pero tuve recuperación de Macroeconomía, el martes entregaron promedios y tuve un problema con el profesor de Macro porque me cambio la nota del primer parcial y eso me bajo la nota del promedio, salía jalada T-T, hoy tuve que llevarle mi primer examen para demostrar que tenia 5 puntos más… y bueno el curso ya lo salve!**

**Bueno ya me desahogue XD... y bueno ya para terminar les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, me alegra muchismo que en verdad les guste.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que me alegraron el día a: AnAkE . ****AmAi, VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1, amari-butterfly y Miry-Chan. **

**Hasta luego y ya saben dejen Reviews, si les gusta la historia, me motivan mucho.**

**Atte.**

**Jozhy**


	4. Capitulo IV: Pequeña lesión

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo IV: Pequeña lesión.**

**Amu POV**

Estaba caminando tan sumida en mis pensamientos que nunca note que alguien caminaba detrás de mí, hasta que…

Si sigues caminado así de lento vas a llegar tarde a clases…- Susurro una voz ronca cerca de mí oído…

¡Aaah! – Grite y di un respingo no solo por la sorpresa, sino también porque sabía a quién le pertenecía esa voz y como olvidarla si últimamente he soñado con ella y su dueño…

Vaya… creo que te he asustado… - Dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro que me dejo congelada en mi sitio, nunca lo había visto sonreír… y esa sonrisa lo hacía ver más guapo de lo normal…

Cla…Claro que…Si, tonto.- Respondí entrecortadamente mientras sentía que mi cara me comenzaba a arder ¿Por qué justo en este momento?...

Mmm… ¿Qué te pasa Amu?...- Dijo acercándose lentamente a mi rostro, mientras que yo me sentía a punto de desfallecer…-¿O es que yo te pongo nerviosa?

Ni…ni lo sue… sueñes.- Dije apartándolo de mí y retrocediendo, no podía tenerlo cerca sin que afectara mi salud mental… ver sus ojos zafiros me hipnotizaban y sus labios delgados me hacían sentir la necesidad de besarlo…

¡Ayy! - Y si…había retrocedido demasiado que termine tropezándome con una piedra o bueno eso creo, de lo que si estoy segura es de la sonrisa burlona en la cara de Ikuto al verme en el suelo…

Debería fijarte por dónde vas…- Dijo simplemente, pero todavía con esa sonrisa burlona, no saben cuanto lo odiaba en ese momento… bueno en realidad quería odiarlo, pero no podía…

¡Deja de burlarte!- Dije al borde de las lagrimas… las esperanzas que habían en mi corazón desaparecían, no le podía gustar a él, simplemente no podía…

Me levante del suelo, pero al segundo siguiente me volví a caer, mi dolía mucho el tobillo…

Te has hecho daño.- Dijo Ikuto mas como afirmación que como pregunta para después acercarse a mí.

¡Auch!- Dije, mientras él examinaba de cerca mi tobillo…

Te has torcido el tobillo.- Dijo mirándome con… ¿Preocupación?, eso no podía ser cierto… o ¿Sí?

¿Qué…que haces?- Dije mientras él me tomaba entre sus brazos y comencé sentir un poco de calor en mis mejillas…

No vas a poder llegar a ninguna parte así…- Me respondió cuando ya me tenia cargada.- ¿Dónde queda tu casa?...

Es…Esta ha…hacia allí.- Dije señalando hacia la izquierda.- Como a unos 20 minutos…pero… no hay nadie en mi casa…

Hmp… entonces mejor vamos a la enfermería del Instituto.- Dijo mientras se ponía en marcha…

Después de cinco minutos estar en silencio sentí la necesidad de pedirle disculpas por todo lo que estaba pasando…

Lo…lo siento.- Dije casi en un susurro, mientras escondía mi cara en su cuello, no quería que notara mi sonrojo.- He sido tan torpe…

Hmp…Tienes razón.- Me respondió suavemente ya que estaba cerca de mi oído…su voz era profunda y sonaba tan bien cuando estaba así de cerca.- Pero eso ya no importa ahora…

Los diez minutos restantes de camino la pasamos en silencio, pero no me sentía incomoda por ello… más bien me sentía muy a gusto solo escuchando su respiración acompasada… respirando su aroma…

Ya llegamos…- Me dijo Ikuto sacándome de mis pensamientos…todavía no quería que llegáramos, quería seguir abrazada a él…

Espera un momento…-Dije dándome cuenta de algo muy importante

¿Qué?- Me respondió mientras acercaba su rostro al mío para mirarme… sus ojos comenzaron a hipnotizarme…la distancia que había entre nuestros rostros desaparecía poco a poco…

¡Ah! voy a llegar tarde.- dijo una chica que paso corriendo sin percatarse de nuestra presencia, lo cual agradecí interiormente no sé cómo me hubiera puesto si nos encontraban…

Hay que esperar que todos entren.- Le dije tratando de controlar el temblor en mi voz.- No quiero que me vean llegar contigo…

¿Por qué?- Me respondió con total tranquilidad como si lo del "casi beso", (si porque fue casi, ya que cuando la chica grito a nuestras espaldas yo me asuste y lo aleje de mi) no hubiera pasado nunca…

No quiero que el Club de fans "Amamos a Ikuto".- Hice una mueca de desagrado.- Quiera matarme después…

Hmp…-Fue lo único que dijo y eso me desagrado de sobremanera.

¿No puedes decir otra cosa aparte del "Hmp"? – Le dije un tanto furiosa

Hmp…-Y otra vez me respondió con aquel molesto sonidito…

¡Eres insoportable!-Le dije haciendo pucheros de los cuales el solo se rio y al segundo siguiente yo también…

**Ikuto POV**

Entramos al instituto justo cuando la campana sonó… escondiéndonos de los alumnos que llegaban tarde.

Después de 15 minutos llegamos a la puerta de la enfermería. Amu tenía la cabeza escondida en mi cuello y ya llevaba varios minutos sin decir nada, lo cual me preocupo un poco…

Oye, ya llegamos…- Dije moviendo un poco mi hombro.- Hey, ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunte al no obtener una respuesta de ella…

Me duele…- Fue lo único que dijo, y sentí algunas lágrimas mojaban la piel de mi cuello… en ese momento me apresure a entrar a la enfermería y la acosté en una de las camas que había allí…

Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- Pregunto la encargada de la enfermería al sentirnos llegar…

Se torció el tobillo…- Le respondí, mientras ella se acercaba a ver a Amu.

¿Hace cuento tiempo paso?- Dijo mirando de cerca el tobillo.

Mmm… creo que treinta minutos.- Dije mirando también el tobillo de Amu, que parecía que se había hinchado más que hacia un momento…

Entonces eso lo explica todo, primero le pondremos una bolsa de hielo antes que nada, para bajar la hinchazón.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a un especie de minibar, extrajo una bolsa de hielo, la cual me extendió.- Tómala y pónsela encima de la hinchazón, necesito salir a comprar algunas cosas así que la dejo a tu cuidado por unos minutos, ya vuelvo.- Dijo saliendo rápidamente de la enfermería…

De repente sentí que alguien jalaba de la bolsa que tenía en la mano, cuando volteé vi a Amu sentada queriéndome quitar la bolsa de hielo.

Yo misma lo hare, vas a perder clases si te quedas aquí conmigo, será mejor que te vayas, ya te cause muchas molestias.- Dijo Amu ya con la bolsa de hielo en las manos.

No, ya escuchaste a la enfermera.- Dije quitándole la bolsa y sentándome en la cama para poder ponérselo en su tobillo.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se acostó en la cama y se puso a mirar al techo. Un silencio incomodo se formo entre nosotros durante varios minutos…

¿Por qué?…- Susurró Amu después de varios minutos de silencio.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué?- Dije levantando un poco la cabeza para verla a los ojos…

No… nada… ya no importa…- Dijo lentamente mientras ponía un brazo encima de sus ojos para no tener que mirarme.

Nunca entendí muy bien a la mujeres, pero Amu… era diferente de todas las chicas que he conocido… mimadas, haciéndose las inocentes, los torpes para parecer adorables; las cuales siempre me traían sin cuidado…pero ella… siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesite y… aunque parezca un poco hostil…no lo es… cuando la conoces bien y miras a través de la máscara que pone, es una persona alegre, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro… pero…no entiendo porque pone esa mascara de hostilidad en su rostro… sería bueno que alguna vez lo supiera…

Gracias…- Dijo Amu suavemente sacándome de mis pensamientos, todavía seguía con el brazo encima de sus ojos, pero podía notar que estaba sonrojada…

Perdón, ¿Qué has dicho?- Dije tratando de molestarla un poco, para tratar de aligerar lo incomodo del ambiente…

Dije que gracias…- Dijo un poco más fuerte…

¿Qué?, no te oigo…- Dije molestándola aun mas…

¡Dije que gracias, tonto!- Respondió ella ya gritando.

No tienes porque gritar, te oí la primera vez.- Dije poniendo mis manos en los oídos.

Entonces porque…-Dijo lentamente, en su voz podías notar que estaba controlando su furia.

Nada, solo quería escucharte repetirlo.- Dije con simpleza.

¡Tonto!- Grito ella, mientras se sentaba en la cama y con una almohada me golpeaba la cabeza.

Ouch, eso duele.- Dije mientras le quitaba la almohada de sus manos.

Te lo merecías.- Dijo ella mientras se sentaba bien en la cama.

¿Por qué?- Le pregunte algo enojado.

Por ser un tonto, ¿no es esa razón suficiente?- Me respondió ella mirándome fijamente, en su rostro se empezó a formar una pequeña sonrisa, para después comenzar a reír.

¿De que se supone que te está riendo?- Le pregunte con curiosidad, aunque la oculte con un tono de enojo en mi voz…

Tu… jaja cabello… jaja está totalmente despeinado jaja.- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.- Parece que recién te levantaras…

Pues bien…- Dije acercándome a ella para luego poner mi mano encima de su cabello, despinadolo.

¡Oye!- Dijo ella mientras intentaba alejar mi mano de su cabello.

Ya estamos iguales.- Dije alejando mi mano de ella.

Después de eso ella solo me miro fijamente… después de unos segundos comenzamos a reinos juntos…

¡Vaya!... veo que se están divirtiendo.- Dijo con una sonrisa la encargada de la enfermería entrando por la puerta, llevaba dos bolsas blancas en las manos.- Aquí están todos los materiales que necesito para ayudar a tu amiga.- Me respondió ella al verme mirando las bolsas.

Mmm…- Fue lo único que respondí.

Vaya… veo que eres un chico de pocas palabras.- dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

¡Concuerdo con usted!- Respondió Amu alegremente.

No es que sea entrometida ni nada de eso.- Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa a Amu.- ¿Pero como es que soportas eso?

Amu se puso de todos los clores y le costaba hablar, yo me reí interiormente, me causaba mucho gracia ver las caras que ponía.

Es que mi pequeña Amu está muy enamorada de mi.- Le respondí a la enfermera con una sonrisa, la cual me devolvió.

¡Ni lo sueñes!- Grito sonrojada Amu mientras yo seguía riendo igual que la enfermera.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora que vayas a clases.- Dijo la enfermera.- Puedes venir a verla a la hora del receso.

Bien.- Le respondí mientras me entregaba una hoja.

Esto te servirá para que entres a clases.- Me dijo con una sonrisa, luego se acerco un poco más a mi.- Tranquilo la cuidare bien.- Después de eso me guiño un ojo y se alejo de mi.

Después de eso me acerque a Amu, que nos estaba mirando fijamente.

¿Qué te sucede?- Le pregunta al verla hacer un puchero.

Nada.- Dijo volteando el rostro.

Bueno, nos vemos luego… celosa.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

¡En tus sueños!- Me respondió Amu.

Bueno, le avisare a Utau que estas aquí.- Dije

¿Y por qué no a las demás?- Dijo Amu extrañada.

Porque conociendo a Utau, estoy seguro de que se encargara de decirle a medio Instituto, hasta más tarde.- Le respondí y después me acerque un poco para revolver su cabello.

¿Vas a regresar?- Dijo tímidamente

¿Te molesta?- Le respondí alzando una ceja

No…- Dijo casi en un susurro.

No me extrañes pequeña.- Le dije con una sonrisa, ella solo se puso roja y luego hizo un puchero.

Después de eso me fui a clases, le entregue al profesor la hoja que me había dado la enfermera, para después irme a mi asiento. Casi de inmediato me llego un pequeño papel doblado, mientras lo abría mire hacia Utau, era la única que me podía dar una nota, y que tenía la certeza de que la contestaría aunque con pocas palabras pero lo hacía.

"_¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde Ikuto?"_

"_Por un pequeño accidente"_

Escribí y luego le volví a pasar el papel, al minuto siguiente el papel volvió a mí.

"_¿Qué pequeño accidente?"_

"_¿Acaso eres reportera?"_

Luego de eso le volví a pasar la nota

"_No, solo quiero saber lo que te sucedió"_

"_Me encontré con Amu en el camino, se torció el tobillo"_

Le lance el papel.

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Que te lo cuente ella, está en la enfermería"_

Le escribí para finalizar la conversación, después de eso comencé a prestar atención a la clase del profesor.

**Hola!**

**¿Cómo están?, espero que tan bien como yo, bueno hoy no tengo mucho que decir, así que solo espero que les guste el capitulo. También quiero agradecer a las personas que me agregan tanto a mí como al fic como favoritos o en alerta, me alegra muchísimo que les guste tanto. **

**No me aguante las ganas de responder los Reviews que me dejaron del capítulo anterior que fueron mas que en los otros capitulos y me alegro muchisimo eso! así que:**

_**AnAkE . **__**AmAi:**__ Hola!, que bueno que te guste mi fic y aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo que espero que te guste tanto como el anterior. Muchas gracias por tu comentario._

_**nekogirl amuto:**____Hello!, que bueno que te guste como estoy narrando la historia, en verdad me alegra mucho, y hare mi mayor esfuerzo para tratar de actualizar a un ritmo constante, gracias por tu apoyo. Y muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y por tu comentario._

_**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1: **__Hola!, a mi también me gustan las historias en las que Ikuto es maldadoso con Amu jaja, siempre me han encantado. Muchísimas gracias por tu hermoso comentario, y espero que actualices tu historia pronto, que me tienes muy pegada a ella XD!, cuídate, muchas gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto._

_**Aitniram:**__ Hi!, gracias por darme ánimos, y aquí está el capitulo cuatro, espero que este te guste también, Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer esta historia __._

_**TsukiyomiYuki:**__ Hola!, a mi también me provoca una hemorragia nasal imaginarme a Ikuto así jaja XD, me reí muchísimo cuando escribí el capitulo tres, que bueno que te haya gustado y también muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario._

_**Miry-Chan: **__Hello!, espero que con este nuevo capítulo que estoy subiendo sacie un poco tu curiosidad XD, bueno yo no puedo decir mucho porque también soy muy curiosa jaja, aunque la curiosidad mato al gato… pero eso no importa la curiosidad a veces puede mucho mas XD jaja, gracias por tu lindo comentario me alegro mucho cuando lo leí._

_**Cyndy12:**__ Hola! Me hace muy feliz que pienses que esta historia es linda yo tambien espero no tardarme mucho en subir los capitulos XD, bueno espero que con este capitulo te alegre un poco el dia!, Sayo._

**Bueno y ya para despedirme le quiero dar las gracias a las personas que leen esta historia y no dejan Reviews, y solo decirles que se animen a dejarme uno, porque me emociono mucho cuando leo cada uno de sus comentarios. Y a las personas que dejan comentarios pues solo que sigan dejando XD jaja.**

**Nos vemos…**

**Atte.**

**Jozhy**


	5. Capitulo V: La persona que me gusta

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo V: La persona que me gusta…**

**Amu POV**

Amu…Despierta…Amu.- Escuche decir a una chica a lo lejos, la voz me resultaba muy familiar, pero me sentía demasiado cansada como para abrir mis ojos y averiguar quién era.

Amu…- Escuche la voz de otra chica pero también se escuchaba lejana, después sentí que me movían suavemente tratando de levantarme, pero tampoco hice ningún esfuerzo por levantarme.

¿Crees que le hayan dado algo para dormir?- Esta vez era la voz de un chico.

No creo. Pero ya saben cómo es ella…- Dijo otro chico.

Hinamori-san…- Y otra vez era un chico, pero esa voz si la reconocía, a demás él era el único que me llamaba así. Cuando escuche la voz de Tadase sentí que me emocionaba, creo que ya era hora de despertarme pero me daba tanta pereza, quería seguir durmiendo, aunque sea un ratito mas…

¿Qué vas a hacer?- Escuche otra vez la voz de la chica que me hablo primero pero para este momento reconocí como Utau.

De repente sentí que alguien estaba muy cerca de mí, podía sentir su calor y su respiración suave cerca de mi rostro, después sentí que unos finos labios me daban un beso muy cerca de mis labios…

Abrí de golpe los ojos y me encontré con el rostro de Ikuto, que me sonreía burlonamente. Me quede encandilada con sus ojos y con esa bella sonrisa que, aunque me molestara, del mismo modo me agradaba…

Así que era eso lo que necesitaba.- Dijo Utau interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, cuando escuche su voz empuje de golpe a Ikuto, con mi cara completamente roja, creo que estaba igual que un tomate.

Después de eso escuche la risa de todos mis amigos o bueno eso creo, porque estaba demasiado avergonzada para verlos a la cara.

Vamos Amu, ya paso…- Dijo Nagihiko, así que levante mi vista y vi a casi todos mis amigos. Estaban Utau, Rima, Kuukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, Kairi e Ikuto; este último con su inseparable sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Llevamos intentando despertarte como una hora.- Dijo Utau exagerando las cosas, es cierto que me había demorado en despertar pero no creo que haya sido tanto…

Tienes un sueño muy pesado, Amu.- Dijo Rima con su voz tranquila.

Solo Ikuto logro levantarte, para la próxima vez ya sabemos qué hacer.- Dijo Utau con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro…

Utau!- Grite abochornada por su comentario.

Ya está bien chicas.- Dijo Kuukai con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Si, otro día la seguimos molestando con eso.- Ahora fue el turno de Rima de abochornarme.

Todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo, el único que no rio con eso fue Tadase, que estaba mirando hacía donde estaba Ikuto, parecía molesto, pero este último no le hacia el menor caso.

¡AMU-CHI!- Grito Yaya mientras se acercaba a mí corriendo y me daba un fuerte abrazo.

¡Hola Yaya!- Le dije cuando me soltó un poco y pude respirar.- ¿Dónde estabas?

Discúlpame por no venir antes Amu-Chi, pero es que el profesor de Literatura me pido que lo ayudara con unas copias.- Me respondió Yaya todavía abrazada a mí.

Tranquila Yaya, no hace poco que Amu se acaba de despertar.- Dijo Utau tranquilamente.

Amu-Chi tiene el sueño pesado, la última vez que fui a su casa en la mañana me costó mucho trabajo levantarla, ¿Cómo lograron hacerlo?- Dijo Yaya inocentemente mientras se separaba de mi.

Te lo contamos después.- Le dijo Nagihiko, salvándome de las bromas de Utau y Rima.

¿Cómo te encuentras?- Me pregunto Kairi.

Bien. Solo tengo una torcedura en el tobillo, pero la enfermera dice que no es algo grave, solo tendré que descansar una semana.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo fue que te hiciste eso Hinamori-san?- Ahora fue el turno de Tadase de preguntar, justamente de lo que yo no quería hablar.

Vamos Tadase, nos conocemos desde hace dos años y aun sigues llamándola por su apellido.- Le dijo Kuukai.

Bueno… ¿Está bien que te llame por tu nombre?- Me pregunto Tadase con ojos tiernos…

Es…está bien.- Le dije un poco nerviosa al ver esa expresión tan tierna en su rostro.

Bueno ya que arreglaron ese asunto.- Dijo Utau en su voz sonaba algo de molestia.- ¿Cómo fue que te torciste el tobillo?

Me puse nerviosa cuando sentí todas las miradas de mis amigos sobre mí, sabía que estaban esperando expectantes mi respuesta, el problema era que me ponía demasiado nerviosa el contarles, así que desvié mi mirada hacia Ikuto suplicándole que me sacara del problema.

Se tropezó de camino al Instituto.- Dijo Ikuto con simpleza.

¿Y tu como lo sabes?- Le pregunto Tadase a Ikuto.

Yo estuve con ella, ¿Quién crees que la trajo hasta aquí?- Le respondió Ikuto burlonamente.

¿Por qué estabas con ella?- Pregunto de nuevo Tadase, se escuchaba que estaba enojado con Ikuto.

Nos encontramos por el camino, justo antes de que me tropezara.- Dije tratando de evitar que Tadase se enojara mas.

Creo que es mejor que se tranquilicen.- Dijo Nagihiko tratando de calmar los ánimos de Tadase e Ikuto, aunque este último no parecía enojado.

¿Por qué Ikuto se demoró tanto en llegar a clases?- Pregunto Utau.

Yo le pedí que esperáramos a que sonara el timbre para entrar al Instituto, después de eso se quedo cuidando de mi.- Dije un poco roja.

Ya veo…- Fue lo único que me respondió Utau, se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Etto… ¿me podrían hacer un favor?- Pregunte.

Claro no hay problema.- Dijo Kuukai.

Bueno… no es que no quiera que estén aquí, pero es que necesito hablar con las chicas… a solas.- Dije nerviosamente, no quería que se molestaran conmigo.

No hay problema Amu.- Respondió Nagihiko con una sonrisa.

Entonces, nos vemos después Amu.- Dijo Kuukai alzando una mano en forma de despedida mientras salía de la enfermería.

Hasta luego.- Dijo Kairi saliendo detrás de Kuukai.

Llámanos si necesitas algo.- Dijo Nagihiko.

Cuídate, Amu.- Dijo Tadase, para después salir junto con Nagihiko de la enfermería.

¿Y tú?- Dije mirando hacia donde se encontraba Ikuto.

Hmp… Nos vemos.- Dijo y se acerco a mí para darme un beso cerca de los labios, de nuevo. Mis mejillas me comenzaron a arder nuevamente y el solo sonrió burlonamente como siempre solía hacerlo y después salió tranquilamente por la puerta…

Tierra llamando a Amu.- Dijo Utau mientras pasaba una mano frente a mis ojos.- Deja de mirar embobada por el lugar donde se fue Ikuto y dinos que es lo que quieres contarnos.

Yo me sonroje a más no poder al verme descubierta mirando por donde se había ido Ikuto, Utau solo se rio al igual que las demás…

Ya, si sigues molestándola así Amu sufrirá de combustión espontanea…- Dijo Rima después de que paro de reír.

Dinos Amu-Chi, que es lo que querías contarnos…- Pregunto Yaya con curiosidad.

Bueno… pues verán, en vacaciones, me ocurrió algo inesperado.- Dije algo nerviosa.- Alguien me dijo que me quería por celular.- Utau y Yaya me miraban con curiosidad, mientras que Rima solo alzo una ceja.- Y bueno… el chico que me dijo eso fue… Ikuto.

Yaya y Rima abrieron un poco lo ojos por la sorpresa, en cambio Utau parecía pensativa.

Ya veo…por lo visto se apresuro mucho.- Dijo Utau después de un rato.

¿Eh?- Fue lo único que atine a decir por la confusión.

Pues veras… Ikuto y yo platicamos de…mmm… cosas, antes de que te llamara el primer día y bueno me comento algunas cosas. – Dijo Utau calmando mi curiosidad. ¿Cómo crees que consiguió tu número?

No debiste dárselo Utau.- Dijo Rima algo enojada.

Vamos, cálmense chicas. Lo único que importa aquí es que si a Amu-Chi le molesto que Ikuto la llamara.- Dijo Yaya tratando de calmar a Rima.

Pues… a decir verdad…no.-Dije despacio, pero lo suficientemente audible para que me escucharan.

Utau sonrió al igual que Yaya, Rima se relajo un poco y después de unos minutos también sonrió.

¿Y cuál es el problema Amu?- me pregunto al rato Utau.

Bueno…es que todavía no le he respondido nada a Ikuto.- Dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

¿Por qué?- Me pregunto Rima con interés.

Es que estoy confundida.- Le dije sonrojándome.

¿A caso no sientes nada por Ikuto?- Ahora le toco el turno de pregunta a Utau.

Si…pero es que… ya les había comentado a ustedes de que me gustaba algo Tadase ¿cierto?- Les pregunte, después de eso ellas hicieron un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.- Bien, es que los sentimientos que tengo hacia a ellos son muy diferentes, y eso me tiene confundida…

Mmm…bueno, ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando los ves?- Pregunto Rima.

Bueno… cuando veo a Tadase, siento una gran emoción, me da mucha alegría el verlo.- Dije lentamente.- Pero cuando veo a Ikuto mi corazón se acelera y siento que mis mejillas se enrojecen.

Entonces la respuesta es fácil Amu-Chi.- Me dijo Yaya alegremente.

Creo que hay que dejar que ella sola se dé cuenta, Yaya.- Dijo Rima con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si…yo también creo eso.- Dijo Utau apoyando la decisión de Rima.

¡SI! Así será más divertido.- Dijo Yaya dando pequeños saltitos.

Entonces… ¿No me van a ayudar?- Pregunte haciendo ojos de cachorrito.

Eso no funciona Amu.- Me respondió Utau.- Pero bueno, aquí va una pequeña ayuda, así que presta atención. A lo largo de nuestra vida conocemos a diferentes personas, pero solo por algunas de ellas sentimos algo especial, como por ejemplo: Amistad, cariño, entre otros. Pero solo por una de ellas podemos sentir amor, solo sentimos ese gran amor una vez en nuestra vida. Pero si lo perdemos podemos llegar a amar a alguien más pero sin la misma intensidad que antes. En conclusión, hay muchas personas a las cuales queremos mucho, pero solo hay una a la que amamos. Sé que es fácil que las personas confundan estos dos sentimientos, pero estoy segura que tú sabrás cual es correcto.

Después de decir aquello, yo solo me quede mirando a Utau fijamente al igual que Yaya y Rima.

¿Qué… pasa?… ¿Por qué me miran así?- Dijo Utau nerviosa por como la estábamos mirando.

No pensé que fueras tan profunda…-Dijo Rima tranquilamente.

No es que pensáramos que fueras tonta, pero es la primera vez que te escuchamos decir algo lindo.-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Amu-Chi y Rima-Tan, tienen razón, te veías muy tierna Utau-Chan.- Dijo Yaya con una enorme sonrisa.

Bue…bueno a ve… veces puedo decir es tipo de cosas saben.- Dijo Utau nerviosa.- ¡Pero ya dejen de mirarme así!

Después de que Utau grito, nos comenzamos a reír todas juntas por su reacción, era la primera vez que la veíamos nerviosa a parte que cuando mencionábamos a Kuukai.

Veo que el enamorarte ha hecho que te vuelvas más profunda.- Dije con una sonrisa, ahora tocaba mi turno de vengarme.

De que estás hablando Amu.- Dijo Utau nerviosamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color rojo.

No creas que no lo sabemos Utau.- Dijo Rima siguiendo con el juego.

¡Te gusta Kuukai!- Dijo Yaya dando saltitos.

Ya, basta, paren ya.- Dijo Utau más nerviosa que antes.

Bueno Amu, aunque sea divertido molestar a Utau. Ya tenemos que irnos, debemos terminar de tomar nota de los apuntes que dejo el profesor en la pizarra. Te llamo más tarde.- Dijo Rima.

¡Qué pena!, yo quería quedarme más tiempo con Amu-Chi.- Dijo Yaya con un poco de tristeza.- Pero voy a verte mas tarde a tu casa ¿Qué te parece?

No hay problema, me gustaría mucho que vayas.- Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

Nos vemos más tarde Amu.- Dijo Utau cuando el sonrojo en sus mejillas habían desaparecido.- Te llevare los apuntes de las clases a tu casa.

Muchas gracias Utau.- Le respondí mientras veía como se iban mis amigas de la enfermería.

Después de que se fueron me sentí un poco sola. Me gustaba mucho estar en compañía de ellas.

Su mamá está en camino, señorita Hinamori.- Me dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa, entrando por la puerta.- Yo le avisare cuando ya esté aquí.

Muchas gracias.- Le respondí con una sonrisa, después de eso la enfermera volvió a salir dejándome sola de nuevo en la enfermería, así que me recosté de nuevo en la cama y cerré mis ojos, para pensar en lo que Utau me había dicho.

¿A qué hora te vas?- Dijo una voz suave y ronca cerca de mi oído.

¡Kya!.- Dije dando un respingo por la sorpresa.- ¿A qué hora llegaste?

Hace unos segundos…- Me respondió Ikuto con una sonrisa.

Etto…puedes alejarte un poco de mi.- Dije nerviosamente.

Mmm… ¿a caso te pongo nerviosa?- Dijo Ikuto con una voz…sensual, cerca de mi oído. Después se separo de mí y me miro con su inseparable sonrisa burlona.

Ni…ni lo… sueñes.- Dije intentando calmar mi sonrojo y nerviosismo.

Hmp.- Fue lo único que dijo Ikuto.

Oye… ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Le pregunte con curiosidad.

No me respondió, pero dejo caer algo de color rojo y dorado encima de mis piernas, cuando lo agarre para verlo más de cerca, me di cuenta de que era una barra de chocolate.

Gracias.- Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hmp.- Fue lo único que me respondió, pero por parte de él era como un "de nada".

Oye… ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste hace unas semanas?- Le dije con mis mejillas sonrojadas. El solo volteo a verme e hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Pues veras yo…- Pero no pude terminar la frase por…

Amu, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Me pregunto mi mamá acercándose rápidamente hacia mí.

Bien…- Le respondí con nerviosismo, pues no me dejo terminar lo que le iba a decir a Ikuto.

Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, aun no he preparado el almuerzo.- Me dijo y después volteo a ver a Ikuto.- Buenos días joven… ¿?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, buena tardes señora Hinamori.- Dijo Ikuto extendiéndole una mano.

El es un compañero de clases mamá, me ayudo a llegar hasta la enfermería cuando me torcí el tobillo.- Le dije a mi mamá.

Muchísimas gracias joven Tsukiyomi, Amu a veces puede a llegar a ser un poco torpe.- Dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa.

Si.- Le respondió Ikuto con una sonrisa, mientras yo estaba roja por la vergüenza.

Señora Hinamori, veo que ya llego, bueno ya puede llevarse a Amu, tiene que descansar una semana y no debe forzar mucho su tobillo.- Dijo la enfermera.

Está bien, bueno vámonos ya Amu.- Dijo mi mamá mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Hasta luego Ikuto.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

Nos vemos.- Me respondió con simpleza.

Hasta pronto joven Tsukiyomi, y gracias otra vez por ayudar a Amu.- Se despidió mi madre con una sonrisa.

Adiós, y fue un gusto conocerla.- Le respondió Ikuto.

Después de eso mamá me ayudo a entrar al auto, pasamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que mi mamá lo rompió.

Eso joven Tsukiyomi es muy amble.- Dijo mi mamá.

Si…-Dije con una sonrisa.

Mmm…- Dijo mi mamá.

¿En qué piensas?- Le pregunte con curiosidad.

En que no me importaría que ese chico fuera tu novio.- Dijo mi mamá con una gran sonrisa.

Que… dices…mamá.- Dije nerviosa.

Mi mamá solo se limito a reírse de mi nerviosismo…

**Hola!**

**¿Cómo están?, espero que mucho mejor que yo. Bueno pensaba en actualizar el día lunes pero bueno… tengo dos muy buenas razones por las cuales no pude hacerlo.**

**1.- Mi inspiración se fue a un lugar, muy pero muy lejano. Pero regreso a los pocos días (Menos mal ¬¬).**

**2.- Estoy enferma. Pesque un resfriado desde la semana pasada y he estado con fiebre y dolores de cabeza. Intentar escribir así es horrible.**

**Pero al final salí victoriosa de mi guerra contra el resfriado XD!, bueno aun no me recupero del todo, pero a comparación de los días anteriores estoy muchísimo mejor.**

**Bueno ya no los molesto mas, espero que les guste el capitulo y les agradezco por leer este Fic, al cual le tengo mucho cariño.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**Cyndy12,****hinamori luisa-chan, VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1, Miry-Chan ****,****aitniram ****, ****AnAkE . AmAi, TsukiyomiYuki.**

**Y bueno solo les pido que sigan comentando, me alegro muchísimo cuando recibo uno. Así que anímense a dejar un review.**

**Nos vemos…**

**Atte.**

**Jozhy**

**Pdta. ¿Alguien me podría recomendar un manga para leer?... desde que termino Shugo Chara Encore (El cual me encanto, y el final estuvo súper tierno. Nunca hubo tantos momentos Amuto en un solo tomo de manga****) no he podido encontrar un buen manga para leer, espero que me ayuden.**


	6. Capítulo VI: Descubriendo al amor…

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo VI: Descubriendo al amor…**

**Amu POV**

Ya hacía varias horas que había llegado a mi casa, en este momento estaba echada en mi cama esperando que llegarán Utau y Yaya…

Se respiraba una gran calma en mi casa, aunque cuando mi papá se entero de mi pequeño accidente, se puso como loco, quiso llevarme a un hospital, gracias a Dios que mi madre estaba ahí para calmarlo… si… lo sé tengo una familia rara ¿verdad?

¡Amu!, tus amigas ya llegaron.- Escuche a mi mamá gritar desde abajo.

Después de escuchar a mi mamá me puse lentamente de pie al sentir los golpes suaves en mi puerta.

¡Hola chicas!- Dije con una sonrisa mientras hacía pasar a Utau y a Yaya.

Hola Amu, ¿Ya estas mejor?- Dijo Utau mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

Sí, pero tengo una semana de descanso…- Respondí acercándome lentamente hacia donde estaba Utau.

Qué bueno que te encuentres bien Amu-Chi, pero me da pena que no vayas a ir en una semana al Instituto.- Dijo Yaya sentándose en mi cama al lado de Utau.

Oye Amu, ¿no te vas a sentar?, supuestamente debes descansar ¿no?- Dijo Utau para después levantarse para obligarme a sentarme yo también.

Ya sé que tengo que descansar, pero es que desde que llegue del colegio estoy en mi cama echada, y la verdad ya estaba aburrida de estar así.- Dije haciendo pucheros.

Utau y Yaya se comenzaron a reír de las caras que hacía, mientras que mi enojo crecía cada vez que escuchaba sus risas, al final agarre una almohada y se la avente por la cara a Utau.

¡Wow Amu-Chi! ¡Tienes una súper fuerza!- Dijo Yaya riéndose De mi reacción.

Vamos Yaya, solo fue una almohada, no creo que a Utau le haya dolido, ¿Cierto Utau?- Pregunte con temor hacia donde estaba Utau.

No…Claro que no ha dolido…- Dijo Utau con una voz…fría, que me dio un poco de temor.- Pero si tanto quieres saber Amu… ¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú misma?

Después de eso solo sentí que algo me había dado de lleno en la cara, era una cosa suave, pero por la fuerza con la que lo habían lanzado, dolió un poco.

¡Wiiii!... Una pelea de almohadas.- Dijo Yaya, para después agarrar una almohada y golpearme en la cara tanto a Utau como a mí.

Después de eso las tres juntas comenzamos a golpearnos en la cara con las almohadas, ya después de un rato nos echamos juntas en la cama, la pelea de almohada nos había dejado exhaustas.

¡Yupi!, eso ha estado muy divertido Amu-Chi y Utau-Chan. Deberíamos hacer este tipo de cosas más seguido.- Dijo Yaya con una enorme sonrisa.

Si…- Dije también con una sonrisa.

Aunque al principio no empezó como un juego.- Dijo Utau mirándome con ojos asesinos, para después soltar una risita.

Etto…si.- Dijo nerviosa por el comportamiento de Utau.

¡Ah! ¡Ya es tarde!- Dijo Yaya mirando el reloj que tenía en su muñeca.- Lo siento Amu-Chi, Utau-Chan; pero ya me tengo que ir.

Está bien Yaya.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

Bueno, entonces te llamo mañana Amu-Chi, Utau-Chan ¿Te quedas?- pregunto Yaya.

Si… Todavía tengo un poco más de tiempo.- Respondió Utau.

¡Oki!, Nos vemos mañana Utau-Chan, Chay Amu-Chi.- Dijo Yaya con una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta.

Nos vemos.- Alcancé a decir antes de que se vaya del todo.

Después de eso me fui a sentar en la cama junto a Utau. La habitación quedo en un profundo silencio. Utau solo me miraba fijamente, como si me estuviera analizando o algo así. Eso me hacía sentir muy incómoda, ya me estaba cansando de tanto silencio…

¿Ya sabes qué es? – Pregunto Utau con voz suave.

¿Eh? – La pregunta de Utau me había dejado en blanco, no entendía a lo que se refería.

¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi primo? – Dijo Utau mirándome a los ojos.

Yo…yo… siento que… me gusta y que lo quiero.- Le respondí bajando la mirada.

No es suficiente.- Dijo Utau acercándose a mi.- ¿Sabes?, te pueden gustar muchas cosas y personas al mismo tiempo, es lo mismo con querer, se pueden querer a muchas personas. Dime ¿Que sientes por Nageshiko?

Yo…yo lo quiero, él es un gran amigo.- Dijo con voz temblorosa, estaba confundida por las palabras de Utau.

¿Y por Kuukai? ¿Por Kairi? ¿Por Tadase? ¿Qué sientes por todos ellos?- Dijo Utau con insistencia.

Pues… pues yo también los quiero mucho a todos.- Le respondí nerviosa, lo que me preguntaba Utau de alguna forma me dolía, me dolía en lo profundo de mi corazón…

Entonces Amu… te vuelvo a repetir la pregunta… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi primo?- Me pregunto Utau suavemente.

Yo…yo…- Dije con voz temblorosa mientras una lágrimas traicioneras caían lentamente por mis mejillas.- Lo amo…- Dije en un susurro.- Pero esto está mal, no debería ser así, ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien que no conozco muy bien?.- Dije entre lágrimas.

¡Amu…que lo ames es suficiente!- Dijo Utau, en su voz podías notar su seguridad.- Lo demás ya no importa… ¿Sabes?, Ikuto siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, desde primero, pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírtelo…- Dijo suavemente mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

¿Por…que?- Pregunte aun con la voz temblorosa.

Imagino que era porque tenía miedo de que lo rechazaras.- Dijo mientras me abrazaba para calmarme.- Creo que deberías decirle tus sentimientos.- Dijo mientras me separaba un poco de ella.

¿Eh?- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento.

Mira… Ikuto te ha dicho lo que siente por ti ¿Cierto?- Preguntó, a lo cual yo respondí con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.- Bien… cuando una persona confiesa sus sentimientos se vuelve insegura…

Yo solo la mire con incredulidad, ¿Ikuto se sentía inseguro?, no me parecía que él se sintiera así…

Sé que es difícil de creerlo… pero es verdad.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Cuando confiesas tus sentimientos, te expones por completo a la persona que amas, te vuelves un libro abierto y eso te hace sentir inseguro, débil. Tú no puedes saber qué es lo que siente la otra persona o cual será su respuesta hacia tus sentimientos, podría rechazarte o peor aun burlarse de ti y reírse de tus sentimientos. A veces… hay personas que no se merecen nuestro amor, pero eso es parte de la vida. Pero en tu caso es diferente, tanto Ikuto como tu sienten lo mismo, comparten un sentimiento hermoso. Por eso le debes decir que lo amas.

Si…la próxima vez que lo vea se lo diré.- Dije ya mas anima.- Y… gracias Utau… tus palabras me ayudaron mucho.

De nada.- Me respondió con una sonrisa.- Cierto, no le digas a las chicas de esto… ellas no querían que dijera nada, a decir verdad yo tampoco pero…

Después de eso súbitamente dejo de hablar y me miro algo preocupada.

Pero bueno… eso ya no importa, lo importante es que tu amas a Ikuto y el te ama a ti.- dijo cambiando súbitamente de tema.

Oye… Utau… ¿tu solo viniste aquí para decirme esto?- Le pregunte con curiosidad.

Mmm…si...pero también vine a ver como estabas…- Dijo nerviosa.

¿Por qué?- Pregunte.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué?- Respondió tratando de evadir mi pregunta.

¿Por qué dijiste todo eso? – Le volvía preguntar.

Yo… no soy la indicada para decírtelo…- Dijo despacio

¿Le paso algo a Ikuto?- Le pregunte con preocupación.

¡NO!, él está bien, te lo aseguro. Lo que tiene que decirte no es nada malo, así que no te preocupes.- Dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

Está bien.- Fe lo único que pude decir, quería saber qué es eso que me tenía que contar Ikuto, pero conozco a Utau y estoy segura que ella no hablara nada.

Bueno… ya son las 9:00, mira que tarde se me ha hecho, lo siento Amu, ya me tengo que ir.- Dijo Utau mientras se ponía de pie.- No creo que pueda venir mañana, en todo caso yo te llamo. Hasta pronto.

Ok y gracias de nuevo. Adiós.- Le dije con una sonrisa aun sentada en mi cama.

De nada. Adiós.- Dijo antes de verla desaparecer por la puerta de mi habitación.

Después de que mis amigas se fueron, mi mamá subió una bandeja con mi cena, dijo que no quería que me esforzara tanto bajando las escaleras.

Luego de terminar mi cena, me di un baño de agua caliente, me puse mi pijama y me eche en mi cama a hojear una revista, digo hojear porque solo pasaba las páginas, mi mente estaba en otro lado, pensando en las palabras de Utau y en cómo decirle a Ikuto lo que sentía.

Después de un rato, me di cuenta de que estas últimas semanas mis pensamientos han estado girando en torno a Ikuto…

¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo, Ikuto?- Dije implorando serenidad para poder soportar todo el asunto.

¿En serio quieres saber?- Dijo una voz suave y profunda a mis espaldas…

¡Kya!- grite de la impresión, casi me caigo de la cama gracias al salto que di.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

Mi pequeña Amu, ¿sabes que es malo dejar la ventana del balcón abierta?, ahora ya está haciendo mucho frio, aparte que cualquier persona podría entrar.- Dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Pero mi cuarto esta en el segundo piso!- Dije enojada.- Bueno eso ya no importa, la próxima vez me asegurare de cerrarla bien para que nadie no deseado entre.

¿Cómo estás?- Me dijo el cambiando rápidamente de tema.

¿Eh? mmm…, bien supongo.- Le respondí confundida.

¿Supones?- Dijo él con una sonrisa.

¡Bien!, me siento bien.- Le dije bruscamente, me hacia enojar demasiado rápido.

Entendido, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Me pregunto.

Revisando los apuntes de Utau, en realidad solo les di una hojeada.- Le respondí indiferentemente.

¿Estás aburrida?- Me pregunto con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Mmm…si, algo ¿Por qué?- le dije confundida.

Después de decir aquello me di cuenta de que Ikuto se había acercado demasiado a mi ¡DEMASIADO!

¿Qué cre...es que es...tas haciendo?- Dije mientras intentaba alejarlo de mi, pero su cercanía aturdía mi mente, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi rostro y mis mejillas me empezaron a arder e instintivamente cerré mis ojos, sentí su cálida respiración en mi rostro luego sus finos labios se acercaron a mi mejilla esparciendo suaves besos hasta llegar a mi oreja, a la cual luego de unos segundos le dio un leve mordisco, ante este acto di un leve respingo.

Luego de eso él se alejo de mí, yo todavía no podía abrir mis ojos, estaba demasiado aturdida, mi cabeza me daba vueltas, mi respiración estaba demasiado agitada y sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desvanecer.

Parece que es tu punto débil.- Escuche decir de forma burlona a Ikuto, pero su voz me sonaba lejana.

Poco a poco la cabeza había dejado de darme vueltas y mi respiración volvía a ser normal, así que abrí lentamente los ojos, y lo primero que vi fue la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Ikuto.

¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!- Le grite intentando mostrarme enojada por lo que había sucedido.

Lo único que él hizo fue reírse, mientras yo me sonrojaba y hacia pucheros, para luego golpearlo con una almohada en la cabeza.

No es que estuviera tan molesta con él, en realidad nunca había sentido algo así alguna vez, me resultaba extraño. Pero no podía decirle a Ikuto eso porque estaba demasiado segura de que se aprovecharía de aquello para hacerme algunas de esas bromas suyas.

¿Qué tanto piensas?- Dijo Ikuto, no sé porque pero siempre que me decía algo siempre se acercaba demasiado a mí, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

¿Sabes lo que es el espacio personal?- Dije mientras lo empujaba para que se alejase de mi.

Mmm… sí, creo que alguna vez he escuchado hablar de eso.- Me respondió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba todo el espacio que con esfuerzos logre que se alejara.

Entonces si sabes que es… ¡RESPETA MI ESPACIO!- Dije primero con voz suave y luego grite, mientras lo empujaba otra vez.

Después de que le dije aquello, sentí que él se alejo de mi, ya que al momento en que le grite que me diera mi espacio cerré mis ojos.

Pero al abrirlos vi a un Ikuto muy cómodo acostado en mi cama…

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Dije con voz exasperada.

¿Que no los ves?, estoy descansando un poco.- me respondió tranquilamente.

Pero no puedes hacerlo aquí, en MI cuarto, en MI cama ¿Acaso no tienes casa?- Le dije con una mezcla de enojo y de exasperación.

Tsk…- Fue el único sonido que salió de él.

¿Qué significa eso?- Le pregunte.

No quiero regresar, al menos no por ahora.- Dijo poniéndose de costado para acomodarse mejor en mi cama.

¿Por qué?- Pregunte, mientras yo también me echaba de costado en mi cama para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Lo único que hizo Ikuto en ese momento fue mirarme fijamente a los ojos y luego alzo una mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

Por ahora no puedo contártelo.- Me dijo después de un rato, con una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en el, una sonrisa que se veía tierna pero dolorosa a la vez.

Está bien…- Le dije suavemente, no sabía que le había sucedido y nada me hubiera gustado más en el mundo que saberlo en este momento, para tratar de ayudarlo.

Pero… yo confiaba en él, estaba segura de que cuando el crea que sea necesario, me lo contara, y, lo único que puedo hacer por él en este momento es permanecer a su lado, hasta…que él diga que ya es suficiente…

Y así nos quedamos un buen rato, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo fue, porque en ese tiempo lo únicas dos cosas que sentí, fueron la infinita calidez que me brindaba su mano en mi mejilla y la serenidad que me embargaba por completo al verlo dormir tan apaciblemente.

Ikuto…- Dije suavemente.

Mmm…- Me dijo mientras abría sus ojos lentamente y retiraba suavemente su mano de mi mejilla.

Yo…etto… ¿Recuerdas…mmm…lo que me dijiste…aquella vez por teléfono?- Le pregunte, mi voz sonaba entrecortada por culpa de mi nerviosismo. Me senté en la cama.

El asintió con la cabeza, y también se sentó en la cama para luego mirarme fijamente a los ojos, lo cual por cierto, no ayudaba mucho a mi nerviosismo.

Antes de intentar hablar de nuevo cerré mis ojos y tome un poco de aire, para poder despejarme un poco y no sonar tan nerviosa como antes.

Pues…bueno…yo…- Dije de manera nerviosa. Mientras sentía que mis mejillas comenzaban a arderme.

No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora. Sé que todavía te sientes confundida. - Dijo suavemente con esa voz profunda que tiene, luego de eso se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

No…yo quiero decírtelo.- Dije nerviosa.- Yo…yo… te amo Ikuto…- Dije suavemente mientras me acercaba a él para darle un corto beso en los labios.

Después de eso él se quedo callado y yo baje mi mirada por la timidez… nadie dijo nada en un rato.

¿Estás segura?- Pregunto finalmente Ikuto.

Si...- Dije con seguridad.- Al principio no entendía muy bien lo que sentía por ti y tenía miedo, miedo de que jugaras conmigo, que me hicieras da…

Pero no pude terminar la frase porque Ikuto se había acercado a mí y junto suavemente sus labios con los míos.

Ese beso no era como el anterior, este era diferente, empezando porque él había empezado el beso, era suave y tierno. Nos separamos después de un momento por la falta de aire, pero no duramos mucho tiempo así porque yo me acerque él para besarlo nuevamente, esta vez el me abrazo por la cintura y yo pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello. El beso se comenzó a intensificar, el pidió que abriera mi boca y yo sin pensarlo lo obedecí. El comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi espalda, ante esto yo me sobresalte un poco pero después me relaje. Comencé a despeinar un poco su cabello, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente de nuevo y tuvimos que separarnos.

Mi respiración estaba agitada y mi corazón latía a mil por ahora, sentía mi cara arder. Nunca nadie me había besado así y se sentía muy bien que Ikuto haya sido el primero en hacerlo.

Te amo…- Dijo suavemente Ikuto, levanto mi rostro y me dio un corto beso en los labios. Después se volvió a echar en mi cama.

No pude responderle nada porque mis mejillas me comenzaron a quemar más…Entonces recordé algo…

Oye…Ikuto.- Dije mientras lo movía un poco.

Mmm…-Me respondió aun con los ojos cerrados…

¿Qué es eso de punto débil?- Le dije con curiosidad, porque hace un momento no había entendido que había querido decir con eso…

¿En verdad quieres saber?- dijo suavemente mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro…

Mmm…Si.- dije todavía con curiosidad.

Bueno…-Dijo mientras se sentaba y luego comenzó acercarse lentamente a mi.- Digamos que son así como lugares pervertidos, para que lo entiendas mejor.- Susurró cerca de mi oído, para luego darme otro suave mordisco en mi oreja…

¡PERVERTIDO!- Dije roja a más no poder, mientras el solo se reía de mi cara y se volvía acostar en mi cama.

¿Por lo menos me estas escuchando?- Dije enojada.

Hmp…- Dijo como respuesta.

Hice un mohín de disgusto ¿Pero quién se creía que es?, luego de eso me acosté de nuevo en mi cama… y al segundo siguiente ya tenía a Ikuto abrazado a mí…

¿Qué… que haces?- Pregunte con voz temblorosa.

Eres suavecita…- Me respondió tranquilamente.

Suéltame…- Dije aun nerviosa.

No…-Dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

Que me sueltes.- Exigí mientras intentaba alejarme de él.

No…- Respondió de nuevo con voz tranquila…

Luego de estar batallando por unos minutos me di por vencida, e intente dormir un poco…

Oye… Ikuto… Yo también te amo…- Le dije suavemente. El me abrazo un poco más fuerte y me dio un beso en mi frente.

Buenas noches pequeña.- Susurro Ikuto cerca de mi oído.

Bue…buenas noches Ikuto.- Le respondí entrecortadamente.

Aunque no creo que pueda conciliar el sueño rápidamente, sabiendo que Ikuto está a mi lado…

**Wiiii!**

**Hola! ¿Cómo están?, espero que tan bien como yo… XD… Etto… no tengo mucho que decir así que solo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi Fic.**

**Estoy super super contenta ¿Por qué? Ni idea, solo me siento contenta XD así que hoy les responderé sus comentarios:**

_**AnAkE . AmAi: **__Hola! Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo, me costo mucho hacerlo jeje XD, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste __. Gracias y Nos vemos_

_**Miry-Chan: **__Hi! A mi tambien me encanta Ikuto jaja XD, y gracias por tus animos, pero ahora ya me encuentro muchisimo mejor =). Cierto ya lei Kaicho wa Maid-Sama…!ME ENCANTO!, me he quedado muy pegada al manga, ahora espero que salgo un nuevo capitulo pronto, me siento ansiosa jaja XD, y bueno aqui esta la conti, espero que te guste. Gracias, Sayonara._

_**X-Yukino-Dark-X: **__Ohayo!, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, y Beast Master me gusto mucho, ya lo termine de leer (¬¬ Si estoy traumada con el manga). Con respecto a que tipo de mangas me gustan…mmm bueno leo casi de todo: Shonen, Shojo, oneshot…etc, leo lo que me recomiendan o a veces encuentro algunos buscando por inter. Pero bueno mayormente leo Shojo. Espero que te guste este cap y muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Bye._

_**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1: **__Hola!, mientras escribia el capitulo pasado me reia y bueno… mi hermano dijo que estaba loca ¬¬ y mi mamá lo apoyo XD!, jaja. Hace poco acabo de terminar de leer MeriPuri, me gusto mucho eso de que Alam sea hace grande en la oscuridad y regresa a su edad normal con el beso de Airi=), me dio mucha risa por todo lo que pasan, aparte de todas las cositas tiernas… Bueno espero que este capitulo tambien te guste, y sigue con tu historia que ya sabes que me encanta jaja. Hasta pronto y gracais de nuevo._

_**nekogirl amuto: **__Hola!... si entiendo todo eso de la escuela, aunque yo ya la termine jeje, pero bueno la universidad es igual a mas estresante…pero lo importante es que dejaste un comentario en el capitulo anterior, me gusto mucho. Espero que te guste este capitulo, caidate mucho y sayo._

_**Mions: **__Hello!, hoy mismo me pongo a revisar las paginas de manga que me has dejado =). Y respecto a lo de el manga de Shugo Chara:_

_.net/descarga_directa/manga/detalle/mumfshugo_chara_espanol_27483039_al_46/22108._

_Aquí esta pero no esta completo, estan casi todos los capitulos, pero aun siguen subiendo los capitulos que faltan. _

_.com/manga/shugo_chara/_

_En cambio en esta pagina si esta completo pero esta en ingles._

_Bueno dejo que elijas cual quieres leer. Nos vemos y espero quer este capitulo tambien te guste._

_**Aitniram: **__Ohayo!, bueno aqui esta la conti y espero que subas pronyo el siguente capitulo de tu Fic, me gusto mucho. Bueno cuidate mucho, gracias por leer este Fic =). Sayonara_

**Bueno, bueno y ya para terminar muchísimas gracias de nuevo por leer mi Fic y a todas esas personas que leen y no dejan un comentario (Claro si hay XD), en verdad me alegra mucho que lean esa historia, pero anímense en dejar un review en verdad me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Y bueno a los siempre me dejan comentarios, me alegra y emociona mucho que siempre lo hagan. Muchísimas gracias a todos.**

**Kisu! Cuídense.**

**Y nos vemos…**

**Atte.**

**Jozhy**

**Pdta: Si a alguna le gusta ver Doramas, pues les recomiendo You're Beautiful, es super bueno, ya me quede enganchada con el. Bueno ahora si me despido. Sayo.**


	7. Capitulo VII: Decisiones

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo VII: Decisiones…**

**Ikuto POV**

_Llegue.- Dije al entrar a la casa._

_Oye, Ikuto si vamos en la misma dirección por lo menos podrías esperarme.- Dijo Utau jadeando mientras entraba detrás de mi.- ¡Buenas tardes!_

_Tardaste.- Le dije simplemente._

_Es que Yaya no se decidía a qué hora ir a la casa de Amu.- Dijo mientras subía las escaleras._

_¡Hola chicos!, vayan a cambiarse rápido, los estamos esperando en el comedor.- Escuche hablar a mi tía._

_Si, ya vamos.- Le respondió Utau jalándome del brazo para subir más rápido las escaleras._

_Mientras entraba a mi cuarto me puse a pensar que cosa podría ser la famosa "razón" para llegar temprano hoy a casa. Deje mi maleta en la cama y tome unos pantalones jean y una camisa negra del armario. A penas termine de cambiarme escuche golpes en la puerta._

_Vamos…- Escuche decir a Utau detrás de la puerta._

_Abrí lentamente la puerta, esperando ver a Utau parada ahí al frente, pero parece que ya había bajado hasta el comedor ella sola. Baje las escaleras pensando en cómo debería estar Amu, tal vez mas tarde le haga una visita…_

_De repente vi a Utau parada en la entrada del comedor, no se movía, tampoco parecía querer moverse…_

_Oye, ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunte._

_¡Hola, Ikuto!- Escuche decir a una voz femenina que desde hacia tiempo no escuchaba, después sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban.- Te he extrañado tanto…_

Me desperté sobresaltado. ¡Rayos!, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Intente levantarme de la cama…pero sentí un peso extraño encima de mi cuerpo…

Y ahí estaba Amu, abrazada a mí con su cabeza descansando encima de mi pecho. Ella es tan cálida…

Tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa, se veía tan hermosa, parecía un ángel, era mi ángel…

Había logrado lo que tanto esperaba, por fin había logrado que ella se enamorara de mí… ojala lo hubiera descubierto unos días antes…

La acomode suavemente en su cama y me puse de pie, mire el reloj que había encima de su buro, eran las 3:30 de la madrugada…

Creo…que ya es hora de volver a casa…- Dije dando un suspiro.

Voltee a ver a mi ángel dormir, se veía tan tierna, no creo que algún día me canse de mirarla…

Me acerque a ella y le aparte unos mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro, luego le di un beso en la frente…

Debí decirte lo que sentía por ti antes…- Dije suavemente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla…- Te hubiera ahorrado este sufrimiento…

¿Ikuto?- Susurró Amu adormilada tratando de incorporarse en la cama.- No te vayas…

Tranquila princesa, descansa.- Dije dándole un beso corto en los labios.- Regresare… te lo prometo…

Después de eso se volvió a acostar en la cama, mientras yo me iba hasta su balcón. Antes de saltar del barandal, le di una última mirada a Amu…

Espero arreglar todo antes de regresar…- Dije para después saltar a una de las ramas del árbol que me había ayudado a subir hasta el balcón hacia unas horas. Era una suerte que el árbol estuviera tan cerca del balcón del cuarto de Amu.

Antes de regresar a casa decidí dar un corto paseo por un parque cercano. Debía pensar bien las cosas antes de regresar…

Después de caminar un rato por el parque decidí sentarme en una de sus bancas, aun no sabía muy bien que iba a hacer, no sabía que responder…

Eche la cabeza hacia a otras y puse uno de mis brazos encima de mis ojos…

Al menos me hubiera traído el violín…-Dije mientras bajaba mi brazo.

Fue en ese momento que pude ver bien el cielo de esta noche… Había luna llena…Tal vez suene raro pero al verla, me sentí más calmado…

Ya es hora…- Dije mientras me ponía lentamente de pie.

Aun no tenía la respuesta…Pero de nada me servía retrasar más lo inevitable.

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a la casa, así que saque el juego de llaves que mi tía me había dado hacia un poco más de dos años. Trate de hacer el menor ruido posible al subir hasta mi habitación para no incomodar a nadie…

Llegaste…- Escuche decir a una voz masculina detrás de mí.

Si…-Fue lo único que dije mientras me disponía a subir las escaleras.

¿En dónde estabas?- Esta vez fue una mujer la que hablo.

Quería caminar…-Dije mientras intentaba subir hasta mi habitación nuevamente…

¿Por qué?- Pregunto de nuevo.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué?- Le respondí con simpleza.

Porque nos haces esto... No sabes lo mucho que te hemos extrañado.- Dijo con voz quebrada.- No sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado tu padre y yo.

Pues no lo parecía…-Dije mientras volteaba a verlos.- Nunca trataron de comunicarse conmigo…

En verdad lo lamentamos, pero no podíamos…-Dijo mi madre en medio de sollozos.

¿En verdad estaban tan ocupados?- Dije mientras sentía que la ira comenzaba a crecer en mi interior.

Lo lamentamos…-Dijo mi padre mientras abrazaba a mi madre.

Tsk…lo único que hicieron fue dejarme aquí…- Dije tratando de contener el odio en mis palabras.- Pero…al final…fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer por mi.- Dije pensando en Amu.

Sufrimos mucho al dejarte…Hijo.- Dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí.- No sabes cuánto sufrimos…

Y después de eso me abrazo, podía sentir sus lagrimas que mojaban mi camisa y su cuerpo temblando por causa del llanto…

Perdónanos…Por favor…-Dijo mi madre con voz quebrada.

Hablemos mañana…-Dije mientras la separaba suavemente de mi…- Necesito pensarlo un poco.

Está bien…- Dijo mi madre un poco más calmada.- Espero que mañana puedas tener una respuesta a nuestra proposición…

Buenas noches…-Dije mientras subía hasta mi cuarto.

Hasta mañana…Hijo.- Escuche decir a mis padres…

Al llegar a mi habitación…me tumbe detrás de la puerta…

No sabía que pensar de ellos, venían así tan de repente…Pidiéndome que los perdone por no tratar de comunicarse…

Llegaste…-Escuche decir a Utau.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Te estaba esperando…-Respondió mientras se levantaba de mi cama para quedar sentada.- ¿Dónde estabas?

Fui a ver a alguien…-Dije mientras iba hacia el armario.

Amu… ¿Lo sabe?- Pregunto, podía sentir su mirada en mi espalda.

No le respondí nada, simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo, así que solo me limite a buscar mi pantalón de pijama…

Deberías decirle… se enterara tarde o temprano.- Dijo Utau dando un suspiro.

¿Le dirás tú?- Le pregunte mientras volteaba a verla.

No…pero es obvio que no podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.- Respondió mirándome a los ojos.

No creo que sea necesario…- Dije mientras sacaba el pantalón del armario.

¿Entonces ya decidiste?- Pregunto con una voz casi inaudible.

No era obvia la respuesta.- Dije mientras volteaba a verla nuevamente.- Sal, necesito cambiarme.

Veo que ellos están arrepentidos de todo lo que paso, parece que están decididos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.- Dijo mientras se ponía lentamente de pie.- ¿Acaso no tienes curiosidad?

No…-Dije con voz firme.

¿En serio?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi.- Pues yo no creo eso, al fin y al cabo son tus padres…Aunque nunca hayan vivido como una familia.- Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca alzo una mano para acariciar mi rostro.- Yo sé de todos los problemas que has pasada cuando eras pequeño Ikuto, no quieras ocultármelo a mí. Sé que desde pequeño siempre has estado solo… Pero ¿Sabes?, ahora ya no lo estas… Me tienes a mí… y estoy muy segura de que a Amu le gustaría mucho que le confiaras esto… En verdad sería bueno que compartas ese dolor con ella…

Solo sería una molestia…-Dije quitando su mano de mi rostro.

Estoy segura que para ella no sería una molestia…Es mas la harías muy feliz al compartir con ella todo ese dolor que se ha ido acrecentando con los años…- Dijo mientras volvía a poner su mano en mi rostro.- No es bueno que te guardes todo eso… Sé que no confías en mí lo suficiente como para contarme lo que en verdad sientes ante la llegada de tus padres… Pero si es con Amu, está bien…Estoy muy segura de que ella te cuidara mejor que yo…

Después de eso me abrazo suavemente…

En verdad me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mí…-Dijo con voz quebrada.- Pero sé que es difícil para ti…

Después de eso me soltó y se dio la vuelta.

Buenas noches… espero que descanses.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Oye…Gracias…-Logre decir antes de que se fuera.- Y tu también descansa…

Gracias a ti también…- Respondió Utau dándose la vuelta, en su rostro tenía una pequeña sonrisa…-Hasta mañana.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de mi cuarto…

Después de eso me dispuse a cambiarme. Gracias a las palabras de Utau me calme un poco, y en verdad tenía razón... Tenía que decirle a Amu lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras me metía en la cama me puse a pensar en cómo le diría a Amu todo este asunto, también que les diría a mis padres mañana…

**Hola!**

**¿Cómo están?... Espero que Súper bien! XD…Esta vez el capitulo se me hizo algo corto, pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo va a ser más largo así que…Prepárense…jeje ¬¬… Claro si es que sobrevivo a la semana de matriculas, cuando tuve que matricularme para II Ciclo estuve en la Universidad de Las 7:30 Am hasta las 3:30 Pm, a parte que termine apachurrada… bueno eso fue mi culpa, un consejo chicas nunca dejen las matriculas para ultimo día. Pero la siguiente semana iré el primer día de matriculas, ese día no hay casi nada de gente. Imagínense que ya voy por el IV Ciclo =) (No sé porque pero eso me hace sentir vieja ¬¬)**

**Bueno ya dejando eso de lado hoy también me siento contenta ¿Por qué?, pues eso es muy fácil…estoy leyendo un nuevo manga jeje (Que fácil es alegrarme ¿no? XD), se llama Vampire Knight y este también ira mi lista de mangas preferidos…creo que la lista está bastante larga ¬¬… y también por el dorama que estoy viendo You're Beautiful… ah! Como me encanta ese dorama… jeje XD… y ahora a responder sus comentarios!**

**TsukiyomiYuki: **_Hola!... gracias por tus comentarios, en esos dos capítulos, me alegra que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribir un comentario en el capitulo anterior. Me alegraste el día no sabes cuánto. Entiendo muy bien eso de no tener internet…en mi casa se respira tranquilidad cuando pasa eso…ya no nos peleamos por entrar en la compu mis hermanos y yo jaja XD…Bueno espero leer pronto tus nuevos proyectos…_

_Nos vemos y Cuidate mucho :P!_

**Aitniram: **_Hello, muchas gracias por su review, en verdad no sabes cuánto me alegro que les guste este Fic…este es el nuevo capítulo, espero que también guste. Nos vemos…_

**Hinamori luisa-chan: **_Hola!, si el capitulo anterior me puse muy romántica…XD, pero es que no lo puedo evitar! jaja… Bueno ya dejando eso de lado muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste…Sayo!_

**Miry-Chan: **_Wiiii!, me alegro de que te haya encantado el capitulo anterior. Y sobre Kaichou wa Maid-Sama yo tampoco puedo esperar a que salga el nuevo capítulo… estoy con los nervios a flor de piel sobre que pasara en el siguiente capítulo (Lo sé soy impaciente ¬¬). A mí también me gustaría poder confesarme así…soy pésima para ese tipo de cosas, cuando he querido decir lo que en verdad siento me trabo y digo otra cosa XD…Pero bueno eso ya no viene al caso, aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste, Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Hasta la próxima =)!_

**UzUmAkI . ****AnAkE: **_Hola!, en verdad muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, y aquí está el siguiente capítulo así que tranquila… no mueras XD…Solo espero que este capítulo también te guste. De nuevo muchas gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos…_

**Mions: **_Hi!, yo también amo a Ikuto…me gustaría encontrar un chico así XD jaja, bueno ya basta no hay que idealizar. Si… a mí también me dio algo de pereza leer el manga de Shugo Chara en ingles… Me puse a ver Shugo Chara Doki! (Regalo de navidad de mi queridísimo Primito Cristian. Tkm), pero no me gusto mucho no hay tantos momentos Amuto como en el manga, así que al final termine leyendo el manga en ingles…Ya mismo empiezo a buscar __Kiss&Hug para ver que tal es…Bueno, gracias por tu comentario. Sayonara!_

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1: **_Ohayo!, a mí también me gustaron mucho esos momentos Amuto, me esforcé mucho al escribirlos. Me emociona muchísimo que te hayan gustado.  
__Y sobre You're Beautiful a mí también me encanta…hacia ya un buen tiempo que no veía Doramas, porque los que veía eran muy tristes… terminaba hecha un mar de lagrimas cuando acababan… pero You're Beautiful tiene un toque de comedia, romanticismo, entre otros. Y también me encanta __Hwang Tae Kyung, es tan serio pero a la vez tan lindo =). Bueno ya. Yo también me dejo llevar cuando se trata de__ You're Beautiful.  
Muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por tu review. Ah! Cierto la única en mi casa que no dice que soy una loca es mi hermanita, es que como yo veo tantos animes, mangas; escucho J-Pop, K-Pop, como dice mi hermano ya la "Contamine" jaja…Bueno como siempre escribo espero que actualices pronto que ya sabes cómo me gusta tu Fic.  
Nos vemos, Te cuidas. Bye =)!_

**Y bueno ya para terminar muchísimas gracias por leer mi Fic y como siempre solo les pido que dejen un comentario cuando terminen de leer este capítulo, no cuesta mucho regalarme uno. Me alegran mucho el día cuando leo sus comentarios, y me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

**Kisu! Cuídense.**

**Y nos vemos…**

**Atte.**

**Jozhy.**


	8. Capítulo VIII: Recuerdos y heridas

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::.:.::**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo VIII: Recuerdos y heridas…**

**Ikuto POV**

_¿A dónde van?- Pregunte mientras agarraba la parte baja del abrigo de mi madre._

_Lo siento, pero no podemos llevarte.- Respondió mi madre, mientras se agachaba para llegar a mi altura.- Pórtate bien._

_¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?- Volví a preguntar llorando mientras abrazaba a mi madre._

_Ikuto, compórtate.- Dijo mi padre con voz fuerte.- Ya tienes 8 años no eres un bebé, ya sabes que no podemos llevarte.- Dio un suspiro y también se agacho para estar a mi altura.- Lo lamento hijo, no quise gritarte, pero sabes que no podemos llevarte…_

_Prometemos regresar pronto.- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.- Y saldremos a todos los lugares que tú quieras ¿Qué te parece?_

_Está bien.- Les respondí con una sonrisa.- Adiós mamá, adiós papá. Regresen pronto._

_Adiós Hijo, cuídate mucho y hazle caso en todo lo que te diga a Ryu ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo mi madre mientras se levantaba._

_Adiós Ikuto, compórtate. Llamaremos más tarde.-Dijo mi padre, para luego revolver con una mano mis cabellos.- Cuídate._

_Después de eso, solo vi como mis padres se alejaban de la casa para subir a su auto…_

…

_Ryu Sensei, ¿Han llamado mis padres?- Pregunte mientras me sentaba a la mesa para la cena._

_No joven Ikuto. Cuando llamen se le avisara inmediatamente.- Respondió mi sensei._

_Joven amo, sus padres están al teléfono.- Dijo Miyako, una de las sirvientas de la casa._

_Muchas gracias.- Dije antes de ponerme rápidamente de pie para ir corriendo hacia el teléfono._

_¿Aló?- Dije cuando al fin pude tomar el teléfono._

_Hola hijo, sentimos no haberte llamado antes, apenas bajamos del avión tuvimos muchas cosas que hacer.- Escuche decir a mi madre al otro lado del teléfono.- Lo lamento pero ya debo colgar, tu padre te manda saludos. Adiós y cuídate mucho Ikuto._

_Después de eso solo se escucho el sonido de la línea al cortarse. Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí al comedor._

_Lo lamento, pero no tengo hambre.- Dije antes de subir a mi habitación._

_Siempre era lo mismo, se iban y me dejaban por meses, una vez incluso se fueron por dos años, siempre prometían regresar pronto, pero eso solo era una mentira, jamás lo hacían._

_Nunca entendí porque su trabajo era más importante, desde que tengo memoria siempre me han dejado solo en esta casa tan grande, bueno no estaba solo, estaban Ryu Sensei y las personas del servicio, que eran muy buenas conmigo, eran como mi familia._

_De repente escuche uno suaves golpes en mi puerta._

_Joven amo, ¿Me permite entrar a su cuarto?- Escuche decir a Akemi, otra de las sirvientas de la casa._

_Adelante…-Dije mientras me acercaba a mi cama y me acostaba._

_No es bueno que el joven amo no cene.- Dijo mientras ponía una bandeja encima de la mesa de noche.- Se puede enfermar, así que por favor coma un poco._

_Por el momento no deseo comer.- Le respondí mientras me giraba en mi cama para darle la espalda._

_Buenas noches, joven amo.- Dijo Akemi, antes de salir de mi habitación._

_Después de que se fue Akemi me senté en mi cama, no tenía hambre, me sentía cansado, enojado, triste, pero sobre todo me sentía solo…_

_¿Qué es lo que hice para que mi padre y mi madre quisieran estar siempre alejados de mí?_

_¿Acaso me odian? ¿Por qué?, no entiendo nada, me siento cansado, ofuscado, frustrado…_

_De repente todo a mí alrededor se empieza a desvanecer, para convertirse en una oscuridad absoluta_

_Comencé a caminar a través de ella, esperando encontrar una salida o a alguien, alguien que me ayudara a salir de esta oscuridad. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve caminando, pero me sentía cansado, por más que camine no logre encontrar nada ni a nadie, ya me estaba desesperando, estaba asustado, no había nada más que oscuridad en este lugar…_

_¡Mamá, Papá!- Comencé a gritar.- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ryu Sensei! ¡¿Dónde están? ¡Ayúdenme!_

_De repente a través de la oscuridad veo la silueta de dos personas, sin dudarlo comienzo a caminar hacia a ellas, en realidad no me importaba quienes fueran, solamente no quería estar solo, pero por más que caminaba no parecía estar más cerca de ellos, así que comencé a correr, pero por más que corría no podía alcanzarlos, más bien parecía que mientras más quería llegar hasta ellos, más se parecían alejar…_

_Solo eres un estorbo…- Escuche decir a la voz de mi padre entre las sombras._

_Eres una carga para nosotros.- Esta vez fue la voz de mi madre entre las tinieblas._

_¡Eso es mentira!- Grite._

_Si, solo eres una carga, hasta tu mismo lo sabes.- Dijo de nuevo la voz de mi padre._

_¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¡Cállate!- Comencé a gritar con desesperación._

_Por eso siempre te dejamos, simplemente no nos gusta estar cerca de ti.- Dijo mi madre._

_Adiós, Ikuto.- Dijeron las voces de mi padre y de mi madre al mismo tiempo._

_¡No! ¡Esperen, no se vayan! ¡No me dejen aquí!- Grite tratando de alcanzar a las siluetas de mis padres, pero era en vano, ya se habían desvanecido y me encontraba nuevamente solo._

_De repente aparecieron debajo de mí unas enredaderas con espinas, comenzaban a envolver mi cuerpo lentamente y por más que intentaba liberarme de ellas se apretaban mas y clavaban sus espinas en mi, sentía las gotas de mi propia sangre derramarse sobre mi cuerpo, no podía hacer nada, mientras más forcejeaba más daño me hacía, así que simplemente deje de luchar, deje que ellas me envolvieran por completo, sentía que ya no había esperanza en mi, solo quería que este sufrimiento acabe ya…_

_De repente apareció ante mí una joven de hermosos cabellos rosados que casi llegaban a su cintura y bellos ojos color ámbar que se asomaban a través de sus espesas pestañas. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y largo hasta los tobillos, el vestido era algo sencillo pero igual se veía hermosa, su piel era blanca y tenía los labios de color fresa. Parecía emitir una especie de resplandor, ya que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Ella parecía un ángel…_

_Se acerco un poco más a donde yo me encontraba y comenzó a tratar de quitarme las enredaderas, yo veía que ella trataba de liberarme con desesperación, sus manos sangraban por culpas de las espinas, pero ella seguía tratando de liberarme de ellas._

_¡Detente! ¡Te estás haciendo daño!- Grite cuando vi que hizo una mueca de dolor._

_Ella solo me sonrió y siguió con su trabajo. Después de unos minutos, ella había logrado liberarme de las enredaderas. Cuando ella me vio libre, se arrodillo y me sentó en sus piernas y me abrazó…_

_Su abrazo transmitía una infinita calidez, podía sentir un gran amor en ese abrazo. Sin notarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrace a ella con todas mis fuerzas._

_Tranquilo, ya no estás solo.- Dijo con una voz suave y melodiosa.- Yo estoy aquí contigo.- Me separo suavemente de ella y me seco lentamente las lágrimas con una sonrisa.- Si estamos juntos nada malo te va a pasar…_

Después de escuchar esas palabras, me desperté algo agitado sobre mi cama.

Escuche unos suaves golpes en la puerta y luego la voz de Utau…

Lamento si te desperté, pero ya me voy al Instituto.- Dijo a través de la puerta.- Creo que no piensas ir hoy al Instituto.- Escuche que dijo despacio, después dio un suspiro.- Si vas a bajar a comer algo, será mejor que lo hagas ahora, tus padres y los míos han salido, así que no hay nadie. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Después de eso escuche los pasos de Utau que se alejaban de mi cuarto y segundos después una puerta que se cerraba…

Me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar en mi sueño, hacia ya un tiempo que no tenía esa clase de sueños, siempre eran los mismos… Aunque esta vez hubo algo diferente… Esa chica… Amu…

¿Esto debería ser algo raro?- Me pregunte.- No lo creo…-Dije con una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo, siento que ella es mi luz…

Me puse de pie lentamente y baje a la cocina, no es que tuviera mucha hambre, pero si quería comer algo tranquilo, debería hacerlo ahora…

Tome una jarra de jugo de naranja y una manzana de la nevera, me serví un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso y me senté a la mesa…

**Amu Pov**

Sentí que una luz brillante me daba de lleno en los ojos, así que por instinto tome mi cubrecama y me tape completamente con ella. Pero… había algo diferente en ella, tenía un aroma extraño, pero agradable… Estaba segura de que conocía ese aroma…

Ikuto…-Susurré cuando logre reconocer el aroma...- ¿Pero por qué mi cubrecama tiene su olor?

Y cuando al fin mi cerebro despertó del todo, recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no pude evitar sonrojarme y que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en mi rostro…

Me parecía que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño, aunque algo pervertido por lo que dijo Ikuto pero al final un sueño hermoso para mí.

Aunque había algo raro en él esa noche, a veces parecía un poco distante, preocupado. Sabía que debía ser algo importante, pero si él no me quería contar que lo tenía así, lo único que podía hacer yo era no preguntar mucho sobre ello y estar a su lado, tratando de que por lo menos por unas horas olvidara sus problemas…

Después de pensar en ello me puse de pie lo más rápido que mi condición me lo permitía, tenía algo de sed y no quería molestar a mi mamá haciéndole subir y bajar las escaleras solo por un vaso de agua así que baje las escalera lentamente y con algo de dificultad.

¡Amu! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- Grito preocupada con mi mamá.

Buenos días mamá, vine por un vaso de agua.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Debiste habérmelo pedido, sabes que no puedes esforzarte demasiado.- Dijo mi madre mientras me servía un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Mamá, no es que este operada o algo por el estilo, ya no me duele mucho cuando camino, a parte me aburre demasiado estar en mi cuarto sin hacer nada.- Le respondí mientras me sentaba a la mesa.

Mi madre solo soltó un suspiro y luego me miro con una sonrisa.- Siempre has sido así de terca, bueno ya que estas aquí vamos a tomar desayuno juntas.

¿Todavía no tomas desayuno?- Le pregunte mientras comía un poco de la ensalada de frutas que había dejado mi mamá frente a mí.- Y no soy terca.

No, estuve algo ocupada en la mañana, así que solo prepare el desayuno para tu papá y tu hermana.- Dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa también y luego sonrió.- Y si hija, siempre has sido terca.

No soy terca.- Le respondí haciendo pucheros.- ¿Hace cuando tiempo se fueron mi papá y Ami?

Mmm… más o menos hace media hora.- Dijo para después tomar un poco de jugo, luego soltó un suspiro y sonrió de nuevo.- Hija en este momento estas demostrando lo terca que eres.

No lo soy.- Dije mientras volteaba mi cara hacia otro lado.

Veamos, ¿Cómo te puedo convencer que si lo eres?- Dijo mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.- ¿Te acuerdas que hace dos semanas dijiste que se te había perdido un CD?, si mal no recuerdo creo que era el nuevo CD de Utau que ella misma te había regalado. Te pusiste como loca porque no lo encontrabas por ningún lado, papá dijo que lo estabas escuchando en la sala, pero tú le dijiste que estabas segurísima que lo habías dejado en el buró de tu cuarto. Estuviste casi todo el día buscándolo en tu cuarto (Que por cierto quedo hecho un desastre), hasta que al final Ami lo encontró junto a los demás CD que estaban al lado del televisor de la sala.

Bueno, solo fue esa vez.- Dije con mis mejillas algo sonrojadas.

¿Entonces necesitas más pruebas?- Dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Recuerdas que hace mas o menos dos meses dijiste que se te había perdido una blusa?

Está bien, está bien. Si soy algo terca.- Le dije algo malhumorada.- Ya lo admití, ¿Estas contenta?

Mmm… la verdad es que si.- Respondió mi madre con una sonrisa.

Yo solo me limite a hacer pucheros y comer mi ensalada. La verdad es que sabía que era algo terca, pero no me gustaba admitirlo.

Pero mi madre a sabiendas que no me gusta hablar sobre mi "terquedad", ella lo sacaba a relucir, creo que a mi familia le gusta molestarme, bueno específicamente solo Ami y mi madre.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve cavilando todo ese asunto, pero lo único que me saco de aquel trance fue la voz de mi madre.

Amu, no es que me guste molestarte.- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, lo único que yo pude pensar en ese momento es que mi madre podía leer mentes.- Es solo que me gusta ver las caras que haces cuando decimos algo que te enoja.

Una gota tipo anime se deslizo por mi nuca, no sabía si enojarme por el "argumento bien sustentado" de mi madre o simplemente reírme del asunto y dejarlo pasar.

Opte por la segunda, me encantaba ver a mi madre sonreír, aunque fuera a posta mía, así que también le sonreí.

Y bien, ¿Qué quieres comer en el almuerzo?- Pregunto mi madre mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de ensalada.

Mmm… Pues no lo sé.- Dije mientras llevaba mis servicios al fregadero.- ¿Yakisoba?

Bien, Yakisoba será.- Dijo mi madre mientras se ponía de pie para llevar sus servicios al fregadero y luego lavarlos.- Entonces hija, mientras yo lavo los servicios, tú puedes ir a cambiarte y ordenar un poco tu cuarto.

Está bien.- Respondí para después subir hasta mi habitación.

Antes de ponerme a ordenar mi cuarto decidí cambiarme primero, fui hasta el armario y tome un vestido color azul de tiras con unos pequeños lazos negros simulando ser botones, también tenía un poco de encajes de color negro en la parte superior, debajo del busto y en la caída del vestido que era en dos tiempos. El vestido era ceñido a la cintura y después se volvía suelto, tenía unas balerinas negras con un pequeño listón negro que hacían juego con el vestido, pero como tenia la torcedura en el tobillo, no podía, así que me quede con las pantuflas, por ultimo tome un gancho negro en forma de "X" y me hice una cola alta para que no me estorbara mucho el cabello.

No demore mucho tiempo en limpiar mi cuarto, así que después de unos 15 minutos baje a la cocina nuevamente.

Cuando llegue mi mamá ya había terminado de lavar los paltos y también de limpiar la cocina, ahora ella estaba sentada en una silla tomando un poco de agua.

¿Terminaste?- Me pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y ponía en el fregadero el vaso.

Si.- Le respondí mientras me sentaba a la mesa.

Bien, yo ya tengo que ir a la tienda a comprar lo que falta para preparar Yakisoba. Regreso dentro de unos 30 minutos.- Dijo mi madre mientras volteaba a verme.

¿No puedo acompañarte cierto?- Le pregunte con suplica en mi voz.

No, sabes que no puedes esforzarte mucho.- Dijo mi madre mientras salía por la cocina.

Me aburro estando aquí encerrada.- Le dije con voz cansada.

Lo sé, pero solo es por una semana.- Le escuche decir desde la sala de estar.- Ya regreso.

Después se escucho el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse y todo quedo en silencio, me puse lentamente de pie y me fui a ver televisión a la sala.

No sé cuantas veces cambie de canal, no había nada entretenido que ver, cuando me fije en la hora que era, vi que eran las 11: 00 Am.

¡Genial!- Pensé.- No hay nada más entretenido que los Talk Shows a esta hora.

Apague la televisión y subí a mi cuarto, lo primero que hice al llegar fue sintonizar una emisora de radio, escuche la voz de Utau con una de sus nuevas canciones "Taiyou ga Niau yo", realmente me gustaba esa canción así que subí un poco más el volumen y me eche en la cama a hojear una de las revistas que Utau me había prestado hace poco, mientras esperaba que mi mamá regresara de la tienda…

**Ikuto POV**

Ya hacia dos horas que había salido de mi casa, todavía no tenía ganas de encontrarme con mis padres así que apenas termine de desayunar, me cambie rápidamente de ropa y tome el estuche que contenía el violín que hacía ya hace mucho tiempo me había regalado mi padre, y salí a dar un paseo.

Ya me había cansado de caminar, así que me dirigí al parque al que iba cuando quería pensar. Cuando llegue me aleje un poco de las personas que estaban allí, me fui detrás de unos árboles y me recosté en el pasto. Se sentía muy bien la brisa fresca sobre mi rostro.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, creo que incluso me quede dormido, pero cuando mire la hora en mi celular ya era medio día, aun no tenía ganas de regresar así que me puse de pie y saque mi violín de su estuche.

Cuando tocaba el violín sentía que todas mis preocupaciones se iban con cada nota, me liberaba de mis recuerdos y purificaba mi alma. Creo que algunos escritores llaman a esto catarsis, una forma de liberarse de nuestros malos recuerdos.

Cuando pare de tocar, me di cuenta de que ya eran la 1:30 de la tarde, así que guarde mi violín en su estuche y me dirigí lentamente a casa.

Cuando llegue a casa ya eran las dos de la tarde, aun no quería hablar con nadie, así que fui directamente a mi cuarto. No faltaba mucho para que Utau regresara del Instituto, así que me quede echado en mi cama, hasta que escuche que la voz alegre de Utau desde la sala de estar.

A los poco minutos escuche la puerta de la habitación de Utau cerrarse, así que imagino que se fue a cambiar.

¡Hola!- Me saludo alegremente mientras entraba a mi cuarto.

¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?- Le pregunte para molestarla un poco, mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Mmm…Si, pero no lo creí necesario.- Respondió mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

¿Qué tal?- Pregunte con indiferencia mientras me volvía recostar en mi cama.

¿El Instituto?, igual que siempre. Aburrido.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hmp.- Le respondí simplemente.

Después la habitación quedo en un profundo silencio, pero no se sentía incomodo, era… algo así un tiempo para pensar…

Pienso visitar a Amu más tarde.- Dijo de repente.- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

No…-Le respondí, mientras me ponía de pie.- Pero ya es hora del almuerzo así que será mejor que bajemos.

Pensé que no tenías ganas de bajar.- Dijo Utau para después ponerse de pie.

Hmp…- Le respondí mientras salía de la habitación.- Vamos.- Dije desde el marco de la puerta.

Está bien.- Dijo para después bajar conmigo hasta el comedor.

¡Hola chicos!, pensé que no querían bajar.- Dijo mi tía en tono jovial.

Buenas tardes.- Respondí simplemente.- Tenia algo que hablar con Utau.

Bueno, entonces siéntense a la mesa.- Dijo mi tía mientras iba hacia la cocina.

Hola hijo.- Susurro débilmente mi madre.

Buenas tardes.- Le respondí con voz queda, después de eso nadie dijo nada, se podía sentir cierta incomodidad en el aire.

Mamá ¿A qué hora va a llegar mi papá?- Pregunto Utau de repente.

Llamó hace poco, dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer, así que llegara tarde. Respondió mientras traía los platos a la mesa.

Después de traer todos los platos a la mesa mi tía se sentó y dio las gracias por la comida.

¡Itadakimasu!- Respondimos en coro todos.

Después todos comenzamos a comer. Tanto mi tía como Utau se esforzaban en mantener un ambiente agradable entre nosotros, aunque no tenían mucho éxito.

Cierto Souko, ¿Hasta cuándo dijiste que te quedabas?- Pregunto de repente mi tía.

Hasta mañana en la tarde.- Respondió mi madre con tristeza.

No pudimos conseguir un poco más de tiempo.- Dijo mi padre.

Ya veo Aruto. Pero tengo entendido de que regresaran dentro de un mes.- Pregunto de nuevo mi tía.

Ese es el plan.- Respondió mi madre con la vista fija en mí.

Gracias…- Dije mientras me ponía de pie y subía a mi habitación. No quería seguir escuchándolos, queriéndose hacerse los buenos padres después de 17 años.

De repente escuche suaves golpes en mi puerta, pensé que era Utau así que dije que podían pasar.

Hijo…- Escuche decir a mi madre cuando entro a mi cuarto.

Yo solo me le quede viendo sorprendido, nunca pensé que ella me fuera a buscar hasta mi cuarto, en la otra casa en que la que vivía, nunca se había acercado a mi cuarto.

Recuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer.- Pregunto suavemente.

Si…- Fue lo único que atine a responder.

Tu padre y yo estuvimos conversando hoy, y nos dimos cuenta de que era muy egoísta de nuestra parte intentar llevarte con nosotros.- Dijo con voz calmada.- Así que nos vamos a ir mañana. Pero la propuesta de venirte a vivir con nosotros queda en pie, por eso regresaremos dentro de un mes a ver qué has decidido…

Quiero quedarme.- Respondí mientras le daba la espalda.

Por favor no decidas ahora.- Respondió débilmente.- Piénsalo un poco mejor…

No quiero irme de aquí.- Dije firmemente.- Eso lo que he decidido.

Hijo, por favor, solo piénsalo un poco más, se que nunca hemos sido una familia pero…- Dijo con voz quebrada.

¿Pero qué? ¿Es que ahora se acuerdan de que tienen un hijo? ¿Ahora quieren ser una familia?- Pregunte fríamente.

Siempre hemos sabido que tenemos un hijo.- Respondió en medio de lágrimas.- Te amamos Ikuto, pero hemos cometidos muchos errores por favor déjanos intentar enmendarlos.

¿Por qué debería?- Respondí mirándola a los ojos.

Porque en verdad deseamos enmendar los errores del pasado.- Dijo mi madre en medio de lágrimas.- Solo piénsalo…

Después de decir eso, salió de mi cuarto.

Me sentía demasiado confundido, nunca se habían interesado en pasar tiempo conmigo y ahora de la noche a la mañana quieren hacerlo, no sabía que pensar de ellos. Pero yo no quería dejar a Amu, no ahora que al fin estábamos juntos…

Di un gran suspiro y me acosté en mi cama, necesitaba descansar, porque sentía que mi cabeza era un revoltijo. A parte tenía que pensar en cómo hablar con Amu del asunto, yo no tenía muchas ganas de contarle todo esto, pero no quería que por una mala elección mía ella saliera lastimada…

Mientras pensaba en que decirle a Amu, lentamente me quede dormido…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::.:.::**

**Hola!**

**¿Cómo están?, espero que supermegaarchi bien como yo jeje, bueno ni tanto, pero lo mejor es estar contenta antes que triste.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, espero que bien, lo que más me costo fue escribir sobre la comida japonesa, aunque solo lo mencionara una vez, pero es que yo no conozco mucho sobre eso, así que estuve investigando un poco del tema, aunque ganas no me faltaban de ponerle alguna comida peruana XD.**

**Bueno ya dejo de divagar…**

**Miry-Chan: **_Hola!. Gracias por tu review me alegraste mucho el día=), y con lo de respecto si Ikuto se muda o no…mmm… eso esta por verse jaja. Cierto! eso de estar feliz por "Motivos Tontos" es lo mas normal del mundo jaja, yo siempre paro así, es que me gusta mucho estar feliz jaja. Espero que este capitulo también te guste, gracias por leer =)._

_Cuídate Y nos vemos=)._

**Mions : **_Wii!, si la historia se pone interesante jaja XD, no se pero siento que si es solo una historia de amor, sin ninguna clase de problemas, me parece algo irreal (Si me gusta complicar las cosas, en realidad yo soy la complicada XD). Bueno espero que este capitulo también te guste. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.  
Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto._

**Aitniram: **_Hola!, muchísimas gracias por su review me emociona mucha que les guste mi historia, y si aquí esta la muy esperada conti (No se xq pero suena raro que diga eso XD). Nos vemos y espero que también le guste este capítulo. Cuídense =)._

**TsukiyomiYuki:**_ Hello!, y aquí esta la continuación, espero calmar un poco tus ansias XD!. Últimamente __estoy algo loca ¬¬, jeje. Bueno ya, espero que te guste este capitulo, Muchísimas gracias por tu review me alegro mucho el dia. Nos vemos!_

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1: **_Ohayô! No sabes lo contenta que me pones con tus comentarios XD!._

_Claro que You're Beautiful es el MEJOR dorama!, ya me falta solo ver el ultimo capitulo y estoy completamente enamorada de __Jang Geun Suk, es súper lindo XD (¬¬ Seh… me vuelvo loca cuando hablo de You're Beautiful XD)._

_Cierto, estuve tentada a poner a un chica en vez de a sus padres, pero hasta a mi me enojaba la idea jaja, aunque bueno quien sabe lo que pasar al final (Ni yo tengo la idea muy clara XD)._

_De nuevo muchísimas gracias por tu review que me alegran mucho el día, espero que la continuación también te guste._

_Cuídate y Nos vemos! __^-^_

**UzUmAkI . AnAkE**:_ Hola!, muchísimas gracias por tu cumplido (Creo que estuve dando saltitos por media hora jaja XD). A mi también me gustaría que Ikuto me diera un beso en mi frente, seria súper tierno jaja!, creo que me daría algo de miedo que me lo diera Ulquiorra XD…aunque también es lindo!, y Claro que se quien es Ulquiorra! Me encanta Bleach, aunque nunca me habría imagina la pareja UlquiHime, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que serian una bonita pareja, no se porque pero no me gusta mucho el IchiHime…Bueno ya dejo de irme por las ramas, muchísimas por tu review, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado._

_Cuídate mucho y Nos vemos =)._

**Y bueno ya para despedirme quiero agradecerle a todas esas personas que leen y no dejan un comentario, espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado y anímense a dejarme un comentario, aunque sea uno pequeño.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siempre me dejan un review, no saben cuanto me alegra leerlos, me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo =).**

**Cuídense mucho y muchísimos besos…**

**Nos vemos…**


	9. Capítulo IX: Secretos

**¡**

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::.**** ::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo IX: Algunos secretos se descubren…**

**Amu POV**

¡Papá si sigues comiendo así te vas a atragantar!- Dijo Ami.

Pero es que lo que cocino hoy mamá esta delicioso.- Dijo mi papá con lagrimas en los ojos.

¡Gracias Papá!- Respondió mi madre con estrellitas en los ojos.

¿Sabes que se está olvidando de respirar por comer así?- Dijo Ami con tono de reproche. Pero al ver que nadie le hacía caso volteo a verme a mí.- ¿Hermana acaso a ti no te molesta?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, y me puse un poco nerviosa cuando, tanto como mis padres y Ami, me miraron fijamente para saber mi respuesta.

Mmm… no es que me moleste en si…- Respondí pensativa.

Mi querida Amu-Chan…- Dijo mi papá con estrellitas en los ojos.

En realidad…me asusta…- Dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa.- Gracias por la comida.

Amu-Chan…- Dijo mi papá con lagrimas en los ojos, mi mamá solo soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

Yo también ya termine. Gracias.- Dijo Ami levantándose de la mesa también.

Lleve mi plato al fregadero y subí a mi habitación, quería descansar un rato porque anoche no había podido dormir bien del todo. Me acosté en mi cama esperando que el sueño viniera pronto, sentía que mis ojos estaban cada vez más pesados y que mi cuerpo se relajaba…

¡Hermana!- Dijo Ami alegremente entrando a mi cuarto y cerrando de un portazo.

¿Ami, no te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?- Dije enojada mientras me sentaba en la cama.- Ya estaba a punto de dormirme…

¿Ah? ¿Amu-Chan tiene sueño?- Pregunto Ami mirándome fijamente.

Si…algo, es que no puede descansar muy bien anoche…- Pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que había dicho mucho, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso a Onee-Chan anoche?- Pregunto Ami mientras se acercaba a mí para inspeccionar mi rostro…

Na-nada, solo estaba algo cansada por… por… por la torcedura en mi tobillo.- Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

¿Por la torcedura?- Pregunto mi hermana incrédula para después alzar una ceja.

Mmm… esto…- Si acaba de decir una torpeza, pero es que su interrogatorio me estaba poniendo nerviosa y no se me ocurría nada más que decir.- Si… es que… es que ayer en la noche todavía tenía un poco de dolor y por eso no pude dormir.- Gracias a Dios se me ocurrió algo coherente que decir, aunque espero que Ami haya caído en la mentira, soy una pésima mentirosa, mi tono nervioso siempre me delata.

Mmm…- Dijo Ami inspeccionando de nuevo mi rostro.- Esta bien te creo.- Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.- Seria algo raro que Onee-Chan no pudiera dormir anoche por culpa de un chico, dado que…estoy segura de que ningún chico vino a visitarte tan tarde en la noche ¿Cierto?…

Cla-claro que n-no, solo vinieron Utau y Yaya, no vino ningún chi-chico.- Dije nerviosamente y me volteaba mi rostro hacia otro lado, no quería que me viera sonrojada.- ¿A qué viniste Ami?

¡Cierto!, ya me estaba olvidando de eso.- Dijo Ami mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie.- Voy a salir más tarde con unas amigas, así que pensé en traer dangos para comer juntas. ¿Qué dices?

Claro, hace tiempo que no como dangos.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Bien, entonces me voy a cambiar. Nos vemos más tarde Onee-Chan.- Dijo con una sonrisa y después salió de cuarto.

Cuando vi que ya se había ido solté un suspiro de alivio, y me tire a la cama, tome una almohada para taparme la cara con ella.

No creo que la haya logrado engañar del todo.- Dije pensativa.- Pero por lo menos he logrado que se olvidara del asunto durante un rato.

Creo que todo este asunto del amor genera muchos problemas, es algo complicado. Pero al verlo no puedo evitar sentir algo cálido crecer dentro de mi pecho, que mi pulso se acelere y las inevitables mariposas en mi estomago, es una sensación rara pero agradable a la vez…

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro al pensar en todas las sensaciones que Ikuto lograba hacerme sentir, pero no me importaba.

De repente escuche el sonido de mi celular, así que me puse de pie para verlo. El problema era que no sabía donde lo había dejado, así que me demore alrededor de 10 minutos buscándolo. Cuando por fin lo encontré me di cuenta de que era un mensaje de Utau.

_Hola Amu, voy a ir a tu casa  
a eso de las 5 de la tarde.  
Necesito hablar algo contigo __  
Nos vemos._

Mire la hora en mi celular y me di cuenta de que ya eran las 3:30, todavía faltaba una hora y media para que Utau llegara, así que puse una alarma en mi celular para que sonara a las 4:30 y me acosté en mi cama a dormir un rato…

_Abrí los ojos lentamente, pero no puede reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba, todo estaba demasiado oscuro y precia no tener fin._

_Comencé a caminar lentamente, esperando encontrar algo o a alguien, pero camine por mucho tiempo y no pude encontrar nada, nada de nada, ya me estaba desesperando estar en esta oscuridad, sentía que estaba perdiendo la esperanza, ya me estaba resignando a estar sola. Me senté y rodeé mis rodillas con mis brazos, mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas…_

_¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¡Cállate!- Grito un niño a lo lejos._

_Me levante rápidamente y mire hacia los lados, intentando encontrar de donde provenía esa voz…_

_¡No! ¡Esperen, no se vayan! ¡No me dejen aquí!- Volvió a gritar._

_Sequé el rastro de lágrimas que había en mi rostro y comencé a caminar buscando al niño que había gritado. No entendía porque, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba sin haber encontrado a ese niño, sentía que el dolor en mi pecho crecía mas…_

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve caminando, pero me parecieron eternos, hasta que por fin encontré al niño. Pero me desespere mas al verlo envuelto en enredaderas, parecía que ya no tenía fuerzas para tratar de liberarse, si no hacia algo podría llegar a…_

_Me acerque rápidamente a él para tratar de liberarlo, pero me estaba costando mucho trabajo, la enredaderas estaban muy ajustadas y las espinas se clavaban en mis dedos cuando trataba de jalarlas. Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre, pero no me importaba, no podía dejarlo así, no podía dejar que algo malo le sucediese a ese niño, no podía permitirlo._

_En todo ese tiempo el niño no dijo nada, solo me miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules que parecían preocupados…_

_¡Detente! ¡Te estás haciendo daño!- Grito cuando hice una mueca de dolor al clavarse profundamente una de las espinas en una de mis manos. _

_Pero no me importo y seguí tratando de liberarlo. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de conseguir liberarlo, pero cuando al fin lo conseguí, me arrodille ante él y lo senté en mis piernas, lo abrace cariñosamente y pude sentir que sus lágrimas mojaban mi hombro._

_Tranquilo, ya no estás solo.-Dije mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza.- Yo estoy aquí contigo.- Lo separe suavemente de mi, y le seque las lágrimas con una sonrisa.- Si estamos juntos nada malo va a pasar…_

_Cuando lo separe me di cuenta de que ese niño era muy lindo… abrí un poco más los ojos al ver que tenía cierto parecido con alguien que conocía, sus cabellos azules y sus ojos color zafiro me recordaban a…_

_**(…Sal myeo si nar kkae wo jwo yo my sunshine, dong hwa sog gong ju cheo reom…)**_

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y busque el lugar donde provenía el molesto ruido, cuando al fin localice el aparato que en ese momento para mi producía el infernal sonido, me apresure en apagarlo y lo tire en mi cama con cierta furia.

Aunque esa canción adoro esa canción, es difícil de soportar cuando me levanta, en realidad me molesta mucho cualquier cosa que me levante.

Qué sueño tan raro…- Me dije a mi misma cuando lo recordé, pero no le tome mucha importancia…

Me volví a acostar a ver si podía dormir aunque sea unos minutos más, pero simplemente ya no podía, así que me senté y busque el celular que había tirado. Vi que ya eran las 4.30, así que me levante y me fui a bañarme antes de que Utau llegara…

**Ikuto POV**

Oye… Ikuto, ¿Estas dormido?- Escuche la voz de Utau a lo lejos.

Tsk.- Fue lo único que dije y me voltee, todavía tenía algo de sueño y Utau venia molestar. Sentí que el colchón de mi cama se hundía un poco y la mano de Utau me comenzó a acariciar suavemente la cabeza.

El ambiente está algo tenso allá bajo ¿no?- Pregunto de repente.- Aunque aquí también se siente el ambiente algo tenso.

No le respondí nada. No tenía ganas de hablar del asunto.

Mmm…No quieres hablar ¿Cierto?- Dijo pensativa.- Bueno, no te puedo obligar…

¿A qué viniste?- Pregunte.

Bueno… estaba preocupada por ti. Después de que tía Souko subió, pues… cuando ella bajo no se veía muy bien. Imagine que tú estarías peor.- Dijo suavemente.

No te preocupes, estoy bien.- Le dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Y también porque quería matar un poco el tiempo, todavía faltan 10 minutos antes de ir a la casa de Amu.- Dijo con una sonrisa y yo le di un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

Oyeee.- Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Bien, ¿Algo paso?- Pregunte mirándola fijamente.

N-no.- Dijo nerviosamente.

Estas muy contenta.- Dije mientras la miraba más de cerca.

¿Ti-tiene que ha-haber un mo-motivo para estar contenta?- Dijo mientras volteaba el rostro.

Mmm… tal vez para la gente normal si…- Dije tratando de molestarla.

Eso no es cierto.- Dijo haciendo pucheros.- Bien, ya me voy.

_**(…I don't wanna let you go deep inside close to you. Kimi ni wa kikoenai you ni tsubuyaku itsumademo kienai deto…)**_

Comencé a buscar con la mirada donde había dejado mi celular, cuando al fin lo divise le pedí a Utau que me lo pasara.

No soy tu empleada.- Me respondió.

Solo es un favor.- Dije con indiferencia.

Bien.- Dijo levantándose y luego me pasó el celular.

Yo solo lo tome y revise de quien era el mensaje.

Y bien ¿Gracias?- Dijo Utau enojada.

De nada.- Respondí simplemente.

A veces eres imposible.- Me reprocho para luego sentarse en mi cama.

Es un mensaje de Kuukai…- Dije despacio.

Utau dio un respingo, abrió un poco los ojos y comenzó a mover los dedos nerviosamente.

¿Qué di-dice?- Dijo nerviosa.

Mmm… No mucho.- Respondí mientras dejaba mi celular a un lado.- Dentro de un rato iré a su casa.

¿Para qué?- Pregunto tratando de disfrazar su interés con indiferencia. Era pésima para eso.

No lo sé, solo dice que vaya a su casa.- Respondí mientras me levantaba.- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

Por na-nada.- Dijo nerviosa.- So-solo era curiosidad

Bien…- Respondí.- ¿Y?

¿Y qué?- Dijo confundida.

¿No te ibas?- Le dije con indiferencia.- ¿O es que quieres saber de qué voy a hablar con Kuukai?

¡Adiós!- Dijo mientras salía rápidamente de mi cuarto con la cara toda roja. Me hacia recordar a cierta chica de cabellos rosados aunque… Amu se sonrojaba más…

Sonreí al recordar su cara toda roja y su nerviosismo, tal vez… le juegue un par de bromas luego…

**Amu POV**

¡Amu, Utau ya llego!- Grito mi mamá desde la sala.

¡Dile que suba!- Grite.

¡Amu, no tienes porque gritar!- Dijo Utau entrando por la puerta.

Pensé que estabas abajo.- Dije mientras me sentaba.- ¿No tocas la puerta?

Si…-Dijo pensativa y luego sonrió.- Pero eso ya no importa hora.

Me acerque a ella un poco y la mire fijamente.- Estas muy feliz hoy, ¿Te paso algo?

Mmm…Puede que sí, puede que no.- Dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando por mi habitación.

Entiendo.- Dije con una sonrisa, luego me senté en mi cama.- ¿Kuukai se te declaro por fin?

¡SIIIII!- Grito Utau dando saltitos de alegría después se sentó a mi lado.- Espera un momento… ¿Tú como sabes de eso?

Bueno, se notaba a kilómetros que se gustaban.- Dije pensativa.- Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Ah…- Dijo Utau sonrojada.

¿Y bien?- Pregunte con una sonrisa, pero al ver que ella me miraba confundida agregué.- ¿Cómo te lo dijo?

Bueno… fue realmente tierno.- Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.- Hoy en la mañana me dijo que quería hablar conmigo a la hora de salida, estaba algo nerviosa. Ya a la hora que salí del Instituto, el estaba esperándome en la puerta, me acompaño a casa y cuando ya estábamos llegando me dijo que le gustaba, me dio un beso corto en los labios y se fue rápidamente…

Yo solo tenía una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza, creo que no me esperaba otra cosa de Kuukai, pero igual estaba feliz por Utau.

Yo me quede paralizada durante unos minutos, reaccione recién cuando un niño paso a mi lado y choco contra mi… casi me pongo a saltar de alegría en la calle.- Dijo emocionada.

Mmm…- Fue lo único que pude decir.

Estoy feliz…-Dijo mientras se acostaba en mi cama.

¿Qué le dirás mañana?- Pregunte acotándome a su lado.

Pues… que me gusta.- Dijo mirándome como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, y bueno, lo era.

Y después saldrás corriendo.- Dije mientras trataba de reprimir la risa, lo cual no logre por mucho tiempo porque comencé a reír abiertamente.

Amu…- Dijo Utau mirándome fijamente. Si las miradas mataran, ya estaría muerta desde hace mucho tiempo.

Discúlpame, pero es que esa parte me resulto graciosa.- Dije con una sonrisita.

Bueno, no importa.- Dijo aun un poco enojada…- ¿Y tú?

¿Yo?- Pregunte confundida.- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

A veces eres tan lenta…-Respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué paso con Ikuto?

¿Po-por q-que?- Pregunte nerviosamente.

Bueno…-Respondió pensativamente.- Ayer llegó algo tarde a la casa, y cuando le pregunte me dijo que había ido a ver a alguien…

¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?- Pregunté.

Vamos Amu, ¿Me piensas mentir?- Dijo mirándome fijamente.

Él estuvo aquí…- Susurré y volteé mi rostro hacia otro lado.

Bueno, eso ya lo sabía.- Me respondió con una sonrisa, después su semblante cambio a uno serio.- Le dijiste lo que sentías por él ¿Cierto?

Si…- Dije muy bajito, estaba demasiado avergonzada.- Mmm… ¿Viniste para averiguar eso?

Pues… ese era el asunto principal.- Respondió con una gran sonrisa.- Pero también te quería contarte lo de Kuukai.

Yo solo pude sonreírle como agradecimiento, Utau me ha ayudado mucho en todo, siempre ha estado ahí, apoyándome, ayudándome a despejar mis dudas, bueno… a veces me confunde más de lo que ya estoy, pero bueno al final siempre me lo explica. Aunque muchas veces es molestosa…

¿Y bien?- Pregunto de repente.- Deja de mirarme como embobada y dime, ¿Ya son novios?

Novios…-Respondí confundida. ¿A caso éramos novios?, en ningún momento él menciono esa palabra, y estoy segura de que yo tampoco lo hice. Estaba algo confundida.- Pues… no lo sé.

¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- Volvió a preguntar.

Mmm…Pues…- Dije dubitativa.- Yo… Le dije lo que sentía por él… Y…Bueno el también me lo dijo, pero en ningún momento hablamos de ser novios…

¡USTEDES DOS SON IMPOSIBLES!- Grito con exasperación Utau.

Etto…cálmate un poco Utau.- Dije cohibida tratando de calmarla.

¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, CUANDO LOS DOS SON UN PAR DE LENTOS!- Volvió a gritar.

Vamos Utau, cálmate, te van a escuchar mis padres.- Dije desesperadamente.- Cálmate.

Bien, está bien.- Me respondió Utau tratando de serenarse un poco.- Explícate.

Bueno, no hay mucho que explicar… - Respondí pensativamente.- Fue algo así como te dije hace unos minutos.

Utau solo soltó un suspiro y después me miro.- Bueno, al fin y al cabo es Ikuto…

¿Eh?- Dije confundida. Creo que ella entiende mejor a Ikuto que yo, al fin y al cabo son primos…

Oye Amu, te lo encargo ¿Si?- Dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación.- Yo no le he podido ayudar mucho, pero estoy segura de que tu si podrás hacerlo.- Y una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro.

Está bien Utau.- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió contestarle, no entendía muy bien la situación, no sabía que problemas tenia Ikuto, pero aun así yo lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Gracias Amu…-Dijo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.- Muchas gracias…

¿Utau? ¿Estás bien?- Pregunte con algo de desesperación al ver sus lágrimas.- ¿Qué sucede?

Yo he tratado de ayudarlo, en todo lo que he podido, pero él no confía mucho en mí.- Dijo suavemente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.- Así que yo ya no puedo hacer nada. Pasado mañana tengo que irme a Okinawa, para una firma de autógrafos, así que te lo encargo mucho.- Finalizo con una sonrisa.

Al ver su expresión recordé algo, de hacía mucho tiempo…

Tú… ¿Estas enamorada de él?- Esa pregunta había estado rondando en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo.

Lo estaba, por un tiempo… estuve enamorada de él…- Respondió con una sonrisa triste y algo avergonzada.- Pero tranquila… eso ya quedo en el pasado.

Lo siento…- Fue todo lo que pude decir, no sabía que debía hacer para ayudarla. Me dolía verla así y no poder hacer nada…

Déjalo ya Amu, eso quedo en el pasado. El nunca se fijo en mí, y tampoco debió hacerlo, al fin y al cabo somos primos…- Respondió suavemente y luego sonrió.- Pero ahora tengo a Kuukai…

Si…- Y sonreí, es todo lo que podía hacer por ella en este momento.

Aunque… Si quieres renunciar al amor de Ikuto no tengo ningún problema…- Dijo seriamente.

¿Qué?- Respondí alarmada.- ¡NO!

Ella solo comenzó a reírse, y yo estaba más confundida que antes, ¿Se reía después de decir algo así? ¿Después de decir algo tan seriamente?

Solo era una broma.- Dijo Utau en medio de risas luego se puso algo más seria.- Pero debes cuidarlo mucho. Si no te las veras conmigo.

Está bien.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Bueno, ya tengo que irme.- Dijo alegremente mientras se ponía de pie.- No creo que mañana pueda venir, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes de irme, así que nos vemos a mi regreso.

Cuídate y suerte.- Le dije mientras hacia el intento de levantarme.- Te acompaño hasta la puerta…

No hay problema, aun estas algo mal del tobillo.- Respondió menguando mis intentos de ponerme de pie.

Todo el mundo me dice eso, ya estoy cansada de estar de floja.- Dije haciendo pucheros.

Es porque quieren que te mejores, ya deja de comportarte como una niña.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Nos vemos.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de mi cuarto…

Me acosté de nuevo en mi cama, no es que estuviera cansada, sino que simplemente quería pensar en lo que hace poco Utau me había confesado…

Sentía pena por ella, porque, aun cuando hoy este enamorada de Kuukai, sé que en nuestros corazones quedan huellas de algún antiguo amor y solo puedo imaginarme lo doloroso que es ver a esa persona que hemos amado mucho junto a otra. Sé que esto suena mal, pero es cierto, aunque le deseáramos la felicidad a esa persona amada y queramos lo mejor del mundo para ella, es doloroso verla ser feliz con alguien que no eres tú…

Pero yo no podía hacer nada contra eso, yo no iba a renunciar al amor de Ikuto, no importa que pase…

**Ikuto Pov**

Ya eran las diez de la noche, pensaba en ir a visitar a Amu más temprano, pero me entretuve un rato con Kuukai y sus hermanos.

Cuando llegue a su casa, lo primero que me conto fue su declaración a Utau, que aunque trate por todos los medios de no reírme… lamentablemente la risa ganó al final.

Después de eso nos pusimos a jugar un futbol, para matar el tiempo, y al rato se nos unieron sus hermanos, los cuales no perdían oportunidad para molestar a Kuukai.

A penas me di cuenta de que había llegado a la casa de Amu, el camino se me había hecho corto al recordar todo lo que me había divertido en la tarde. Y sin darme cuenta ya estaba de pie delante la puerta del balcón de su habitación, que no había cerrado igual que la noche anterior, y sonreí…

Y allí estaba ella con un vestido azul y sus cabellos estaban sueltos, estaba sentada al borde de su cama y tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía tan hermosa. Lentamente me acerque a ella y la abracé por la espalda.

Me extrañaste…- Susurré cerca de su oído, mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta, ella solo dio un respingo, se demoró un rato para contestar.

¡Me asustaste!- Dijo ligeramente enojada.- Pensé que vendrías más temprano.

Ya estoy aquí…- Dije con simpleza.

Eso ya lo note.- Dijo con voz exasperada, luego se volteo, me miro fijamente a los ojos y se paro en puntitas para darme un ligero beso en los labios.

Sonreí al ver el sonrojo que se había formado en sus rostro, la tome de la cintura y la atraje hacia mí para besarla nuevamente. Al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero luego rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, como siempre sucede.

Cuando nos separamos ella aun tenía los ojos cerrados y ese hermoso sonrojo que siempre estaba presente en ella, después de un rato abrió los ojos lentamente y me sonrió débilmente.

Luego tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, me miro directo a los ojos para luego cerrarlos y junto su frente con la mía.

Ikuto…-Dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba débilmente el rostro.- ¿Hay algo que te este preocupando?

Cuando la escuche decir aquello abrí un poco mis ojos, ella también había abierto sus ojos, que me miraban con preocupación.

Amu…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::.:.::****::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Wiiii!**

**¿Cómo están?, ¿Bien? ¿Mal?, pues yo espero que estén muy bien. Yo estoy un poco triste, ¿Por?, ayer perdí mi Memoria USB (Pongo USB con mayúsculas, porque alguien muy inteligente ¬¬, entendió que había perdido la memoria ¬¬…) y bueno, mi mamá muy linda como siempre me ayudo a calmarme (Es que soy una llorona jeje, creo que hago un gran lio por algo pequeño), me dijo que yo no lo había querido perder a propósito, que esas cosas pasan, me sentí mejor cuando la escuche y mi papá también me dijo lo mismo, ellos son tan lindos…El único malvado es mi hermano, me grito y me dijo que porque mejor no me perdía yo ¬¬…**

**Bueno pero ahora ya me siento mucho mejor, vengo a molestarlas con un nuevo capítulo… Si se están preguntando que canciones son los timbres del celular de Ikuto y Amu pues son:**

_**Celular de Amu: **__Lovely Day – Park Shin Hye (Del Ost de You're Beautiful, ya antes había mencionado que soy una súper fanática de ese dorama, ¡Es el mejor!, estoy segura de que si lo ven me darán la razón =))_

_**Celular de Ikuto:**__ 51% - UVERworld (No sé si ya habrán escuchado a esta banda de J-Rock, a mí me encantan, la primera vez los escuche fue en el 3º Opening de Blood+ y después de eso me he descargado la mayoría de sus canciones =))_

**Estoy contenta porque paso de los 50 review!, nunca pense que llegaria atanto XD…Y aquí van los Reviews:**

**Miry-Chan: **_Hola!, muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegre cuando lo leí (Ni te imaginas cuanto =)). Y bueno ya pasando a la historia, yo también he leído muchos Fics que tienen de tema la mudanza, no te puedo decir que va a pasar en los siguientes capítulos, pero te prometo que tiene un final muy feliz, aunque por ratos parezca que no ¬¬ y le haga un poco imposible la vida a los personajes jeje…  
Bueno, nos vemos, cuídate mucho. Cierto! Espero que actualices pronto tus historias, me has dejado con la curiosidad! No creo aguantar mucho! XD_

_Sayo!_

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1:**_ Ohayô!, otra vez estoy súper contenta con tus reviews, me alegran el día!, si… pobrecito Ikuto, se que le estoy haciendo un poco difícil la vida, pero no lo puedo evitar, al final todo se va a arreglar._

_Y pasando a You're Beautiful, __Jang Geun Suk también esta primero en mi lista de mis artistas coreanos y japoneses. Yo tampoco me había enamorado tanto de un asiático, pero es que simplemente no se puede evitar XD y de vedad es una pena que este en Corea T-T…_

_Yo odie a Hwang Tae Kyung (Jang Geun Suk) (Aunque solo fue por un par de minutos) al no tratar de detener a Go Mi Nyu (Park Shin Hye) que se vaya a África, si no es por Jeremy, Shin Woo, Yoo He Yi (El hada malvada, que también me cae súper mal), el Manager Ma incluso su madre, él la hubiera dejado ir. Y si Go Mi Nyu también me desespera a __veces como en la escena que dijiste en la que Shin Woo le da una especie de tour por muchas partes y luego cuando le pide que voltee que le tiene una sorpresa, justo la llama __Hwang Tae Kyung__ y ella se va rápidamente sin intentar buscar la sorpresa que le tiene Shin Woo o cuando están creando su historia de amor para la prensa, y están mirando sus sombras, él dice que la sombra de ella está muy feliz y ella le dice que en su sombra no ver cómo se siente él y él le responde que es porque su sombra se está escondiendo porque él podría estar triste. Yo quería llorar, él se dio cuenta de quien era desde el principio, la cuido y la protegió, y al final se termino enamorando de ella… Shin Woo se aferro a ella hasta el final, le dijo todo, pero ella no puedo responder a sus sentimientos T-T…_

_Wow!, creo que esta vez me pase jaja, y eso que solo es una parte de lo que tengo que decir sobre You're Beautiful. Muchísimas gracias por el cumplido =) y yo también espero con ansias un nuevo capítulo de tu historia que ya sabe que me súper encanta!_

_Cuídate y nos vemos.__ ^-^_

_P.D: A mí también me encanta tener a una persona con quien hablar sobre You're Beautiful, en mi caso no hay nadie cerca mío que le guste hablar de Doramas, no sabes cuánto me alegro de hablar contigo sobre ese maravilloso Dorama._

**IsaCriss: **_Hola Criss!, muchísimas gracias por el cumplido, me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia, se que estaba un poco reticente en si pasarte mi historia o no, pero me alegro que al final fueras tan insistente. ¿Sabes? Eres la primera persona muy cercana a mí que la lee, se que a las chicas le dije que estaba escribiendo algo, pero me daba algo de vergüenza que la leyeran, tal vez se las pase a las demás después. Cierto, ven a visitarme pronto, sabes que me vuelvo un poco loca si me dejan demasiado tiempo sola jaja XD!_

_Muchos Kisus para ti también y espero que esta conti también te guste! Hasta pronto!_

**TsukiyomiYuki: **_Hello! Yo tampoco quiero que Ikuto se vaya!, pero eso no está en mis manos (Bueno en realidad si, al fin y al cabo mis manos si escriben la historia XD), pero la responsable de que Ikuto se vaya o no, es mi inspiración. Pero tranquila no hare sufrir por mucho tiempo a Ikuto pues al fin y al cabo amo a Ikuto. ¿Eh? A mí no me gusta el IchiHime, no sé si lo escribí mal en el capitulo pasado, pero a mí me gusta el IchiRuki, Rukia me parece la mejor pareja para Ichigo, en cambio Orihime me gusta más con Uryu. Aizen, Ulquiorra (Todos menos Ichigo XD), aunque ahora me gusta más el UlquiHime. Bueno espero que este capítulo te guste y que actualices pronto tu historia!_

_Te cuidas y hasta pronto!:D_

**Mions: **_Hola!, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que la conti te guste tanto como los demás capítulos y muchísimas gracias por el cumplido, me alegra mucho que este Fic guste. Bueno nos vemos y de nuevo gracias por comentar en la mayoría de capítulos, siempre me alegra el leer tu nombre (O bueno Nick XD).  
Cuídate y sayo _^-^

**Y ya para finalizar, muchísimas gracias a las personas que leen pero no dejan reviews, en verdad les agradezco que lean mi historia desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero anímense en dejar un review, aunque sea un corto.**

**Ahora si me despido, solo diciéndoles que si les gusta la historia dejen un review.**

**Cuídense mucho y muchísimos Kisus…**

**Nos vemos…**


	10. Capítulo X: Al fin la verdad…

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo X: Al fin la verdad…**

**Amu POV**

Amu…- Lo escuche susurrar. Su voz era suave y ronca, había una clara mezcla de emociones en ella, pero sobretodo reinaban la preocupación y un dolor profundo.

Me dolía verlo así, me exasperaba no poder hacer nada por él. Sé muy bien que antes dije que iba a permanecer a su lado aun cuando él no confiara plenamente en mi, que si mi compañía lo reconfortaba no se la iba a negar; no piensen mal aun seguiré a su lado no importa qué, pero si podía hacer algo mas para ayudarlo, lo haría… ¿Acaso alguien que tiene este mismo sentimiento no haría lo mismo?

Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, aunque él no dijera nada, lo podía sentir, no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero lo sentía, por más que intentara permanecer tranquilo y sereno conmigo, podía ver el dolor en su rostro…

Quiero ayudarte…-Susurré suavemente mientras acariciaba su rostro.- Comparte tu dolor conmigo…

No quiero preocuparte…-Me respondió con voz queda. Pude ver en sus ojos que ante todo se preocupaba por mí, me enterneció saber que era tan importante para él y a la vez me hizo ver que yo también quería protegerlo a cualquier costo.

Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero… ¿Acaso no puedes ver que yo también me preocupo por ti?- Dije con voz trémula a causa de las lágrimas que querían brotar de mis ojos pero me obligue a evitarlas, después sonreí suavemente.- ¿No sabes que el dolor que se comparte es más llevadero?

Él solo me miro por unos minutos, buscaba alguna señal de duda en mi rostro, o eso creo yo. Al final solo soltó un suspiro y tomo mis manos entre las suyas para después besarlas.

Está bien, te lo contaré…- Respondió mientras se sentaba en mi cama y después jalo un poco la mí para que yo lo siguiera.

Mis padres son Aruto Tsukiyomi y Souko Tsukiyomi, su apellido de soltera era Miyano. Mi padre es el hermano mayor de mi tío, Yuichi Tsukiyomi, el padre de Utau. Mi familia tiene empresas por todo el mundo, de diferentes tipos. Te suena el nombre "DIAMOND" - Preguntó suavemente.

Mmm…- El nombre se me hacia conocido pero no recordaba muy bien, al fin después de unos minutos puede asociar el nombre.- Si, es una Editorial muy reconocida, todos los libros que ha publicado son tremendamente famosos. He leído un par de ellos. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

Bien, esa Editorial le pertenece a mi familia, también otras pero esa es la más importante. A parte de Editoriales, hay diferentes tipos de empresas como de Periódicos, Restaurants, Bienes raíces, Joyas, Modas, Bancos, Aseguradoras entre otras.

Pero la Editorial "DIAMOND" tiene como Presidente a Hideaki Sadamoto.- Dije. Estaba segura que el presidente era esa persona. Hace algún tiempo había investigado un poco sobre esa editorial, para ver que otros libros habían publicado y ver si algún otro llamaba mi atención.- Nunca vi el apellido Tsukiyomi cuando investigue un poco sobre esa Editorial. A decir verdad tu apellido solo se me hace conocido por Utau y por ti.

El verdadero Presidente de la Editorial es Kotaro Tsukiyomi, es un primo de mi padre, en pocas palabras es mi tío. La razón por la cual no has encontrado su nombre cuando investigaste a esa Editorial, es porque mi familia prefiere mantenerse oculta para evitar posibles problemas como amenazas, secuestros entre otras cosas que les suele ocurrir a las familias con dinero. Para decirlo con pocas palabras es por protección, así pueden vivir tranquilamente con sus familias, pero aun así tienen guardaespaldas y sofisticados sistemas de seguridad, solo por si acaso algo sale mal. Y así hay muchas Empresas de las cuales parientes míos son los presidentes.- Mientras me explicaba todo eso, en su voz se podía percibir el cansancio.- Mi padre se caso con mi madre por obligación, ellos eran los herederos de sus respectivas familias, así que su matrimonio beneficiaria a ambas partes. La familia Miyano necesitaba dinero para poder mantener a sus empresas que estaban al borde de la quiebra así que estaba dispuesta a darles todas sus empresas a la familia Tsukiyomi a cambio de que mis padres se casaran, al final el matrimonio se concreto y todas la empresas de la familia Miyano pasaron a la familia Tsukiyomi, claro que no iban a dejar a los padres de mi madre sin nada, así que también se les brindo una ayuda económica para que puedan vivir tranquilamente, los demás miembros de la familia Miyano aun trabajan en algunas de las empresas que tiene mi familia. Cuando mis padres fueron obligados a casarse, apenas se conocían, al principio ellos se odiaban mutuamente, pero al final se terminaron enamorando.

Después de eso calló por un momento, para darme tiempo para procesar la información que me había brindado, la cual era mucha y sorprendente para mi ¿Quién iba pensar que la familia de un chico, que parece normal y va a una escuela normal pudiera tener una familia adinerada?

Pero eso no era lo que lo atormentaba, tal vez tendría que ver con lo que le causaba dolor, pero no era lo que realmente que quería saber.

Puedes seguir.- Lo alenté con una sonrisa.

Bien…-Dijo casi con una voz inaudible, dio un suspiro y prosiguió.- Después de unos años mi madre quedo embarazada, a mi padres no les entusiasmo mucho la idea de tener un hijo, aun eran jóvenes y no querían sentirse atados a la responsabilidad de criar a un niño, aparte de las responsabilidades que ya tenían en sus hombros, pero igual me tuvieron, para la familia era muy importante tener un heredero. Después de los nueve meses nací yo, pero justo después de cuatro meses de mi nacimiento ocurrió un desastre, uno de las personas que utilizaba su nombre como pantalla para proteger a mi familia había desaparecido y a los días encontraron su cuerpo, según lo que me comentó Ryu Sensei esa persona era el señor Hatoko Suzuhara el cual era un amigo muy querido de la familia, cuando era más joven trabajo de guardaespaldas, pero ya después de35 años de servicio no podía desempeñar como antes su trabajo, así que mi familia le propuso hacerse pasar por el presidente de una de las compañías, según lo que me comentaron era el más leal de todos los que habían trabajado para mi familia, así que acepto de buen agrado el puesto. Como has de suponer la familia estaba impactada, no solo por perder aun querido a migo, sino también por su seguridad, mis padres me dejaron al cuidado de los sirvientes de la casa y salieron a arreglar todo el asunto, aun no sé muy bien que fue lo que paso pero la cosa es que solucionaron el problema, hallarlo a los culpables y el secreto de la familia no fue revelado. Miyako dijo que mis padres regresaron cuando yo cumplí un año, pero a los meses tuvieron que irse de nuevo por algunos problemas que había en las empresas ubicadas en E.E.U.U, y así ellos regresaban después de meses y volvían a irse a los pocos días. Me alegraba mucho estar en la compañía de ellos, pero al final ellos siempre se quedaban por unos días y luego se iban, recuerdo que lloraba al verlos partir pero ellos siempre me prometían una serie de cosas como que regresarían para mi cumpleaños o que cuando regresaran saldríamos juntos entre otras cosas, pero la final nunca cumplieron sus promesas. A los que más asocio como familia son a Ryu Sensei, Miyako, Akemi y Fujisaki. Ellos me cuidaron desde que yo era un bebe y los hijos de Miyako y Fujisaki: Jun, Tsubasa y Agnés fueron mis mejores amigos en mi infancia. Yo estudiaba en casa al igual que ellos, tenía prohibido salir más allá del jardín. Cuando cumplí 14 me fui a vivir solo, ya no soportaba estar encerrado en una enorme casa pero aun seguía en contacto con Ryu Sensei, el me seguía dando clases, pero después de un tiempo quise desligarme del todo y me fui hacia otro lugar, no le dije a nadie donde iba, así pase un año, después de ese tiempo me encontraron y me llevaron nuevamente a casa, a mis padres ni siquiera sabían que me había escapado, los que me buscaron fueron Miyako, Akemi, Fujisaki y Ryu Sensei, estaban muy preocupados por mí, así que les prometí no volver a escaparme, después de todo ese problema estudie el último año de secundaria que me faltaba por haberme escapado, a cargo de Ryu Sensei. Mis padres aparecieron y les dije que iba ir a un Instituto normal, no importaba si ellos no aceptaban, igual iba a ir, después de un tiempo aceptaron, pero con la condición que viva con mis tíos, me molestaba que me pusieran una condición, pero me enfermaba vivir en esa casa, y al final termine mudándome con mis tíos, allí conocí a Utau, antes de eso yo no tenía la menor idea de que tenía una prima.

Después de decir aquello, se detuvo, parecía estar debatiéndose si decirme algo o no. Yo quería que me dijera todo, para ver una manera de ayudarlo y justo cuando iba decir algo, el hablo primero.

Ellos vinieron a verme hace poco…- En su voz podía notar el cansancio y la molestia, después dio un suspiro y me miro fijamente a los ojos.- Quieren que me vaya con ellos…

Yo abrí un poco los ojos, pero no pude decir nada, simplemente no podía. Estaba sorprendida por lo que me había revelado. ¿Acaso Ikuto se iba?, no podía ser posible, no podía irse, no ahora que por fin el había volteado a verme, no ahora que me había confesado que me amaba y yo…

¡No quería que se vaya!, yo amaba a Ikuto, no quiero que se aleje de mí, quiero que esté a mi lado, todo el tiempo…

En ese momento me di cuenta de que tan egoísta podía ser, nunca antes había pensado o dicho algo así, más bien yo…

_**Flash Back**_

_¡Chicas! ¡Vamos a jugar!- Grito Yaya alegremente._

_¿A jugar?- Pregunto Utau.- ¿No crees que ya estemos algo grandecitas para jugar?_

_En eso tiene razón Utau…- Opino Rima._

_¡Pero no es cualquier clase de juego!- Se defendió Yaya haciendo pucheros._

_¿Entonces qué juego es?- Pregunte con cierto interés._

_¡Ya ven! ¡Amu-Chi quiere jugar!- Dijo Yaya con júbilo._

_Espera Yaya, yo no he dicho que quiero jugar…- Me defendí con algo de rubor en las mejillas, ya que Utau y Rima se me habían quedado mirando._

_Bueno… No creo que perdamos algo con escucharla.- Dijo Rima._

_Está bien, como quieran.- Dijo Utau con indiferencia._

_Mmm… Yaya, ¿No vas a ir por los chicos para decirles también de que se trata el juego? Tal vez quieran jugar contigo…- Pregunte a Yaya, porque estaba segura de que iba a obligar a alguien a jugar con ella y mientras más personas hubieran, menos posibilidades habían de que la persona elegida fuera yo._

_¡NO!, este es un juego solo para chicas…- Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras nos guiñaba un ojo._

_¿Un juego solo para chicas?- Pregunte sin evitar sonar curiosa._

_¡Sip!- Dijo Yaya dando saltitos.- Hace unos pocos días Noriko-Chan me prestó una revista para chicas.- Después puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonrió con vergüenza.- Pero recién ayer sacando mis cosas de mi maleta me di cuenta de que estaba ahí…jeje._

_Todas la quedamos mirando con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza… imagino que con la misma pregunta en la mente… ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo no sacaba las cosas de su maleta?_

_Bueno, a lo que iba.- Prosiguió Yaya, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.- Encontré unas preguntas que se pueden hacer entre amigas, para saber cuánto amor con capaces de llegar a sentir._

_¿EH?- Gritaron Utau y Rima a todo pulmón._

_No puedes hacer ese tipo de preguntas.- Dijo Rima tratando de sonar calmada, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas._

_¿Por qué?, no hay nada de malo con eso…- Respondió Yaya, después una sonrisita misteriosa se formo en su rostro.- A menos… que tengan algo que ocultar._

_¡No!- Grito Utau.- No es que intentemos ocultar algo… Solo que resultaría algo incomodo para… ¡Para Amu!_

_¿Te sientes incomoda con algo como eso Amu-Chi?- Me pregunto Yaya con ojos de cachorrito._

_Mmm…- No me interesaba mucho ese tipo de cuestionarios que había en las revistas para chicas… Pero podía hacer una excepción esta vez. ¿Por qué? Utau y Rima estaban sonrojadísimas y era muy extraño verlas así… Pero sobre todo era porque quería molestarlas un poco….- Por mí no hay problema._

_¡Bien! ¡Empecemos con las preguntas!- Dijo Yaya alegremente, mientras iba corriendo al salón a sacar la revista, medio minuto más tarde Yaya ya había llegado. Después busco una banca vacía en el patio, cuando la diviso fue corriendo y se sentó en ella y nos hizo señas para que la siguiéramos._

_¡Ahora podemos empezar!- Yaya no podía contener su júbilo, creo que casi todos los que estaban en el patio la escucharon._

_Yo no las escuche del todo, me divertía más viendo las caras que hacían Utau y Rima, eran tan graciosas, se trababan y por ratos se sonrojaban más. Las preguntas en si eran para chicas que estaban enamoradas algunas de ellas eran: ¿Qué sientes cuando ves al chico que te gusta? ¿Crees que la edad importa en el amor? ¿Te esfuerzas en tratar de compartir algunos de sus gustos?, en fin esas preguntas que siempre hacen ese tipo de revistas…_

_¡Mooo Amu-Chi!, no has respondido ninguna de las preguntas.- Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros._

_Si lo he hecho…- Respondí divertida._

_Pero esas respuestas no valen…a casi todas has respondido: No lo sé o Tal vez cuando me sienta enamorada de verdad o No podría decirlo ya que nadie me gusta… esas no son respuestas Amu- Chi- Dijo Yaya exasperada._

_Está bien, responderé a la siguiente con seriedad.- Le Prometí a yaya._

_¡Muy bien!, la última pregunta es: ¿Serian capaces de dejar ir a una persona amada por el bien de su felicidad?- Pregunto Yaya._

_Mmm… Eso depende que circunstancia sea… Si es por una chica, yo haría todo lo que fuese necesario para que se quedara conmigo, pero si al final no resulta…Lo dejaría ir…-Respondió Utau con una sonrisa._

_Si por alguna otra razón… Trataría de ayudarlo en lo que pueda, para que no se aleje de mi…- Completo Rima._

_¿Y tu Amu-Chi?- Pregunto con Curiosidad Yaya._

_Pues… Me parecería algo egoísta no dejarla ir si es por el bien de su felicidad, así que simplemente lo dejaría ir…-Respondí con simpleza._

_¡Wow!, que poco romántica eres…- Dijo Utau con una sonrisa.- Pobre de…_

_¿Eh?- No había entendido lo que había icho Utau…_

_No nada…- Respondió con una sonrisita…- ¿Qué nos salió Yaya?_

_Bien… Tanto a Utau- Chan como Rima- Tan les salió… ¡PUNTAJE PREFECTO!, saben lo que es el amor de verdad y lo aprecian, la cantidad de amor que puedes brindar a esa persona especial es muy difícil de calcular con lo inmensa que es… ¡FELICITACIONES!- Dijo Yaya alegremente…- Ya veo chicas, ustedes están enamoradas._

_¿Qué le salió a Amu?- Pregunto rápidamente Rima…_

_Mmm… A Amu-Chan le salió… ¿Eh?- Utau y Rima se acercaron rápidamente a Yaya para saber que me había salido…_

_En cierto modo… Es algo… Desesperanzador…- Dijo Utau forzando una sonrisa._

_Si…- Respondieron en coro Rima y Yaya._

_¿Qué salió?- Pregunte con curiosidad…_

_Bueno… Salió… No sabes apreciar el amor y eso es muy triste, eres fría y no te interesan los asuntos del amor. Tal vez sea porque aun no lo has encontrado. Lo único que podemos decir es… ¡ESFUÉRZATE! ¡EL AMOR ES ALGO IMPORTANTE EN LA VIDA!- Dijo Utau._

_Bueno… Con esto demostramos que Amu es insensible…- Dijo Rima dando un suspiro._

_¿Acaso soy insensible? ¿Es eso lo que todos piensan de mí? … Bueno, tal vez lo sea un poco…_

_Bueno es que Amu-Chi no está enamorada.- Dijo Yaya en mi defensa._

_Bien… Entonces dejemos la última pregunta al aire, la responderás cuando encuentres a tu persona especial.- Dijo Utau con una sonrisa._

_¿Tendré que responderla frente a ustedes?- No me gustaba mucho la idea de decirles mis sentimientos a ellas, no es que no confiara en ellas, es solo que me avergonzaba._

_No es necesario, te la responderás a ti misma…- Esta vez fue Rima quien me respondió._

_Después de que Rima me dijo aquello la campana sonó, dando inicio a las siguientes clases._

_¡Rápido chicas! ¡O si no Nikaidou- Sensei nos hará limpiar el salón a la hora de salida!- Grito Yaya mientras salía corriendo hacia el salón de clases seguidas por nosotras._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ahora por fin podía contestar a esa pregunta… Y en cierto punto, la respuesta dolía. Tal vez sea la circunstancia en la que puede responderme esa pregunta, pero al fin y al cabo había un sutil dolor (Que a pesar de lo que los demás pudieran pensar disfrutar un poco), un nudo en la garganta y un ligero ardor en mis ojos…

Amu…- Fue la voz de Ikuto la que me obligo a salir de mis pensamientos, esa voz ronca y suave me atrapaba cada vez que la escuchaba…

¿Qué pasa Ikuto?- Trata de responder lo más tranquila que pude, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Dio un suspiro y se acerco a mi rosto, beso suavemente mis ojos.- Estas llorando.- Lentamente seco el resto de lagrimas que habían en mis mejillas.

¿Eh?- No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, solo después de que Ikuto me lo dijera sentí resbalar por mis mejillas algo cálido. Me obligue a detener mis lagrimas, no quería que él se preocupara por mí, ya estaba demasiado mal con el problema que tenia con sus padres, no quería ser yo otra carga.

Tranquila Amu.- Después de que dijo aquello me sentí rodeada por sus brazos, fuertes y cálidos, me sentía protegida.

Intente tranquilizarme un poco, pero no obtuve resultados. No solo me dolía el hecho de que haya una posibilidad de que se fuera, si no también que él haya vivido todos estoy años con ese dolor… Sin poder contarle a alguien… Y yo en vez de tratar de consolarlo, yo era la consolada…

Lo… Lo siento…- Dije con la voz entrecortada, respire hondo para calmarme y proseguí.- Tú eres el que debería esta triste, y tu eres el que ha llevado ese dolor por todos estos años… Y yo soy la tonta que está llorando…

Está bien…- Me separo suavemente de él y después me sonrió.- Al menos alguno de los dos puede llorar… Gracias Amu…

Y me volvió a abrazar. Ya no intente contener mis lágrimas, solo las deje fluir esperando que ayuden aliviar tanto mi dolor como el de Ikuto.

Después de unos minutos, cuando ya sentí que ya no me quedaban lagrimas, me moví ligeramente para separarme de su abrazo, Ikuto lo entendió rápidamente y se separo suavemente de mí.

¿Mejor?- Me pregunto suavemente.

Si…- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Bien…- Dio un suspiro y sonrió, tenía esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y me irritaba.- ¿Quién pensaría que la fría Señorita Hinamori será tan llorona?

Y otra vez exhibes esa gran habilidad tuya de estropear buenos momentos.- Dije juguetonamente en forma de reproche, quería evitar que su mente regresara a esos dolorosos recuerdos, quería, aunque fuera por un momento, que se olvidara de ello. Me pare y voltee a verlo.- No importa, que le voy hacer…

Exacto…- Respondió él siguiéndome el juego mientras se paraba.

Aunque… Pensándolo bien…Podría encontrar algo mejor.- Dije con una sonrisa.

No solo tú… - Respondió.

Ni se te ocurra.- Respondí con algo de enojo.

Ni lo pensé…- Respondió conteniendo una carcajada.- No sabía que fueras tan celosa.

El juego acabo…- Dije con voz cansina.- Oye… Tú….- Pero me detuve y lo mire fijamente para examinarlo.

¿Yo qué?- Pregunto levantando una ceja.- ¿Soy muy guapo y extremadamente adictivo?

Ni te lo creas…- Aunque eso fuera lo que pensara de él, jamás lo admitirá frente a él, no quería volverlo más orgulloso de si mismo de lo que es.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Le pregunte tratando de disimular mi interés…Bien, mi esfuerzo termino en fracaso.

Mmm…18 años.- Dijo con simpleza.

No lo pareces…- Dije mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

¿Es un cumplido?- Pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Tómalo como quieras.- Le dije con indiferencia mientras le daba la espalda…

Que mala que eres Amu, no creo que las otras chicas sean así.- Después sentí que sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y luego acerco sus labios a mi oreja, para después morderla ligeramente.- Con sus novios.

Me quede paralizada con esa acción, su aliento en mi oído me producía cosquillas y hacia que mi corazón latiera de manera incontrolable… Un momento ¿Novios?

¿Di… Dijiste No…Novios?- Pregunte entrecortadamente mientras me zafaba de su abrazo y lo miraba a los ojos.

¿Crees que le digo a cualquier chica que la amo?- Pregunto con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

Mmm…No lo sé.- Dije pensativa aunque también divertida.- La primera vez que te vi me pareciste un Playboy.

Gracias.- Me respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

No creí que lo tomaras por cumplido, es mas pensé que te molestaría, por eso lo dije. En fin, yo pensaba eso de ti, siempre rodeado de chicas, aunque siempre parecías enojado.- Dijo conteniendo una risa.

Si… Son irritantes.- Respondió frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Ya no pude aguantar más la risa, así que simplemente fluyo. Ikuto me miraba algo extrañado pero después de un rato también me acompaño con sus risas.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que nos calmáramos un poco, pero respirábamos entrecortadamente.

Nunca dijiste que fuéramos novios…- Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Error mío, estaba demasiado feliz cuando me dijiste que sentías lo mismo por mi.- Dijo para después abrazarme y darme un suave beso en la frente.

Yo solo me sonroje un poco, creo que era algo inevitable siempre que estoy con Ikuto.

Después acerco su rostro al mío y rozo suavemente mis labios. Ese ligero roce de labios produjo una especie de electricidad en mi cuerpo, me sentía flotar entre las nubes…

Subió una de sus manos hasta mi nuca y echo mi cabeza suavemente hacia atrás para profundizar el beso, yo solo me dejaba guiar, me perdía en el sabor de sus labios, en su aroma, en la sensación de calidez que me transmitía su cuerpo. Abrí ligeramente los labios tratando de tomar un poco de aire cosa que él vio como una invitación para explorar mi boca, no me quejo de ello. Poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia de lo que estábamos haciendo, las caricias entre nosotros fueron subiendo de intensidad. El acariciaba mi espalda suavemente, sentía el calor de sus manos traspasar la tela de mi vestido, sentía que sus manos prendían fuego en mi piel, el ardor que producía era acuciante y embriagante, mientras que yo en el estado de embotamiento en el que me encontraba le alborotaba su suave cabello.

Me beso lentamente en los ojos, las mejillas para luego bajar lentamente hasta la curva de mi cuello, la cual beso y mordió ligeramente, yo solo reprimí un gemido. Volvió a besarme, un beso lleno de ardor y pasión, me sentía derretir con cada suave movimiento de sus manos sobre mi espalda, me apego más a su cuerpo, no creía que aquello fuera posible, comencé a sentirme mareada por la falta de aire y por la descarga de sensaciones que recibía, nunca antes en mi vida había tenido esa clase de sensaciones…

Nos separamos suavemente, pero no duramos mucho tiempo así ya que yo me abrace a él de nuevo en busca de apoyo, mi cuerpo me temblaba pero sobre todo mis piernas.

El me correspondió el abrazo y me acaricio suavemente el cabello, podía sentir los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón al igual que yo creía que el sentía los míos, nos quedamos un rato así, hasta que me separo suavemente de él.

Ya es hora de dormir…- Dijo un poco agitado para después besar mi frente.- Buenas noches pequeña…

Yo solo hice un puchero en forma de protesta.- ¿Ya? ¿No te puedes quedar un rato más?

¿Para qué?- Pregunto en forma burlona.

Pues…- No sabía que responderle, lo único que se me venía a la mente era aquel beso, pero no estaba en mis planes decirle eso.

Tal vez… - Fue lo único que dijo antes de besarme de nuevo, como yo no me lo esperaba di un respingó y retrocedí unos pasos, pero no me había dado cuenta de que atrás de mi estaba la cama, así que de un momento a otro yo estaba de espaldas encima de la espalda y el encima mío, con sus brazos sostenía el peso de su cuerpo para evitar aplastarme.

Nos miramos fijamente, el bello color zafiro de sus ojos se habían oscurecido y lo acompañaban un inusitado brillo en ellos, nuca antes los había visto así…

Pero no puede pensar mucho en ello ya que volvió a besarme, con necesidad y urgencia, yo sin proponérmelo le estaba correspondiendo con la misma intensidad. Bajo sus besos lentamente dejando un camino mojado hasta mi cuello, sentí que una tira de mi vestido se deslizaba lentamente por uno de mis hombros mientras que sentía que los besos de Ikuto bajaban hasta mi clavícula para después besar suavemente mi hombro…

Yo me sentía extasiada ante aquel contacto, pero sentía que había algo mal. Pero justo cuando iba a decir algo Ikuto mordió ligeramente mi cuello…

Ikuto…- Pronuncie su nombre en un suspiro.

Y así mágicamente me olvide de mis protestas, mi mente estaba en blanco y lo único que mi cuerpo hacia era responder a esas caricias. Así que simplemente quise dejarme llevar…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Hola!**

**¿Qué tal?, como siempre digo espero que estén muy bien y si no lo están, espero alegrarlas aunque sea un poquito con este capítulo.**

**Y bueno como siempre en todos mis capítulos (O bueno la gran mayoría), están cargados de amor y sentimentalismo, simplemente no lo puedo evitar, creo que estoy cargada de ello… ¿Me pregunto por qué no tengo novio…?**

**Criss, si has leído esto, no se lo digas a Charo, me enumerara las razones XD… **

**Creo que el final esta algo picante…jeje… No tenía pensado en hacerlo así, pero las ideas simplemente fluyeron, creo que gracias a todo el chocolate que estuve comiendo mientras escribía (Específicamente un buen trozo de torta de chocolate que hice junto a mi mamá y una barra de chocolate que quedo =)) no digo que el chocolate sea algo asi como un afordisiaco o alguna cosas de esas, si no que… No sé, es algo asi como el palcer de comerlo XD!… ¡Viva el chocolate! XD, simplemente me encanta. **

**Criss, no pienses que soy una pervertida, como dije las ideas solo fluyen XD. Solo no se los comentes a las chicas, no creo que las pueda mirar a la cara XD.**

**Y bien… Sigamos con los Reviews!**

**Katina-12: **_Hola!, muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review, a mí también me encanta tu historia y también me dejas con la duda! Espero que con este capítulo todas tus las intrigas anteriores se hayan ido y sobre todo dejarte nuevas XD. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por comentar y espero con ansias un nuevo capítulo de tu Fic._

_Cuídate. Sayo =)!_

**Aitniram:**_ Hello niñas! XD. Muchísimas gracias por el cumplido y también por el review, espero que este capítulo también les guste, me esforcé mucho en este, bueno en realidad me esfuerzo mucho en todos! Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por su review. Se cuidan. Hasta Luego!_

**Miry-Chan: **_Hola!, a mí también me encanta Ikuto, sé que él no dice cosas tiernas muchas veces, así que aquí le obligo a decirlas XD. ¬¬ Seh… los chicos reales también se me quedan pequeños al lado de él. Qué pena que te hayas peleado con el chico que te gusta, pero como he dicho antes, esas pequeñas peleas, malos entendidos, meteduras de pata, hacen divertida cualquier tipo de relación ya sea entre amigos, novios, casi novios entre otras y sobre todo te enseñan a poder sobrellevarlas en un futuro o al menos eso es lo que pienso yo. Y… ¡MUY BIEN EN ENSEÑALE QUIEN ERES! Jaja. Yo no me molesto mucho cuando alguien me dice que soy una niña chica, al fin y al cabo todas las personas con las que he estudiado tanto en el colegio como en la universidad siempre han sido 1 año o 2 años mayores que yo, aunque algunas personas lo decían con ganas de molestarme y eso si me enojaba muchísimo._

_Justo ayer acabo de leer un nuevo capítulo de uno de tus Fics, me encanto y ya estoy esperando la continuación también. He leído el Primer Tomo de Kare First Love y me ha gustado mucho!_

_Bueno ya te dejo de molestar con este review tan largo, Cuídate mucho y esfuérzate al máximo, se que a los profesores les gusta meter presión (Sobre todo en la Uni), pero aunque no nos guste lo hacen por nuestro bien (Sueno como vieja XD). No vemos!_

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1:**_ Ohayo!, como siempre me emociono cada vez que veo que me has dejado un comentario =). Me súper alegra!_

_Pero bueno ya pasando al Fic, que bueno que te haya gustado. Sé que Amu no tiene tan desarrollado ese sexto sentido que le hace saber que Ikuto está preocupado en el manga, así que en mi Fic hago que lo tengo muy pero muy desarrollado XD, aunque Ikuto sea un muy buen actor no le puede esconder nada a Amu=)._

_Y bueno ya yendo al tema de You're Beautiful, a veces me enoja que Go Mi Nyu sea tan despistada, por lo despistada que es le hizo mucho daño a Shin Woo, pero él dejaba su dolor a un lado para reconfortarla… Siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro para ella, aunque por momentos le ganaban las lágrimas…T-T… A veces al verlo sufrir tanto por Go Mi Nyu me daban ganas que se quedaran juntos, pero después venia a mi mente __Jang Geun Suk y por mucho que sufriera Shin Woo no quería que Jang Geun Suk sufriera igual (Que mala)._

_También me dieron ganas de llorar cuando Jeremy le canta a Go Mi Nyu "Muy Buenas Palabras", me partía el corazón que el siguiera cantando aun cuando no podía evitar las lágrimas y que la voz se le entrecortara por culpa de estas… Y al final cuando termina de cantar, Go Mi Nyu le dice que son buenas palabras, él le dice que aunque sean buenas palabras, ella no puede aceptarlas. Él solo le dice que aunque se sienta mal ahora, cuando se bajen del Bus será el mismo Jeremy divertido y cariñoso. Cuando ya bajan del Bus Jeremy le sonríe alegremente y le dice a Go Mi Nyu que quiere ir a comer un helado…Otra vez la ganas de que Go My Nyu se quedara con otro chico que no fuera Jang Geun Suk me inundaron (Aunque menos fuerte que cuando fue Shin Woo) pero al final siempre pienso en Jang Geun Suk…_

_No he visto Personal Taste, pero he visto unos cuantos comentarios sobre ese Dorama y todos son muy buenos. Pero tengo que esperar que mi hermanita se descargue todos los capítulos de un anime (Son algo así como 49 capítulos (Por que siguen saliendo) y ella recién va 21 T-T, peor lo bueno es que se descargan rápido) Cuando termine, me pondré a ver Personal Taste…_

_Bueno, muchísimas gracias de nuevo por tu review y espero que este capítulo también te guste. Cuídate mucho. Nos vemos…_

**Hinamori luisa-chan:**_ Hola!, creo que me pongo demasiado sentimental cuando escribo los capítulos jeje, pero siempre me esfuerzo al máximo para escribirlos. ¿Sabes? Cuando leí un capitulo del manga de Shugo Chara (Específicamente el Nº 18) y vi que Kuukai se sorprendía cuando vio a Utau besar a Ikuto, y que se sorprendió mas cuando se entero que eran hermanos (Aunque eso no tiene mucho que ver), me imagine una escena como esta, así que no me aguante las ganas y la escribí! =)._

_Bueno, muchísimas gracias tu review y aquí está el X Capitulo, que espero que también te guste! Te cuidas y Nos vemos!_

**Jess Andy-chan: **_Hello!, aquí está la continuación, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Cierto! Muchísimas gracias por tu cumplido, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. Cuídate mucho y Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo!_

**TsukiyomiYuki: **_Ohayo TsukiyomiYuki!, hice sufrir a Utau un poco el capitulo anterior, pero ella ya tiene una pareja predestinada Kuukai, que estoy muy segura que le traerá felicidad XD! Y si Ikuto y Amu son un par de locos desesperantes, pero una vez escuche que las personas que otras consideran locas son las mejores en el mundo (Bueno es aplicable en algunos casos). Todavía estoy evaluando la situación de Ikuto, así que no puedo prometer nada. Solo espero que sigas leyendo mi Fic aunque haga que Ikuto se vaya…Sobre el IchiHime y el IchiRuki. Me gusta más el segundo, aunque hay algunos Fics de IchiHime que me gustan, pero mi predilección va por el IchiRuki… Y bueno sobre UVERworld, me encantan! Desde que escuche Colors Of The Heart me enamore de ellos, también me gusta D-tecnolife, segundo Opening de Bleach, Chance, si mal no recuerdo otro Opening de Bleach, hay una canción de UVERworld para Final Fantasy que también me encanta, aunque no recuerdo muy bien el nombre, Koishikute, Just Melody, Gekidou, 51%, Endscape y muchísimas otras más! Y ya paro mi loca obsesión para agradecerte tu review y tranquila, claro que tengo paciencia (Doy clases de reforzamiento a algunos niños de primaria XD), aunque para las actualizaciones no mucha, pero sin presiones XD. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, Cuídate, Hasta pronto!_

**Y bien, como siempre, ya para que esta autora loca los deje de molestar, quiero agradecerle de nuevo a esas personas que me dejan review y también les agradezco a esas personas que leen y no dejan un comentarios, tal vez por qué no les dio tiempo o por algún otro motivo.**

**Espero algunos reviews en respuesta a este capítulo. Siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo sus hermosos reviews…**

**Cuídense mucho!**

**Muchos Kisus! **

**Hasta Pronto!**


	11. Capítulo XI:  Descubiertos!

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo XI: !Descubiertos!**

**Amu POV**

¿Saben?, algunas veces, cuando quieres simplemente dejarte llevar por el momento, te es imposible.

No podría explicarlo muy bien… es algo así como estar en el mar, tranquilo y sereno. En un primer instante no hay ningún tipo de corriente, es calmo y suave contigo, y simplemente confías y te dejas llevar por su serenidad… Pero de un momento a otro esa calma y serenidad desaparece para darle paso a una corriente intempetuosa y peligrosa, no te deja salir a flote, por más que luches, lo único que consigues es hundirte más, el miedo y angustia comienzan a ocupar cada parte de tu cuerpo…

Creo que esa es la mejor forma de decir cómo me estoy sintiendo, sé que es algo complicado, incluso yo me siento confundida.

Lo único que se con claridad en este momento es que tengo miedo. Siento un nudo en la garganta, no sé qué hacer, seguir a delante o pedirle que se detenga… ¿Cuál de las dos opciones estaría bien? ¿Ikuto se molestaría si digo que no quiero hacer esto? ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros después de esto? ¿Nuestra relación cambiaria?... Tantas preguntas… Y para ninguna de ellas tengo una respuesta…

**Ikuto POV**

Mi conciencia había ido a parar a otro lugar, en este momento no me importaba, simplemente quería dejarme llevar por el sabor de la piel de Amu, por sentir con mis manos la suavidad de su piel…

Hasta que sentí que ella estaba temblando bajo mis brazos, y alcé mi rostro para ver que le sucedía. Ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se podían ver algunas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

Amu… ¿Estás bien?- Pregunte suavemente, mientras limpiaba con mis manos las lagrimas que habían en sus mejillas.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, pero aun no abría los ojos y no dejaba de temblar. Estaba asustada…

¿Tienes miedo?- Pregunte nuevamente…

Ella solo volvió a mover la cabeza en forma de respuesta, pero esta vez en forma negativa.

¿Te importaría decírmelo mirándome a los ojos?- Volví a preguntarle, eta vez esperando que hablara y no solo moviera su cabeza en forma de repuesta.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, estaban llenos de lágrimas y podía ver el temor en ellos.

No tengo miedo…- Dijo firmemente, o por lo menos tratando de sonar así. Pero podía ver el leve temblor de sus ojos al decirlo.

Bien…- Me levante de encima de ella y me acosté a su lado.- Creo que ya es hora de irme.

Me acerque un poco a ella y le di un suave beso en la mejilla. Me senté en su cama y voltee a verla, había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Sabía que estaba asustada, pero no se me ocurría que podía decirle para intentar ayudarla, para que se tranquilizara…

Lo había arruinado, lo sabía, ni siquiera yo estaba consciente de lo que hacía en ese momento. Malditas hormonas…

Di un suspiro e intente ponerme de pie, pero sentí que algo me jalaba de la camisa…

Lo siento…- Dijo, mientras bajaba la cabeza.-Yo… yo no entiendo mucho de esas cosas, nunca en mi vida me había pasado algo así. No sé qué tengo que hacer…

Después de decir eso, Amu me soltó y yo me gire para verla, para intentar decirle algo, aunque ni siquiera sabía que podía decirle…

Lo…lo siento… No sé qué hacer, ni siquiera se que debo decirte ahora.- Dijo en medio de sollozos.- Ikuto… ¿Estas enojado? ¿Me odias por tener miedo?

Me acerque a ella y atraje hacia mí, la abrace lo más fuerte que podía.

No estoy enojado contigo, ni mucho menos te odio…- Susurre cerca de su oído.- Es mas… No creo que algún día pueda llegar a odiarte.- El ambiente estaba algo pesado, espero que lo siguiente funcione.- Tal vez eres un poco testaruda y malhumorada pero…

Escuche su bufido y luego un tirón en el cabello.

Idiota…- Aunque solo haya sido un susurro, pude notar que estaba más tranquila.

Lo siento… Todo esto fue mi culpa.- Dije acariciándole suavemente el cabello.- Creo que la que debería estar enojada eres tu… En verdad lamento mucho esto… ¿Me perdonarías?

No quiero estar lejos de ti…- Se separo ligeramente de mi, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso ligeramente en los labios.

Creo que eso vendría a ser un si… ¿Cierto?- Pregunte con una sonrisa.

Cierto…- Respondió también con una sonrisa.

Bien, ya es algo tarde. ¿No crees que deberías irte a dormir ya?- Ella solo hizo un puchero.- La niñas pequeñas deben ir a dormir temprano…

No soy una niña pequeña.- Dijo haciendo pucheros luego tomo una almohada y me golpeo con ella.

Y dices que no eres una niña pequeña…- Me estaba riendo por dentro de sus reacciones.

Ella solo me saco la lengua y volvió a golpearme con la almohada en la cabeza para luego comenzar a reírse como una loca. Al segundo siguiente ya me había contagiado de sus risas.

Bien ya deja de reírte como loca y ponte la pijama.- Dije picándola un poco.

No me estaba riendo como loca.- Otra vez estaba haciendo esas caras graciosas.- Tu parecías el loco.

Lo que digas, solo vete a poner la pijama.- Su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado por el enojo, se veía tierna. De repente algo se me vino a lamente.- ¿O quieres que te ayude a cambiarte?

Ella paso automáticamente de un leve rubor en sus mejillas hasta estar igual de rojo que un tomate y su rostro se mostraba turbado. Me estaba riendo interiormente de cada uno de los gestos que estaba haciendo, al final no lo pude aguantar y simplemente me comencé a reír a carcajadas.

Después de salir de su estado de consternación, frunció ligeramente.- ¡Eres un idiota pervertido!- Dijo para después tomar su pijama y meterse al cuarto de baño.

Otra vez me reí de su reacción, ella era sumamente graciosa. Me alegraba el hecho de que ella volviera hacer como antes, en verdad me asustaba pensar que ella ya no quisiera verme… Me sentía aliviado.

Escuche abrirse la puerta del baño y al segundo siguiente salió Amu, todavía estaba algo sonrojada, pero ya no tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Dejo la ropa que estaba puesta en un cesto y se quedo para ahí… Mirando a la nada.

¿Amu? ¿Estás bien?- Después de preguntar ella movió ligeramente su cabeza, como tratando de despabilarse.

Si estoy bien.- Sonrió ligeramente y camino hasta la cama, pero sus movimientos eran torpes, como los de un robot y al final se detuvo frente a mí.

¿Estás segura de que estas bien?- Volví a preguntar.

Ella solo se quedo mirándome fijamente, luego abrió ligeramente los ojos y su rostro se torno rojo, igual que hace un momento.

Si, estoy bien no te preocupes.- Aun seguía parada frente a mí, como si no pudiera moverse.

Tu cara esta toda roja…- Me pare e intente acercar mi mano a su frente, pero ella se alejo de mí rápidamente.

Lo… Lo siento.- Dijo nerviosamente.

¿Qué sucede?- Creo que esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en un interrogatorio para ella, pero sus reacciones me estaban preocupando.

Es que… Bueno yo…- Sus dedos se movían rápidamente, demostrando su nerviosismo. Tenía la cabeza agachada, cuando pensé que ya no iba a hablar, alzo su rostro que tenía una sonrisa.- Discúlpame por preocuparte, son solo tonterías mías. Tranquilo.

Me sentí un poco aliviado cuando vi su sonrisa, pero ahora tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué es lo que había estado pensando Amu?

¿Qué podrías haber estado pensando?- Dije de forma burlona.

Ella volvió a ponerse roja y movía los brazos de forma nerviosa.

Na… Nada, yo no soy igual de pervertida como tú.- Dijo intentando sonar enojada, pero yo podía ver que estaba demasiado nerviosa. Había dado en el clavo.

¿Quién ha dicho que estabas pensando cosas pervertidas?- Dije tranquilamente.

Y…Yo… ¡Idiota!- Grito totalmente sonrojada.

Cálmate, tus padre te van a escuchar.- Dije con una sonrisa.- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme… Buenas noches pequeña pervertida.

¡No soy una pervertida!- Dijo haciendo pucheros, pero después su semblante cambio aun triste.- ¿Ya te tienes que ir?

Si, tienes que descansar…- Respondí con una sonrisa.- Cierto, que tal esta tu tobillo.

Bien, ya no me duele tanto como antes al moverme, así que ya puedo caminar un poco mejor.- Sonrió ligeramente y me tendió la mano.- ¿Te quedarías conmigo?, solo por esta noche.

Tienes un gran poder de convencimiento ¿Lo sabes cierto?- Dije mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.

No lo sabía, pero es bueno averiguarlo.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Vamos a dormir, antes de que arrepienta.- Ella solo sonrió y se acostó en la cama, yo lo hice igual y me acosté a su lado.

¿Me abrazas?- Yo cedí ante su pedido, tampoco es que no lo haya querido hacer, pero tenía miedo de que me rechazara.

Ella apoyo la cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo la atraje un poco más a mí, era agradable la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos.

Buenas noches…- Le bese la coronilla y sonreí un poco.- Pequeña pervertida.

Me dio un golpe en el pecho, solté un ligero gemido de dolor, cuando quería ella podía golpear fuerte. Pude escuchar su risa cantarina y después su respiración se hizo mas acompasada.

Buenas noches, gran pervertido.- Susurro, antes de quedarse dormida.

Yo solo sonreí ligeramente y comencé a acariciarle el cabello hasta que el sueño hizo mella en mí, así que cerré lentamente los ojos disfrutando del calor que el cuerpo de Amu desprendía…

**Amu POV**

Sentí la calidez de los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro, era una sensación agradable, todavía tenía algo de sueño así que cerré de nuevo mis ojos. Pero no dure mucho así ya que sentí un movimiento descuidado a mi lado, seguido por un abrazo. Todo el sueño que tenía unos segundos atrás se esfumo rápidamente.

Todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta y comenzaron a analizar la situación.

¿En donde rayos me he metido?- Me reclame interiormente. Estaba algo asustada, jamás en mi vida había dormido con alguien más, excepto tal vez Ami, pero de eso ya hacía muchos años. Fije mi vista hacia mi cintura, donde descansaban las manos de mi acompañante, intente moverme un poco pero al segundo siguiente ya me había apegado más hacia contra si y pude sentir su pecho sobre mi espalda.

Me desespere un poco pero me volvió tranquilizar, temía hacer un movimiento brusco y despertar a la persona que estaba a mi lado. Fije mi vista alrededor del cuarto, que recién había acabado de reconocer como mío, eso me hizo sentir aliviada…

Si estoy en casa, simplemente puedo gritar por ayuda.- Pensé y me removí un poco para liberarme del abrazo. Sin embargo esos brazos me apretaron con un poco mas de fuerza, ya estaba a punto de gritar cuando mi acompañante hablo…

¿Despertaste?- Esa voz suave y profunda se me hacia familiar ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes?

Cuando al fin pude reconocer la voz, me gire rápidamente y lo abrace.

¡Ikuto!- Dije con alegría, creo que con demasiada.

Buenos días, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tanta alegría por la mañana?- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Es que… Te confundí con un pervertido… Lo siento.- Sentí que mi rostro me quemaba un poco.- Es que cuando recién me despierto estoy un poco atontada.- Me apresure a explicar cuando lo vi fruncir el entrecejo.

Bien…- Luego una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Creo que este había sido el mejor de mis despertares, bueno después de que mi mente comenzó a funcionar bien.

Levante mi rostro, rápidamente me perdí en a profundidad de sus ojos zafiro, y eso era suficiente para que mi corazón latiera de forma desenfrenada.

¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto sacándome de mi ensoñación.

¿Qué?… Mmm…- Alce un poco mi cabeza para ver el reloj que había en mi buro.- Son las 7:15.

Hmp…- Se sentó en la cama.

¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte también sentándome.

Creo que Utau ya se dio cuenta de que no pase la noche en casa.- Sonrió.- No importa, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

Si…- Respondí con una sonrisa.- ¿Volverás en la noche?

No lo creo, hoy tenemos una cena familiar para despedir a Utau antes de su viaje.- Dijo con algo de tristeza.- Lo bueno es que no voy a tener que soportar a Utau y sus preguntas, por lo menos durante dos días.

La extrañas… ¿Cierto?- Pregunte tratando de sonar alegre.

¿Celosa?- Dijo para molestarme.

Ni lo sueñes.- Le respondí haciendo un puchero y girar mi rostro hacia otro lado, pude sentir un ligero calor subir hasta mis mejillas.

Tranquila pequeña pervertida.- Dijo pasando un brazo sobre mi cuello y atraerme un poco más a él, para luego revolverme un poco el cabello.

¿A quién le dices pervertida?- Dije dándole un codazo en las costillas, para luego comenzarme a reír del gesto que había puesto.

Eso dolió ¿Sabes?- Volvió a revolverme el cabello, esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza, pero sin dejar de ser cuidadoso.

Deja de hacer eso, me despeinas.- Dije divertida.

Si no te has dado cuenta, ya estabas despeinada cuando te levantaste.- Yo solo fruncí el ceño y el comenzó a reírse.

¡Tonto!- Dije antes de tomar una almohada y golpearlo de lleno en la cara con ella. Creo que eso de golpearlo con la almohada ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre.

Los dos comenzamos a jugar, el revolviéndome el cabello y yo tirándole almohadazos. Estábamos tan entretenidos riéndonos que no nos dimos cuenta de que la puerta se abrió…

Hermana…- A penas escuche la voz de Ami, me quede completamente quieta.

A… Ami.- Dije entrecortadamente.

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito para después dar saltitos de alegría.

¿Ami? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto mi madre desde el primer piso, después escuche sus pasos subiendo por la escalera.

Bien, este es mi fin.- Pensé, luego voltee a ver a Ikuto que estaba igual de serio que yo.

Si… Tranquila no necesitas subir.- Respondió rápidamente Ami.- Es solo que Amu se estaba cambiando.

Después entro a mi cuarto y cerró la puerta. Soltó un suspiro y volteo a vernos.

Gracias Ami.- Dije cuando al fin pude recuperar la respiración.

De nada.- Respondió con una sonrisa, para luego fijar su mirada en Ikuto.- ¿Y quién es él? ¿Tu novio?

Si…- Respondí totalmente abochornada.

¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto Ami.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.- Le Respondió tranquilamente.

¿Tsukiyomi? ¿Eres pariente de Utau?- Volvió a preguntarle Ami emocionada.

Si, soy su primo.- Dijo con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de alegría de mi hermana.

¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Desde cuándo conoces a mi hermana? ¿Desde cuándo son novios? ¿Qué te gusta de mi hermana? ¿La quieres?- después de preguntarle todo ello respiro profundamente, había hecho las preguntas tan rápido que se le olvido respirar.

Tengo 18 años. Conozco a tu hermana desde hace dos años. Somos novios desde hace un par de días. No hay ni una sola cosa que no me guste de tu hermana, su sonrisa, sus enojos, sus sonrojos, me gusta toda ella tal y como es.- Y no, no la quiero, la amo.- Finalizo con una sonrisa.

Yo estaba totalmente sonrojada por todo lo que había dicho Ikuto y mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente.

Bien…- Miro de arriba abajo a Ikuto, fijo su mirada en mí y alzo su pulgar en señal de aprobación.- Muy bien hermana, es muy guapo y parece muy amable.- Después volteo a ver a Ikuto y le extendió una mano.- Me llamo Ami Hinamori, soy la hermana menor de Amu. De hoy en adelante cuida bien de mi hermana, es un poco enojona y atolondradada, pero también es muy amable y tierna.

Ikuto tomo su mano y sonrió.- Mucho gusto en conocerte Ami.

Ella frunció levemente el entrecejo.- De ahora en adelante me dirás hermana y yo hermano ¿Qué te parece?

Por mi no hay ningún problema.- Respondió Ikuto con una sonrisa para después soltar su mano.

Ya me estaba abochornado demasiado su conversación y las sonrisitas que me daba Ami cada vez que volteaba a verme.

Ami ¿A qué viniste?- Le pregunte.

¡Cierto!, ya se me estaba olvidando. Tienes una cita con el doctor dentro de una hora, así que mamá me pidió que te viniera a despertar. Es una suerte que no haya venido ella.- Dijo Ami con una sonrisa.

Gracias, ¿No se te hace tarde para la escuela?-Pregunte con impaciencia.

Tienes razón ¿Pero que son unos minutos de retraso a comparación de hablar con el novio de tu hermana?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Sabías que eres el primer novio de mi hermana? ¿Nunca comento nada de ti?, bueno ella nunca ha comentado de ningún chico en especial, generalmente habla de Nagihiko, Kuukai, Kairi y Tadase. Recuerdo que un tiempo se sonrojaba cuando hablaba de Tadase…

Bien… Ami acaba de hablar de más. Podía sentir la mirada de Ikuto sobre mí, yo me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

Eso no lo sabía…- Su voz sonó extrañamente serena.

¡Ami! ¡Se te hace tarde!- Grito mi mamá desde abajo. Y yo solo pude agradecerle interiormente.

¡Ya voy!- Grito en respuesta Ami.- Lo siento ya me tengo que ir, espero que podamos conversar otro día. Fue un gusto Conocerte.

También fue un gusto conocerte, y podemos conversar cualquier día que quieras.- Dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa.

Genial. Nos vemos Chicos.- Dijo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, pero al segundo siguiente regreso.- Si quieren algo más de privacidad y sobre todo que no los papá y mamá, deberían cerrar con seguro la puerta la próxima vez. Es solo un consejo.- Nos guiño un ojo y cerró la puerta.

Cuando por fin la vi salir solté un suspiro. Ami me había metido en problemas sin proponérselo.

Etto…- No sabía que mas decir, mi mente estaba en blanco.

No importa…- Dio un suspiro y luego sonrió.- Aunque Tadase siempre me cayó mal.

¡A mí no me gusta Tadase!- Grite y creo que fue más fuerte de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué lo sé?, fácil Ikuto me miraba de una manera indescifrable, como escrutando mi rostro, eso me puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Después de un rato en silencio, el comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Yo solo lo miraba sorprendida. Lo único que se me venía a la mente era: ¿Ikuto estaba loco? Primero me mira seriamente y luego se pone a reír a carcajadas. Eso es un signo de locura ¿Cierto?

Deberías haber visto tu rostro.- Dijo cuando paro de reír, luego me miro seriamente.- No quiero verte cerca de Tadase…

¿Por qué?, él y yo somos amigos de hace mucho tiempo, no puedes decir que me aleje de el así por así.- Dije enojada, eso era injusto, Tadase era mi amigo, el no podía prohibirme ver a mi amigo.

Tsk… Solo no te acerques demasiado a él…- Dijo con aspereza.- Lo siento Amu, pero jamás me agrado verte cerca de él.

No me acercare demasiado a Tadase, pero no puedes prohibirme que hable con él.- Dije seriamente, intente dejar mi enojo a un lado, no quería pelearme con Ikuto y menos por culpa de una tontería como esa.- ¿Estas enojado?

El no me respondió, solo me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo con fuerza, luego me beso. Nos separamos por la misma razón de siempre, la falta de aire.

Discúlpame, sé que no puedo prohibirte nada…- Dijo suavemente.- Pero…- No le permite decir más y lo bese de nuevo.

Cuando nos separamos, tome su rostro entre sus manos y sonreí.- Ya no importa, no quiero pelearme contigo por eso.

Nos besamos nuevamente. Me encantaba sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos, sería difícil describir las emociones que me provoca, son algo así como mariposas en el estomago, ligeras cosquillas.

Ya me tengo que ir.- Dijo, me dio un ligero beso en los labios.- Nos vemos mañana.

Está bien.- Dije con una sonrisa.- Hasta luego.

Me dio un beso en la cabeza y luego se fue por la ventana. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso de que el entrara y saliera por la ventana. Parecía un gato.

Sonreí un poco al imaginar a Ikuto saltar como un gato. Lo iba a extrañar hoy, pero él tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Solté un suspiro y me fui al baño a darme una ducha…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**¡Hola!**

**Ya estoy de vuelta de nuevo, tan feliz como siempre XD, espero que estén ta felices como yo.**

**Bueno hoy no tengo mucho que decir así que… Vamos con los Reviews:**

**Hinamori luisa-chan: **_Hola!, muchísimas gracias por el cumplido, sabes? jamás imagine que me iban a hacer cumplidos por esta historia, en verdad me alegra que al final haya decidido publicarla. Espero que este capítulo te guste, muchísimas gracias de nuevo. Hasta pronto =)!_

**Amarii-Butterfly-chan: **_¡VIVA EL CHOCOLATE E IKUTO! XD, bueno ya después de ese lapsus… Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y entiendo eso de la flojera, a veces a mi me da un poco de flojera comentar o simplemente me olvido después de leer un capitulo, pero ahora trato de comentar en cada Fic que leo, aunque a veces no me alcanza el tiempo y lo dejo a la deriva…Pero seré mas consecutiva con mis comentarios… jeje creo que ya divague mucho!, Nos vemos y de nuevo gracias!_

**Miry-Chan:**_ Hello!, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, en verdad me alegra, me costó un poco de trabajo escribirlo, pero creo que al final quedo bien =). Yo también olvido rápido las peleas, o simplemente las dejo pasar, no me gusta estar enojada. Solo tuve unas 4 peleas muy fuertes cuando iba en el colegio, la primera fue con un idiota, la segunda fue con mi grupo de amigas, al final me di cuenta de que solo Cele era mi amiga de verdad y las otras dos… Bueno ni al caso no quiero amargarme la vida por esas… La tercera pelea fue con Cele, paso un buen tiempo antes de que hiciéramos las paces, pero al final nuestra amistad se volvió más fuerte y la ultima fue con mi ex novio, al final de todo terminamos rompiendo, los dos sabíamos que necesitábamos un tiempo, y que ya no dábamos para mas, yo siempre lo hacía enojar (¬¬), se que él se esforzó más que yo en nuestra relación y lamento no haber luchado un poco más, simplemente estaba cansada de las habladurías de otras chicas "x" sobre mi y que él las acabara creyendo, eso fue lo que me molesto, pero igual al final él fue quien se esforzó mas… Bueno ya te estoy contando toda mi vida personal jaja, es que a mí me pasan unas cosas XD, ya te dejo de molestar, Cuídate. Nos vemos!_

**Mions:**_ Hola!, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Muchísimas gracias por el cumplido, me hace querer poner mas esfuerzo en cada capítulo. Bueno, hasta pronto y cuídate mucho =)!_

**Katina-12:**_ ¡Hi! ¡Viva el chocolate y sus efectos! XD, me encanta comer chocolate, recobro mis energías y mi alegría cada vez que siento el chocolate derretirse en mi boca, es una sensación única =)! (Mi hermano dice que voy a engordar si sigo comiendo tanto chocolate ¬¬, pero llevo años comiéndolo y jamás me ha pasado nada XD). Ya pasando al Fic, me gusta mucho plasmar algunas de mis ideas sobre el amor, creo que después de unas cuantas experiencias malas que he tenido, puedo entenderlo un poco mejor, al fin y al cabo las heridas del corazón son inevitables cuando confiesas tus sentimientos, no digo que siempre suceda, pero habrán algunas veces que te equivoques y se lo digas a la persona incorrecta. Bueno otra vez estoy divagando XD, espero que continúes pronto tu Fic, ya me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad. Cuídate. _

_Hasta luego!_

**TsukiyomiYuki:**_ ¡Hola!, a mí también me encantaron lo momentos Amuto, me esforcé de sobremanera para tratar de que se vieran tiernos y no como simples cursilerías, espero haberlo logrado =)!. Todavía no sé que voy hacer con Ikuto, no tengo muy clara la situación, se me vienen muchas ideas a la mente, pero es difícil tratar de plasmarlas, pero al final saldrá todo bien;). A Amu le toco sufrir en el capítulo anterior, pero eso solo demuestra cuanto amor le tiene, yo también llore un poco al tratar de ponerme en su situación…Y bueno sobre lo del Fic Tadamu publicado en Amuto, si lo lei… No me agrado… No lo debió publicar como un Amuto, no creo que le costara mucho ponerlo como un Tadamu, no era tan difícil, es cierto que debe respetar el gusto de las demás personas, cada quien es diferente, y no respetar eso solo se puede ver como una burla. Tal vez haya tenido sus motivos para publicarlo como un Amuto, pero me es difícil entenderla, no es que trate de justificarla, solo me gustaría saber sus motivos para hacerlo, tal vez pueda llegar a comprenderla, siempre en cuando no haya sido una estúpida burla. Bueno hay que dejarlo hasta ahí porque ya me estoy enojando. Y si, ame los momentos Amuto en el último capitulo de Shugo Chara Encore, sabía que la mejor pareja para Amu era Ikuto, al igual que las Peach-Pit, sabía que no me iban a decepcionar!. Bueno aquí está la conti, espero que te guste. Cuídate mucho. Nos vemos! ;)_

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1:**_ ¡Ohayo! Muchísimas gracias por el cumplido y no importa que te hayas tardado en comentar, yo también me olvido de leer los Fic y dejo comentarios tarde, pero al final un comentario vale, no importa si es tarde =)._

_¡Claro que he visto 1srt shopp of coffee prince!, me reí mucho cuando lo vi. Yo no sabía que era un barista hasta lo vi ¬¬, me dio mucha pena cuando me entere de que__ Lee Eon había muerto en un accidente con su motocicleta, sé que me entere de su muerte un año después de que pasara, pero igual me dio pena, aun era muy joven._

_Bueno concuerdo totalmente contigo, entre __The 1srt shopp of coffee prince o You´re Beautiful, gana You´re Beautiful, The 1srt shopp of coffee prince es un buen Dorama. Me gusto mucho la historia y todo, pero creo que siento un poco mas de afinidad con la historia de You're Beautiful._

_Aun no he visto Personal Taste, pero ya me muero de ganas de verlo =)._

_¿Eh?, no sabía que Jang Geun Suk iba a hacer un nuevo Dorama ¿Sabes cuál es? ¿Cuándo saldrá? Imagino que será uno de los personajes principales. ¿Quién será su pareja?... Wow! creo que te estoy agobiando de preguntas jaja…_

_Cuídate Mucho._

_Nos vemos…_

_P.D: Ah!, ya me estaba olvidando, el anime que esta descargando mi hermanita se llama Yumeiro Pâtissière, y me equivoque son 50 capítulos, pero creo que ya termino, pero va a salir pronto su segunda temporada. Yo también lo estoy viendo jeje…Al final me termino gustando… Bueno ahora si nos vemos…_

**IsaCriss:**_ Hola!... Si… Ahora estoy en tus manos XD. Muchísimas gracias, sé que no soy una pervertida, pero lo dudo de vez en cuando. Es que Cele y Cristina me dicen unas cosas, que me hacen sonrojar un poco. Pero las que se llevan el premio mayor son algunas chicas de mi promoción, dicen unas cosas… Dicen que soy una Santa y que debería liberarme un poco más, pero no me gustaría terminar hablando como ellas…Todavía me estoy pensando lo del concurso, aun no tengo una idea, espero que venga pronto, tanto si decido entrar o no… Y si no hay chicos lindos en la Uni, por lo menos en nuestro salón, eso me hace sentir un poco desilusionada, pero bueno que se la va a hacer XD. Hace poco hable con Charo, aun no sabe que va a hacer para su cumpleaños, pero le dije que si planea algo que me avisara. Y adivina que, es la única que tiene noticias sobre Analia!, ha hablado con ella un par de veces, dice que está bien, pero no hablo mucho con ella ya que se le iba el saldo a Analia. 1Espero verte pronto! 1Igual alas demás ya las extraño!, aunque a veces me sacan de quicio… Upss! Jaja… creo que más bien yo soy quien las saca de quicio. Gracias por aguantarme. Bueno cuídate mucho, ven a visitarme cuando regreses, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me dejan mucho tiempo sola XD. Nos vemos!_

**Y Bueno… Ya para terminar lo que siempre pido, Reviews, no cuesta mucho solo hagan un click en el Link Azul, no importa si es uno pequeño, me gustaría saber si les gusta o no el capitulo, para tratar de mejorar. **

**Y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por los Reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior, cuando abro mi bandeja y veo que me han dejado un Review me alegra mucho el día… **

**Creo que por fin me quede sin palabras XD… Muchísimas gracias por leer este capítulo!.**

**Muchos Kisus!**

**Nos vemos!**


	12. Capítulo XII: ¡De regreso al Instituto!

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo XII: ¡De regreso al Instituto!**

**Amu POV**

_¿Dónde estoy? – Escuche el eco de mi voz resonar por aquel lugar._

_Mire a mi alrededor, no podía ver nada todo era una absoluta oscuridad que parecía no tener fin. Ahora que lo recordaba, ya había estado en un lugar así antes, pero eso igual no me hacía sentir más tranquila._

_Quise ponerme de pie, ya que estaba de rodillas, pero mis piernas no se movían. Lo intente de nuevo pero igual mis piernas no me respondían, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo lo hacía…_

_Comencé a desesperarme, intente hablar, pero no podía ni siquiera mover mis labios. Cada vez estaba más y más desesperada, no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo se negaba a moverse y mi voz se negaba también a salir._

_Tranquilízate Amu.- Pensé.- Si sigues así de intranquila no podrás resolver nada. Solo respira hondo e inténtalo otra vez._

_Estuve intentando mover mi cuerpo por mucho tiempo, no podría decir exactamente cuánto, imagino que debió ser mucho, ya que me sentía terriblemente agotada…_

_Lo único que queda es esperar…- Pensé, no me agradaba mucho la idea, pero no podía hacer nada más._

_De repente escuche los sonidos de unas pisadas que se acercaban hacia donde me encontraba. Me alegre al escuchar las pisadas y nuevamente comencé a inquietarme, quería gritar que estaba aquí, que se apuraran, que necesitaba ayuda, pero mis labios seguían sellados…_

_Mientras esperaba que se acercara aquella persona, mi mente comenzó a jugarme una mala pasada…_

_**Deberías estar asustada.**_

_¿Por qué?_

_**No sabes quién se acerca, si es hombre o mujer.**_

_Eso no importa, solo quiero que me ayude._

_**¿Y si esa persona quisiese hacerte daño?**_

_¿Por qué haría eso?_

_**¿Por qué pensarías que no lo haría?**_

_¿Qué?_

_**Qué tal si esa persona si es esa persona la que te dejo en ese estado, tal vez te pudo dar algo…**_

_¡Solo cállate! No me importa quien sea, solo no quiero estar sola… No quiero estar sola por más tiempo.- No todo lo que dije era verdad, es cierto que no quería estar sola, pero me daba miedo la idea de que aquella persona quisiese hacerme daño, y yo simplemente no me pudiera defender._

_Lo único que me quedaba era esperar, esperar a que fuera una persona quisiese ayudarme… Dios solo te pido eso._

_Los pasos se detuvieron, no podía ver bien a la persona que se había detenido frente mío, no había mucha luz donde estaba…_

_Dio unos cuantos pasos más y al fin pude verle el rostro…_

_Un gran alivio dentro de mí, me inundo… Estaba tan feliz de verle, estaba segura de que él me ayudaría… Estaba segura de que él jamás me dejaría sola… Ikuto…_

_Lo siento…- Su voz son plana, no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, estaba serio mirándome fijamente._

_Quería decirle algo, preguntarle el porqué del lo siento pero no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada,_

_Lo siento, tengo que irme…- De nuevo ne tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejo de mi…_

_Intente hablar de nuevo, lo intente de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas pero no obtuve ningún resultada, quise moverme, tomarle una mano para evitar que se fuera, nada, mi cuerpo no se movía, por más que lo intentara. Estaba desesperada, no quería que se fuera, el no podía irse, no podía dejarme, aquí, sola._

_Quería gritarle…Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, era lo único que podía hacer, llorar por la desesperación… Nada más… Nada de nada…_

_¡Ikuto!- Pude gritar después de tanto esfuerzo, pero no me escucho, él ya se había ido… Se había ido sin mirar atrás… Me había dejado sola…_

_Esto era una horrible pesadilla…_

¡Amu, es hora de levantarse! – Escuche decir a Ami, pero su voz me sonaba lejana. Después sentí un peso encima de mí…

¡Es hora de levantarse floja! ¡Vamos arriba! ¡Hoy regresas al Instituto! No puedes llegar tarde.- Decía mientras saltaba a un lado de mi…

Está bien Ami, solo deja de saltar.- Dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

¿Eh? ¿Estás bien hermanita?- Pregunto preocupada.

Claro que si, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Dije desconcertada.

Estas toda pálida, tu frente está algo sudosa ¿Te sientes bien?- Dijo Ami mientras acercaba una mano a mi frente.

Si tranquila, estoy bien… Solo tuve una pesadilla.- Dije con una sonrisa. Gracias a Dios fue una pesadilla.

¿De veras?- Pregunto de nuevo.

Claro, no te preocupes…- Sonreí.- Dile a mis papás que bajo después de bañarme ¿De acuerdo?

Está bien…- Dijo con desconfianza.

Se paró de mi cama y camino hasta la puerta.

Espera…- Dije antes de que saliera por la puerta.- Gracias por levantarme…- Sin proponérmelo mi voz sono algo quebrada, y de nuevo las inevitables lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos…

Escuche la puerta cerrarse, unas pisadas y después sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban.

Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla. Solo fue eso…- Dijo suavemente mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Lo siento…- No podía creer que mi hermana menor me estuviera consolando, parecía una niña. Pero igual se lo agradecía.

Vamos ya deja de llorar como una niña. Se supone que eres mayor que yo.- Dijo divertida mientras me separaba de ella.- ¡Mira estas moqueando mi uniforme!

¿Qué has dicho?- Dije entre enojada y divertida, le di un zape en la cabeza.

¡Moo! Eso duele. Bueno ya me voy a desayunar, baja rápido.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Y estas más bonita cuando te ríes. Así que sonríe mas, no vaya hacer que tu novio te deje por renegona.- Me saco la lengua y se fue dando un portazo, justo a tiempo ya que le había tirado una almohada.

Me puse de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ami había logrado que me animara. Tendí mi cama pero antes de dirigirme al baño a darme una ducha escuche la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse después vi a Ami asomarse.

Etto… Amu… Utau llamo hace unos minutos, dice que no contestas el celular.- Dijo un poco apenada, aunque no entiendo el por qué.- Dijo que pasaría por ti dentro de 45 minutos junto con Ikuto.

Gracias Ami.- Dije mientras me dedicaba a buscar mi celular, cuando lo encontré pude ver que tenía seis llamadas perdidas de Utau y dos llamadas perdidas de Ikuto.- Ami… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo llamo Utau?

Etto… Hace 15 minutos.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Qué? Y recién me avisas.- Dije desesperada mientras me iba al baño a darme una ducha.

Lo siento, es que me olvide.- Dijo algo apenada.- Pero siempre te alistas en el tiempo justo, así que… ¡Tu puedes hermanita!

Solo pude soltar un suspiro de resignación antes de meterme a la ducha…

**Ikuto POV**

¿No crees que vamos algo tarde?- Le pregunte a Utau.

No… Amu es una demorona, así que está bien.- Respondió con una sonrisa.- En este momento debe estar tomando desayuno a la desesperada.

Ya me la imagino.- Dije sonriendo también.- ¿Dónde nos encontraremos con Kuukai?

Justo allí.- Dijo mientras alzaba la mano.- ¡Hola Kuukai!

Hola Utau.- Dijo él mientras se acercaba y la daba un ligero beso en los labios, después se volteo a verme.- Hola Ikuto.

Hola Kuukai.- Sonreí.- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Bien ¿Alguno ha visto a Amu?- Pregunto.

Si… La llame hace unos 45 minutos, así que imagino que ya debe estar lista.- Respondió Utau mientras le tomaba la mano a Kuukai.

Cla… Claro.- Respondió Kuukai sonrojado, después volteo a verme.

Da igual.- Dije sin darle ninguna importancia.

¡Llegamos!.- Dijo Utau mientras se acercaba tocar el timbre.

Al segundo siguiente, la puerta se abrió y salió Ami con una gran sonrisa.

¡Hola chicos! Amu está terminando de arreglarse, pero no demorara mucho.- Nos dijo.- No tendrán que esperarla mucho.

Siempre lo mismo.- Dijo Utau con cansancio.- ¿Y cómo has estado Ami?

Bien.- Respondió con su inseparable sonrisa, después miro a Utau y Kuukai e hizo un puchero.- Veo que todo el mundo se consigue un novio. Eso ya me está irritando un poco. Ahhhhhh! no importa ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo están saliendo?

Casi una semana.- Dijo Utau.

Yo pensaba que tenían más tiempo.- Después volteo a ver a Kuukai.- En serio que eres un lento.

Yo solo me pude reír ante su comentario, Kuukai estaba completamente sonrojado y abría la boca intentando decir algo, pero simplemente no decía nada.

Luego escuchamos un golpe y después un pequeño grito.

Creo que Amu ya esta lista.- Dijo Ami con una gotita estilo anime resbalando por su nuca.

Si…- Dijeron Kuukai y Utau con la misma gotita resbalando por su nuca igual que yo.

¡Lo siento chicos!- Dijo Amu sonrojada.- Ami me aviso recién hace unos 30 minutos que vendrían por mí.

Bueno ya no importa. Menos mal que todavía faltan unos 40 minutos antes de que suene el timbre.- Dijo Utau con una sonrisa.- Bien, hasta luego Ami.

Hasta pronto.- Se despidió Kuukai.

Nos vemos.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

Adiós Utau, Kuukai. Espero verte pronto hermanito.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

¡Ami! ¡Hablaremos más tarde!- Dijo Amu abochornada.

¿Hermanito?- Pregunto Kuukai.

¿No lo sabes?- Dijo Ami incrédula, pero al ver el rostro de Kuukai con duda sonrió.- Amu está saliendo con Ikuto, viene casi todas las noch…

¡Adiós!- Gritó Amu mientras se alejaba rápidamente de su casa.

¡Oye espéranos!- grito Utau. Después Amu se detuvo.

¿Es cierto que estas saliendo con Ikuto?- Pregunto Kuukai cundo estuvo frente a Amu.

Si…- Respondió avergonzada.

¡Vaya! Una semana que no te veo y ya te conseguiste un novio.- Dijo Kuukai con una sonrisa.

¿Y qué me dices tú?- Dijo Amu con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro al ver a Kuukai sonrojado.

Bien. Nosotros nos vamos primero.- Dijo Utau mientras agarraba de la mano a Kuukai y se adelantaba.- Nos vemos en el salón chicos.

No pudimos responder nada porque Utau ya se había ido rápidamente arrastrando con ella a Kuukai.

Vaya… Utau si que tiene fuerza…- Dijo Amu con una gotita estilo anime deslizándose por su cabeza.

Bien… Ya vámonos, sino no llegaremos a tiempo.- Dije tomándole una mano y avanzando un poco.- Espera…

¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto desconcertada.

Me acerque a su rostro y la bese. Primero ella no me respondió, estaba paralizada, pero después de unos segundos reacciono. Nos separamos a los segundos por la falta de aire.

Bien, ya vámonos.- Dije con simpleza.

¿Y eso que fue?- Pregunto Amu abochornada.

Mi saludo. Venga ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde.- Le respondí con una sonrisa socarrona.

¡Tonto!.- Dijo y comenzamos a caminar…

**Amu POV**

Cuando llegue al salón de clases solo estaban Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Nagihiko Utau y Kuukai.

¡Amu-Chi! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!- Grito Yaya para después lanzarse sobre mí para abrazarme.

Hola Amu. Hola a ti también Ikuto.- Dijo Nagihiko con una sonrisa.- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor Amu?

Hola…- Dijo Kairi.

Hola Amu, Ikuto.- Dijo Rima con una pequeña sonrisa.- Yaya ya déjala no vez que la estas asfixiando.

Hola chicos.- Pude responder cuando Yaya me soltó.- Ya estoy mucho mejor.

Vaya que se demoraron.- Dijo Utau cuando me fui a mi asiento, ella se sentaba detrás de mi.- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Na…Nada.- Respondí sonrojada.

¿Eh?- Dijo Yaya confundida.

Amu e Ikuto son novios.- Dijo Kuukai con una gran sonrisa.- Eso si que es una sorpresa ¿Cierto?

Vaya Amu-Chi, faltas al colegio por una semana y te consigues un novio.- Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros.- ¡Mooo! Eso es injusto, todas ya tienen un novio excepto yo.

¿Pero qué dices Yaya? Si Rima no está saliendo con nadie.- Dije aun sonrojada.

¡Rima- Tan esta saliendo con Nagi!- Dijo Yaya dando saltitos de alegría.

¿Qué?- Fue lo único que pude decir, estaba verdaderamente confundía.- ¿Eso es cierto Rima?

Si…- Respondió con la cabeza baja y sonrojada, después volteo a ver a Yaya.- No deberías gritar ese tipo de cosas…

Vaya… Todo lo que pude pasar en una semana.- Dije sonriendo.

¡Yo también quiero salir con alguien!- Grito nuevamente Yaya haciendo pucheros.- Kairi ¿No quieres salir conmigo?

¿Qué?... Espera un momento Yaya.- Dijo Kairi totalmente abochornado.

Mooo… Solo tienes que decir si o no, no es tan difícil.- Dijo Yaya mientras lo miraba fijamente.

¡Hola chicos!- Dijo Tadase desde la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación de Yaya y Kairi, para el alivio de este ultimo.- Que bueno verte de nuevo Amu.

Hola Tadase.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.- A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo.

Hmp…- Dijo Ikuto mientras miraba fijamente a Tadase.

Pero no tuvimos más tiempo para conversar, porque comenzaron a llegar nuestros demás compañeros seguidos por el profesor. La primera clase, matemáticas… Creo que las horas iban a pasar algo lentas…

**Ikuto POV**

Por fin sono el timbre indicando la hora de salida. Estaba algo cansado, los lunes son los días más pesados.

¡Ahh! ¿Por qué tenía que tocar química las últimas horas?- Escuche a Amu quejarse.

Ya deja de quejarte Amu.- Dijo Utau en forma de reproche.- Bueno chicos yo ya me voy junto con Kuukai, nos vemos mañana chicos.

Hasta mañana.- Se despidió Kuukai para después irse junto a Utau.

Nosotros también nos vamos.- Dijo Nagihiko.- Hasta mañana chicos.

Nos vemos.- Dijo Rima para luego salir junto con Nagihiko.

Bueno, ya que todos se van será mejor que me vaya yo también.- Dijo Yaya para después tomar del brazo a Kairi.- Y tú te vienes conmigo.

Espera Yaya.- Dijo Kairi tratando de soltarse de su agarre sin éxito.- Hasta mañana chicos.

¿Nos vamos?- Le pregunte a Amu que estaba guardando sus cosas.

Todavía no, tengo que ir a dejar algo en la sala de profesores.- Respondió con una sonrisa.- No es necesario que me acompañes.

Bien, te espero en la puerta del colegio.- Dije con simpleza.

Está bien, nos vemos dentro de un rato. Hasta mañana Tadase.- Dijo mientras salía del salón.

Tome mis cosas y salí del salón, sin despedirme de Tadase…

**Amu POV**

Me había demorado más de lo previsto el entregarle unas tareas atrasadas a la profesora de literatura.

Estaba corriendo por los pasillos del Instituto, llevaba tanta prisa que al final termine chocando con alguien.

Discúlpame.- Dije sentada en el suelo.- Fue mi culpa.

Hola Amu, que bueno que te encuentro.- Dijo Tadase mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Hola Tadase, discúlpame pero llevo algo de prisa.- Dije levantando mi maleta del suelo.

¿Te puedo acompañar a casa?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Lo siento ya quede con alguien.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.- Nos vemos mañana.- Y me eche a correr.

Cuando estaba punto de llegar a la verja del colegio, pude ver a un montón de chicas alrededor de Ikuto. Camine un poco más rápido para cercarme a él.

¡Ikuto!- Grite ya que las chicas no me dejaban pasar.

El volteo a verme y se acerco a mí.

Nos vamos.- Dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y empezaba a caminar.

Pude escuchar los murmullos llenos de malicia y envidia de las demás chicas que estaban alrededor de Ikuto, pero simplemente no les tome importancia.

Ya llevábamos un buen rato sin decir nada, no era un silencio incómodo, me agradaba sentir la presencia de Ikuto cerca de mí, pero igual me gustaba mucho escuchar su voz.

Oye Ikuto…- Dije algo cohibida.- ¿Esperaste mucho?

Hmp.- Hizo ese sonidito, a veces me desesperaba.

Discúlpame, me tomo mucho tie…- Pero no pude decir nada mas ya que pude sentir los labios de Ikuto sobre los míos. Después de unos segundos nos separamos.

¿Por qué fue eso?- Pregunte nerviosamente.

Solo quería hacerlo.- Me respondió con una sonrisa.

No deberías hacerlo así como así…- Dije avergonzada.

¿Quieres salir mañana conmigo?- Pregunto de repente.

¿Qué?- Dije sorprendida.

Que mañana por la noche saldremos.- Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

En ningún momento te he dicho que si.- Quise sonar enfadada pero no funciono, ya que Ikuto me volteo a ver con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

¿Quieres que intenté convencerte?- Dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me atraía hacia a él.

¡Está bien!- Dije sonrojada, ya que unas cuantas personas a nuestro alrededor nos habían quedado mirando.

El solo sonrió y me beso de nuevo, al principio intenté separarme de él, no me gustaba mucho la idea de que las personas a nuestro alrededor nos estuvieran viendo, pero al final mande todo eso al diablo y rodee su cuello con mis brazos…

Estaba tan contenta. Mañana tendría mi primera cita con Ikuto…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**¡Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. En verdad pensé que no llegaría a actualizar hoy, no se me había ocurrido nada, recién termine de escribir este capítulo hace unas horas y fue gracias a mi prima que pude hacerlo, esta semana no fue la mejor para mi, tuve una pequeña pelea con mi papá y bueno, eso me desanimo un poco. No me prohibió usar la computadora, pero igual no tenía muchas ganas de escribir. Pero después de hablar con Antonela me hizo sentir mucho mejor, ella siempre me anima, por eso siempre la llamo para molestarla XD. Igual al final las cosas con mi papá se arreglaron. Bien ya dejo de agobiarlos con mis problemas =P…**

**Miry-Chan: **_Muchísimas gracias, en verdad me alegra de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, el esfuerzo valió la pena. Y pasando a lo de las peleas, siempre suceden, es inevitable. ¿Sabes? Un chico también me molestaba mucho y al final termine saliendo con el jaja… Lo que son las cosas, recuerdo que lo conocí cuando tuve que practicar una danza y él me toco como pareja, recién había pasado a secundaria. El siempre decía que una chica tan fea como yo no podía ser su pareja y yo le decía que siempre que terminaba de practicar tenia que desinfectar mis manos porque lo había tocado =P…después de la actuación nos sentamos juntos en las escaleras que daban a la azotea y estuvimos un buen rato conversando, y a los dos meses terminamos saliendo… Al mes y unos cuantos días creo, termine con él… Odiaba que me siguiera a todos lados, en verdad lo detestaba. Es bueno pasar un rato con tu novio, pero a veces quieres pasar aunque sea un ratito con tus amigas, reírte con ellas, hablar de tonterías y eso, creo que él no podía entenderlo. Después de dos años regresamos, el muy desgraciado se atrevió a engañarme, fue un idiota, pensó que no me iba a enterar… al día siguiente, me mando una carta con su amigo diciendo un montón de tonterías inventándose cualquier excusa para terminar conmigo… El muy cobarde me tenía miedo (En verdad puedo ser muy pasiva, pero cuando en verdad me amargo…Todo el mundo sabe que no puede estar cerca de mi XD)…Yo tampoco suelo ser muy romántica, solo lo soy cuando escribo XD… Jaja…Y creo que no es día de "San Valentín" si no de "San Marketing", pero igual utilizo ese día para divertirme con mis amigas XD… Bien he escrito demasiado…Nos vemos y muchísimas gracias de nuevo por leer y por tu comentarios. Besos… Hasta luego!_

**TsukiyomiYuki: **_Hola! Ya me gustaría a mí tener una hermana como Ami, cuando mis amigos vienen a casa ella los golpea con lo que encuentra º. º, El único que se salva es Wilmer… Creo que por eso mis amigos ya no me vine a visitar XD… Jaja... Me alegra que el capitulo anterior haya quedado bien, no estaba segura, pero en verdad me alegra de que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también te guste, me esfuerzo de sobre manera al escribir los momentos Amuto, aunque a veces no logre dormir jaja… Cuando la inspiración llega es bueno escribir todo lo que puedas porque al final cuando se va no sabes si regresará pronto…Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! =)_

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1:**_ Ohayo! Creo que si mi hermanita me encuentra así, se va corriendo a decirle a mi mamá XD, aunque ahora sabe guardar mejor un secreto, pero su actitud hacia mis amigos… Bueno a ellos los asusta XD, no le gusta que se me acerquen muchos chicos, en cambio a mi hermano mayor le da igual XD… Dice que es mi vida…_

_Y bueno sobre lo de barista __es el profesional especializado en el café de alta calidad, que trabaja creando nuevas y diferentes bebidas basadas en él, usando varios tipos de leches, esencias y licores, entre otros. También es el responsable de la presentación de las bebidas y puede complementar su trabajo con el arte del latte (Mejor lo explica Wikipedia XD)__…__ Es lo que Eun Chan se fue a estudiar a Europa…_

_Si, da mucha pena cuando personas tan jóvenes mueren. ¿Has visto Winter Sonata?, bueno el actor que hacía __de __como __Sang-Hyuk Kim__ se suicido, en verdad me dio mucha pena, no puedo creer que hayan algunas personas que quieran acabar con sus vidas de forma voluntaria, hay tantas personas que tienen enfermedades terminales y darían lo que fuera por unos cuantos días de vida más…Bueno ya me estoy deprimiendo __…_

_Ya mismo empiezo a buscar ese Dorama, ¿En serio sale el chico que hacia los waffles en __coffee prince__?, a mi me encantaba esa actitud fría que tenia… Ya me muero por verlo!_

_Bien ya me estoy emocionando mucho XD, pero me emociono de sobremanera con los Doramas… Bien ya dejo de molestarte… Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también te guste._

_Cuídate mucho… Nos vemos =)!_

_P.D: No he leído todo el manga de Kitchen Princess, solo los dos primeros tomos, es cierto que en alguna cosas se parecen, pero igual me gusta ver el anime. La segunda temporada de Yumeiro Pâtissière, se llama Yumeiro Pâtissière Professional, ya salieron los primeros capítulos… Bueno tendré que terminar de leer Kitchen Princess para ver si son demasiado parecidos… Ya me estoy haciendo un mundo XD…_

_P.D 2: Cierto!... Ayer por recién lei la actualización de tu historia… Me encanto y me has dejado con la intriga, espero que haya un nuevo capítulo pronto… Tus capítulos son siempre maravillosos =)… Bien ahora si ya te dejo de molestar. Sayo!_

**..x: **_Hola... ¿Lemon?...Mmm… En realidad no lo sé, no creo que pueda hacer uno, se me haría algo muy difícil, pero al final quien sabe tal vez me anime, si alguien me ayuda XD!… _

_Puse a Ikuto muy celoso XD! Y también lo deje con las ganas…jaja…_

_Y tranquila, no habrá Tadamu, no me perdonaría escribir algo así en mi historia, por lo menos no lo tengo planeado, soy una gran fan del Amuto y no me siento cómoda escribiendo Tadamu._

_Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste…Gracias de nuevo… Nos vemos!_

**IsaCriss: **_Hola Criss… ¿En serio crees que Amu se parece a mí? Yo no lo creo, tal vez un poco por lo de los almohadazos, pero eso fue porque tu empezaste XD, al final tu también me diste muchos almohadazos =)…_

_Si Analia se pasa, ¿Cómo no nos va a llamar?, solo podemos esperar que la Universidad comience para verla, ella se desconecta totalmente del mundo… ¿Para qué tiene un celular si al final se le olvida en su otra casa? ¿O simplemente no contesta?... Jaja…Ya parezco una mamá XD._

_Bueno muchísimos besos y nos vemos el lunes. _

**Bueno ya para terminar solo les quiero dar un aviso. Tal vez me demore en subir los siguientes capítulos de ahora en adelante, mis vacaciones ya se terminaron y voy a tener menos tiempo para escribir, pero voy a intentar actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, y también por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia. Si les gusto el capitulo solo les pido que dejen un comentario, no cuesta mucho y en verdad me ayudan muchísimo.**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Muchos Kisus!**

**Nos vemos!**


	13. Capitulo XIII:¿Nervios antes de la cita?

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capitulo XIII: ¿Nervios antes de la cita?**

**Amu POV**

¡Wow… Una cita! – Grito alegremente Yaya.

Estábamos en la cafetería y la mayoría había volteado a ver a Yaya, algunos habían sido menos obvios que otros, pero algunos habían guardado silencio esperando escuchar de quien era la cita.

No grites Yaya… No quiero que todo el Instituto se entere.- La reprendí, la verdad es que yo también estaba muy emocionada con respecto a la cita, pero tenía la suficiente madurez como para no ir gritando por ahí como Yaya… Bueno la verdad creo que mas que madurez era la vergüenza que me daría ir gritando como loca por ahí…

¿No crees que sea emocionante Amu-Chi?- Pregunto Yaya.

Pues… No creo que sea para tanto.- Dije con mi tono Cool & Spice… Pero era una gran mentira, la verdad es que estaba súper emocionada…

Eso significa que esta mas emocionada de lo que te imaginas.- Dijo Utau con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo sabes eso Utau-Chan?- Pregunto Yaya.

Pues es fácil, Amu solo utiliza ese tono cuando está muy emocionada con algo pero no lo quiere admitir.- Respondió Utau con una sonrisa.

Amu-Chi debe estar muy nerviosa.- Dijo Yaya con una gran sonrisa para después lanzarse encima de mí para abrazarme.

Yaya deja de agobiarla, la vas a poner nerviosa antes de tiempo.- Dijo Rima, después se puso un poco más seria.- ¿Ya hablaste con tus padres?

No aun no…- Dije con un poco de tristeza, apenas llegue a mi casa ayer intente decirles, pero me terminaba poniendo nerviosa y no decía nada.

Pues deberías decirles apenas llegues hoy a casa…- Dijo Rima tranquilamente.

Me pregunto cuál será la reacción de los padres de Amu…- Dijo Utau pensativa.

Bueno…-Dijo Yaya con una gran sonrisa.- Creo que la madre de Amu-Chi se pondrá feliz y dirá "Amu-Chan ya está creciendo, ya tiene a su primer novio"- Imito el tono de voz de mi mamá y su comportamiento, luego se puso seria.- Y el papá de Amu-Chi dirá algo así como "Amu-Chan no quiere a su papá, por eso lo está abandonando… Mi pequeña Amu-Chan"- Esta vez imito a mi papá, hasta se arrodillo en el suelo, hizo todo lo que me imaginaba que mi papá haría… En verdad es un dramático.-Luego la mamá de Amu-Chi regañara al papá de Amu-Chi, Ami-Tan dirá algo que haga que el papá de Amu-Chi se vuelva más dramático y al final el papá de Amu-Chi aceptará que ella tiene novio con lágrimas en los ojos…

Si…- Respondieron Rima y Utau en coro, una gotita de tipo anime resbalo por la cabeza de las tres… Mi familia es única.

En fin…- Dijo Utau.- ¿Qué te vas a poner para la cita?

No lo sé, aun no he pensado en nada…- Dije pensativa.

Bueno, creo que te sería más fácil decidir si sabes a donde van a ir y la hora.- Dijo Rima.

No me dijo a dónde íbamos a ir, solo dijo que pasaría por mí a las 8:00.- En realidad tampoco había pensado en preguntarle.

Así será un poco más difícil saber que ponerte.- Dijo Rima.

¿Por qué no le preguntas ahora Amu-Chi?- Dijo Yaya alegre.

No creo que sea lo indicado.- Respondió Utau.

¿Por qué Utau-Chan?- Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros.

Conociendo como es Ikuto, creo que preferirá mantenerlo en secreto hasta que llegue el momento de la cita.- Dijo Utau con una sonrisa.

¿Entonces tu que recomiendas?- Pregunto Rima.

Mmm… Creo que tengo una idea.- Dijo Utau con alegría.

¿Qué es Utau-Chan?- Pregunto Yaya con curiosidad.

Es un secreto…- Respondió Utau sonriendo por los pucheros que hacia Yaya.

¡Hoy vamos todas a almorzar a la casa de Amu-Chi!- Grito Yaya con alegría, otra vez hizo que todos voltearan a verla, algunos con una sonrisa y otros molestos por su comportamiento.

Yaya baja el volumen.- Susurro Rima.

Pero…- Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros.

Además no puedes invitarte sola y menos invitar a los demás sin decirle nada a la dueña de la casa, en este lugar Amu.- La regaño Utau.

Yo solo quiero ayudar a Amu-Chi.- Dijo Yaya con un poco de pena.

Tranquilas chicas, no creo que haya ningún problema. Estoy segura de que Ami estará muy feliz de verlas de nuevo al igual que mis padres.- Dije con una sonrisa.

¿En serio Amu-Chi?- Pregunto Yaya con estrellitas en los ojos.

Si… Cada hora que pasa me pongo un poco más nerviosa y ustedes me ayudan a tranquilizarme un poco.- Dije con una sonrisa y un poco de rubor mis mejillas.

Te ves adorable Amu-Chi.- Dijo Yaya pellizcándome las mejillas.

Du…ele Ya…ya.- Dije con dificultad.

¡Entonces Rima-Tan, Utau-Chan y Yaya irán juntas a la casa de Amu-Chi!- Grito alegremente.

Todas sonreímos ante la muestra de felicidad de Yaya, pero justo después de eso la campana dando inicio a la otra mitad de clases sono.

…

¿Por que teníamos que tener Matemáticas a la ultima hora?- Dije con pesadez, las clases se me habían hecho largas.

Siempre dices eso Amu.- Me regaño Rima.

Solo cuando tenemos Matemáticas, Física y Química, las demás asignaturas se me dan mejor.- Dije con una sonrisa.

Amu-Chi tiene razón, esas clases son aburridas.- Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros.

Pues tú eres la que debe prestar más atención en esas asignaturas, tus notas han bajado un poco.- La regaño Rima.

Etto…!¿Por qué no regañas a Amu-Chi también?- Dijo Yaya.

Porque cuando llego a casa siempre repaso un poco justamente porque sé que esas asignaturas no se me dan bien.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Amu…- Cuando levante la mirada para buscar al dueño de esa voz, que tanto me encantaba, vi que Ikuto se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de mí.

Hola Ikuto.- Le respondí con una sonrisa, sentí un ligero calor subir a mis mejillas. ¿Cuándo iba dejar de ruborizarme solo con mirarlo?

¿Nos vamos?…- Pregunto suavemente.

Lo siento… Es que hoy quede con las chicas en irnos juntas.- Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de decirles que si. Pero ya que.- Discúlpame.

Está bien. Nos vemos.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

_Se ve tan guapo cuando sonríe_… Dios que me está pasando, creo que eso de la cita me está afectando un poco. Sacudí un poco la cabeza intentando alejar todos esos pensamientos de mí.

Has… Hasta más tar…tarde.- Respondí entrecortadamente por culpa del nerviosismo.

Levante la mirada para fijarla en sus ojos, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho al segundo siguiente, no es que no quisiera mirarlo, si no es que estoy consciente de que me quede mirándolo embobada, no sé qué rayos me está pasando últimamente, es como si… Ya, mejor dejo de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, tal vez mas tarde piense en ello… Tal vez…

Baje lentamente mi mirada hacia sus labios… No sé cuánto tiempo me quede mirándolo, pero cuando me di cuenta vi una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Ikuto. Mi rostro comenzó a quemarme… Bien estaba perdida.

Ikuto se acerco lentamente hacia a mí, todavía con esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro, odiaba que me sonriera de esa manera… Está bien en realidad no, pero igual quería mostrarme un poco molesta, así que retrocedí unos pasos, los cuales él se acerco en pocos segundos, sentí sus brazos cerrarse alrededor de la cintura, impidiéndome alejarme. Cuando alce mi rostro para enfrentarlo, me perdí en sus bellos ojos zafiros, esos que siempre me hipnotizaban, lentamente la distancia entre nuestros rostros se fue acortando… Podía sentir su cálida respiración chocar en mi rostro, nuestros labios se rozaron ligeramente, en una suave caricia…

Una suave risita se escucho en el lugar y recordé en ese momento que no estábamos solos… Rápidamente desvié la mirada hacia el lugar donde había provenido la risa y me encontré con lo quienes a me imaginaba. Utau, Rima y Yaya. La primera viéndonos con una gran sonrisa, la segunda veía hacia otro lado de forma desinteresa con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa y la ultima nos veía sorprendida, sonrojada y feliz.

Mis mejillas me comenzaron a arder, más de lo que pensé que fuera humanamente posible. Si seguía así iba terminar víctima de una combustión espontanea.

Rápidamente escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Ikuto, esperando que así mi bochorno descendiera aunque sea un poco.

Ikuto Carraspeo.

¡Oh! Tranquilos no se preocupen por nosotras, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, imaginen que no estamos aquí.- Dijo Utau alegremente.

Como si eso fuera posible.- Le respondió Ikuto molesto.

Etto…- Murmure mientras me separaba de él, cuando estuve a una distancia prudente de él lo mire a los ojos, todavía ruborizada.- Nos vemos…

Vamos chicos no sean tan vergonzosos.- Dijo Utau con una sonrisa, que se amplió mas cuando la fulmine con la mirada.- Esta bien, está bien. Nosotras te esperamos afuera Amu. Nos vemos primito.

Pero…- Dijo Yaya que nos seguía mirando sorprendida.

Hay que darles algo de privacidad Yaya, hay que esperar a Amu afuera tal y como lo dijo Utau.- Dijo Rima con voz serena.- Hasta mañana Ikuto.

Está bien. Te esperaremos afuera Amu-Chi. Adiós Ikuto-Kun.- Dijo Yaya mientras agitaba alegremente su mano.

Vimos a Utau, Rima y Yaya salir del salón, pero al segundo siguiente Utau se asomo por la puerta.

Cierto chicos, no se demoren mucho. Que solo sea una despedida corta, no intenten no pasarse ya saben que estamos en el Instituto.- Dijo Utau con una gran sonrisa.- Mejor guárdenselo para más tarde, así será más divertido.- Nos guiño un ojos y desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Cuando mi mente pudo analizar las palabras, mi sonrojo, que hacía unos minutos había bajado, volvió a aumentar.

¡Utau!- Grite abochornada.

Como respuesta escuche sus carcajadas, que poco a poco sonaron más lejanas.

Amu…- Escuche decir a Ikuto, hasta ese momento no le había prestado la menor atención al hecho de que nos encontrábamos solos en aquel salón.

_Solos…_Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando alejar los pensamientos pocos inocentes que venían a mi mente… Creo que eso de ser pervertido se te puede contagiar…

De repente sentí unos labios sobre los míos, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber quien me estaba besando así que cerré mis ojos y automáticamente pase mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Ikuto. Las inevitables cosquillas en el estomago surgieron rápidamente, para después dar paso al ligero temblor en mis piernas. Me sentía en el cielo…

Sentí sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome más a él. Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, ya no era tan suave como en el principio, era más… Como decirlo… ¿Apasionado?…

Suavemente pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, el cual se lo di inmediatamente. Podía sentir su lengua explorar cada centímetro de mi boca, era una sensación única, mi mente sufrió una nueva clase de embotamiento. Sus manos subieron lentamente por mi espalda, dando suaves caricias. Yo me sentí morir con cada caricia suya. Comencé a revolverle suavemente el cabello. Mientras él me pegaba más hacia su cuerpo.

Como siempre la falta de aire se hizo presente, así que tuvimos que separarnos. La cabeza me daba vueltas y cuando cerré los ojos para intentar clamar esa sensación vi cientos de estrellas…

Abrí lentamente los ojos, todavía sentía calor en mis mejillas, pero eso ya no me importaba, mi corazón lentamente volvió a su ritmo normal. Fije mi vista en el rostro de Ikuto… su respiración estaba un poco agitada, pero su mirada estaba perdida en la puerta del aula, que estaba abierta…

Un momento ¿Abierta?… Cuando Utau salió cerró la puerta.

Ikuto…- Susurre.- ¿Qué estás viendo?

Después de unos minutos fijo su vista en mí y una gran sonrisa burlona se formo en su bello rostro.

Nada importante…- Dijo con algo de misterio para después acercarse nuevamente a mí y besarme…

Discúlpenme chicas… Creo que tardare más de lo planeado.

…

Tardaste mucho Amu-Chi, ya me estaba aburriendo esperándote aquí afuera.- Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros.

Lo siento chicas…- Dije mientras corría hacia ellas, cuando al fin pude alcanzarlas me pare a tomar un poco de aire.

Bien será mejor que ya nos pongamos en marcha.- Dijo Rima tranquilamente, después sonrió.- Aunque Utau no lo diga estoy segura de que se muere de hambre…

Tanto Yaya como yo comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas, Utau se puso roja por el comentario, pero al segundo siguiente una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro… Una que ya había visto en cierto chico de ojos zafiros, que la mayoría de veces significaba problemas.

Pues no es mi culpa. Amu se demoro demasiado en el salón "Platicando" Con Ikuto.- Dijo alegremente.

¡UTAU!- Grite abochornada.

¿Qué eso no es lo que estabas haciendo con Ikuto?- Dijo tratando de sonar inocente.- No me digas todo este tiempo se la pasaron besa…

¡YA!- Grite con exasperación, la gente que pasaba a nuestro alrededor me quedaron mirando, la mayoría de ellas con desaprobación…

Con razón que Amu-Chi estaba algo despeinada.- Dijo Yaya lanzando una mirada cómplice a Utau.

Chicas…- Susurre.

Por lo visto se han vuelto más apasionados.- Siguió el juego Utau.

Chicas…- Dije en modo de advertencia.

Por lo visto nuestra Amu ya está creciendo.- Dijo Rima uniéndose al juego.

¡CHICAS!- Grite molesta, a decir verdad estaba más avergonzada que enojada pero si quería lograr que me dejaran de molestar tenía que ponerme todo lo enojada que pudiera.

¿Qué?- respondieron las tres en coro de forma inocente.

Dejen de molestar…- Dije con voz cansina.

Pero Amu, sabes que es bueno divertirse.- Dijo Utau alegremente.

Siempre es bueno reírse de uno mismo Amu-Chi- Secundo Yaya.

Vamos Amu, todas nos estábamos riendo juntas.- Dijo Rima con una sonrisa.

Creo que yo en ningún momento me reí.- Dije molesta.

Está bien Amu, no te molestes.- Dijo Utau dando para después dar un suspiro.- Bien, ahora que dejamos ese tema a un lado. Tengo una pregunta.

Suéltala Utau-Chan.- Dijo Yaya alegremente.

¿Saben que le sucede a Tadase?- Dijo con molestia.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo Rima.

¿Recuerdan que les dije que tenía que regresar al Instituto por qué me había olvidado un libro en el salón del coro?- Pregunto Utau.

Tanto Rima como Yaya asintieron. Yo solo la mire expectante.

Bueno cuando llegue al salón me encontré con Tadase, cuando le pregunte que le pasaba me dijo que era algo que no me importaba.- Dijo Utau con indignación.- Después salió con rapidez del aula chocando contra mí en el proceso. Ni siquiera se disculpo solo me miro enojado y se fue.- Después de decir todo aquello Utau soltó un bufido.

Pues no lo sé…- Dijo Rima con algo de preocupación.- Cuando me despedí de él estaba normal.

Mmm… Cuando estábamos saliendo del Instituto lo vi adentrarse rápidamente por el pasillo.- Dijo Yaya pensativa.

Las tres se miraron de forma cómplice, después soltaron un suspiro.

Algún día tenía que pasar…- Dijo Rima con tranquilidad.

Pobre Tadase-Kun.- Dijo Yaya con tristeza.

No podemos hacer nada.- Dijo Utau.

Etto… Chicas ¿De qué están hablando?- Pregunte curiosa.- ¿Ya saben que es lo que le paso a Tadase?

Nada importante.- Dijo Utau con molestia.

Pero… Nosotras somos sus amigas, debemos hacer algo por él.- Dije con preocupación.

Amu… No puedes hacer nada.- Dijo Rima con seriedad.

Pero…- Intente protestar.

Es en serio Amu, no puedes hacer nada para ayudarlo.- Dijo Utau igual de seria que Rima.

Si quieres ayudarlo solo debes darle su espacio… Por ahora intenta alejarte un poco de él Amu-Chi.- Dijo Yaya con serenidad y una pequeña sonrisa.

Está bien.- Respondí. No entendía muy que era lo que pasaba, pero deje pasar el asunto, pero solo por esta vez, mas tarde hablaría de nuevo con ellas.

Por fin llegamos… Yaya ya se estaba cansando de caminar tanto.- Dijo Yaya de forma infantil.

Tanto Rima como Utau y yo nos reímos ante su comentario.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa, vi a Ami correr rápidamente hacia mí para después tirarse encima de mí con un fuerte abrazo.

¿Qué sucede Ami?- Pregunte con dificultad, me estaba abrazando con demasiada fuerza.

Lo logre hermana. Lo logre.- Grita con mucha emoción.

¿Qué lograste?- Pregunte con curiosidad.

¿A caso ya no te acuerdas?- Dijo Ami haciendo ojos de cachorrito.

¡Ahh! ¡Felicitaciones!- Dije con alegría. Por fin me acordaba de que es lo que me estaba hablando Ami.

Había un concurso de canto en el que el coro de la Escuela de Ami iba a participar, unas de las categorías que tenían que participar era la de un solo, así que estuvieron haciendo pruebas a todos los chicos del coro.

Hola Ami.- La saludo Utau con una sonrisa.- Sera mejor que te pares, vas a dejar totalmente magullada a Amu antes de su cita…

¿EH? ¿Hermana tienes una cita? ¿Con Ikuto?- Pregunto Ami con curiosidad.

Si, pero baja la voz no quiero que te oiga papá.- Susurre.

Papá todavía no llega, solo esta mamá en la cocina terminando de preparar el almuerzo.- Dijo Ami tranquilamente.

Bien…- Lo mejor era primero decirle a mi mamá sobre a salida, ella me ayudaría a convencer a mi papá… Bueno eso creo.

¿Amu?- Dijo mi mamá entrando en la sala con su delantal puesto.

Buenas tardes…- Dije con una sonrisa.- Disculpa que haya invitado a Utau, Rima y Yaya a almorzar sin haberte avisado.

Discúlpenos por venir sin avisar.- Dijeron Utau, Rima y Yaya en coro.

No se disculpen, mientras más gente haya para celebrar es mucho mejor.- Dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa.

Ami va a participar en un concurso de canto en la categoría de solo. – Dije respondiendo a las dudas de mis amigas.- La semana pasada hicieron pruebas con todos los chicos del coro y al final la ganadora para participar resulto ser Amu.

¡Wow! Felicitaciones Ami-Chan- Dijo Yaya con alegría.

Felicidades.- Dijo Rima con una pequeña sonrisa.

Felicitaciones Ami. Espero que te esfuerzos mucho y ganes el concurso, sabes que todos te estaremos apoyando.- Dijo Utau con una gran sonrisa para después abrazar a Ami.

Gracias chicas.- Dijo Amu con felicidad.

¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa Amu?- Pregunto mi mamá.

Si…- Respondí con una sonrisa mientras seguía mi mamá a la cocina.

Cuando llegamos me sentí un poco incomoda, pero tenía que decirle a mi mamá sobre la cita con Ikuto.

Mamá… Tengo algo que decirte.- Dije con cierta intranquilidad.

¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto tranquilamente mientras buscaba unos platos.

Yo… Tengo una cita esta noche.- Dije despacio, rogando al cielo para que me haya oído y no me haga repetirlo.

Es con ese chico de ojos azules.- Dijo mi mamá volteando a verme.- ¿Ikuto-Kun?

¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunte sorprendida.

Una madre es muy observadora…- Dijo suavemente mientas me dirija una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Mamá… ¿Puedo salir esta noche con él?- Pregunte avergonzada.

No tengo ningún problema que salgas con ese chico.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando fui a recogerte al Instituto cuando te torciste el tobillo?

"_No me importaría que ese chico fuera tu novio…"_

Sigo pensando lo mismo.- Sonrió y se puso a buscar los cubiertos.

Mamá… Gracias.- Dije con una sonrisa.

Gracias a ti también Amu.- Dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba para abrazarme.- Me alegra que hayas podido confiar en mí.

¡Buenas tardes! ¡Hola chicas hace tiempo que no las veía pasarse por aquí!- Escuchamos la voz de papá desde el recibidor. Así que dejamos de abrazarnos.

Será difícil convencer a tu padre.- Dijo mi mamá con seriedad

Lo sé…- Dije con preocupación.

Pero no imposible…- Me guiño un ojo y se dirigió a la sala para saludar a mi papá.

Le sonreí y también me dirigí a la sala. Mi mamá me había hecho sentirme más confiada. En verdad la adoro…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**¡GOMENASAI!**

**En verdad lamento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar, no pensé demorarme tanto pero surgieron algunos imprevistos aparte de eso ahora tengo el turno nocturno en la Universidad y eso me hace un poco más difícil escribir ya que cuando llego a mi casa estoy totalmente cansada solo como algo y me voy a la cama, y como ya se imaginaran me levanto algo tarde. Los cursos ahora están un poco más difíciles, pero también más interesantes (Bueno solo algunos XD)**

**Las tardes las he tenido un poco ocupadas toda esta semana y la anterior por algunas tareas mi hermanita y después por sus exámenes, tenía que ayudarla a repasar al igual que a mi primo…**

**Esas solo son algunas excusas pero la más importante de todas fue que la inspiración no me llegaba, me resulta algo difícil escribir sobre una cita, aunque sé que en este capítulo no hablo nada sobre la cita, pero es que cuando estaba escribiendo me di cuenta de que me iba salir demasiado largo así que decidí cortarlo, pero descuiden el siguiente capítulo ya está casi listo y me dedicare todo el fin de semana en terminarlo.**

**Cierto, se que algunas personas les intrigo el comienzo del capítulo anterior, específicamente la pesadilla de Amu, bueno sé que es feo que alguien sueñe así, pero pienso que en nuestros sueños nos vemos tal y como somos… Es decir reflejan nuestro miedos, inseguridades, en pocas palabras lo que tenemos guardado en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón y que estando despiertos no pensamos por temor a lastimarnos. Espero que entiendan ese punto, aunque aclaro que no solo nuestros sueños reflejan nuestros temores si no también nuestras alegrías, anhelos… En fin los sueños me parecen realmente interesantes porque logran describir algunos aspectos de las personas…**

**Bien ya después de intentar en despejar algunas dudas pasemos a los reviews!**

**Katina-12: **_Hola! Si yo también me hubiese muerto si mi hermanita me encontrará así con mi novio… Aunque pensándolo bien creo que me chantajearía… Bueno a decir verdad solo me amenazaría con decirles a mis padres cuando la regañe… Pero bueno no tengo que preocuparme por eso ya que en primer lugar ni siquiera tengo novio T-T… Mis amigas dicen que yo misma los espanto, cosa que no creo cierta (Esta bien si es verdad pero es que odio que me presionen por una respuesta o que me estén llamando a cada minuto). Todavía tendrás que esperarte un poquito más para leer sobre la cita, espero que tengas un poquitín de paciencia. Y en verdad discúlpame si no he comentado en los últimos capítulos de tu Fic, no he tenido mucho tiempo, espero que me disculpes y tratare de dejar reviews cada vez que pueda. Nos vemos y muchísimas gracias por comentar. Cuídate mucho =)_

**Mions: **_Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos, me ayudaron enormemente, últimamente me he sentido algo cansada, es un poco difícil retomar el ritmo de la universidad después de estar un tiempo de vacaciones… Pero ya me adaptare de nuevo a ello =), muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te guste. Hasta pronto :)._

**Jess Andy-chan: **_Hola!... Yo también adoro el Amuto, y como tú dices es la pareja perfecta. Me reí mucho cuando escribí el capitulo anterior, sobre todo en la parte en la que Yaya obliga a Kairi salir con ella, pobre Kairi… No tiene ni voz ni voto con Yaya XD y aquí está la conti, se que todavía no sale la cita de Ikuto y Amu, pero espero que te guste. Gracias por tomarte la molesta de comentar, e verdad te lo agradezco. Cuídate y Nos vemos pronto (En este caso sería nos leemos pronto ¿no? XD)_

**: **_Hi!... Eso de que las personas te queden viendo cuando besas a tu novio… Debe ser demasiado bochornoso…Creo que la gente es algo chismosa XD… Pero si… es realimente divertido escribir una situación así jaja. Espero que la continuación te guste… Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho. Hasta pronto ;)…_

**TsukiyomiYuki: **_Ohayo! Si se que no tengo una hermanita parecida a Ami, pero bueno que me queda ya tengo na y aunque a veces sea molestosa la quiero (Tengo q XD) Mentira la quiero muchísimo, aunque ella sea menor que yo por 7 años en verdad me ayuda mucho y siempre trata de alegrarme… Aunque a veces es algo… Mmm… ¿Rebelde? Jaja… Bueno en fin me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los momentos Amuto del capítulo anterior, se que en este capítulo hay un poco de Amuto, pero te aseguro que en el próximo habrá más. Yo también espero actualizar pronto jaja… Y creo que has subido una nueva historia ¿Cierto? Aun no la leo pero intentare dejarte un review (Discúlpame a veces el tiempo no me alcanza)… Ya me despido, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos pronto :)_

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1:**_ ¡Ohayo!... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la anterior actualización ¿Cierto?... Sobre lo de la pesadilla de Amu, explique un poco sobre ella un poco más arriba… Me da un poco de pereza volver a escribirlo XD jaja… Eres una de las tres personas de las que puedo hablar sobre Doramas, a mis demás amigas no les interesa mucho y me dicen que soy rarita… Aunque me lo dicen con cariño o bueno eso creo jaja…_

_Sobre Winter Sonata… Es una Dorama muy triste, bueno no tanto como Stairway to Heaven, pero es bastante triste… La mayoría de Doramas que he visto son muy tristes, no se pero creo que me gusta llorar jaja… Creo que soy demasiado sentimental, en fin._

_¿Lemmon?... Bueno lo he estado pensando un poco estos últimos días, soy nueva en esto, si lo escribo no quiero que sea brusco o sea… como decirlo… No se simplemente tengo miedo a que no sea algo natural… Bueno si lo sé soy demasiado complicada XD, si lo escribo tendré que pedirla ayuda alguien… _

_Wii! Twister… Yo he jugado un par de veces… Y termine totalmente magulladita después de eso ya no quise jugar XD…_

_Bueno cuídate mucho, ya te dejo de molestar… Nos vemos :)_

_P.D: Aun no he terminado de leer Kitchen Princess… A decir verdad ni siquiera lo he retomado desde donde me quede… Solo me acuerdo del príncipe Flan XD._

_PD 2: Si ya he leído Barajou Na Kiss… Bueno aun no se termina y es algo difícil encontrar el manga… Primero lo leía en Hane No Akari… Pero parece que HNA desapareció asi que ahora lo estoy siguiendo en la noche de los caídos, lo unico malo es que se demora mucho… ¿En que pagina lo lees?_

**BeBu: **_Wiii!... Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho de que el Fic te haya gustado y bueno aquí está la conti, espero que también te guste. Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos :)._

**Hina McCutcheon: **_Hello!, muchísimas gracias por el cumplido. Es la primera vez que alguien me dice que ama mi historia… Me alegraste muchísimo, creo que un poco mas de eso jaja… En fin muchísimas gracias por tu comentarios. Besos para ti también, cuídate mucho y hasta pronto._

**Miry-Chan:**_ Hola, yo tambien he desaparecido por mucho tiempo del Fanfiction, espero no volver a desaparecer por tanto tiempo… Pero quien sabe… Tienes razon cuando dices que no hay que molestarnos la vida con personas amargadas, es muchisimo mejor estar feliz, es mas divertido :)… Que bueno que hayas descubierto que tu niño no es tan malo… A decir verdad los chicos son algo complicados… Yo hace poco me he peleado con el chico que me gusta… Solo le dije algo totalmene inofensivo, es mas lo dije con cariño pero el lo tomo a mal y bueno el es algo dramatico… No me gusta que me presionen para decidir algo o que se hagan las victimas… No se si el complicado es el o soy yo… En fin estoy hablando demasiado XD… Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario… Espero que este captulo tambien te guste… Cuidate mucho… Nos vemos pronto =)_

**Y bueno solo unas cuantas cositas antes de despedirme:**

**1. Discúlpenme si no he comentado en las ultimas actualizaciones de sus Fics (Mas o menos desde hace 2 semanas y un poquito más), no he tenido mucho tiempo, hace una semana (Creo) entre a mi bandeja, lei unos cuantos comentarios y después puse unos Fics en alerta, y hasta ahora no he leído un solo capitulo de esos Fics, espero que me entiendan, justo ahora tengo un millón de capítulos por leer, no sé si puede leerlos todos o que pueda comentar, en verdad discúlpenme.**

**2. Sé que todos estaban esperando este capítulo por la cita de Ikuto y Amu, pero creo que era mejor dejarlas con un poquito más de suspenso… Si soy mala jaja, pero no tanto, a más tardar estoy subiendo el siguiente capítulo el próximo sábado.**

**3. Quiero pedirle una gran disculpa a ****..x (), e el capítulo anterior solo aparecio ****..x, no salio el nombre completo.**** No se si ahora vuelva a desaparcer el nombre por eso lo pongo de nuevo en paretesis aunque algo cambiado.**

**4. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de escribir un comentario. No saben cuánto me alegraron el día... ¡Son las mejores!**

**Y bien ahora si me despido pidiendo, como siempre, algunos review que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y me alegran el día enormemente… **

**Cuídense mucho**

**Muchos Kisus!**

**Nos vemos!**


	14. Capitulo XIV:Honestidad

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capitulo XIV: Honestidad…**

**Amu POV**

¡Bien, estas lista! - Dijo Utau mirándome con satisfacción.

¡Wow! Te ves preciosa Amu-Chi.- Grito Yaya alegre.

Estas linda.-Dijo Rima con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias chicas.- Les dije con alegría y algo ruborizada también.

Sabes que es todo un gusto ayudarte.- Dijo Utau contenta.- Pero ya deja de agradecernos y mírate en el espejo.

Solo sonreí ante la impaciencia de Utau, y bueno también de las demás. Estaba un poco nerviosa, en ningún momento me habían dejado verme, dijeron que era una sorpresa.

Camine hacia el espejo, estaba demasiado nerviosa así que cerré los ojos, lo cual no fue una buena idea, ya que Utau, Rima y Yaya habían dejado un desastre en el suelo, creo que tomara un par de horas, incluso más en recoger toda la ropa tirada en el suelo. En fin, tropecé con una secadora de cabello que no sé quien dejo tirada en el suelo, no me caí… Gracias a Dios, pero si abrí de golpe los ojos, que se abrieron un poco más cuando vi mi imagen reflejada en ese espejo…

Llevaba puestos unos pantalones jeans algo rasgados, un polo blanco con escote en forma de V que decía Kiss Me, una correa gruesa negra con pequeñas estrellas plateadas encima en mis caderas del polo, una chaqueta negra y unas Converse negras.

Mi cabello estaba tenia ondas largas y en un lado un broche con una "X" plateada, como los que solía llevar cuando estaba en primaria. El maquillaje que llevaba era tenue, delineador y máscara de pestañas para realzar mis ojos, y para finalizar un poco de brillo labial color rosa, como es obvio, en mis labios…

¿Y bien…? – Pregunto Yaya con impaciencia.

Pero simplemente no podía decir nada, me había quedado sin palabras… En verdad ellas se habían esforzado mucho en esto y bueno… Yo me estuve quejando un poco, pensé que todo esto era exagerado…

Pero al ver el resultado, simplemente no lo podía creer, pensé que Utau me pondría ese tipo de ropa algo… "Adorable"… Pero en verdad se esforzó mucho en encontrar algo acorde a mi estilo… Rima estuvo a cargo del peinado y maquillaje, el cual no suelo utilizar, así que ella trato de hacer todo muy natural… Y Yaya… Bueno ella estuvo pasándoles todo lo que necesitaban Utau y Rima para arreglarme, aunque muchas veces confundía las cosas, pero igual ayudo mucho.

Creo que usaste mucho la secadora de cabello Rima…- Dijo Utau de repente.

¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto curiosa Rima.

Porque creo que ya le secaste el poco cerebro que le quedaba…- Dijo Utau alegremente.

¡Utau! – Grite enojada, cuando por fin pude salir de mi embotamiento.

Vaya, hasta que por fin reaccionas.- Dijo Utau tratando de sonar molesta.

Etto… Lo siento.- Dije avergonzada.

Y bueno… ¿Qué te pareció?- Dijo Rima con una gran sonrisa. Se veía tan tierna, que me dieron unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, pero bueno… A Rima no le gusta que la abrace mucho, dice que cuando lo hago siempre termino asfixiándola…

¿El qué?- Pregunte cuando por fin mi mente dejo de divagar por lugares inhóspitos.

¿De qué otra cosa podemos estar hablando Amu-Chi?- Dijo Yaya alegremente, pero después frunció un poco el entrecejo al ver que yo no entendía nada.- ¡De la ropa, el peinado y el maquillaje Amu-Chi!

¡Oh! De eso.- Dije con voz tranquila.

Tanto Utau como Rima y Yaya fruncieron el entrecejo y me miraron enojadas.

No quise decirlo así…- Dije con nerviosismo.- Es que… Solo…

Ya, tranquilízate.- Dijo Utau.

Cierto, hace un rato se me olvido preguntarte algo.- Dijo Rima pensativa.

¿Qué cosa?- Dije curiosa.

¿Cómo conseguiste que tu papá te diera permiso para salir hoy?- Pregunto con muchísima curiosidad Rima.

Cierto Amu-Chi, eso es algo muy raro.- Dijo Yaya igual de curiosa que Rima.

Bueno…- Dijimos al unisonó Utau y yo…

_**Flash Back**_

_¿Estás segura Ami?- Dije con nerviosismo._

_Claro que estoy segura, vamos hazlo ahora.- Dijo Ami muy segura mientras me empujaba hacia la sala._

_Etto… ¿No podríamos esperar un rato más?- Pregunte aun nerviosa._

_Eso dijiste hace media hora.- Dijo Utau mirándome severamente.- Así que ya es la hora, vamos._

_Suerte, hija.- Dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa para después darme un beso en la frente.- Estaremos aquí para ayudarte._

_Gracias.- Dije con una sonrisa, todas me sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza. _

_Suspire y abrí la puerta del estudio de mi papá… El cual, como siempre estaba, lleno de cuadros en las paredes de las mejores fotos que había sacado a lo largo de toda su vida, tanto de animales como de paisajes, y en una pared, justo en el medio, había un gran cuadro con fotos de Ami y de mi, era algo así como una línea de tiempo porque mostraba fotos desde que éramos unas bebes hasta la fotos que nos tomamos la Navidad pasada._

_Hola hija, ¿Paso algo?- Dijo mi papá con voz tranquila._

_Escuchar su voz me hizo salir de mi __ensimismamiento… Creo que últimamente solo estoy en las nubes._

_No, no ha pasado nada.- Dije tratando de sonar calmada._

_Eso es algo raro, entonces que trae por aquí.- Dijo mi papá con una sonrisa._

_Bueno…- Bien ya es hora.- Es que veras hoy a las ocho…_

_¿Quieres salir hoy en la noche?- Pregunto mi papá interrumpiéndome._

_Bueno… Si.- Dije con duda._

_Puedes salir, pero recuerda no regresar muy tarde, sabes que me preocupa que te pase algo.- Dijo mi papá con una sonrisa._

_Gracias papá, pero…- Dije nerviosa._

_Recuerda llevar tu celular, así me llamas si necesitas algo.- Siguió hablando mi papá._

_Está bien, pero…- Intente hablar de nuevo._

_¿Ya sabe mamá que vas a salir?- Pregunto mi papá con preocupación._

_Si, se lo dije apenas llegué a casa…Pero yo quería decirte que…- Dije algo cansada._

_Por cierto… ¿Con quienes vas a salir?- Dijo mi papá tranquilamente._

_Y con esa pregunta llegamos al tema del que tanto quería hablarle…Pero lamentablemente me tomo completamente por sorpresa…_

_¿Amu?- Dijo mi papá con curiosidad._

_De eso es de lo que quería hablarte, yo… Saldré con un chico hoy…- Dije los más calmada que pude, pero al terminar de decir aquello cerré mis ojos._

_¡Oh! ¿Con quién de tus amigos saldrás?- Dio mi papá calmado.- ¿Con Kuukai? ¿Nagihiko? ¿Tadase? ¿Kairi?_

_Con ninguno de ellos.- Dije nerviosa._

_Después de decir eso, mi papá volteo a verme, podía ver preocupación en sus ojos, pero su voz sonó lo más calmada posible._

_¿Entonces con quien?- Dijo mi papá._

_Con… Mi novio…- Susurré._

_Mi papá abrió un poco los ojos, podía ver que estaba intranquilo por unos minutos no dijo nada, pero después me miro con severidad._

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con él?- Pregunto con frialdad._

_Un poco más de una semana…- Dije totalmente calmada, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de los nervios._

_¿Por qué?- Pregunto suavemente._

_Porque… ¿Qué?- Dije algo confundida._

_¿Por qué me haces esto Amu?.- Dijo con tristeza.- Sabes lo mucho que te quiero… Pero no quiero que tengas una relación, no ahora eres muy pequeña._

_Seguramente eso también dirás dentro de unos años…- Dije algo enojada._

_Amu, tu no entiendes a los chicos, ellos seguro quieren aprovecharse de ti…- Dijo mi papá con preocupación._

_Pero ni siquiera conoces a Ikuto, el jamás me haría eso.- Dije con tranquilidad._

_Eso dices ahora, ¿Pero que pasara cuando el se aburra de ti?- Dijo fríamente._

_No lo conoces.- Dije fríamente, pero por dentro estaba hecha pedazos, no podía creer que mi papá no me diera ni una sola oportunidad.- Si lo conocieras…_

_Basta Amu, ya no quiero hablar más de este asunto.- Dijo mi papá con voz cansina.- Ve a tu cuarto, no saldrás hoy, y espero que termines mañana mismo con ese chico._

_¡No!- Dije alarmada.- No puedes prohibirme eso, por favor papá entiende… En verdad lo amo y el también me siente lo mismo por mí._

_Ve a tu cuarto.- Dijo ignorándome completamente._

_¿Es tan difícil comprenderme? ¿O es que acaso tu jugabas así con las chicas cuando eras joven?- Dije enojada._

_Jamás…- Dijo con severidad.- Sube a tu habitación ahora mismo._

_Suficiente.- Dijo mi mamá mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.- ¿Es que es tan difícil de entender que Amu está creciendo? A su edad yo ya tenía un novio, y si mal no recuerdo eras tú. Deberíamos estar contentos por nuestra hija y por la confianza que esta depositando en nosotros, ¿Sabes cuantas chicas hablan con sus padres sobre sus novios?, casi ninguna, y aun así nuestra hija se acerco a hablarnos, no quería mentirnos en ningún momento._

_Pero y si la lastiman…- Dijo mi papá con preocupación._

_Si eso pasa lo único que podemos hacer es consolarla, no podemos evitar que Amu se enamore, es parte de la vida, de su vida… En algún momento ella se ira de la casa, para vivirla, en este momento es inexperta en lo que es el amor, pero poco a poco irá aprendiendo… No vamos a poder protegerla siempre… La vida no solo es alegría, sino también es tristeza, en algún momento alguien le hará daño, será algo inevitable, pero ella debe aprender a reponerse, a seguir adelante… Y eso no pasara si estamos protegiéndola siempre… Nosotros no estaremos ahí para ella en toda su vida, en algún momento nosotros tendremos que irnos y ella seguirá aquí…- Dijo seriamente mi mamá.- Amor…Yo quiero que Amu confié en mi sobre todas las cosas, así que yo también confiare en ella… Nunca nos ha defraudado._

_Hubo unos minutos de silencio, mi papá parecía pensar en las palabras dichas por mamá, las cuales me conmovieron… Nunca pensé que ella confiara tanto en mí…_

_Hija…-Dijo mi papá suavemente, mientras volteaba a mirarlo.- Lo siento, no te di una oportunidad, no te puedo prohibir que salgas con alguien… No puedo ordenar en tu corazón.- Suspiro.- Confiare en ti, como tuve que hacerlo desde el principio…_

_Papá… Gracias, muchísimas gracias.- Dije al borde de las lágrimas para después acercarme a abrazarlo.- En verdad lamento todo lo malo que te dije…_

_Perdóname tú también… No quise escucharte.- Dijo mi papá mientras me daba un beso en la frente, para después sonreír.- Espero que ese chico Ikuto, te ame tanto como dices._

_¡Oh ya lo creo que si!- Dijo mi mamá emocionada.- Cuando mira a Amu lo hace con mucha ternura, puedes ver claramente que esta terriblemente enamorado de nuestra hija… Además de lo guapo que es._

_Yo solo me sonroje ante lo dicho por mi mamá, ellos al igual que todos, se rieron de mi cara sonrojada._

_¿Estudia ese chico contigo?- Dijo mi papá sonriendo._

_Si… Está en mi salón. Además es primo de Utau.- Dije algo avergonzada todavía._

_¿Es primo de Utau?, bueno ya sabemos a quien echarle la culpa si algo sale mal.- Dijo mi papá divertido._

_Mi mamá y yo solo atinamos a reírnos junto a papá, nunca en mi vida pensé que mis padres confiarían tanto en mí…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y bueno eso fue lo que paso…- Dije con una sonrisa.

Tu mamá es genial Amu-Chi.- Dijo Yaya con asombro.

Menos mal que nos pusimos a escuchar detrás de la puerta, las cosas habían comenzado a verse feas.- Dijo Utau con preocupación.

Pero al final las cosas no salieron así.- Dijo Rima suavemente.- Amu, tienes mucha suerte.

Yo creo que mis padres son muy buenos.- Dije con una sonrisa.

De repente escuchamos el sonido del timbre, todas nos miramos y esperamos alguna señal de vida desde el primer piso en silencio.

De repente la puerta se abrió, para darle paso a mi hermanita.

¡Amu, Ikuto llego!- Dijo saltando de alegría.- Sera mejor que bajes rápido porque esta abajo hablando con papá.

Bien Amu… Suerte.- Dijo Rima mientras me abrazaba.

Muchísima suerte Amu-Chi.- Dijo Yaya alegremente para después unirse al abrazo.

Yo no creo que necesites suerte Amu, estoy segura que lo pasaras muy bien hoy. Diviértete.- Dijo Utau para también abrazarme.

Después de unos minutos me soltaron y me sonrieron.

¿Llevaras un bolso?- Dijo Rima.

No… Llevare mi celular en uno de mis bolsillos de mi chaqueta y mi billetera en otro.- Dije con una sonrisa.

Bien… Ahora solo vamos a echarte un poco de perfume.- Dijo Utau, mientras tomaba uno de mis perfumes y me rociaba un poco.- Hueles a cerezas.

Creo que deberías usar más variedad.- Dijo Rima divertida.

Gracias…- Dije como siempre tratando de sonar enojada.

Apúrate hermana.- Dijo Ami arrastrándome hacia la puerta.

Nos vemos chicas.- Dije con una sonrisa.- Y sobre la ropa… Te la pagaré Utau.

No es necesario, solo me la puse una vez y no es mi estilo, puedes quedártela. Creo que te queda mucho mejor a ti que a mi.- Dijo Utau con una sonrisa.- Pero ya baja, nosotras saldremos después, nos quedaremos aquí un rato a jugar con Ami.

Muchas gracias chicas… Hasta mañana.- Dije mientras salía de mi cuarto y me dirigía a la sala.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que le podría estar diciendo mi papá a Ikuto, así que baje lo más rápidamente posible las escaleras y fu directo a la sala. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi papá e Ikuto riéndose juntos.

Hola Ikuto.- Dije algo sombrada.

Hola.- Dijo sonriéndome.- ¿Nos vamos?

Si… Nos vemos papá, mamá.- Dije suavemente.

Hasta luego Sr. Hinamori, hasta luego Sra. Hinamori.- Dijo Ikuto haciendo una reverencia.

Hasta pronto Ikuto-Kun, espero que algún día me digas Midori en vez de Sra. Hinamori, me hace sentir más vieja.- Dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

Hasta pronto Ikuto, espero que la cuides.- Dijo mi papá con seriedad.

Claro que lo hare.- Dijo Ikuto igual de serio que mi papá.

Adiós.- Dije con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Ikuto de la mano y me dirigía hasta la puerta.

Cuando por fin estuve fuera de mi casa, pude respirar tranquila… Aunque no creo que haya razones para estar intranquila ¿O si?…

Oye…- Otra vez la voz de alguien me hacia salir de mis pensamientos, en este caso la voz que siempre me ha gustado escuchar.

¿Si?- Dije con una sonrisa.

Parece que estaba en otro mundo hace un momento.- Dijo acercando su rostro al mío para examinarme.

No… Estoy bien…- Dije con nerviosismo… ¿Por qué tiene que acercarse tanto a mí para hablarme?... Bueno no es que me disgustara, es más me encanta estar cerca de él… El problema es que mi cerebro funciona con más lentitud cuando siento su respiración en mi rostro o cuando siento su calor o cuando veo sus labios… Sera mejor dejar de pensar en eso.- ¡Wow! Mira esa motocicleta… ¿De quién será?- Dije mientras me acercaba a examinar la motocicleta, no se mucho sobre ellas pero está en verdad me gustaba, era una bonito moto negra con algunos detalles en plateados.

¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Ikuto acercándose hacia mí.

Si, se ve muy bien…- Dije con una sonrisa.- En realidad no se mucho sobre ellas, pero esta me gusta… ¿Me pregunto de quien será?… No la había antes por aquí… ¿A cuántos kilómetros por hora irá?

Pues… Como máximo a unos 180 km/h.- Dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunte con curiosidad.- Seria interesante subir en una de esas… Aunque me daría un poco de miedo.

Pues… Quieres dar una vuelta.- Respondió mientras me soltaba y tomaba uno de los cascos que había en la moto.

Esa motocicleta… ¿Es tuya?- Pregunte sorprendida.

Adivinaste, pequeña Einstein… Al lugar que iremos está un poco lejos de aquí, y no me apetecía caminar tanto.- Dijo burlándose de mi rostro sorprendido.- Pero si quieres caminar, por mi no hay problema… Te digo hacia donde te tienes que dirigir y te espero allá.

Si… Muy gracioso.- Dije molesta.- ¿Pues sabes qué?, creo que aceptare tu propuesta, no tengo ganas de subirme a una motocicleta contigo, de seguro eres un loco manejando.

Mmm… Pues hasta ahora no he tenido ningún accidente, así que no creo ser "Un loco manejando"- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Vamos ponte el casco.

¿No me escuchaste?… Prefiero ir caminando.- Dije fingiendo estar molesta y haciendo pucheros.

Ven pequeña testaruda…- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba.- Estas muy hermosa hoy… ¿Lo sabías?- Susurro en mi oreja, para después esparcir pequeños besos en mi rostro.

No hagas eso… Puede haber personas mirando.- Dije con nerviosismo.

Me da igual quien nos este mirando…- Dijo para después rozar suavemente sus labios contra los míos.- A demás… Hoy no me saludaste como se debe.- Y ahora si me beso, lo único que pude hacer yo fue pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, buscando un poco de apoyo acerque un poco más mi cuerpo al suyo… Cada vez que me besa mi mente se queda totalmente en blanco…

Otra vez, nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire… A veces es algo molesto… Pero bueno respirar es algo vital para vivir… Igual que para mí lo es estar cerca de Ikuto.

¿Qué modelo es?- Pregunte fijando mi vista en la moto, no creo que sea buena idea dar un espectáculo así frente a mi casa.

Pues es una Harley Davidson SPORTSTER XL883 IRON DarkCustom, tiene un Motor V-Twin a 45º XL Evolution, 4 tiempos, montado sobre silentblocks con acabado en polvo negro la cilindrada es de 883 cc…- Explico Ikuto.

En conclusión es una bonita motocicleta.- Dije con una sonrisa, algo avergonzada, no había entendido nada de lo que me había dicho sobre la motocicleta… Bueno entendí el nombre y a cuanta velocidad iba.

Si…- Dijo sonriendo con cierta burla.- Bien, vamos… Ahora si ponte el casco.- Me acerco un casco negro, se subió a la moto y la encendió.- Siéntate detrás y agárrate fuerte de mi.

¿Es necesario sostenerme de ti con fuerza?- Pregunte avergonzada.

Si no quieres estrellarte contra el suelo… Si.- Dijo con burla.- Vamos ponte el casco y súbete.- Y se puso su casco.

Yo solo obedecí lentamente, para después sentarme detrás de él y abrazarlo por la espalda.

¿A dónde iremos?- Pregunte casi gritando, para dejarme escuchar a través del ruido del motor.

Es una sorpresa.- Dijo levantando también la voz.- ¿Confías en mi?

Si.- Dije mientras reía y me acordaba de nuestra conversación por teléfono… Aquella que cambio tanto mi vida… Nuestra vidas…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**¡Hola!**

**Si… Esta vez me he demorado muchísimo más de lo que prometí… Pero bueno… Digamos que la suerte no estuvo conmigo en estas últimas semanas… Con solo decirles que me paso de todo… Por ejemplo: Me he caído y estuve cojita por un par de días… Me pelee con un amigo… A mi hermano le robaron MI celular… Y muchas cosas más… Pero cuando mi racha de mala suerte se acabo… Me entro la "Flojeritis" y la inspiración se me fue de viaje… Sé que dije que el capitulo estaba casi terminado, pero ayer la inspiración regresó y modifique casi todo el capitulo… **

**Y otra vez no hable nada sobre la cita y solo apareció Amuto al final del capítulo… En verdad lo siento se que se que ya llevan mucho tiempo esperando por la cita… Pero como modifique el capitulo… En verdad quedaba muy largo así que lo corte, en verdad prometo que en el próximo capítulo saldrá la cita, no quiero prometerles una fecha exacta, porque no quiero defraudarlas de nuevo si me demoro en subirlo… En verdad prometo subir el siguiente lo más rápido que me sea posible… Solo espero que me tengan un poquitín de paciencia y que no dejen de leer mi historia si me demoro en actualizar, porque eso si se los aseguro ¡No abandonare la historia!... No importa cuánto me demore pero no la abandonare, así que no tienen que preocuparse por eso. Y ahora los reviews!**

**Katina-12: **_Hola!... ¿Sabes?, es raro que escriba cosas tan tiernas, cuando en la vida real no lo soy… Para nada… Soy más conocida entre mis amigas por molestar a las que están enamoradas… Bueno en realidad solo a Cris, en verdad es muy divertido decir cosas como "el amor es como una enfermedad… Veo que ya te llego al cerebro"… Me divierte muchísimo verla molesta xD… Pero bueno, me gusta mantener los pies bien en la tierra cuando siento algún gusto por alguien, y tampoco un gusto me es suficiente para empezar una relación… Tal vez piense así porque aun no me he enamorado de verdad, así que solo el tiempo lo dirá… Qué suerte tienes ser la última de todas, no vas a ser chantajeada por una hermanita menor :)… Aunque también es divertido ser la hermana que está en el centro, disfrutas tanto ser una hermana menor como una mayor xD…Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, a veces se me resulta difícil escribir por que el tiempo no me alcanza, pero en verdad cada capítulo está hecho con mucho esmero, esperando que les agrade… ¡Tu Fic me encanta!… Aunque recién ahora he visto que has publicado un capitulo mas… Hace ya mucho tiempo que no entro en el FanFiction… Creo que he escrito demasiado, seguro que ya te aburrí :)… Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y estaré atenta de tu nuevo proyecto… _

_Cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto =)!_

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1:**_ ¡Ohayo! Vuelvo después de mucho tiempo ¿Cierto?... Muchísimas gracias por tu cumplido… Estuve dando saltitos cuando lo lei tu comentario… A veces puedo parecer una niña de 8 años xD. _

_¡Adivinaste! Y por ser la primera ganaste… Ta ta ta tan… Un millón de abrazos (Seh ¬¬! No tengo presupuesto para otra cosa mas xD)... Fue Tadase la persona que los vio besándose a Ikuto y Amu, al principio no había pensado poner eso, pero cuando comencé a escribir la idea solio sola… Vamos hacer sufrir un poco a Tadase…_

_Y sobre los Doramas… Me ha pasado algo realmente increíble… Descubrí que a algunos de mis amigos también les gusta… ¡Incluido chicos!... Aunque ellos solo han visto Doramas tristes… Casi todos han visto Stairway To Haven y lloraron a mares durante todo el tiempo que duro el dorama. En verdad te recomiendo verlo, aunque por ratos te darán unas ganas enormes de matar a la madrasta y a Yuri… Son un par de víboras, pero también te dará cólera Jun Suk, por ser tan tonta y no hablar con su padre sobre como la maltrataban su madrasta y hermanastra…Es una historia 100% romántica… En verdad llore cuando Tae Wa se sacrifico por Jun Suk, él sabia que ella no lo quería, que estaba enamorada desde la niñez de Soon Ju… Su mejor amigo y más tarde su esposo… La historia trata sobre un par de niños que son amigos desde la infancia Soon Ju y Jun Suk, que también están enamorados, Primero muere el padre de Soon Ju, y su madre queda devastada con su muerte, así que las dos familias se vuelven más unidas… Pero después muere la madre de Jun Suk y su padre también se derrumba, pero salió adelante por su hija, después de mucho tiempo el padre de Jun Suk enamora de una actriz con tiene un gran secreto… Es madre de dos niños, que no quiere bi ver porque podrían dañar su carrera, sus hijos se llaman Tae Wa y Yuri, su padre es un borracho que solo maltrataba a la actriz… Jun Suk se muda con su nueva familia a la casa de su madrastra y tiene que alejarse de su gran amor Soon Ju, hasta ese momento su madrastra la trataba bien, pero con la aparición de los hijos de la actriz, las cosas cambiaron totalmente… Yuri odiaba a Jun Suk y le hacia la vida imposible, al igual que la actriz, que odiaba que sea más inteligente y linda que su hija, las cosas empeoran cuando Yuri conoce a Soon Ju y se enamora de él, cuando se da cuenta de que el chico solo está interesado en Jun Suk decide separarlos con la ayuda de su mamá…_

_¡Wow! En verdad escribí mucho… Pero ese fue el primer Dorama que vi en mi vida, así que en verdad me encanto… Seguiré tu consejo sobre el tema del Lemmon, en verdad no me veo escribiendo algo así… Tal vez lo haga en un futuro en otra historia… Pero no en esta… Siento que es más tierna y romántica :)_

_Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me alegra conversar contigo, es muy divertido…_

_Cuídate mucho… _

_Matta ne!_

_P. D.: Sigo sin volver a empezar a leer Kitchen Princess, y como te digo solo me quede en el primer volumen, en donde habla sobre el misterioso príncipe flan, en verdad ya no me acuerdo mucho xD._

_P. D.2.: Muchísimas gracias por el dato… Ya hacía tiempo que estaba buscando el manga de Barajou Na Kiss… Por cierto ¿En qué pagina viste Etude House?... Si es posible ¿Sabes donde descargarlo?… Las versiones que encuentro son demasiado pesadas o no tienen subtítulos, prefiero descargar los capítulos así se me hace más fácil verlo, a veces no tengo tiempo para ver todo un capitulo así que lo guardo hasta que me desocupe… Bueno ahora si nos vemos :)_

**Caty. Amuto:**_ Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario… ¿Quién no quiere un beso así?... Bueno por ahora solo me queda soñar xD!... Aquí está un nuevo capítulo… Prometo que en el siguiente habrá muchísimos más momentos Amuto!... Nos vemos!_

**BeBu:** _Si con amigas así quien quiere enemigas… Con esas basta y sobra jaja… Mentira, así son las amigas… Nos alegran siempre el día… Sipo, fue Tadase el que los vio… Como eres la segunda en adivinarlo ganas… ta tara ta… Medio millón de abrazos (¬¬Ya lo comente con alguien… No tengo presupuesto así que es lo único que puedo dar x)… Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!...Hasta pronto!_

**TsukiyomiYuki: **_Hola! ...Tranquila, yo también me he demorado mucho en publicar, así que no hay ningún problema :)… Wiii! Tú también adivinaste lo de Tadase, así que por ser la tercera persona en adivinar… Has ganado un cuarto de millón de abrazos (Como dije no tengo presupuesto xD)… Aunque creo que todo el mundo lo adivino… Pero bueno tú fuiste una de las tres que lo menciono =)!... Bueno otra vez te tendré que dejar con las ganas de leer sobre la cita… Pero te aseguro que en el próximo si saldrá la cita!... Muchísimas gracias por tu review!... Cuídate mucho…_

_Nos vemos =)_

**Bueno… ahora si me despido, agradeciéndole a todas la personas que han leído el capitulo anterior y también a las que han leído este solo les pido como siempre que me ayuden con un review, no cuesta mucho y motivan mucho a esta autora…**

**Cuídense mucho!**

**Muchísimos… Muchísimos Kisus!**

**Matta ne!**


	15. Capitulo XV: La primera cita  I Parte

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capitulo XV: La primera Cita**

**Amu POV.**

Llevábamos ya un buen rato viajando en la moto, y a mí en realidad no me importaba cuánto tiempo más nos íbamos a demorar, no mientras tenga abrazado a Ikuto y pueda sentir su tranquilo respirar.

Llegamos…- Lo escuche decirme justo cuando la moto se detuvo.

Con un poco de tristeza y un puchero me separe de él, me saque el casco y se lo extendí…

Nunca antes había estado en ese lugar… Era algo oscuro, no se veía bien, pero podías diferenciar algo que se parecía un parque…

¿En dónde estamos?- Pregunte suavemente.

Pues… En un lugar que me trae muchos recuerdos.- Dijo sonriendo.- Digamos que es algo así como mi lugar secreto.

Después de decir aquello me tomo de a mano y me guio hasta algo que parecía una reja…

¿Cómo piensas que vamos a pasar?- Pregunte mientras me acercaba a examinar el letrero que había en la reja.- Aquí dice que esta clausurado…

Pues… No lo está para mi…- Después de decir aquello trepo por la reja y salto hacia el otro lado… Ahora si que se parecía un gato.- Bien ahora hazlo tu…

¿Acaso estás loco?- Pregunte molesta.- Esta bien que tú puedas hacerlo, pero eso no significa que todos podamos.- Bufe molesta.

Después de decir aquello, el solo se rio y volvió a saltar la reja para llegar a mi lado, y solo le tomo unos segundos…

A veces creo que eres un gato que vive en el cuerpo de un joven…- Dije suavemente, en realidad no era mi intención decirlo en voz alta, pero cuando me di cuenta el me miraba fijamente.- Yo… Yo Lo… Lo siento

Así… que… Parezco un gato…- Dijo de manera sensual mientras se acercaba a mi…

Lo único que pude hacer fue tragar pesado y retroceder, pero me choque contra la reja… Estaba perdida, el se dio cuenta de eso y me acorralo con sus brazos… No tenía escapatoria.

Miren… Este gato atrapo a una pequeña ratoncita…- Susurro en mi oído.- ¿Cómo deberíamos castigarla?

Una sonrisa burlona se formo en su bello rostro, para después besar mis mejillas y bajar hasta mi cuello donde dio cortos besos húmedos… Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera desenfrenada. Volvió a subir hasta mi oreja y la mordió ligeramente, yo solo me estremecí y cerré mis ojos.

Escuche su risa burlona y abrí mis ojos… ¡Ese tonto se estaba burlando de mi!, así que lo empuje e intente alejarme de él, pero enseguida Ikuto me abrazo por la espalda…

Vamos… Sabes que me gusta bromear.- Susurro en mi oído.- Te ves adorable cuando te enojas.

¿Y segura diciendo eso piensas que ya me calme?- Dije intentando sonar molesta… La verdad es que yo ya no estaba molesta… Pero quería que el creyera que si.

Es… espera que ha… haces.- Dije entrecortadamente cuando sus manos comenzaron a subir por su abdomen… Haciéndome cosquillas…- Es… Espera… Jaja… No… No… Jaja… Hagas es…eso… Jaja…

¿Entonces me perdonas?- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero sin dejarme de hacer cosquillas.

Es… Eso… Jaja…Es chan… Chantaje… Jaja- Dije riéndome a más no poder, ya me estaba doliendo el abdomen de tanto reír, pero Ikuto comenzó a hacerme mas cosquillas.- ¡Esta bien!- Pude gritar, no sé cómo, pero pude hacerlo e inmediatamente Ikuto dejo de hacerme cosquillas.- Tu ganas…- Susurre pues estaba muy cansada de tantas cosquillas, así que me voltee y apoye mi rostro en su pecho, y el pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.- Ese fue trampa…

En la guerra y el amor todo se vale…- Dijo suavemente alzo una mano para acariciar mi cabello.

Yo solo sonreí contra su pecho y deje que me acariciara el cabello, estuvimos así por unos cuantos minutos y me separe de él.

Bien… Vamos a conocer tu lugar secreto.- Dije suavemente mientras me acercaba a la reja.

El solo sonrió y me ayudo a subir la reja…

¿Ahora como bajo?- Pregunte ya sentada en la parte superior de la reja.

Espera un momento…- Dijo mientras subía la reja y saltaba hacia el otro lado.- Bien ahora solo salta.

¿Qué salte?- Pregunte incrédula.

Vamos… ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- Se burlo.

No.- Dije haciendo pucheros.

Y salte, solo cerré los ojos pensando que me estrellaría contra el suelo.

Bien vamos…- Dijo Ikuto mientras me bajaba suavemente al suelo.

Si…- Fue lo único que dije, y él me tomo de la mano.- Pero aquí está todo oscuro.

Entonces vamos a prender las luces.- Susurro mientras entrabamos a una especie de cuarto y tiro de una palanca.- No durara por mucho tiempo, así que será mejor salir pronto.

Yo solo asentí y lo seguí hasta afuera…

¡Wow!... ¡Un parque de atracciones!- Dije emocionada.- No sabía que había uno aquí.

Venia aquí de niño… Con Jun, Tsubasa y Agnés…- Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Pero hace mucho tiempo que lo cerraron…

Entonces vamos divertirnos.- Dije alegremente mientras lo jalaba de un brazo hacia la noria.- Quiero subirme a la noria, hace mucho que no me subo a una… Sera divertido.

No quería que el vuelva a recordar su pasado… Cuando lo hacía sentía que él se estaba alejando de mí, y eso no lo permitiría… Lo único que quiero es que se divierta conmigo… Crear hermosos recuerdos juntos.

Bien… Subamos rápido.- Dije mientras subía en uno de los asientos tipo casitas, mientras el apretaba un botón y subía también.

¡Mira Ikuto!- Dije sonriendo mientras miraba a través de la ventana de esa casita.- ¡Qué hermosa vista!

Tiene razón.- Dijo también sonriendo.

Apenas bajamos de la noria lo lleve a casi todos los juegos de ese parque de atracciones, el solo me seguía y sonreía por momentos.

A veces pareces una niña…-Se burlo de mi.

Pues no es malo divertirse de vez en cuando.- Dije para después sacarle la lengua.- Ven vamos a subirnos aun último juego.

Y lo lleve casi arrastrando hasta las tacitas giratorias.

Bien…-Dije con orgullo.- Quiero subir a este.

¿Por qué quieres subir a las tacitas?- Pregunto con molestia.

Quiero probar una teoría… Vamos, sube.- Dije mientras lo jalaba y obligaba a subir a una de esas tacitas.

El juego comenzó a funcionar, mientras yo solo me reía de la cara de aburrido de Ikuto.

Bien… Ya termino el juego.- Dijo con molestia.- ¿Qué es lo que quería probar?

Que te ves ridículo sentado en una de estas tacitas.- Dije riéndome a carcajadas.

El solo me miro enojado y al segundo siguiente se apagaran las luces, yo me asuste y me abrace a él.

Ya saltaron los fusibles.- Dijo suavemente.- ¿Quieres comer algo pequeña miedosa?

No soy miedosa.- Dije haciendo pucheros para después sacarle la lengua, pero como estaba oscuro creo que no me vio.- Esta bien… Vamos a comer algo.

Después de eso salimos de ese parque de atracciones y subimos a su moto, al final paramos en una tienda de comida rápida.

Entramos y pedimos cada una hamburguesa para cada uno con papas y un vaso de Coca-Cola.

Después de que la camarera nos atendió, bueno en realidad solo atendió a Ikuto porque a mí me ignoro por completo, parecía que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, bufe molesta.

¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Ikuto.

Parece que todas las chicas de este lugar quisieran pedirte como menú.- Dije haciendo pucheros.

No soy el único…- Dijo molesto.

¿Ehh?- Fue lo único que pude decir.

Nada…-Suspiro.- Cuando terminemos de comer quisiera llevarte a otro lugar.- Tomo una de mis manos.

Claro… - Le sonreí.- ¿A dónde vamos?

Es una sorpresa…- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y justo en ese momento llego la camarera y casi me tiro lo que había pedido, mientras que a Ikuto le sirvió delicadamente y se agachaba un poco para que él viera mejor su escote. Solté un bufido.

Tsk.- El rostro de Ikuto estaba serio.- No me interesas, así que ya deja de coquetear, solo me molestas a mí y a mi novia.

La chica solo se puso roja y se fue de nuestro lugar furiosa.

Yo solo me reí de su cara al igual que Ikuto. Terminamos de comer en medio de risas y juegos, Ikuto pago la cuenta aunque yo le dijera que podía pagar la mitad, el solo me ignoro y se fue a pagar en la caja.

Cuando salimos del establecimiento, una suave brisa acaricio mi rostro y me refresco un poco porque adentro hacia un poco de calor.

¿Y bien a donde vamos a ir?- Pregunte curiosa.

Pues tendrás que esperar a llegar.- Me respondió con una sonrisa burlona, para después abrazarme.- Te amo…- Susurro en mi oído.

Yo solo lo abrace más fuerte y aspire un poco su aroma.

Yo también te amo…- Susurre contra su pecho.

El separo mi rostro de su pecho y me beso…

No fue un beso como los anteriores, este fue más dulce… Más tierno, subí mis manos para acariciarle sus cabellos, fue un momento verdaderamente mágico pero después de unos segundos nos separamos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Algunas de las personas que habían alrededor nos habían quedado mirando y me sonroje, mientras que Ikuto se burlo de mí.

Fue hasta su motocicleta y me extendió un casco…

Vamos a nuestra última parada…- Dijo mientras se ponía el casco, yo solo asentí, me puse el casco y me senté de nuevo detrás de él para después abrazarlo por la cintura.

_La cita aun no termina… Pero creo que esta es la mejor noche de mi vida…_

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**¡Hola!**

**Si… Otra vez estos de regreso, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero hace poco acaban de terminar mis primeros exámenes parciales y justo ahora tengo unas breves vacaciones por Navidad y Año Nuevo… Que he decir verdad me están sentando de maravilla, es divertido ayudar con las preparaciones para la cena de Navidad, los regalos, los adornos… Me encanta la Navidad jaja… A veces parezco una niña XD**

**¡Y aquí está la tan esperada cita!, el capitulo es algo corto pero... Todavía falta una segunda parte, espero que esta primera parte les haya gustado, pues le puse todo mi cariño y como estoy publicando en víspera de Navidad, considérenlo como un regalo adelantado de Navidad para todas ustedes… ¡Ah! Espero que lean también mi otro regalo para ustedes…**

**Y bueno como tengo la costumbre de contestar los reviews (Y nunca me han llamado la atención, además… Contestarlos me hace muy feliz)… ¡Vamos a contestarlos!**

**Caty. Amuto: **_¡Hola! ¡Wow! Hasta ahora nadie me había dicho que era una grandiosa escritora, bueno no con todas las palabras, ¡Muchísimas gracias!… En verdad me hiciste muy feliz. Si, es divertido ver al papá de Amu comportándose como un niño… Así también me pongo yo cuando leo sus comentarios, me emocionan mucho, tanto a si que mi hermanita dice que estoy loca por reírme sola… Aquí está el nuevo capítulo con la tan esperada cita, espero que te guste…_

_¡Feliz Navidad y un prospero Año Nuevo!, que este nuevo año sea muchísimo mejor que el que vamos dejando a tras… Cuídate, muchos besos y abrazos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…_

**Nekogirl amuto: **_¡Hello!... Yo también espero que Ikuto no le haga daño a Amu (Seh ¬¬… Sé que eso está en mis manos muaja ja ja… Mala imitación de la risa de una bruja malvada :P)… Aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste y lamento decirte que no tengo una fecha de publicación… Antes publicaba cada semana, pero cuando empezó la universidad ya no tengo tanto tiempo, no puedo publicar tan seguido, pero máximo dejo pasar un mes o algo así… Espero que eso no te desanime a leer mi Fic, porque en verdad me esfuerzo mucho en cada capítulo…_

_¡Qué pases una Feliz Navidad y un Venturoso Año Nuevo! Pasa estas fiestas junto a las personas que en verdad aprecias. Muchos abrazos y besos… Espero leerte en el próximo capítulo…_

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1:**_ ¡Ohayo! Si… Es un milagro que me haya aparecido después de tanto tiempo el anterior capitulo y es aun mas que me haya aparecido en este… ¡Llamemos a este ultimo un milagro de Navidad! (Si ¬¬… Estoy llena del Espíritu Navideño… Algunas personas eso les parece molesto… Pero yo estoy Feliz XD!)_

_Muchísimas gracias por el cumplido… no soy demasiado tierna o cariñosa… Bueno solo con mi familia y mis amigas (A veces ellos dicen que soy insoportablemente cariñosa… Pero… Es divertido molestarlas así XD)… Creo que solo no soy cariñosa con los chicos… No me había dado cuenta XD!_

_Y en este capítulo descubrirás a donde irán de paseo en la cita… ¿Qué te pareció? (No sé porque pero hoy estoy demasiado nerviosa XD)… Yo también espero darte algún día tu premio XD…_

_Creo que me emocione mucho cuando te conté Stairway To Heaven, jaja, no te culpo por no entenderme, espero que lo veas porque es un Dorama muy lindo… Pero que me hizo llorar a mares :)… He buscado información de Devil Beside You y me encanta su banda sonora… Sobre todo Ai Mei… Me la pasaba cantando esa canción, también me encanta Rainie Yang, la que canta esa canción además de ser la actriz principal y el actor principal tampoco está nada mal XD… _

_Y creo que tienes razón sobre el lemmon, aun no me siento preparada para escribir algo así… Así que mi Fic se quedara tal y como esta… Sin lemmon, con algunas cuantas "Apasionadas"… Pero nada más._

_Si he leído tu Fic… Me quiero, no me quiere… Así fue como te encontré en FanFiction… Antes yo solo seguía los Fics de CCS… Pero cuando comencé a leer Shugo Chara después de un tiempo decidí buscar Fics de ese manga… Al principio no me gustaba esperar por los capítulos así que leía Fics terminados… Y el primero que lei fue el tuyo… Jaja, en ese tiempo no entendía el FanFiction… Todavía no una cuenta, ya después leer tu historia me cree una cuenta… ¿Qué es lo que quieres comentarme de ese Fic?... Estoy igual de curiosa que el gato de refrán XD…_

_Bueno ahora si nos vemos… ¡Que pases una Feliz Navidad y un Maravilloso Año Nuevo!, que estas fiestas sean unos días muy especiales y los pases con todas esas personas que son importantes para ti y que este nuevo año venga mucha más felicidad para ti…_

_P.D: Lo siento…Mo confundí de nombre… Es que justo el día anterior está viendo unos comerciales de Etude House… jaja y bueno me confundí… Lo que quería pedirte era si conoces alguna pagina donde puedas descargarte Personal Taste._

**Hiromihyuga24: **_¡Hola! Si… La moto de Ikuto esta genial… Investigue mucho sobre motos y cuando vi la __Harley Davidson SPORTSTER XL883 IRON DarkCustom me enamore de ella, me pareció genial para Ikuto…Y aquí está la cita, espero que te guste, se que muchas esperaron por esto así que haya quedado bien. Bueno tengo que irme… ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!, que todos tus sueños y metas para este nuevo año se cumplan :)… Besos y abrazos… _

**TsukiyomiYuki:**_ ¡Ohayo! Yo también le rogaría a mi padre si tuviera un novio así… Pero como no lo hay viviré tranquila por un momento más jaja. La parte en la que la mamá de Amu salía en su defensa me resulto un poco difícil, que alegría que haya quedado bien… La primera vez que vi esa moto me pareció bonita, pero no entendí nada sobra la información de esta… Mi amigo me explico un poco… Pero… Bueno… Tampoco lo entendí muy bien, se emociona mucho hablando sobre motos… Así que le dije que me explicara de una forma que pueda entender y comenzó a explicarme como a una niña de primara ¬¬… Lo bueno es que al final entendí… Aunque sea algo… ¡Todo el mundo quiere destruir a Tadase! XD_

_¡Feliz Navidad y un Propicio Año Nuevo! Que este Nuevo año llene tu hogar de Felicidad, salud, esperanza y sobre todo amor…_

**Katina-12:**_ ¡Hola! Las amigas de Amu son muy tiernas… Aunque por rato algo molestas… Pero bueno… ¿Qué amiga no disfruta de molestar a la otra? Jaja… Muchísimas gracias por dedicarme el ultimo capitulo de "Esposa a la fuerza", bueno no lo dedicaste solo a mí, pero el solo ver mi nombre… Me lleno de felicidad y estuve dando saltitos por todo mi cuarto… Fue lo más tierno qu alguien haya hecho por mi… Muchísimas muchísimas Gracias. _

_Espero que esta Navidad traiga paz, amor y alegría en tu hogar, y que estas nunca desaparezcan… Siempre sonríe aunque estés en momentos difíciles, veras que aunque sea podrás mejorar aunque sea un poco tus días y el de las personas que en verdad te quieren y te aprecian..._

**Y bien… Ya me tengo que despedir, hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy… Y tengo que hacer que mi hermano lave los servicios XD… Yo cocine así que a él le toca lavar…. Por cierto hoy cocine Causa Rellena, es uno de mis platos favoritos al igual que el Cebiche… Espero que algún día los lleguen aprobar….**

**Bien estoy divagando… De nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios y también por el apoyo que me han dado con el nuevo Fic que estoy escribiendo con mi prima Anto… "Accidentalmente Enamorada"… Y si aun no lo han leído se los recomiendo… Va ser un Fic muy entretenido lleno de drama y romance…**

**Bueno ahora si ya me voy… **

**¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo! ¡Que este día tan especial, el niño Jesús derrame bendiciones para cada una de ustedes y su familia! Y si no creen en Dios o tienen otra religión… Les deseo Felicidad en este día que a mí también me trae felicidad.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer…**

**Matta ne!**


	16. Capitulo XVI: La primera cita  II Parte

**HoLos personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo XVI: La Primera Cita (Parte II)**

**Amu POV**

Volvía a sentir el tranquilo respirar de Ikuto, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, mi corazón latía suavemente… Por primera vez me sentía tranquila y totalmente cómoda cerca de él…. No me malentiendan, no es que no me guste estar con él, solo es que casi nunca puedo disfrutar esta sensación de paz, normalmente mi corazón late de una manera desbocada, me pongo totalmente nerviosa y lo único que quiero hacer es besarlo hasta perder el aliento… Bueno, tampoco es que me queje de esa sensación, me gusta sentirme así en los brazos de Ikuto…

Pero ahora… En este momento, mi corazón late al mismo ritmo que el suyo y nuestras respiraciones están acompasadas… Es como si fuéramos uno, llevamos pocos días de novios, si… Pero siento que si en algún momento el no estuviera a mi lado… Se llevaría la mitad de mi vida, se que suena demasiado tonto, que no tiene sentido, pero… No sabría explicarlo… Simplemente sería, que nunca más podría ser la misma…

¿Estás cómoda?- Escuche la voz de Ikuto, sonaba de manera burlona.

¿Qué…?- Pregunte suavemente, aun no salía del todo de mi ensimismamiento, pero me separe de él y nos bajamos de la motocicleta.

Bien… Pues ya hemos llegado, llevo un buen rato llamándote y tu seguías abrazándome.- Dije de manera socarrona.- Ya sé que soy irresistible, pero… ¿No podrías controlar tus impulsos un poco, pequeña pervertida?

Cállate…- Le dije con molestia, luego me saque el tonto casco y se lo pase, bien mejor dicho se lo arroje.- Y no me llames pequeña pervertida, que si hablamos de pervertidos, tu eres el más grande pervertido de todos.

¿Alguna vez lo he negado?- Pregunto de forma burlona.

Dios hace un momento pensaba que no podría vivir sin él, y ahora solo tenía unas ganas enormes de golpearlo con eso tonto casco que hace un momento le había tirado, quería una segunda oportunidad porque cuando se lo arroje él lo pudo agarrar, sin siquiera sufrir un golpe.

A veces puedes ser tan idiota…- Dije con cierta molestia, pero también con burla…

Y tú tan testaruda y renegona.- Dijo de manera tranquila, mientras un ligero calor subía a mis mejillas.- Pero no estamos aquí para discutir eso, vamos.

Intento tomarme de la mano, pero yo simplemente lo rechace y me senté en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas. Si, sé que es una actitud totalmente infantil y tonta, pero cuando estoy con Ikuto, me siento libre de comportarme tal y como soy o simplemente, me permito hacer cosas que jamás le mostraría a alguien más, como por ejemplo, este momento estaba haciendo un berrinche de la nada…

Pude escuchar que suspiraba, y luego sentí que me abrazaba. Me Moria por corresponder ese abrazo, pero en mi actitud terriblemente infantil, me obligue a no hacerlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba corresponderle, se sentó a mi lado y me paso un brazo por los hombros.

No sé si enojarme o no por tu actitud infantil…- Dije suavemente.- Pero al fin y al cabo me es imposible molestarme contigo, aunque creo que estás haciendo una tormenta de un vaso de agua.

Después de que dijo aquello, me sentí más tonta de lo que ya me sentía…. Estaba totalmente avergonzada de mi actitud de niña mimada…

Tienes dos opciones…- Prosiguió.- Seguir molesta conmigo, negarte rotundamente a hablarme y regresarte a casa.- Su voz sonaba totalmente calmada, pero aun así pude notar algo de disgusto.- Lo cual no sé cómo lo harías, porque imagino que no te conoces el camino de regreso…

¿Qué?- Pregunte sorprendida.- ¿Dejarías que me vaya sola?- No podía creer que si decidiera irme, el dejaría que me vaya por mi cuenta…

Pues a decir verdad no…- Sonrió de forma burlona.- Solo quería ver tu rostro y ahora que ya lo veo… Te diré tu última opción.- Acaricio suavemente mi rostro con una de sus manos.- Puedes dar el asunto por terminado, tienes mucho por ganar y poco que perder… Sé que te ofendí, mi intención no era hacerlo, pero lo hice y lo lamento, pero… ¿Sabes?... De alguna manera me siento nervioso y simplemente digo cualquier cosa que se me ocurre, aparte de que me gusta ver tú cara de enojada…- Acerco lentamente su rostro su rostro al mío y me beso la sien.- Pero tú también me ofendiste, no quisiste que te tomara la mano, cuando intente arreglar el asunto e hiciste un berrinche. Así que yo también merezco una disculpa.

Me quede observando sus hermosos ojos zafiros por un momento, pude ver su determinación de resolver el asunto, estaba hablando completamente en serio…

Y tenía razón… Nada ganábamos estando enfadados, por mi parte, no ganaba nada haciendo un berrinche de todo esto, no podía molestarme con Ikuto, dijese lo que me dijese, al fin y al cabo él siempre ha sido así, sería muy extraño si no me molestara o me sonriera de forma burlona, que tanto me encanta y me desagrada a la vez. Así me enamore de él, con sus tontas burlas y todo, si no fuera así, ya no sería Ikuto… El idiota pervertido del que me enamore, pero que también suele ser dulce y amable, apasionado cuando es el momento…

Abrázame…- Dije suavemente, él se sorprendió un poco por mi petición, pero luego me estrecho entre sus brazos, gesto que correspondí plenamente.- Lo siento, sé que no debí enojarme, fue algo tonto e infantil de mi parte….- bese tímidamente sus labios y sonreí, tenía el rostro algo sonrojado y mi corazón volvía a latir frenéticamente…

Bien…- Dijo suavemente, acaricio mi rostro con dulzura y me beso, fue un beso tranquilo, suave, pero lleno de amor.- Vamos…

Yo solo atine a asentir con la cabeza, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Cierto… ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunte de repente.

En verdad, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde me encontraba. Recién ahora me puse a pensar sobre ello… Y la respuesta vino a mi más rápido de lo que esperaba, no salió de los labios de Ikuto, simplemente fue un sonido, el que mi hizo darme cuenta de donde estaba…

La playa…- Susurre para después sonreír.- Estamos en la playa. Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a una.

¿En serio?- Pregunto con cierto interés.

Si, las playas están lejos de casa, la más cercana esta como a una hora, y a veces resulta algo pesado hacer el viaje de ida y vuelta en un día.- Respondí con una sonrisa.- Cierto… ¿Para qué hemos venido a una playa?

Ya lo veras…- Respondió mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba… No sé a dónde me llevaba, pero no es que me importara mucho, siempre y cuando él estuviera junto a mí, no me importaba donde estaba.

Ya llevábamos unos pocos minutos caminado, pero tenía algo de curiosidad sobre a donde nos dirigíamos.

Ikuto…- Dije suavemente tratando de llamar su atención.- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Tranquila pequeña pervertida, ya estamos cerca.- Dijo de forma burlona.

¡Oye! Ya te he dicho que no soy una pervertida…- Dije tratando de sonar enojada, poco a poco me comenzaba a agradar ese apodo, es raro, lo sé, pero me daba risa que me llamara así.

Lo que digas.- Dijo ignorando mi supuesto enfado.- Listo, llegamos.

Mmm… ¿Vinimos a ver una gran peña en medio de a arena?- Pregunte con duda.

No.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Vinimos a ver lo que hay detrás.

Me jalo suavemente la mano y me llevo detrás de esa peña.

Lo que vi, me dejo total mente sin palabras, en medio de la arena había una manta blanca tendía con pétalos de rosas blancas sobre ella y alrededor habían encendidas montones de velas blancas, de diferente tamaño… Todo era simplemente sorprendente…

¿Y bien que te parece?- Pregunto tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque podía notar que estaba algo nervioso.

Es maravilloso…- Susurre.- ¡Es maravilloso!- Grite y lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude.- Muchísimas gracias, es en verdad hermoso.

De nada.- Dijo con una sonrisa para después besarme.- Vamos.

Me guio hasta la manta, donde nos acostamos, el sonido de las olas al chocar en la arena era simplemente relajante, la peña nos ocultaba de las miradas ajenas y también impedía que el viento apagara las velas.

¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto?- Pregunte después de un momento en silencio.

Me pareció una buena idea venir aquí, esta playa siempre me ha gustado y eso otro de mis lugares favoritos.- Respondió suavemente.- Es muy relajante venir aquí, cuando era niño y estaba triste me gustaba venir aquí a pensar…

Si… Parece un lugar muy tranquilo.- Susurre.- Mmm… Tengo otra pregunta.

Dime.- Respondió con serenidad. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estábamos aun tomados de la mano.

¿En que momento pusiste todas las velas, la manta y los pétalos de flores?- Pregunte con curiosidad.

Bueno… Tuve algo de ayuda.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

¿Quién?- Volvía preguntar, con mi creciente curiosidad.

Utau…- Dijo con algo de molestia.- Cuando le dije que te iba a invitar a salir, estuvo molestándome hasta que le dije a donde pensaba llevarte, y cuando le conté sobre la playa, me pregunto en qué momento iba a hacer todo eso, así que ella se ofreció a hacer todo esto, aunque haya sido algo molestosa, cuando llegue a casa se lo agradeceré.

Si… Todo esto es hermoso…- Dije mientras me acurrucaba y ponía mi cabeza sobre su pecho, él paso un brazo debajo de mi cuelo para abrazarme.

¿Conoces las constelaciones?- Pregunto de repente.

Pues… Solo conozco sus nombres, nunca había intentado buscarlas en el cielo.- Respondí con algo de vergüenza.

¿Cuáles nombres de constelaciones conoces?- Volvió a preguntar.

Pues…- Dije pensativa.- La que tienen los nombres de los signos del zodiaco, las de Orión, Hércules, Perseo, Casíopea, Fénix, Pegaso, la Osa mayor y la Osa menor.

Mmm… La mayoría de los nombres que te sabes tienen que ver con la mitología Griega.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Son un poco más fáciles de recordar a parte de las de los signos del zodiaco, pero primero voy a enseñarte donde están la Osa mayor y la Osa menor.

¿En serio?- Pregunte con emoción.- Muy bien, lo escucho profesor.

Bien…- Dije con una sonrisa ladina en su bello rostro, para después mirar un momento el cielo.- Allí está la Osa menor.- Dijo mientras apuntaba con su mano un grupo de estrellas en el cielo.

¿Dónde?- Pregunte mientras dirigía mi mirada al grupo de estrellas donde el apuntaba.- Lo único que veo es la forma de una sartén con un mango largo.

Ikuto solo me miro con curiosidad y luego comenzó a reírse, yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que se reía, pero bueno, la única persona que estaba ahí con él era yo, así que es muy obvio de quien se está riendo.

¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunte molesta.

Pues veras princesa, eso a lo que tu llamaste una sartén con un mango largo, es la Osa menor.- Dijo con burla.

¿En serio?- Dije olvidándome de su burla.- Pues yo no veo a ninguna osa.

Tienes que usar tu imaginación pequeña…- Dijo aun sonriendo.

Mmm… Bueno…- Dije pensativa mientras miraba fijamente ese grupo de estrellas.- Si uso mi imaginación es más fácil ver a la osa, pero no entiendo porque le pusieron Osa Menor a un grupo de estrellas que más parece una sartén.

Pues creo que la gente en la antigüedad usaba más su imaginación.- Dijo sonriendo socarronamente.- Pero aun así, nunca en mi vida había escuchado decir a alguien que la Osa Menor se parece a una sartén con un mango largo.

Bien… Pero eso es lo que a mí me parece.- Dije media enojada media divertida, para después sentarme y voltear mi cabeza hacia él y sacarle la lengua.

Está bien, dejo de reírme.- Dijo aguantando la risa.- ¿Qué constelación quieres ver ahora?

Ninguna, de seguro te vuelves a burlar de lo que diga que parecen.- Y otra vez volví a sacarle la lengua.

Bien, ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?- Pregunto con tranquilidad.

Pues a mí lo que más me gusta es solo ver las estrellas, y tratar de encontrar las estrellas que me gustan.- Dije observando al cielo.

¿Qué estrellas te gustan?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

Pues… Me gustan Altair y Vega, me da mucha pena que solo se vean una vez al año, en el Tanabata, pero si llueve ese año no se pueden ver…- Dije con tristeza.

Pero aun así saben que están allí ¿Cierto?- Dijo de repente, pero al ver que no lo entendía prosiguió.- Tal vez ellos no se puedan ver, pero igual saben que la otra persona está allí, al otro lado, que ambos se están esperando mutuamente, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ellos jamás perderán la esperanza de volverse a ver, porque se amaron, se aman y se amaran por siempre.

Tienes razón…- Dije sonriendo.- Ellos siempre se amaron y se amaran por siempre, no importa si el tiempo no está a su favor, ellos igual se seguirán amando.

¿Qué otra estrella te gusta?- Pregunto.

La estrella Polar…- Dije con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar.

Pues… Esa estrella a través de los años a guiado a los navegantes a encontrar el camino a casa, cuando era niña quería ser como esa estrella.- Dije son una sonrisa para después voltear a verlo.- Quería ayudar a las personas a encontrar lo que buscaban, a encontrar lo que era lo más importante para ellos…

¿Lo lograste?- Pregunto de nuevo con curiosidad.

No… Nadie me tomo en serio, a excepción de un par de personas.- Dije mientras volvía a mirar al cielo.- Uno era un niña que se había perdido y no podía regresar a casa, y la otra persona era un joven que estaba buscando a la chica que amaba y dejo ir hace mucho tiempo… Cuando recuerdo la cara de esas persona cuando volvieron a encontrarse con sus seres queridos, mi corazón se llena de alegría, no sabría cómo explicarlo bien, solo sé que yo también llore de alegría al verlos felices…

¿Aun quieres ayudar a las persona a encontrar lo que desean?- Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

No exactamente…-Dije suavemente, después voltee a verlo con una sonrisa y me volví a acostar a su lado, con mi cabeza descansando sobre su pecho.- Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es estar a tu lado y ayudarte a encontrar el camino correcto, no importa si al final te llega alejar de mi.- Pase un brazo alrededor de su pecho y lo abrace.- Se que has tenido una infancia difícil, que has sufrido mucho todo este tiempo… Yo no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero aunque pudiera, no lo haría, se que suena egoísta, pero si lo cambiara, estoy segura de que no nos hubiéramos llegado a conocer… Por eso yo quiero ayudarte a sanar esas heridas… Yo… Quiero ser tu estrella polar y guiarte a la felicidad.

Amu…- Dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, las lagrimas caían de mi ojos aunque yo querían que se detuvieran.- Tú eres mi felicidad… No importa a donde valla, este siempre será mi hogar… Tú eres mi hogar, Amu.

Separe mi rostro de su pecho para verle el rostro, estaba totalmente serio, pero cuando me vio sonrió de manera tierna, no muchas veces hace eso, acaricio suavemente mi mejilla, lentamente acerco mi rostro al suyo y me beso suavemente, era un beso lleno de amor y ternura, pero también de dolor y temor.

Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos, luego Ikuto seco lentamente mis lagrimas con besos y después me abrazo con fuerza.

Amu…-Dijo cuando me ibero de su abrazo y me tomo de la mano, para luego deslizar un anillo por mi dedo meñique.- Eres mi hogar Amu, y siempre lo serás, no importa el tiempo ni la distancia, tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco…

Tú me perteneces…- Dije sonriendo, de nuevo las traicioneras lagrimas hicieron si aparición, pero por esta vez, estaban bien.- Y yo te pertenezco, siempre será así.

Ikuto alzo mi mano y la beso, en ese momento pude ver el anillo, era un anillo de plata que tenia grabados corazones… Era simplemente hermoso.

Gracias…- Dije para después abrazarlo y besarlo con algo de torpeza por mi nerviosismo.

Después de eso solo nos quedamos abrazados por unos minutos hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar…

_**(…Sal myeo si nar kkae wo jwo yo my sunshine, dong hwa sog gong ju cheo reom…)**_

Busque con cierto nerviosismo mi celular, y odiando también a la persona que llamaba en ese momento.

¿Aló?- Dije con desgana

_**¡¿Cómo están par de tortolos?**_- La persona del otro lado grito.

Estamos bien Utau…- Pude responder después de que casi me dejo sorda

_**Mmm… Por esa voz imagino que interrumpí algo**__.- Dijo de forma picara._

Está bien Utau.- Dije con voz cansina.

**Lo siento…**- Dijo apenada.

_Si en verdad te apena cuelga_.- Dijo Ikuto de repente. Yo solo pude reírme de lo que dijo.

**Está bien, está bien, no les quito más tiempo. Lo único que quería decirles es que ya es algo tarde y Amu, solo tiene un bolero encima de ese polo, a esta hora ya hace frio, así que si ninguno de los dos quiere enfermarse es mejor de que ya dejen la playa. Bye**.- Después de decir eso colgó.

Mire la hora en mi reloj y me di cuenta de que ya eran las doce de la noche, el tiempo si que ha pasado rápido.

Ikuto… Utau tiene razón ya es algo tarde…- Dije suevamente, en verdad me daba pena dejar ese lugar e irme a mi casa, yo quería pasar más tiempo con Ikuto.

Si, ya está haciendo algo de frio. Vamos.- Dijo y me ayudo a pararme, recogió la manta y me la paso encima.- No creo que sea bueno que pases de nuevo una semana en casa.

Yo solo asentí, en verdad ya no quería pasar otra semana en casa, con todo el malestar que te da la gripe.

Llegamos a su moto y me paso el casco. Yo lo tome, pero antes de ponérmelo me saque la manta, la doble y me la puse debajo del brazo, ya después me subí a la moto.

Estaba algo triste por regresar a casa, todavía quería pasar más tiempo con Ikuto… Pero… Pensándolo bien… En ningún momento dije a qué hora iba a llegar… pero antes de decirle eso a Ikuto, la moto paro súbitamente.

¿Llegamos tan rápido?- Fue lo que pregunte.

Pero cuando enfoque mi vista, me di cuenta de que estábamos en una pequeña pero muy bonita casa de madera, color blanco, que no estaba muy lejos de la playa.

¿Por qué paramos aquí?- Pregunte.

Porque aquí vamos a dormir- Dijo mientras abría la puerta de la casa y yo lo miraba con desaprobación a lo que él solo sonrió.- Esta es una de las casas de mis padres, me dieron la llave de esta hace mucho tiempo.

Pero… Mis padres…- Dije mientras titiritaba de frio y él me hacía pasar a la casa.

Ellos ya lo saben, les pedí permiso antes de que tú bajaras, fue algo difícil convencer a tu padre, pero al final acepto, claro que me dijo que quería verte mañana temprano sana y salva en la puerta de tu casa…- Dijo con tranquilidad.- Disculpa que no haya luz, pero yo solo vengo de vez en cuando aquí, y mayormente lo hago de día, muy pocas veces me quedo a dormir. Ven te enseñare tu habitación…

No… Me da un poco de miedo este lugar.- Dije mientras me abrazaba a él.- ¿No podemos dormir juntos?

Bien, pequeña miedosa, vamos a mi habitación.- Dijo mientras me guiaba hasta su habitación.

Cuando llegamos no podía ver nada, solo algo blanco en medio de la habitación, así que supuse que era la cama y me senté allí.

Yo… No tengo nada que ponerme para dormir.- Dije tímidamente.

Toma.- Dijo y me alcanzo una polera y un pantalón.- Disculpa si mi ropa te queda algo grande, pero es que aquí no hay ropa de alguien más. Yo me voy al baño para cambiarme, tu puedes cambiarte aquí.- Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Lentamente me empecé a desvestir y lo primero que me puse fue la polera, que me llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, así que técnicamente parecía un vestido, era casi del mismo tamaño que una de mis pijamas así que decidí quedarme así, doble mi opa y me metí en la cama. Al poco rato llego Ikuto y se acosto a mi lado.

Buenas noches pequeña.- Dijo y me beso en la frente.

Buenas noches.- Le respondí y me acurruque junto a él. Ikuto me envolvió en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo…

_Y así, escuchando le suave latido de su corazón, me adentre en el mundo de los sueños... _

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Ohayô****!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están?... Espero que muy pero muy bien, hoy estoy subiendo el capitulo a primera hora por la mañana, bueno ni tanto porque ya son un poco más de las diez de la mañana, pero bueno, eso es temprano para mi XD, actualice un poco más temprano de lo habitual porque se los debía, hace ya un poco más de un mes que no actualizo, les pido mil disculpas, he estado muy ocupada, y bueno, me dio un poco de pereza escribir también jaja…**

**Hoy estoy muy pero muy contenta… tanto así que no me enoje cuando mi familia me despertó como a las 6 am… Es que…Ta ta taa… ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños :)!…Sip hace 18 años, a las 11 de la noche, nació una llorona pero aun así linda bebe, cuyos padres decidieron llamarla Joselyn. Hoy cumplo la mayoría de edad, es raro, porque muchas personas me dicen que no parece que vaya a cumplir 18, jaja, dicen que todavía parezco una niña… En fin eso no me molesta, es más me parece gracioso… Bueno, de nuevo las estoy atormentando con mis cosas… Creo que soy algo parlanchina (¿Creo? ¿Un poco? XD) **

**Y bien como ya es costumbre mía… Aquí las respuestas a sus reviews!**

**Nekogirl amuto:** _¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer mi Fic y sobre todo por entender las demoras con las actualizaciones, por ahora me resulta algo difícil tener los capítulos listos en poco tiempo, un día escribo una cosa y al día siguiente leo lo que tengo escrito y lo cambio, o escribo más cosas… Siii… Ikuto es muy romántico en este Fic, siempre he imaginado a Ikuto siendo romántico con Amu, aunque su lado de Neko- Pervertido también me encanta (¿Y a quien no? XD)… Cuando empecé a escribir el capitulo anterior, se me vino a la mente el parque de diversiones al que fueron juntos Ikuto y Amu, me pareció perfecto para su primera cita y sobre las tacitas… Me pareció muy gracioso cuando Amu dijo algo parecido en el manga, así que no me aguante las ganas y lo puse… En verdad me alegra que me consideres que tengo un gran talento, en verdad te agradezco mucho ese cumplido, y tranquila que vas a leer mucho de mí, no exactamente con este Fic, sino en otros proyectos que tengo en mente, es mas ya tengo escritas las introducciones y las ideas generales, pero no quiero subir nada hasta tener más capítulos escritos, aparte de que me gustaría primero terminar esta historia, sino voy a estar como loca con las actualizaciones… Bueno, ahora si me despido, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, aquí tienes la actualizaciones, espero que te agrade… Gracias de nuevo…_

_Sayonara :)!_

**Caty. Amuto:**_ ¡Hello!... ¿Sabes?... Antes yo también era una extraña en el FanFiction, cuando me cree una cuenta, no entendía nada, bueno… Aun hoy no entiendo algunas cosas jaja… Cuando lei tu comentario, jamás se me paso por la mente que fueras media emo, pero bueno eso es elección de cada una, no importa lo que opine la gente, lo único que importa es que tú te sientas bien siendo quien eres… Por ejemplo algunos amigos me dicen niña otaku, a mi me causa gracia, pero otras personas que no entienden bien ese término dicen que soy rara, a mi no me importa, nadie puede hacerme sentir mal sino quiero… Y bueno, ya cambiando de tema, a mí también me encantan las escenas románticas de Ikuto y Amu, son las más lindas y difíciles de escribir, siempre trato de que me salgan lo mejor posible, espero haberlo logrado. Bueno, ya me despido, espero que la continuación te guste, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho…_

_Hasta pronto!_

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1:**_ ¡Ohayo!... Te doy toda la razón… Maldita mesera ¬¬… Pero bueno, en este gran y ancho mundo, hay algunas chicas así… Y bueno aquí está la continuación que pedias, espero que te guste, puse todo el romanticismo que había en mi jaja…_

_Y sobre de lo que soy cariñosa con mi familia… Bueno no con toda, con mi hermano mayormente peleamos, solo soy cariñosa para molestarlo, a él le desagrada mucho que lo abrace y yo peor lo hago… Es muy divertido molestarlo XD… Es casi igual de divertido de ser cariñosa con mis amigas ^^, aunque a ellas no les guste, simplemente no lo puedo evitar…Bueno, sobre de lo que no soy cariñosa con los chicos… Hubo un error, soy extremadamente cariñosa con unos pocos amigos, los quiero muchísimo, aunque ya no los veo tanto como cuando estábamos en el cole, pero para mí ellos son como mis hermanos… Aunque más agradables XD… Con los chicos que no conozco muy bien prefiero mantener cierta distancia. Y por cierto yo también recordare que te debo tu premio, este mundo es grande, pero muchas veces nos da sorpresas, además nadie sabe lo que nos tiene deparado el destino :)._

_Stairway To Heaven es un dorama muy lindo pero muy triste, llore mucho viendo los capítulos y me daba rabia ver que Jun Suk se quedaba callada cuando su madrasta y hermanastra las maltrataban, como odiaba a ese par de víboras… Y Sip, Devil Beside You es un muy excelente Dorama… Y como te dije me gusta muchísimo su banda sonora._

_Mmm… Me gustaría contarte algo, pero mejor te lo digo más adelante, es una sorpresa, espero que no seas tan curiosa como yo y puedas esperar XD. Bueno yo tendré que quedarme con la curiosidad, también tengo una muy mala memoria, muchas veces olvido donde dejo las cosas XD, así que te entiendo, solo espero que lo recuerdes pronto XP._

_Creo que he tomado la decisión correcta al no escribir lemmon en mi Fic, estoy contenta por ello, me gusta mucho tal y como esta, tampoco quiero tomar tan a la ligera el asunto de escribir un lemmon, pienso que es una decisión importante, tal vez mas adelante me anime a escribir uno quien sabe, no me gustaría descartar nada, pero no creo que ahora sea un buen momento._

_Y bueno, creo que he escrito bastante, siempre lo hago XD… Cierto! Disfrute mucho de mis cortas vacaciones, me relaje mucho esos días… Casi dormí todo el día jaja._

_Ahora si ya me voy, muchos besos y abrazos. Cuídate mucho._

_Nos vemos!_

_P.D: Muchas gracias por el link, cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo revisare la pagina, tal vez lo haga este fin de semana, espero :). A mí también me encantan los comerciales de Etude House, me encantan los de __Jang Geun Suk y Park Shin Hye, a mi me hubiera gustado mucho que fueran pareja en la vida real, se ven tan lindo juntos. Los comerciales en los que salen las 2NE1 también me gustan, son muy graciosos._

**TsukiyomiYuki:** _¡Hola!... Estoy muy bien, súper feliz y contenta, ¿Y qué tal tú?, pase muy bien la Navidad, siempre me alegra pasar un momento en familia, espero que tu también hayas pasado una linda Navidad._

_Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y esa camarera… Esa chica no respeta jaja, Ikuto es solo de Amu y de nadie más (Ya me empecé a sentir celosa de Amu)__… Y cierto, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario en mi otro Fic, Our Secret, me encanto, pero ya muy pronto lo contestare mejor, pero te quería agradecer desde ahora._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer mi Fic y comentar, cuídate mucho._

_Hasta pronto!_

**Dipi-chan:** _¡Bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que estés leyendo mi Fic y sobre todo que te guste :), espero que este capítulo también te sea de tu agrado. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, espero seguir leyendo comentarios tuyos, siempre me alegra leer cada comentario. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto!_

**Y bueno, ahora si me despido, pero no sin antes agradecer a todas las personas que leer este Fic, pero me alegraría mucho que me dejaran un pequeño comentario, en verdad me agradaría. **

**Muchísimas gracias también a las que me dejan reviews, en verdad me alegra mucho leer cada uno de sus comentarios, me alegra mucho también responderlos, siempre es muy entretenido.**

**Ahora si ya me voy…**

**Muchísimos besos y abrazos!**

**Matta ne!**

**P.D: Dentro de muy poco voy a subir un nuevo capítulo de "Accidentalmente enamorada", va a estar muy entretenido, espero que lo lean. También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron un comentario en Our Secret, ya muy pronto voy a responder apropiadamente sus comentarios, solo esperen un poco más.**


	17. Capitulo XVII: La calma de la tormenta

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo XVII: ¿La calma antes de la tormenta? **

**Utau POV**

― ¿Amu…?- Dije intentando atraer su atención.

― Amu-Chi.- Dijo Yaya también.

― Amu…- Llamo Rima con voz irritada.

— Oye… ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Intente mofarme de ella, para llamar su atención… Y no logre nada.

— Utau-Chan… ¿Qué le pasa a Amu-Chi?... ¿Acaso está mal?

— ¡Claro que no está mal!... Solo está perdida en sus pensamientos.- Respondió Rima enojada.

_¿Perdida en sus pensamientos?_

— ¡Waaa! ¡Rima-Tan está asustando a Yaya-Chan!... –Grito Yaya.- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa Utau-Chan?

— Mmm… Nada… No me pasa nada…- En realidad si me pasaba algo, estaba preocupada… Era raro ver a Amu así… Tan… ¿Desconectada?... ¿Acaso paso algo malo anoche?

Justo cuando estaba por preguntarle a Amu que era lo que había pasado anoche, me di cuenta de la sonrisa "boba" que tenía en el rostro y el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…

_Esta chica tonta…_

Estaba algo enojada, me preocupe por nada… Solo estaba en ese tipo de embotamiento por su cita de anoche por eso no nos había escuchado… ¿Tan bien la paso ayer?

De repente una gran idea se me vino a la mente…

Y con esa gran idea matábamos tres pájaros de un tiro…

— ¿Estas bien Utau-Chan?

— Súper bien Yaya, solo que y se me ocurrió como atraer la atención de Amu…

— ¿Enserio Utau-Chan? ¿Cómo?

— Ya verás…- Dije con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

_1.- Estoy segura de que con esto sale de su ensoñación._

_2.- Tomare una pequeña venganza por hacer que me preocupara._

_3.- Veré que tal le fue con su cita con Ikuto._

Sin quitar esa sonrisa de mi rostro, me acerque lentamente a Amu…

Esto en verdad va a ser muy divertido…

**Amu POV**

— ¡Utau!- Grite fuertemente. Poco a poco sentí un súbito calor subir por mis mejillas.

— ¿Qué?- Pregunto sínicamente con voz dulzona.

— ¡¿Cómo que, qué? – Pregunte molesta y avergonzada a la vez.

— Ya deja de gritar tanto…- Dijo Utau con voz tranquila, después una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro…

_Vayaa… Es la primera vez que veo una similitud… Parece que la maldad es natural en ellos…_

… _Ikuto…_

— Fue solo una simple pregunta…- Dijo Utau con voz burlona, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

No sé si habré hecho alguna expresión rara porque ella se acercó a mí… Y me miró fijamente por unos segundos, los cuales para mi pasaron como horas…

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer nuevamente y la sonrisa burlona se formó otra vez en su rostro…

— A menos que…- Dijo suavemente.- Que… Te hayas divertido mucho.- Finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

— Tú…- Dije entre rabia y exasperación.

— Amu…- Dijo Rima después de soltar un suspiro.- Solo tienes que dejar de estar en las nubes para que ella deje de molestarte.

— En eso tiene razón Rima-Tan.- Dijo Yaya antes de darle un mordisco al chocolate que tenía en las manos.

— No estoy en las nubes.- Dije intentando parecer indignada y haciendo pucheros.

— ¿En serio?- Pregunto suavemente Rima, eso solo significaba una cosa… Estoy en problemas.- ¿Qué dijo Yaya hace unos minutos?

— Pues… Dijo… "En eso tiene razón Rima-Tan".- Bueno eso era exactamente lo que ella había dicho hace unos minutos, es culpa de Rima por no especificar.

— Amu…- Susurro Rima tratando de contener su ira.

— Buenos, esto…- Rima me miraba fijamente, como si deseara que yo me equivocara.- Mmm… Chocolate.- Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

A Yaya se le iluminaron los ojos, se paró y comenzó a dar saltitos sonriendo, luego se acercó a mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

— Amu-Chi estaba escuchándome, no estaba en las nubes.- Decía alegremente.

— Fue solo suerte.- Dijo Rima después de soltar un bufido.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Rima.- Dijo Utau.

— Claro que no, Amu-Chi estaba pendiente de mi.- Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros.

— Bueno… Entonces, ¿Qué decía Yaya sobre el chocolate "Amu-Chi"?- Pregunto con cierta burla Rima.

— Ella dijo… Mmm… Bueno…- Tanto Rima como Yaya me miraban fijamente, la primera con burla y la segunda con expectación.

— Las tres agotan mi paciencia, faltan solo unos poco minutos para que acabe el receso y aún no han comido nada.- Dijo Utau enfadada.

Un silencio incomodo se foro entre nosotras, ninguna se atrevió a romperlo, así que, siguiendo el consejo de Utau, cada una se dedicó a comer lo que se había comprado…

— Mmm… ¿Utau-Chan?- Pregunto con timidez Yaya.

— Dime…- Dijo tranquilamente Utau.

— ¿Qué es lo que le dices a Amu para que salga de su ensoñación?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

Casi me atraganto con el jugo que estaba tomando, involuntariamente mi rostro comenzó enrojecer.

— Yo también quisiera saber eso.- Dijo Rima.- Llevas ya… Mmm… Tres veces hablándole en el oído e inmediatamente después Amu reacciona.

— Amu-Chi primero grita y luego comienza a poner atención.- Dijo Yaya pensativa.- Así fue como la trajimos hasta aquí, porque en el salón estaba como zombie.

— Pues…- Dijo suavemente Utau, causando más curiosidad por parte de Rima y Utau.- No fue mucho…

Mi rostro comenzó a calentarse más y yo solo rogaba a Dios que Utau no dijera nada.

— Solo le dije que…- Dijo Utau tratando de hacer todo más interesante.- Ikuto ya había llegado.

Bien, eso era algo vergonzoso pero la verdadera pregunta lo era a un más.

Todas se comenzaron a reír, y yo también me uni a sus risas aunque algo avergonzada, bueno, creo que más que avergonzada estaba aliviada. Totalmente agradecida dirigí la mirada a Utau, ella solo me sonrió, y con eso me decía claramente… "Me debes una"

— Por cierto Amu-Chi… ¿Dónde está Ikuto-Kun?- Pregunto repentinamente Yaya.

— Mmm… Pues dijo que hoy llegaría algo tarde.- Le respondí pensativa.

— Amu-Chi… Has visto a Ikuto-Kun esta mañana…

— ¿Eh?... Pues… Etto… Yo…- A decir verdad no lo había visto desde la mañana, cuando me acompaño a casa.- Si, él fue a mi casa por la mañana.- Bien no eso no era una mentira completamente.

— ¿Fue a tu casa por la mañana, solo para decirte que llegaría algo tarde?- Pregunto escéptica Rima.

— Etto… Yo…- Genial, empecé a titubear.

— Yo lo mande a la casa de Amu hoy por la mañana.- Respondió Utau.- No me parecía justo que solo la llamara por la mañana para decirle que llegaría tarde, Amu se preocuparía demasiado. Solo miren lo distraída que esta, si él no hubiera ido a verla estaría peor.

— Mmm… Tienes razón.

— Sip, Amu-Chi se preocupa demasiado por las personas. Es muy tierna.

— Si, completamente adorable.- Dijo sarcásticamente Rima.

No me moleste con el comentario de Rima, de nuevo, al igual que toda la mañana, me sumergí en mis pensamientos…

Estaba preocupada por Ikuto…

_¿Por qué estas preocupada por él?_

_Bueno, todavía no ha venido…_

_Pero Ikuto dijo que llegaría tarde._

_Bueno si… Pero…_

_¿Pero?_

_No puedo evitar sentirme preocupada por él._

_¿Piensas que algo malo ha pasado?_

_¡No! Yo sé que nada malo ha pasado._

_¿Entonces?_

Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada?

Mi conciencia tenia razón, no había de que preocuparse. Bien, es algo raro que me haya estado hablando a mí misma, pero por lo menos me tranquilizo.

— ¿Que tanto hicieron Ikuto y tú ayer?- Susurro alguien en mi oído.

— ¡¿Eh?- Grite abochornada.- ¡Utau!

— ¡Campana!- Grito Utau antes de echarse a correr hacia el instituto.

— ¿Campana?- Dije pensativa, mientras me ponía lentamente de pie, mire alrededor y me di cuenta solo estaba yo en el jardín.- ¡LA CAMPANA!

Eso me pasa por estar distraída, me había olvidado por completo que estaba en el Instituto.

— Justo ahora tenemos matemáticas con Chiharu-Sensei.- Me lamente mientras corría hasta el salón.

Los pasillos estaban totalmente desiertos cuando por fin llegue hasta la puerta del salón, llegue totalmente exhausta, así que antes de tocar tome aire por un par de minutos.

Cuando pude respirar normalmente, tímidamente toque la puerta.

— Buenas noches, señorita Hinamori.- Dijo algo enojada Chiharu-Sensei.

— Bueno días Sensei.- Respondí tímidamente.

— ¿Sabe qué hora es?

— Si, discúlpeme…

— Si sabe qué hora es, entonces se dará cuenta de que mi clases empezó hace 15 minutos.

— Se me hizo un poco tarde, disculpe Sensei, le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

— Eso espero…- Respondió todavía algo enojada, luego me miro por un par de minutos, soltó un suspiro y sonrió.- Esta bien, puedes pasar.

— Muchísimas gracias Sensei.- Dije alegremente

Entre al salón y rápidamente me dirigí a mi asiento.

— Bien chicos, como les estaba diciendo, hoy empezaremos con límites. Este tema es muy importante ya que después nos toca estudiar las derivadas, este tema les resultaría más fácil si entienden lo que son y cómo resolver los límites…

Estaba prestando mi total atención en la clases, era lo minio que debía hacer por Chiharu-Sensei, ella me había dejado entrar al salón a pesar de haber llegado tarde; cuando un papelito cayo a mi mesa.

**Utau (L) Diamond Acaba de iniciar sesión.**

_**- Utau (L) Diamond dice:**_** ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? C:**

**- **_**¿Y tú me lo preguntas? **_– Escribí en el papel y se lo devolví.

**- **_**Utau (L) Diamond dice:**_** Eso te pasa por distraída ¬.¬**

_**- ¡Hubieras intentado llamar mi atención! :**_

**- **_**Utau (L) Diamond dice:**_** Tratamos de llamar tu atención por más de 10 minutos *.***

_**- ¿Eh? O.o**_

**- **_**Utau (L) Diamond dice:**_** En fin… No dejes que te preocupe demasiado, todo estará bien… c:**

**Utau (L) Diamond acaba de cerrar sesión.**

— ¿Cerrar sesión?- Pregunte, accidentalmente en voz alta.

— Sucede algo señorita Hinamori.

— ¿Eh?… No nada, discúlpeme.

— Bien, siguiendo con la explicación, sea _f(x)_ una función y _a_ un número fijo  
Supongamos que el codominio de_ f_ contiene intervalos abiertos _(c, a) y (a, b), _para algún número _ca_ y algún número _ba_, como en el grafico en la pizarra…

Otro papelito voló hasta mi mesa.

**Yaya-Chan acaba de iniciar sesión.**

**- **_**Yaya-Chan dice:**_** ¡Mooo Amu-Chi! Tienes que prestar mucha atención en este tema, es muy difícil. Necitas aprenderlo bien para que puedas enseñarle a Yaya-Chan.**

**Yaya-Chan acaba de cerrar sesión.**

— ¿Qué es eso de cerrar sesión? – Susurré mientras guardaba el papelito

Y de nuevo, otro papel cayó en mi mesa.

**Rima – Amu Baka acaba de iniciar sesión.**

_**- **__**Rima – Amu Baka dice:**_** No te distraigas, no quiero ser yo la que le termine explicando el tema a Yaya.**

**Rima – Amu Baka acaba de cerrar sesión.**

— Y después dicen que yo soy extraña…- Dije para luego suspirar…

…

— ¡Por fin acabaron las clases! – Grito con alegría Yaya.

— Baja la voz Yaya, Chiharu-Sensei aún está en el salón.

— Mooo, Utau-Chan… No me ha escuchado.

— Deberías guardar esa energía para la clase de matemáticas.- Dijo tranquilamente Rima.

— Pero la clase de matemáticas es muy difícil, Yaya no entiende.

— No es tan difícil Yaya, sol es cuestión de repasar un poco. Yo te ayudare.

— ¿En serio Amu-Chi?- Me pregunto Yaya con ojos de cachorrito.

— Claro que sí, pero también tienes que esforzarte.

— ¡Muchas gracias Amu-Chi! ¡Te quiero mucho! – Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

— Espera Yaya, tranquila no me dejas respirar.

— Bueno, yo ya me voy, quede encontrarme con alguien…- Dijo Rima mientras tomaba su maleta de la mesa.

— ¿Con quién?- Pregunte curiosa.

— Con Nagi, con Nagi…- Canturreo Yaya feliz.

— No digas eso en voz alta Yaya.- Dijo Rima avergonzada.- Ya me voy, hasta mañana chicas.

— Cierto… ¿Dónde están los chicos?

— Amu… No me digas que recién ahora te das cuenta de que no están.

— Bueno… Si…

— Kuukai-Kun, Nagi-Kun, Kairi-Kun están en un partido de fútbol, por eso no vinieron hoy.

— Ya veo… Gracias Yaya.

— ¡Kyyaaa!... Yo también debería de irme… Kairi-Kun seguro que me está esperando.- Grito Yaya.- Nos vemos, Utau-Chan, Amu-Chi.

— Baka.- Dijo Utau mientras veía como Yaya corría torpemente hasta la puerta del salón. – Bien, yo también me voy, nos vemos Amu.

— Hasta mañana.- Le dije sonriente.

Y así me quede completamente sola en el salón, lentamente me dispuse a guardar mis cosas, en verdad mis ánimos estaban por los suelos, bueno no totalmente, pero al estar sola en el salón, de nuevo no podía evitar preocuparme por algo que ni yo misma sabía que era…

Era algo tan ilógico… Irrazonable…

Pero mi corazón no paraba de decirme que algo no andaba bien, que no siempre iba tener esos maravillosos momentos con Ikuto… Que no siempre iba a fingir enojarme por las cosas pervertidas que dice, que ya no lo iba volver a ver entrar por mi ventana…

— No quiero que eso suceda.- Susurre, sentí un nudo en la garganta… Esto estaba mal.- Estoy exagerando las cosas, nada malo está pasando… Me estoy preocupando por nada.

Con este último pensamiento, salí rápidamente del salón…

No había muchas personas por los corredores, la mayoría prefería ir a pasear por algún lado antes de llegar a su casa, los pocos que se quedaban en el colegio lo hacían porque tenían algún grupo o taller.

— Mmm… Tal vez sería bueno si me uniera a alguno de ellos…- Dije pensativa, no tenia mucho que hacer por las tardes.

— ¿Unirte a que Amu-Chan?

— ¡Kyyaaa!- Grite fuertemente.

— Discúlpame Amu-Chan.- Dijo Tadase tratando de calmarme un poco.

— Hola Tadase-Kun… Me diste un gran susto.

— No era esa mi intención…

— Tranquilo Tadase-Kun, creo que mi reacción fue algo exagerada.- Respondí con una sonrisa.- Por cierto ¿Qué haces hasta esta hora en el instituto?

— Estoy en el taller de teatro.

— ¿En serio?- Pregunte emocionada.- Suena divertido.

— Lo es.- Respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿No te gustaría unirte Amu-Chan?

— Estaba pensando que sería buena idea unirme un taller.

— Entonces por eso estabas tan distraída.- Dijo sonriente.

— Así es, pero aún no sé muy bien a cual…- Dije pensativa.- Pero creo que el taller de teatro sería una buna opción, gracias Tadase-Kun.

— Espero verte pronto en el taller, ahora estamos practicando Romeo y Julieta. Creo que es algo que se ha hecho muchas veces, pero no tenemos mejores ideas y además casi todos les gusta la obra y esperan con ansias interpretarla.

— La obra es linda… Solo que no me gusta su final.- Dije tristemente.

— En eso tienes razón, tal vez podamos reescribir un nuevo guion.

— Creo que eso sería fantástico, reescribir el guion para hacer un mejor final.

— Propondré esa idea en la reunión de hoy, ¿Quieres venir?

— Me gustaría, pero no avise a nadie en mi casa que llegaría tarde, tal vez vaya a la próxima reunión.

— Nos reunimos los miércoles y viernes auditorio, espero verte allí este viernes.

— Lo intentare, bien, ya me tengo que ir.- Dije viendo mi celular.- Nos vemos en clases mañana.

— Hasta mañana Amu-Chan.- Dijo sonriente.- Cuídate mucho.

— Igual tu Tadase-Kun.- Dije antes de alejarme de él.

— En serio, cuídate mucho.- Lo escuche decir antes de que él también se alejara.

— ¿Que me cuide?- Susurre pensativa.

Eso era bastante extraño, bueno tal vez lo diga porque solo hace una semana me había torcido el tobillo… A veces soy muy distraída, no le preste demasiada atención y salí del instituto.

— ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en salir?- Susurro alguien en mi oído… La voz era suave y ronca a la vez, que hizo que mi piel se erizara.

— Me quede hablando con Tadase-Kun…- Dije abochornada luchando contra las lágrimas, lo había extrañado tanto toda la mañana, me había preocupado tanto por él…

_Llorar por no verlo unas horas, eso es tan tonto…_ Pero igual no podía eliminar las ganas que tenia de llorar…

— Por cierto… La gente normal saluda primero.- Dije fingiendo molestia, mientras me volteaba a verlo…

Y allí estaba él, con esa pose arrogante, con sus ojos mirándome fijamente y esa sonrisa pervertida y tonta… Estaba tan enamorada de todo eso, que incluso suena tonto…

— Hola Amu-Chan.- Dijo mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo y me abrazaba fuertemente.- Te he extrañado tanto toda la mañana.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente y sentí mi rostro quemar…

— No digas esas cosas tan fácilmente.- Dije abochornada tratando de soltarme de su abrazo.- Espera Ikuto, la gente nos está mirando extraño.

— Me gusta tu olor, además eres suavecita.- Dijo mientras olía mi cuello.- Extrañe todo eso en la mañana.

— Si me hubieras extrañado hubieras venido más temprano.- Dije haciendo pucheros… En realidad no quería reclamarle nada, no quería parecer caprichosa, pero cuando estoy cerca él me siento como una niña pequeña.

— Así que Amu-Chan me extraño también.- Dijo mientras me separaba un poco de su cuerpo… Lentamente acerco su rostro al mío.

— Espera Ikuto…- Dije avergonzada.- Todos nos están mirando extraño.

— Da igual.- Dijo mientras sonreía perversamente, acerco su rostro un poco más al mío, nuestros labios se rozaron suavemente.

_¿Acaso no tienen alguna otra cosa mejor que ver?_

Y eso fue lo último que pude pensar antes de que Ikuto me besara…

Otra vez sentí mis piernas flaquear, mi corazón latir con muchísima más fuerza, las mariposas en mi estómago y mi mente quedo completamente en blanco.

— ¿Decías algo Amu-Chan?- Pregunto sarcásticamente cuando termino el beso, como siempre por la falta de aire.

— Cállate.- Susurre avergonzada, mientras escuchaba algunas risitas de las personas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor.

…

**POV Normal.**

— _Ya decidiste…_

— _Necesito un mes más._

— _Es mucho tiempo._

— _Necesito un mes para arreglar todo._

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**¿Ettoo?... ¿Konichiwa?**

**Kyaaaaaaaaa! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI!**

**Sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde mi última actualización… En verdad lo lamento… Estuve ocupada con tantas cosas, pero creo que eso no es una buena excusa… Muchas veces hacia un tiempo para escribir, de donde sea, incluso me amanecía escribiendo, pero no me importaba… A mí me encantaba hacerlo…**

**La verdadera razón, de porque deje de escribir por tanto tiempo, es que mi ánimo decayó completamente, no me sentía con fuerzas para escribir… En estos casi 5 meses, hubo momentos, en los que me senté a escribir… Pero no se venía a la mente nada, y si escribía, no era algo que me pueda ayudar en la historia.**

**Quiero agradecerle mucho a ****Sui24 y a Joshevisia-Chan, si bien no pude subir este capítulo rápidamente… Gracias a sus reviews, pude darme cuenta de que no podía abandonar esta historia… No solo porque estaría defraudándome a mí, sino a todos ustedes que leen este Fic, que quieren saber cómo termina esta historia… No podía dejar este proyecto al aire, esta historia es muy importante para mí como para ustedes, así que, pase lo que pase, seguiré adelante c:**

**Y ahora, como es mi costumbre, voy a contestar sus reviews… Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para hacerlo…**

**Izumi Miyu O.O****: **_Hola!... Claro que me puedes llamar Joselyn-Chan, suena muy kawaii!... Muchas gracias por desearme feliz cumpleaños, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero en verdad me alegro que me hayas deseado un feliz cumpleaños, lamento haberme demorado tanto para agradecerte… Ojala me puedas perdonar por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar… Espero que te guste este capítulo, y no pienses que esta historia ha quedado abandonada… Muchísimas gracias por tu review… Bye bye! C:_

**X. Harini. x. chan. x:** _Hello! __Siii! Has comentado antes, pero no entiendo porque, pero el cuándo respondí se borró tu nombre… No me acuerdo bien en que capítulo, pero me moleste mucho cuando se borró… En fin espero que no estés molesta, he dejado pasar demasiado tiempo para actualizar… Esta historia tendrá muchos capítulos más… (Ya he sacado la cuenta, faltan más de 4 xD… No diré el numero exacto, pero le quedan varios capitulo c:) Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños, es un poco tarde para agradecer, pero siempre dicen más vale tarde que nunca… Espero seguir leyendo más comentarios tuyos… Gracias por leer este Fic, haces muy alegre a esta autora loca xD… Nos vemos c: _

**Nekogirl amuto: **_Kyaaa! Muchísimas gracias T-T… Me esforcé mucho al escribir el anterior capítulo, escribí con toda la dulzura que había en mi (Creo que por utilizar tanta miel, me volví un poco renegona xD… Pero ya regrese a la normalidad =)) Muchas gracias por tus saludos y claro que te considero como una de las personas que me quieren… Me siento muy querida cuando leo sus reviews… Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, me alegro de que haya personas a quienes les gusta... Así que seguiré a adelante!... Nunca más dejare que el desánimo caiga en mí!... Así que me tendrás molestando por aquí por mucho tiempo más… Muchísimas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo este fic… Bye! C: _

**Dipi-chan:** _Jaja… Sip, el capítulo anterior estuvo súperhipermegaarchi romántico xD… Espero seguir escribiendo más capítulos así, y que tú puedas seguir dejando reviews… Muchas gracias… Nos vemos! =)_

**Yuuko Shiroi****:** _Siii, esa parte fue tan tierna… Ese día estuve realmente inspirada… Fue tan lindo escribir el capítulo anterior, me encantan las escenas románticas, disfruto mucho al escribirlas… Sé que en este capítulo no hay mucho romance… Pero habrá muchísimas sorpresas en los próximos… Gracias por tu comentario… Nos leemos! _

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1:** _Muchas gracias por mis aplausos digitales! C:… Y en verdad, hasta yo pienso que el anterior capitulo fue uno de los mejores, así que no hay problema c:…Yo también quiero a Ikuto, quiero un novio así!... Qué pena que sea un personaje de anime… Pero haremos como tú dices y fingiremos que si n/n Jaja…_

_Claro que podría explicarte lo de las constelaciones, solo dime tu duda… Aunque yo tampoco se mucho de ellas, pero siempre me ha gustado ver las estrellas, son hermosas, son las que también iluminan el cielo por la noche, al igual que la luna… Me encanta ver que aunque el cielo este completamente oscuro, ellas brillan con fuerza… Siempre me dan ánimos para salir adelante n.n…_

_Muaja ja ja… (Sip ahora me convertí en villana, vaya cambios de humor no? xD)… Podrás aguantar la curiosidad un poco más?... Quería platicarte de un nuevo proyecto que tengo… Llevo escrito algunos capítulos, pero primero terminare esta, para no estar loca con las actualizaciones, creo que tendrás que esperar un poco más… Así que lo único que puedo decirte es… No te desesperes n.n (Y te lo dice una chica súper híper curiosa, aún más que un gato xD)_

_Espero que en todo este tiempo que ha pasado, hayas visto aunque sea un capítulo de Stairway to Heaven, es lindo, pero como ya he dicho es muy triste… Io le hice otro final en mi mente xD._

_Aún no he visto Mary Stayed out all Night, pero lo empezare a ver… Se ve __entretenido… Aunque me hubiera gustado que la actriz hubiera sido Park Shin Hye!_

_Muchísimas gracias! Tuve un gran día con mi familia y después con mis amigos, gracias en verdad por tus saludos… Me alegraron mucho el día… Por cierto, no crees que sea mucha coincidencia que nuestros cumpleaños sean en el mismo mes… Raro no?... Jaja… Pero me alegro muchísimo en verdad, yo también marcare en mi calendario tu cumpleaños =)… La próxima vez seré la primera en saludarte (O por lo menos lo intentare c:) _

_Muchas gracias por mis abrazos digitales… Fue muy tierno de tu parte y no me molestas para nada, siempre me alegra leer cosas de ti c:_

_Bien nos vemos, espero que no te moleste que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, prometo ya no demorarme tanto…_

_Cuídate mucho, mucho!_

_Matta ne!_

_P.D: Muchas veces las amistad pasa a otra cosa, así que mejor roguemos para que ellos se hagan pareja c:_

**Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH****:** _Hola! Si… Que rápido no?, con este capítulo ya serian 17… El tiempo pasa muy rápido en verdad, pensándolo bien… Solo falta menos de dos meses para que esta historia cumpla un año… Kyaa! Estoy tan emocionada…_

_Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia desde el principio, cuando pensaba que no tendrá mucha acogida, gracias también por darte la molestia de escribir un review para la loca autora c:… Espero leer más comentarios de ti de ahora en adelante… Nos vemos! c:_

**Angelzk****:** _Gracias por tus saludos por mi cumpleaños, ha paso mucho tiempo, pero igual gracias… Creo que el capítulo anterior fue un regalo para mí y para ustedes, que siempre me alegran con sus reviews... y realmente de nada, me encanto escribir el capítulo anterior, creo que más bien yo debería dar las gracias por los comentarios… Bien, ya me voy… Muchísimas gracias de nuevos… Nos vemos! =)_

**TsukiyomiYuki:** _Muchas gracias!...Bueno, aunque Utau haya preparado todo, Ikuto fue el de la idea, así que no hay que quitarle mérito al Neko-Hentai c:… Mmm… Mira las constelaciones con Ikuto… ¡Kyaa! Eso sería un sueño hecho realidad, aunque creo que más que mirar las constelaciones, yo solo lo miraría a él y asentiría todo lo que me diga xD… Actualizaste antes que yo… Aun no lei el capítulo, pero me llego el mensaje a mi bandeja… Ya mismo voy a leerlo, y tranquila, no importa que te hayas demorado en dejar un review, lo bueno es que lo dejaste… Y a veces io también me olvido de mi contraseña xD… Pero menos mal, que al final… Después de varios intentos me acuerdo c:… Muchas gracias por el comentarios! Espero leer de ti pronto! C:_

**Joshevisia-Chan****:** _Me gustaría ser Amu, para tener un Neko-hentai como lo es Ikuto!...Bueno, no he visto el anime, pero el último capítulo de Shugo Chara Encore, estuvo dedicado a esta pareja… Además… Amu extrañaba tanto a Ikuto, fue tan lindo cuando le dio un beso en la nariz y todo… Fue puro amor… Si bien al final no dice explícitamente que Amu se queda con Ikuto, con todas esas escenas en el capítulo, creo que si lo hace… Además al final cuando Ran, Miki, Suu y Daia vuelven a parecer, Ikuto la tiene abrazada de una forma muy posesiva… Kyaaaa!... Aunque la malogro que Tadase quisiera jalarla… Pero igual, yo creo que las Peach-Pit nos dan a entender que Ikuto y Amu si se quedan juntos c: (Wow! Qué largo discurso xD… Es que yo defiendo al AmuTo xD)_

_Kyaaa! (Lo se, estoy gritando muxo) Muchas gracias por decir que yo tengo talento, me hace sentir importante xD… M esforzare mucho más para que puedas seguir diciendo que soy talentosa! C:_

_¡Apasionadamente?... Mmm… Si creo que esa palabra lo define bien xD… Nunk me ha pasado eso en mi vida, pero siempre pensé que sería muy romántico si pasara :3… Y si… Fue Tadase el que entro… Mua jaja… No es que Tadase me caiga 100% mal, pero es que este niño no entiende que Amu e Ikuto son el uno para el otro._

_Tú también cuídate muxo… Espero tener noticias de ti en el siguiente capítulo.._

_P.D: Sabes? Eso de que la Osa mayor se parecía a una sartén de mango largo, fue lo que le dije a mi primo cuando tenía 14 años… Se rio mucho de mí, después le dijo lo mismo a mis demás primos y a mis amigos… Todos no dejaron de reírse de mi por un tiempo… Después de cuatro años… Hasta yo me rio de mis ocurrencias xD… Nos vemos C:_

**Sui24****:** _Hola!... Bien, no sé si estés al día con la historia… Espero que así sea, igual quiero agradecerte mucho por los comentarios que dejaste en los capítulos… Si no hubieras dejado tantos comentarios en un día, yo no me daba cuenta de que estaba defraudando a muchas personas… Muchísimas gracias… Me ayudaste a reaccionar C:_

**Y bien… Antes de que está loca autora se despida, me gustaría reiterar mis disculpas… Prometo que nunca más dejaran de saber nada de mi por tanto tiempo… Tratare de molestarlos lo más seguido posible que pueda c:**

**En este capítulo no hubo mucho Amuto, solo en el final… Pero tendrán más en el siguiente capítulo c:… **

**Y como siempre… Lo único que les pido es que dejen aunque sea un pequeño review por la historia… Tanto si son dudas, criticas o ideas… Todo comentario es bien recibido, pero si son críticas por favor, que sean con el debido respeto… Bien, espero que no estén tan molestas (O molestos, discúlpenme si hay chicos leyendo mi Fic) conmigo y me puedan dejar un comentario por lo menos…**

**Gracias por leer todo esto hasta el final…**

**Muchísimos besos y abrazos**

**Matta ne!**


	18. Capitulo XVIII: Errores

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo XVIII: Errores.**

**Amu POV**

― Etto…Sabes que es más fácil entrar por la puerta, ¿Cierto?

― Hmp…

― Bien, ¿Qué hiciste toda la mañana?

― Solo tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos.- Dije con indiferencia mientras se sentaba en mi cama.- No son importantes.

― ¿Entonces porque tardaste toda la mañana?- Pregunte de manera impaciente.

― Dormir…

― ¿Eh?- Dije incrédula.

― Estuve durmiendo…- Dijo con indiferencia acostándose en mi cama.- Creo que ya me está dando sueño de nuevo…

― ¡¿A caso solo has venido a dormir?

Después de decir aquello, me di cuenta de que fue un grave error… La sonrisa maliciosa de Ikuto apareció en su bello rostro… Y eso solo significa una cosa para mí: Problemas.

― Etto… Sabes que, puedes dormir con tranquilidad… Yo… Mmm… Voy a buscar algo en la cocina… Ya vuelvo…- Dije nerviosa y di la vuelta rápidamente para salir de mi habitación…

― ¿A dónde vas Amu?- Susurro en mi oído.

¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido?... Estaba acorralada entre su cuerpo y la puerta…

― Voy a buscar algo en la cocina.- Respondí tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible mientras intentaba girar el pomo de la puerta.

― Vamos a hacer algo divertido…

― Creo que yo paso…

― Vamos Amu, tu misma dijiste que solo había venido a dormir…

― Bueno… Si quieres hacer algo, pues he comprado nuevos mangas… Puedes sentarte a leerlos si quieres.

― Tsk…

Después de eso me dio la vuelta bruscamente y me abrazo.

― ¿Tienes miedo Amu-Chan?- Pregunto con sorna.

― Eso quisieras…- Respondí de igual manera.

― Bien…- Fue lo que dijo antes de besarme.

Esta vez, el beso fue diferente. No fue ni gentil ni dulce, como normalmente lo es, fue brusco y tosco… No es que no me gustara, es solo que…

No se cómo explicarlo bien.

¿Necesidad? ¿Angustia?...

― ¡Onee-Chan! Mamá manda galletas para Ikuto Ni-Chan y para ti.- Grito Ami desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Mi rostro enrojeció terriblemente e Ikuto solo se limitó a reírse.

― ¡Onee-Chan! ¡Abre la puerta!

― Sera mejor que abramos la puerta antes de que siga gritando mas.- Dijo riéndose.

Yo solo pude asentir de manera automática e Ikuto me hizo sentar en la cama.

Sin dejar de reírse abrió la puerta.

― Hola Ami.- Dijo de manera cariñosa.

― ¡Hola Nii-Chan!- Dijo Ami de manera alegre.- Mamá manda estas galletas y un poco de té.

― Agradécele por todo.- Dijo Ikuto mientras recibía la bandeja.

― ¡Ah! Dice que también ayudes a mi Onee-chan en matemáticas, no le esta yendo muy bien…

― ¡Ami! – Grite avergonzada.

Ikuto rio de buena gana, mientras dejaba la bandeja en el escritorio de mi cuarto.

― Bueno ya me voy.- Dijo Ami igual de contenta, parece que mi grito no le afecto en nada.- La próxima vez baja a saludarnos, ¿Si? Nii-Chan.

― Claro.- Dijo de manera cariñosa mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

Ami sonrió alegremente y se fue, Ikuto cerró la puerta y me miro seriamente.

― ¿Q-Que?- Pegunte en forma defensiva.

― ¿Te esta yendo mal en matemáticas?

― Solo un poco, estos ultimas días no he estado estudiando muy bien…

― ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

― Gracias, pero estoy segura de que yo puedo sola.- Dije de manera alegre, estaba enternecida por su ayuda.

― Si no entiendes algo, puede preguntarme.

― Esta bien.

― Tu mamá hace buenas galletas.- Dijo mientras mordisqueaba una.

― Si, las hace desde que tengo memoria.- Dije alegremente.- Sus galletas son deliciosas, cuando había concurso de postres entre las madres de mi colegio cuando iba en el parvulario, los dulces que hacia mi mamá siempre eran los mejores. Mi papá siempre iba a tómale fotos… Creo que es un maniático de ellas…

― Tu familia es bastante interesante…- Dijo de forma emotiva.

― Ikuto…- Dije algo preocupada, había hablado de más… Le había hecho recordar a su familia.

― ¿Quieres un poco de te? – Pregunte de forma imprevista.

― ¿Eh? Si claro…

Ikuto me sirvió dos tazas de té, una para mí y una para él.

No dijimos nada durante unos minutos, lo único que hicimos fue tomar él te que había hecho mi madre, no era un silencio incomodo, pero sentía que algo estaba mal.

― Tengamos otra cita este fin de semana.

― ¿Eh?

― Vayamos a algún lugar este fin de semana.

― Claro.- Dije son una sonrisa mientras me acercaba para acariciar su rostro.- ¿Pero a dónde vamos?

― Déjame arreglar algunas cuantas cosas y mañana te aviso.- Respondió mientras besaba mi mano.

― Ikuto… ¿Pasa algo malo?

― No, no pasa nada malo.- Dijo son una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos pude ver preocupación.

― ¿De verdad?

― Si pasara algo malo te lo diría.- Dijo antes de atraerme a su pecho para abrazarme.- Solo quiero crear buenos recuerdos contigo.

― ¿Recuerdos?

― No llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo juntos, y la mayoría de recuerdos que tenemos son en tu habitación ¿Sabes?- Dijo de manera pervertida.

― Esta bien, creemos recuerdos juntos.- Dije sonrojada.- Buenos recuerdos.

― Claro.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de besarme.

"_Solo quiero crear buenos recuerdos contigo…" _

No había nada de malo en eso, ¿Cierto?... Los recuerdos son buenos… Son algo hermoso.

_Entonces… ¿Por qué esa palabra me produce un gran dolor en el pecho?_

**Ikuto POV**

― Por fin llegaste…- Dijo Utau enojada.

― ¿Me estabas esperando? – Pregunte de manera sarcástica.

― No, solo me senté en las escaleras porque me pareció muy cómodo.- Me respondió de igual forma.

― ¿Dónde están mis tíos?

― Salieron a comprar algo de cenar.

― Bien, estaré en mi habitación.- Dije pasando por su lado, en este momento no deseaba hablar con nadie.

Entre a mi habitación y me tire a mi cama…

_**Flashback**_

― _¿Amu, estas bien? – Pregunte preocupado, de repente unas pequeñas lagrimas se habían asomado por sus preciosos ojos._

― _Sí, sí, estoy bien.- Dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.- Es solo que me hace muy feliz estar contigo._

― _Amu..._

― _Estoy bien, de verdad.- Dijo sonriendo, pero aun caían lágrimas de sus ojos.- Solo no te vayas._

_Solo pude abrazarla fuertemente, mientras ella solo seguía llorando en mi pecho._

_**Fin del flashback**_

― Pareces preocupado por algo…- Dijo Utau mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

― No estoy para tus interrogaciones, Utau…-

― Nunca lo estás, así que no me importa.

― Utau…

― Ikuto… Te contare un secreto.- Dijo con tranquilidad.- Hace unos días, alguien cercano a mi estuvo actuando de forma extraña. Y un día desapareció por la mañana sin decir a donde iba.

― Utau…- Dije con molestia.

― Te estoy contando un secreto, así que solo debes callarte y escuchar.- Dijo enojada.- Pues bien, estuve averiguando toda la mañana que es lo que estaba pasando y me di con una sorpresa bastante desagradable.

― Sal de mi habitación, no tengo ganas de escuchar tonterías.- Dije enfadado.

― ¡¿CUANDO PENSABAS DECRIME QUE IBAS A IRTE? – Grito enojada.

― Eso no te importa.- Dije de manera defensiva.

― ¡¿QUE NO ME IMPORTA? – Grito exasperada.- Pues aunque no te guste si me importa, eres mi primo, te quiero muchísimo en verdad.

― Utau ya tome una decisión así que…

― Me importa muy poco si te vas o te quedas…- Respiro lentamente y luego prosiguió.- Si piensas que irte es la mejor solución, pues está bien, te apoyo, pero no apoyare que lastimes a Amu. ¿Has pensado en ella?

― Utau es algo difícil así que por favor…

― No le has dicho nada, ¿Cierto?- Dijo de manera clamada.- Cuando lo vas a hacer…

― No necesito tus consejos…

― ¡No quiero ver a Amu llorar!

― ¡¿Crees tú que yo sí?

― Ikuto… Lo siento.

― No sé cómo decirle, Utau.- Dije de forma desesperada.- Esta feliz, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar.

― Si se lo dices lo entenderá, confía en ella.

― Estoy cansado…

― Esta bien, te dejare descansar.- Dijo suavemente.- Solo piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer.

― Claro que lo hago.

― Eso espero…- Dijo Utau mientras se paraba de mi cama.- Que descanses bien.

― ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?- Pregunte de manera repentina, a decir verdad hasta a mí me sorprendió.

― ¿Con que? – pregunto interesada.

― Mejor mañana te lo dio, hoy me llenaras de preguntas y en verdad estoy cansado.

― Esta bien.- Dijo no totalmente convencida, estaba seguro que tenía muchísima curiosidad sobre lo que le iba a pedir.- Buenas noches.

Estaba solo en mi habitación… Tenía que pensar muchísimas cosas… Y no tenía ni la menor idea por cuál de ellas iba empezar…

"_Solo no te vayas…"_

_La voz de Amu resonaba en mi cabeza…_

Creo que he cometido el peor error de mi vida…- Susurre antes de quedarme dormido…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Konbawa!**

**Ah! Ia es muy tarde! Pero aún no se acaba el 24 :) … Hoy cumple un año mi Fic! Wiii! Si! (Aplausos imaginarios xD)**

**Gracias, Gracias… xD**

**Bueno es algo tarde, pero hoy también es el cumpleaños de mi hermano y hemos estado algo ocupados :)… A parte de que en mi casa se va la luz, la bendita compañía eléctrica vine después de un día!... Dios ia m stoy cansado de eso, a veces estoy escribiendo o haciendo mis trabajos y se va la luz… Y no puedo hacer nada! Dios es tan frustrante… Bueno, ia ia m desahogue xD**

**Como a algunas personas le comente, hoy iba a subir un Oneshoot para celebrar el primer aniversario de mi historia, pero por muchísimos motivos, no lo pude terminar a tiempo TT-TT… En vez de eso, he decidido subir el prólogo de un nuevo Fic "Best Friends"… Lo tengo hecho hace muxo tiempo y llevo escrito ia hasta el capítulo dos (Se que no es mucho xD)… Asi que bueno… Espero que festejen conmigo mi primer año como Autora (Antes solo leia :) )**

**Takahashi-ale:**___Awww! :3 Gracias! Io también extraña actualizar :)… Jojo, aquí ia aclare quien se iba a ir!...____Espero que sigas leyendo mi Fic… Se que estoy tardando muxo en actualizar, pero me alegra de que haya todavía personas que la lean…  
Muxisimas gracias :)_

**Sui-AliRs****: **_Gracias por seguir esta historia!... Me haces muy feliz! Espero que no t haya defraudado muxo que me haya demorado en actualizar, espero que mi historia te siga gustando igual._

_Muxas gracias por leer la historia de esta autora loca xD… Nos vemos!_

**Metalic-dragon-angel****: **_Jajaja… Gracias por el cumplido… Creo que todas las autoras ponen su toque especial en sus personajes, es como una marca que diferencia a todos :3 … Historia de la vida real?... A decir verdad si xD… Le paso a una amiga, bueno solo el primer capítulo estaba basado en ella, luego mi mente hiperactiva comenzó a crear lo que debería seguir pasando xD… Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia aunque me atrase demasiado :)…_

_Muxas gracias por tu comentarios, hasta pronto :)_

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1****:**_ Hola amiga! Ah! Me encanta eso! :)… Sé que prometí que iba a ver un Oneshoot TT-TT… Pero bueno deje el prólogo de un nuevo Fic :)… Pero bueno ese no es el que te quería mostrar xD… Pero igual espero que te guste… En verdad estaba muy entusiasmada cuando comencé a escribirlo :)_

_Jajaja… Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, incluso ahora ia paso más de un mes… Pero mi ciclo ia está acabando y las cosas se están poniendo realmente difíciles, y esperaba qu la próxima semana tuviera vacaciones x Fiestas Patrias… Pero nada, tngo clases hasta el miércoles, y encima tres exposiciones TT-TT… Así que estoy corta de tiempo…_

_Lo de las constelaciones… Bueno ni idea, io m imagino otras formas en el cielo xD… Solo se diferenciar a la Osa mayor, xq a mi m parece una sartén con mango largo xD (Siii… Eso le dije yo a un primo… Después se burlaron de mi x mis ocurrencias xD)… Pero igual si tienes alguna duda, no dudes n preguntarme… Io investigare hasta dar con la respuesta :)_

_No te puedo decir nada de __los Doramas… xD… Como dije mi tiempo ha estado corto… Solo vi el primer cap del nuevo dorama de Park Shin Hye "__Heartstrings", ahí actúa también Jung Yong Hwa__el actuó como Kang Shin Woo en You're Beautiful… Vi el primer capítulo y me encanto, pero creo que ahora han detenido su rodaje xq Park Shin Hye tuvo un accidente de trafico TT-TT… Espero que se mejore pronto, el dorama va en el capítulo 7… Esperemos que Park Shin Hye se mejore y pueda seguir con el dorama. Espero que hayas podido ver Stairway To Heaven , pero si no, no te culpo, a veces los estudios llenan tu horario._

_Awww! Io recibí tus abrazos electrónicos!... De verdad gracias, aunque no te conozco, en verdad estoy muy feliz de poder tener este tipo de conversaciones contigo :)_

_Tu Fic termino TT-TT En verdad m alegro y deprimió mucho TT-T… Peor bueno, todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final… Espero que puedas subir nuevos proyectos… Io stare muy atenta :)_

_Bueno, ia me depido…_

_Cuídate muxo, muxo, muxo, muxo, muxo, muxo, muxo, muxo, muxo, muxo, muxo.._

_Muxisimos besos y abrazos!_

_Nos vemos pronto :)_

**TsukiyomiYuki**** :**_ Hola! Ia actualice! Jaja… Ia sabes quien se va (Seguro que me vas a querer matar xD) La historia se pone cada vez más interesante… Du dung! xD… Y en verdad no te culpo por no dejar antes un comentario, io también te deje un comentario muy, pero muy atrasado TT-TT… Lo siento, estoy realmente estresada, y tu Fic m ayuda mucho a olvidarme de mis preocupaciones por un momento :)_

_Espero que actualices pronto… Aunque… Espera… _

_**(Buscando en su bandeja de entrada)**_

_Kyaaa! Haz actualizado! Me voy ya mismo a leer tu Fic!_

_Muxas gracias por dejar un comentario :)… Cuidate muxo, besos y abrazos._

_Hasta pronto! _

**Bien, ia me despido de todas! Espero que lean mi nuevo Fic "Best Friend"… No es por decir nada, pero va estar bastante interesante… Hasta yo m sorprendo de lo que termino escribiendo xD**

**Discúlpenme si el capítulo es algo corto, pero el siguiente va ser mas largo y habrá muxo Amuto… Y bueno… Mejor no adelanto más jijiji**

**Bien ya las dejo… Pero antes voy a comunicar algo… Con el dolor de mi corazón… Voy a tener que pausar "Accidentalmente enamorada"… Lo lamento mucho, la próxima semana, publicare un nuevo capítulo y la pausare, espero que sea solo por unos cuantos meses, porque mi tiempo está muy limitado por ahora.**

**Proxima semana actualización de:**

"_**Accidentalmente enamorada"**_

"_**Oneshoot"**_** – Lo siento aún no tiene nombre :)**

**Dentro de dos semanas:**

"_**Best Friends"**_

**Dentro de tres semanas:**

"_**El amor es complicado… ¿Cierto?**_

**Bien esa son las fechas, así que espérenlas (Ia he avanzado más de la mitad en los Fics, así que estoy segura de que actualizare esos días)**

**Ahora si… Muxas gracias por leer las notas de auto hasta el final :)… gracias por leer mi Fic y gracias a los que comentan… Espero que me dejen un pequeño review… Me animan muchísimo.**

**Muxos besos y abrazos para todas!**

**Matta ne!**

**P.D: Si alguna kiere conocer más de esta autora loca, dejare mi Facebook en mi perfil :) … Pero déjenme un comentario diciéndome que me van a agregar y cuál es el nombre que tienen en su Facebook, ya que ha habido personas extrañas que se me han querido agregar… Y bueno… Hubo un gran idiota que me hizo un comentario bastante ofensivo :)… Ahora si Bye! C:**


	19. AVISO

**AVISO**

Por motivos de viaje, el siguiente capitulo de "El amor es complicado… ¿Cierto?" Se va a demorar un poco más.

Espero tener el capitulo listo para Año Nuevo… A decir verdad espero regresar antes de Año Nuevo.

Quería publicar el capitulo hoy, pero aun no esta terminado, pensaba terminarlo dentro de unas horas, pero mi mamá quiere que viaje a Lima, necesita que me distraiga y eso…

En fin, nos vemos dentro de tres días n.n

Cuídense mucho…

X cierto…

¡Feliz Navidad!... Espero que hayan pasado una muy Feliz Navidad junto a sus seres querido, compartiendo en familia y divirtiéndose juntos.

Ahora si…

Muxos besos y abrazos…

Matta Ne!


	20. Capitulo XIX: Malos entendidos

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo XIX: Malos entendidos**

**Utau POV:**

― No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada…- Bufe molesta mientras me levantaba rápidamente del sillón.

Nada de lo que estaba pasando parecía real.

Nada…

Desde un principio eso de que Amu se hiciera novia de Ikuto solo después de muchas conversaciones de teléfono y pocos intercambios de palabras en persona; parecía algo demasiado idílico, nadie podría amar tanto a una persona solo después de hablar por teléfono con ella…

Pero aun así… Yo sabía que Ikuto y Amu eran el uno para el otro, ellos siempre se gustaron, desde el principio, solo que o no se dieron cuenta o eran demasiado tontos como para decirse algo…

― Y ahora van a terminar con los corazones rotos…- No podía ser cierto… Ellos se amaban ¿Por qué no podían estar juntos?

― Ya recordé… Porque los padres de Ikuto de manera impulsiva decidieron que amaban a su hijo y querían tenerlo cerca…

― ¡Ahhhhhh!- Grite molesta tirándome al sillón nuevamente.

¿Por qué los padres de Ikuto querían llevarse a Ikuto?

Después de tanto tiempo…

Espera…

Algo no encajaba bien aquí…

― ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente esta pasando?- Dije incorporándome en el sillón.

Bien, era hora de empezar con mis averiguaciones…

Pero… ¿Por donde empezar?

Saque rápidamente el celular de mi chaqueta.

― ¡Hey Vane!

― _¿Qué cuentas preciosa?_

― No mucho…- Dije con una sonrisita.- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

― _Lo que quieras mi princesa._

― Tengo novio Vane…- Bufe entre molesta y divertida.

― _No soy celoso dulzura.- Respondió divertido._

― Pero Bride si lo es…

― _Bien, no había pensado en eso… Que esto quedo entre nosotros preciosa.- Dijo en broma._

― Lo que digas Vane.- Reí divertida.- Por cierto… Volviendo al asunto del favor…

― _¿Alguien a quien investigar?_

― Si… Pero no será nada fácil.

― _Mi vida, nunca me han gustado las cosas fáciles…_

― No bromeo Vane, está vez el asunto no es fácil.

― _¿Sabes con quien estas hablando?_

― Lo se… Pero igual si las cosas se ponen demasiado difíciles abandonas, ¿Bien?

― _Esta bien… ¿Quién es el blanco?- Dijo serio._

― Son dos personas… Aruto y Souko Tsukiyomi…

― _Familia ¿Eh?_

― Si, averigua todo lo que puedas de ellos.

― _Este bien, te llamare mañana, más o menos a estas horas._

― ¿Tan rápido?

― _Necesitas la información lo mas rápido posible._

― Si pero…

― _Tu voz suena preocupada, tranquila averiguaré todo lo que pueda y te llamare mañana._

― Gracias…

― _De nada preciosa. Nos vemos._

― Nos vemos Vane.

Que Dios me perdonara por hacer esto, pero necesitaba respuestas y no me iba a detener hasta conseguirlas…

**Amu POV**

Ya era algo tarde y aun no podía conciliar el sueño, lo cual era muy raro en mi, normalmente me quedaba dormida luego de unos minutos después de acostarme.

― Duérmete, duérmete, duérmete…- Me dije golpeando suavemente las mejillas.

Bien, no creo que decirme a mi misma duérmete funcionara y menos aun golpearme las mejillas… Creo que eso solo hace que esté más atenta.

― ¿Qué debo hacer? –Suspire desganada.

Gire a mi costado y tome un peluche.

― Ayúdame a dormir…- Susurre mientras abrazaba fuertemente al peluche.

Nuevamente gire en la cama, tratando de ponerme cómoda para dormir.

― ¿Debería contar ovejas?- Le susurre al peluche.

Bien, pues nada perdía con intentarlo…

…

― Esto es frustrante.- Bufé molesta.

Había contado más de mil ovejas y hasta ahora no podía dormir, si seguía así, tendría que ir al colegio sin dormir.

― ¿Ayudara un poco de música? – Le dije nuevamente al peluche.

Bien, si llegué al punto de hablarle a un peluche, lo único que podía significar es que de verdad necesitaba dormir.

― Ahora que lo pienso… No tienes nombre.- Susurre.- ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

Observe por un momento al peluche, en verdad no podía verlo muy bien en la oscuridad, pero tenia el peluche hace un tiempo, así que recordaba como era…

― Veamos… ¿Eres hombre o mujer?- Susurre.- Bien, creo que eres hombre, así que, que nombre seria adecuado para ti…

El peluche era un gato negro, con una cintita roja como collar…

― Mmm… Bien, dejémoslo en Yoru…

Suspire con desgana y abrace al peluche.

― Ikuto…

No podía dejar de pensar en el… Y reamente no entendía porque, bueno si, siempre pensaba en él, pero ahora estaba preocupada.

― Son solo tonterías mías, nada mas.- Dije molesta, yo y mis paranoias.

Cerré mis ojos y una imagen de Ikuto vino a mi mente, no pude evitar sonreír, imagino que se debió ver tonta, pero eso no importaba… Esa fue la última imagen que vi antes de que Morfeo decidiera visitar y regalarme unas horas del atesorado sueño…

…

― ¡Onee-Chan!

El grito se oía lejano, pero simplemente decidí ignorarlo; estaba tan calientita…

De repente sentí que todo a mi alrededor se movía… ¿ACASO ERA UN TERREMOTO?

Intente ponerme de pie, pero lo único que logre fue caer de bruces al suelo.

― ¡Ouch!

Aunque estaba adolorida por el golpe, intente nuevamente ponerme de pie, pero lo único que logre fue caerme de nuevo y golpearme mas fuerte aun.

― Te estas haciendo daño Onee-Chan.- La voz de Ami sonaba preocupada.- No te muevas, estas enredada con las mantas.

Después de unos minutos, y algunas reprimendas de Ami para que no me moviera, al fin logre desenredarme de las sabanas.

― ¿Qué paso Onee-Chan?- Dijo Ami preocupada.

― Terremoto…

― ¿Eh?

― ¿Temblor?

― Tranquila Onee-Chan, no ha pasado nada de eso…- Dijo y luego bajo la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.- Solo te moví un poco la cama para que te despertaras más rápido.

― Ami…

― No te enfades, en vez de perder el tiempo retándome, vístete de una vez que solo tienes 20 minutos para cambiarte y desayunar.

― ¿20 MINUTOS?

Y me levante de un salto del suelo y prácticamente corrí al cuarto de baño.

…

― Pareces cansada…- Comento Utau.

― No dormí bien…

Hacia unos minutos que habíamos salido de mi casa, milagrosamente logre ducharme, cambiarme y comer algo de desayuno unos segundos antes de que Utau llegara a mi casa.

― ¿Por qué?

― Mmm… No lo se, simplemente anoche me fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño.- Dije antes de bostezar.

― Amu…

― Dime.

― ¿Estas bien?

― Pues… Si…- Dije medio adormilada.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

― Por nada.- Dije pensativa, para lego sonreír radiantemente.- En fin, este fin de semana va a ser realmente divertido.

― ¿En serio?

― ¡Claro que si!

― Si tú lo dices…

― Pronto te enteraras.- Dijo de manera misteriosa.

― Bien…

― Vamos Amu, te ves decaída ¿En serio no te ha pasado nada?

― Lo siento Utau, es solo que estoy muy cansada, me hubiera gustado dormir un poco mas.

― Bueno, alégrate un poco, falta poco para el fin de semana.

― Cierto.- Dije sonriendo.

…

― ¡Llegan tarde! – Nos riño Yaya, aunque no podría decir si era un berrinche o nos estaba riñendo de verdad.

― No es cierto, aun no llega el profesor.- Respondió tranquilamente Utau, sin molestarse por el berrinche de Yaya.

― Amu-Chi, Utau-Chan esta siendo mala con Yaya.- Dijo Yaya como una niña escondiéndose detrás de mí.

― No llegamos tarde.- Dije dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.- Llegamos a tiempo.

― Pero…- Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros.

― Yaya, acabas de llegar solo hace cinco minutos.- Dijo Rima serenamente.- No digas q los demás llegan tarde solo porque llegaste hace poco minutos.

― Rima-Tan.- Dijo Rima haciendo pucheros.

― Bien, ya no peleen.- Dije sonriendo débilmente.

― Amu-Chi… ¿Estas bien?

― Si, solo un poco cansada.- Dije tranquilamente.- Además, venir a clases es agotador.

― No le digas eso a Yaya, que después ya no va a querer venir a clases.

― Eso no es cierto Utau-Chan, venir a clases es importante.

― Bien dicho Yaya.- Dije sonriendo.

― A la hora de recreo, necesito a todas y a todos reunidos en la parte trasera de la escuela, cerca a ese gran árbol de cerezos.- Dijo de repente Utau.

― ¿Y eso? – Pregunte desconcertada.

― Es raro que digas algo de manera tan seria.

― No es que sea algo tan serio Rima, es solo que tengo una gran noticia para todos.- Respondió sonriente.

― Buenos días.- Nos saludo alegremente Nagi.

― Buenos días.- Respondimos en coro.

― Nagi, no puedes saludar a Rima-Tan así.

― ¿Eh?

― Ehm… Yaya.

Todos nos habíamos dado cuenta del aura maligna que estaba despidiendo Rima, pero como siempre, Yaya era la ultima en enterarse.

― Pero Amu-Chi… Son novios ¿Cierto?...- Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros.-Nagi debería acercarse a Rima-Tan y Bes…

Repentinamente alguien abrazo a Yaya por la espalda y le tapo la boca.

― Hola chicos.- Nos saludo tranquilamente Kairi mientras tenia sujeta a Yaya.

― Ehm… Buenos días.- Respondí con una gotita estilo anime resbalando por mi cabeza.

― Llegaste justo a tiempo.- Dijo alegremente Utau.- Si no hubieras visto una masacre.

― Lo se…- Respondió de manera preocupa Kairi.- Yaya, necesito que me acompañes un momento a entregar unos libros a la biblioteca.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de Yaya, se la llevo prácticamente a rastras a la biblioteca.

― Creo que la salvo…- Dije sonriendo débilmente.

― Estoy 100% de acuerdo contigo.

Mientras tanto Nagi trataba de calmar, sin éxito alguno, a una enfadada y sobre todo avergonzada Rima.

― ¡Hey!- Saludo de repente Ikuto.

― Te perdiste la diversión.- Dijo Utau de manera maliciosa.

― Utau, por favor…- Le dijo suplicante Nagi.

― No dije nada.- Le respondió totalmente tranquila.- Bien, tengo que encontrarme con el profesor Yamamoto en la sala de música, nos vemos dentro de unos minutos.

Y así, totalmente despreocupada Utau salió del salón, dejándonos tanto a Nagi, Ikuto y a mi lidiar con el mal humor de Rima.

― Vamos a sentarnos.- Dijo de repente Ikuto, tomándome de la mano.

Dejamos nuestras cosas en nuestras respectivas sillas y nos sentamos a esperar el inicio de las clases.

Ikuto, no dijo nada y simplemente se arrecostó en la mesa. Parecía realmente cansado, así que decidí no molestarlo y aprovechar en dormir unos minutos más antes de que empezaran las clases.

― Amu…- Susurro de repente Ikuto y movió su mano haciendo una señal para que me acercara.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Acércate…- Susurro.

Estaba muy raro a decir verdad, pero hice lo que me pido.

― Dime…- Dije suavemente mientras me agachaba para acercarme a él, porque aun seguía recostado en la mesa.

Y así, sin decir nada, me beso.

― Buenos días…- Susurro cerca de mis labio y pude ver que tenia un brillo travieso en los ojos.

― Ehm… Buenos días.- Dije avergonzada.

Y de repente la profesora Nagano ingreso rápidamente al salón.

Me separe tan rápido de Ikuto que casi me caigo de espaldas, y como siempre él se divirtió a mi costa. Así que solo lo ignore y enfadada me fui a mi sitio.

― Buenos días chicos, de antemano me quiero disculpar por mi ausencia en las siguientes horas de clases, hace unos minutos acaban de llamarnos para una junta de profesores.- Explico rápidamente.- Así que durante el tiempo que dure la reunión se van a quedar solos, no hace falta decir que espero su apoyo y que se comporten de manera civilizada.- Saco algo de su maletín.- Y para que no se aburran, les he traído una practica para que la resuelvan en parejas, la íbamos a hacer hoy en clases, pero no se preocupen es una practica muy sencilla y pueden sacar sus libros en busca de información, pero no quiero ver dos practicas iguales, si no anulo las practicas, y como deben suponer, es una practica con nota, así que a trabajar.- Termino de decir la profesora Nagano, le entrego las copias a Jun, el delegado de la clase.

Y así como llego se fue, Jun comenzó a repartir inmediatamente las copias a las parejas formadas.

Estaba molesta con Ikuto, así que cuando Hotaru, un compañero de salón me pidió ser su compañera en la práctica decidí aceptar.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Ikuto acerco una mesa a la mía y se sentó sin decir nada. Hotaru entendió rápidamente ese gesto y me miro avergonzado.

― Hotaru, lo siento.- Dije apenada.

― No hay problema Amu.- Dijo sonriendo tímidamente.- Se que te gusta tanto la literatura como a mi, así que pensé que seria divertido desarrollar la practica contigo. Bueno, será para otro día.

Y se retiro a buscar otro compañero. Sentí simpatía por Hotaru, él era un chico realmente amable y algo tímido, era bastante guapo, pero por alguna razón no destacaba mucho, no hace falta decir que aunque Hotaru me pareciera atractivo físicamente, había otra persona que tenia totalmente mi atención, que me atraía desde hace mucho tiempo aun sin darme cuenta, el que también por cierto por momentos me hace enfadar.

― Bien, yo resolveré las primeras cinco preguntas y tú las cinco que quedan.- Dije de manera fría.

Durante los 30 primeros minutos ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. De repente sentí que tomaba mi mano.

― Antes de empezar a molestar, termina las preguntas.- Dije de manera firme tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

― Ya las termine.

― ¿En serio?

Ikuto solo me tendió la hoja con las preguntas que había respondido.

― Vaya, las resolviste muy bien.- Dije asombrada.- Solo me falta resolver una pregunta y terminamos.

Se recostó en la mesa y me miraba, no hace falta decir que la atención con la que me estaba observando me ponía nerviosa.

― Bien, esta listo.- Dije para atraer su atención a la practica.- Terminamos rápido.- Sonreí.

El solo poyo su cabeza en mi hombro y me dio un suave beso en el cuello.

― Estamos en el salón de clases.- Dije avergonzada.- Además estoy molesta contigo.

El aun seguía apoyado en mi, sentía su respiración hacerme cosquillas.

― Discúlpame…- Susurro y tomo una de mis manos y la dirigió a sus labios.

Si antes estaba nerviosa, no hace falta decir que estaba al borde del desmayo por puedo nerviosismo. ¿Acaso el no siente vergüenza?

― Nunca podría avergonzarme de ti.- Respondió como leyéndome el pensamiento, mordió ligeramente mi oreja y susurro.- No dormí bien. ¿Me extrañaras?

― ¿Cómo piensas que voy a extrañarte si te tengo al lado? – Susurre entre nerviosa y exasperada.

Sentí su risa grave, profunda; cerca de mi oído y nuevamente un ligero mordisco, seguido de un beso en mi cuello.

― Buenas noches.- Sonrió divertido.

Y así, me dejo totalmente nerviosa por sus actos, lo vi cerrar sus ojos y el momento en que su respiración se volvió relajada y acompasada.

No pude resistirme a acariciarle el cabello y sonreír de manera tonta. Al verlo dormir, recordé que yo tampoco dormí bien y, al igual que Ikuto, también me recosté en la mesa, mirando hacia su rostro y me quede dormida.

**Ikuto POV**

Amu se veía realmente hermosa cuando dormía, parecía un Ángel. Aun no quería despertarla, se veía muy cansada, pero hace ya 15 minutos que había sonado la campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo y hacia hace 15 minutos también que Utau me había dicho que nos tenia una sorpresa, con la que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Y aquí estaba yo, de nuevo, dudando si levantarla o no. Al final no pude decidir si levantarla o no, así que Amu me ahorro el trabajo.

― Mmm… ¿Ikuto?- Dijo Amu de manera adormilada, sobándose los ojos, parecía una niña.- ¿Qué hora es?

― Hace15 minutos que sono la campana para el almuerzo.- Dije despreocupadamente, apoyándome en la pared.

― ¿Qué? – Dijo de repente de manera alarmada y se puso rápidamente de pie.

No hace falta decir que, Amu estado aun adormilada, se cayó. No cayo directamente al suelo, sino que encima mio.

Terminaos en una posición algo extraña, ella tenía las manos en mi pecho y yo la tenia sujeta por sus caderas, en un intento de que no se golpeara contra el suelo.

― ¿Estas bien?

― Si.- Dijo suavemente aferrándose a mi camisa, para luego levantar rápidamente la mirada.- Caí encima de ti, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Su preocupación me enterneció, así que acaricie su rostro con una de mis manos, mientras la otra aun seguí aferrada a su cadera.

― Estoy bien.- Sonreí de manera arrogante.

Las mejillas de Amu adquirieron un bello color rosado y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

― Ehmm, entonces, si estamos bien.- Dijo avergonzada.- Podrías… Soltarme.

No pude evitar reír ante su nerviosismo, si bien antes me había percatado en la posición en la que estábamos, no quería que Amu se sintiera incomoda, así que simplemente trate de ignorarlo.

― ¿Quieres que te suelte?- Le susurre de manera maliciosa, mientras bajaba mi mano por su espalda y la conducía suavemente hacia sus caderas.

Pude sentir el ligero temblor de su cuerpo y ver como sus mejillas adquirían un color rojizo.

― Ikuto…- Susurro suavemente.

Ver su rostro bellamente sonrojado y sus ojos brillar de una manera única, me dio a entender que el juego había acabado y era hora de soltarla. Y, como se imaginaran mis manos no podían hacerlo.

Lentamente, acerque mi rostro al suyo…

No oí el sonido de la puerta al abrirse…

― ¡IKUTO!

― Demonios…

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Kyaaaaa! Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai :(**

**En verdad lamento haberme demorado tanto, es inaceptable, ya tenia el capitulo a medio hacer, pero los exámenes no me dejaron, además de eso, cuando por fin terminaron mis exámenes y me disponía a escribir, mi papá decidió que era hora de tener unas vacaciones en familia y nos fuimos de viaje (No hace falta decir que me obligaron a ir u.u), luego mi prima me pidió que pasara un par de semanas en su casa y ese par de semanas se convirtió en mas o menos un mes y una semana u.u**

**Quise pedir que me mandaran el capitulo a medio hacer a mi correo para terminarlo en la casa de mi prima, pero el inteligente de mi hermano malogro la compu, no se como pero la lleno de agua u.u**

**Cuando regrese, hace más o menos dos semanas, me enferme por tomar gaseosa helada… EN PLENO VERANO, no hace falta decir que la pase fatal :(**

**Como verán, tengo mil y un excusas, que, pueden o no creerlas u.u**

**En fin, hoy x fin pude acabar de escribir, no podía irme de nuevo de viaje sin publicar este capitulo, en verdad espero que aun estén interesadas en leer mi historia, en verdad lo lamento u.u**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios en el anterior capitulo, lamento no poder agradecerles como es debido, pero en verdad el tiempo no me alcanza, el carro sale dentro de unos minutos y si no estoy me deja u.u**

**En verdad muchas gracias, tal vez cuando llegue a la casa de mi prima, le robe un ratito su computadora para responderles como es debido.**

**Por cierto, muy pronto nuevas actualizaciones :D**

**Ahora si me despido, muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este capitulo, y también muchas gracias de antemano por los reviews, que sé que no lo merezco por ser una demorona de primera, pero que aun así me atrevo a pedirlos para ayudar a mi "Musa" (Suena raro decir eso :P) para que me ayude a crear mas rápido capítulos para esta historia, en vez de andar creando una nueva u.u**

**Muchas gracias por desarrollar la virtud de la paciencia conmigo u.u:**

**TsukiyomiYuki **

**Takahashi-ale **

**Cup of tea and piece of cake **

**Sui-AliRs **

**Yue yuna **

**Akanne-Amuto **

**Maru-chan1296 **

**Shioow **

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1 **

**Cuídense mucho C:**

**Muchos besos y abrazos.**

**Matta ne!**


	21. Capítulo XX: Noticias Inesperadas

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra queridas Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…Amuto 100%**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**El amor es complicado… ¿cierto?**

**Capítulo XX: Noticias Inesperadas**

**Utau POV:**

― Y eso fue lo que pasó Utau…

A duras penas lograba contener la risa, si bien al principio me sentí alarmada de encontrar a mi querido primo y a mi inocente amiga en una "Situación comprometedora", luego me di cuenta de que ninguno de los dos daría un paso tan grande en su relación, además antes de que pasara algo mas entre ellos, Amu sufriría una combustión espontanea.

― No tienes que explicarle nada…- Bufo molesto Ikuto.

Tanto como Ikuto y Amu estaban sonrojados, aunque esta última parecía un farol de Navidad.

― Bien Amu…- A duras penas lograba mantenerme seria, esos dos, aunque no quieran, siempre me hacían reír.- El salón de clases no es para hacer ese tipo de cosas…

― Pe-pero Utau, ya te dije que nosotros…

― Nada de peros Amu.- Dije de manera firme.- ¿Sabes que hubiera sido si alguien fuera de nuestro grupo los encontraba?

― Ya basta Utau, Amu ya te explico lo que paso…

― Estoy hablando con Amu, Ikuto.- Vaya que era buena actriz, esos dos estaban asustados.- Deben escoger otros lugares para hacer esas "Cosas"

La cara que pusieron Ikuto y Amu fue realmente cómica, Ikuto estaba sorprendido por mi declaración, además de avergonzado y Amu… Bueno Amu me miraba muy, pero muy avergonzada, parecía que quería que la tierra se la tragara…

― Pueden hacerlo a la hora de salida.- Los dos estaban tan sorprendidos y sus caras eran tan, pero tan graciosas que no pude contenerme mas y estalle en carcajadas.- Dios, son tan crédulos ustedes dos…

― ¡UTAU!- Gritaron molestos y avergonzados tanto Ikuto como Amu.

― Los veo en los jardines.- Dije con una sonrisa, antes de salir corriendo.

Ya me imagino lo avergonzados que deben de estar entre ellos…

**Ikuto POV**

Bien…

Utau nunca pierde la oportunidad para hacer una broma…

― Ehm…Ikuto…

― ¿Qué sucede? - Ya me había olvidado de que Amu estaba conmigo.

― Sera mejor que vayamos a ver a los chicos.- Susurro avergonzada.- Ehm… Yo me voy adelantando.

― Amu, Utau solo estaba bromeando.- Le susurre al oído mientras la abrazaba.- Simplemente ignórala.

― Alguien puede entrar.- Dijo incomoda mientras intentaba soltarse.

― No importa.- Dije sonriendo.-Ya, clama un poco tus nervios, los de mas se van a dar cuenta.

― ¿Quién esta nerviosa? No paso nada aquí, así que no importa.- Dijo de manera altanera.

No pude resistirme a la tentación de tomarle un poco el pelo.

― ¿Te gustaría que pasara algo aquí? – Pregúntelo mas serio que pude.

― ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto nerviosa, mientras retrocedía.

― Es solo que lo que dijo Utau me dio una idea.- Mientras yo me acercaba un paso, ella retrocedía dos.

― ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto nerviosa, había llegado hasta la pared y yo la tenia acorralada.

― Nada.- Dije mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

― Para ya.- Dijo avergonzada.

Le di un par de besos más y luego sople un poco cerca de su oído, su cuerpo se estremeció, pero luego se tenso al escuchar que alguien se acercaba. Los pasos se acercaron cada vez mas, pero solo paso de largo por el salón, Amu soltó un suspiro de alivio y yo no pude contenerme mas y estalle un carcajadas.

― Tu…- Dijo molesta mientras me señalaba.- Todo era una broma.

― No te molestes.- Dije lo mas serio que pude.

― No estoy molesta para nada.- Dijo haciendo un puchero.- Me voy adelantando.

Antes de que se alejara mucho la tome de la mano y le di un suave beso.

― Vamos juntos.- Le dije sonriendo.

― ¿Crees que nadie se puede enojar contigo? – Pregunto tratando de sonar enfadada.

― Solo me interesa que una persona no este molesta conmigo.- Le di un suave beso en los labios.- ¿Vamos?

Ella solo me miro con reproche, soltó un bufido y dejo que le tomara la mano.

**Amu POV**

Bien, no lograba enojarme con Ikuto; de verdad intentaba enojarme con él. Al fin y al cabo muchas veces lo merecía, pero como siempre, se salía con la suya y el enojo que sentía por él desaparecía por arte de magia.

― Como siempre los tortolos son los últimos en llegar.- Dijo con diversión Kuukai cuando nos vio llegar.

― Me enferma verlos juntos todo el tiempo.- Dijo Rima con desgana.

― Tan directa como siempre Rima-Chan.- Dijo Nagi ofreciéndonos una sonrisa de disculpa por la actitud de su novia.

― Parece que Rima-Tan esta un poco molesta.- Dijo Yaya, si bien no lo decía para provocarla, ese fue exactamente la reacción que provoco en Rima a las palabras inocentes de Yaya.

― Yaya, tu…- Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Nagi rápidamente le tapo la boca y nos sonrió.

― Rima esta un poco molesta porque no consigo asientos en primera fila para el Show de la comediante Jung Joo Ri, es la primera vez que se presenta en Japón y las entradas para su show se terminaron rápidamente.

― Ya recuerdo, es una comediante coreana.- Dijo Yaya alegremente.- En el club de teatro estaban hablando de ella. Rika estaba muy emocionada por ir a su Show, apenas consiguió las entradas, las mostro a todo el club, ella invito a Yaya a ir con ella, pero Yaya tiene una cito con Kairi ese día así que tuve que rechazar su oferta.

― Yaya…- Susurro Rima, pero si bien su voz sono suave, claramente notábamos el aura oscura de Rima crecer poco a poco.

― Creo que los boletos eran en prim…- Y antes de que Yaya firmara su sentencia de muerte, confesando que había despreciado entradas en primera fila, Kuukai le tapo la boca.

― Bien, bien… Todos sabemos que Yaya habla sin pensar.- Dijo Kuukai sonriendo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

― Yaya habla con despreocupación, así que no debe prestarle mucha atención, Rima-San.- Estábamos entre amigos pero aun así Kairi hablaba de manera educada.

― Rima-Chan, conseguiré las entradas, ya lo veras.- Dijo sonriente Nagi para después darle un suave beso en los labios.

Todos, absolutamente todos, nos sorprendimos por esa pequeña muestra de afecto, ellos eran novios, pero nunca se comportaban como tales, así que ver un beso entre ellos era algo extremadamente raro.

― Kairi, Yaya también quiere un beso.- La inocente frase de Yaya interrumpió esa extraña atmosfera.

― Yaya…- Dijo Kairi avergonzado.

― Pero, pero…- Dijo Yaya haciendo pucheros.- Rima-Tan y Nagi-Kun se…

― ¿Qué es lo que nos tenias que informar Utau? –Pregunte de improvisto, Rima estaba avergonzada por la muestra de cariño que le había profesado Nagi y Kairi no se quedaba atrás… Yaya siempre tenía unas ocurrencias.

― Con todo lo que acaba de pasar, casi olvido porque nos reunimos aquí.-Dijo sonriente.- Pues bien, iremos de campamento.

― ¿De campamento? – Pregunto De repente Ikuto.- ¿Esa era tu gran idea?

― A ti no se te ocurrió nada mejor.- Le respondió.- Además…

Rápidamente se acercó a Ikuto y le dijo algo al oído, el simplemente sonrió y asintió.

― Tienes razón, tu idea es mas que estupenda.- Y luego volteo a ver, la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro me estremeció por completo

― ¿Qué le dijiste? – Le pregunte nerviosa a Utau.

― Nada que no se hubiera imaginado antes.- Y sonrío con complicidad hacia Ikuto.

― Utau…

― Bueno, ya tengo listo todo para el viaje.- Como siempre, estaba ignorando mis reclamos.- A decir verdad no es un campamento. Vamos a ir a las aguas termales, y vamos a convivir juntos en una modesta casa, durante una semana… Pero que vivamos juntos es algo mucho más complicado que hacer un campamento.

― ¿Y cuando será el viaje? – Pregunto Rima, a decir verdad me sorprendido que mostrara interés en el viaje.

― Pues, mas o menos pensaba en ir este fin de semana.- Dijo pensativa.- Pero como dentro de dos semanas es la semana dorada, pensé que seria mejor ir en esos días, así nos quedamos mas tiempo a disfrutar del lugar.

― Pues si, parece mejor.- Dijo Kairi.

― Entonces… ¿Todos quieren ir?

― Por supuesto, jamás te dejaría ir sola.- Respondió animadamente Kuukai.

― Claro, necesito relajarme un poco después de haber practicado mucho estas ultimas semanas.- Dijo Nagi

― ¿Van a realizar otra presentación de danza? – Pregunto interesada Rima.

―Si, no pude decirles nada antes porque aun no estaba seguro si se iba a realizar, pero ayer confirmaron la presentación.

― Felicitaciones.- Dijimos en coro, mientras Yaya lo abrazaba y los chicos le despeinaban el cabello.

― Yo también quiero ir.- Dijo de repente Rima.- A mi también me gustaría relajarme un poco en las aguas termales.

― Yaya también va.

― Yo también voy.- Dijo con una sonrisa Kairi.- Es muy fácil que Yaya se descontrole, quiera salir corriendo por ahí y se pierda; así que estaré pendiente de ella.

― Gracias Kairi, estaba un poco preocupada de que Yaya quiera hacer una de sus travesuras y termine perdiéndose.- Dijo Utau relajada, Yaya comenzó a refunfuñar y hacer pucheros.

― Nosotros también vamos.- Dijo Ikuto.- Yo me encargare de cuidar a Amu.

La sonrisa sugerente que me brindo Ikuto me puso muy nerviosa… ¿En que estaba pensando?

― No es necesario que nadie mi cuide.- Dije con molestia.- Pero me parece una buena idea ir de viaje juntos.

― Entonces alisten solo lo necesario para pasar una semana fuera de casa.- Dijo alegremente Utau.- Yo me encargare del transporte y hospedaje, lo demás lo solucionaran ustedes.

― ¿Pero no crees que es demasiado? – Pregunte preocupada, Utau es un cantante muy reconocida en Japón, así que es obvio que gana mucho dinero; pero todo esto me parece abusar de su amabilidad.

― Para nada.- Me sonrió.- La casa en la que nos quedaremos es propiedad de mi manager, así que nos la presto por una semana… La casa tiene unas hermosas aguas termales…

― Ehmm… Utau… La casa en la que nos vamos a quedar… ¿No es mas bien un hotel de aguas termales?

― Pues… Si, creo que si.

― ¿Cómo vamos a quedarnos en un hotel? ¿Sabes cuanto dinero va a perder el propietario por una semana sin atender a los clientes?... Y en la semana dorada.

― Pues no perderá mas dinero del que perdería si yo me voy de viaje a otro lugar.- Dijo Utau serenamente.- Es un poco complicado para mí ir a lugares normales con ustedes, si voy a cualquier lugar las personas querrán fotos, querrán interrogarlos y harán cualquier cosa para conseguir difamarme, ya sabes como son las cosas…

― Así que pensamos que seria una buena idea aceptar la propuesta de Sanjo-San.- Kuukai pasó un brazo por los hombros de Utau.- Para proteger la intimidad de Utau.

― Tienen razón… Por momentos olvido de que eres un cantante famosa.- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.- Por cierto, aun no se sabe que Kuukai es tu novio ¿Cierto?

―No, aun no.- Respondió avergonzada Utau.- En la compañía no armaron tanto revuelo por eso, solo me pidieron que sea cuidadosa y que mantenga la relación en secreto durante un tiempo, puede que sea algo famosa, pero aun soy nueva como cantante, así que la empresa no quiere que me arriesgue a perder fans, cuando mi carrera como cantante este mas consolidada daré a conocer mi relación…

― Puede que aun no pueda decir nada sobre nosotros, pero a mi no me importa.- Dijo sonriente Kuukai.- Esperaremos un poco de tiempo antes de decir nada sobre nosotros.

― ¿En verdad no te importa, Kuukai-Kun? Pregunto con tristeza Yaya.

― Bueno…- Dijo mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza.- Al principio estaba un poco molesto con eso, pero cuando vi a Utau prácticamente amenazar al presidente de la compañía con irse a otra empresa si intentaba inmiscuirse en su vida privada, me di cuenta de que eso no importaba mucho.

― Ustedes… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? – Pregunte con curiosidad, para que ellos hablaran tan seriamente de su relación, significaba que llevaban mas tiempo juntos de lo que aparentaban.

― Pues… Veras… Nosotros.- Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

― Llevamos saliendo casi dos años…- Susurro Utau.

Decir que nos quedamos sorprendidos es poco, nos quedamos callados durante algunos segundos, procesando la información…

― ¿QUEEE?- Yaya como siempre causando alboroto.- Utau-Chan y Kuukai-Kun llevan saliendo casi dos años, porque no le dijeron nada a Yaya.

― Es algo complicado.- Respondió rápidamente Utau.- Se los contare, pero no ahora, debemos de entrar a clases…

― ¡Mooo! – Dijo Yaya haciendo berrinche.

― No armes mucho revuelo Yaya.- Le dijo Kuukai mientras la despeinaba un poco.- Ya se lo contaremos mas tarde, ahora tenemos que entrar a clases.

― Bien, los dos nos deben una explicación.- Les dije firmemente.- Pero eso se vera después, ahora debemos irnos rápido, Ai-Sensei no deja entrar a nadie si se retrasa por mas de tres minutos después de sonar la campana.

…

― Bueno, al aparecer la historia quedara para otro día.- Dije con desgana.- Estaba muy entusiasmada por escucharla.

― Todos estábamos esperando escucharla.- Dijo Rima.- Pero nos olvidamos que hoy había actividades en nuestros clubs…

― Yaya-Chan no puede faltar al club de teatro.- Dijo Yaya como siempre haciendo pucheros.

― Es cierto, hace un momento me olvide preguntarte.- Dije recordando lo que había dicho antes Yaya.- ¿Hace cuento tiempo llevas en el taller de teatro?

― No hace mucho, creo que voy yendo hace dos semanas, es algo reciente por eso solo Kairi lo sabia.

― Ya veo…

― Amu-Chi, el presidente del club te hizo una invitación para entrar al club ¿Cierto?

― ¿Presidente? – Dije pensativa, de repente la imagen de un chico rubio me vino a la mente.- ¿Te refieres a Tadase?

― Sip, Tadase-Kun es el presidente del Club de Teatro, seria bueno que Amu-Chi también se uniera, seria mas divertido.- Dijo Yaya con su siempre inseparable sonrisa.

― Yaya, llegaras tarde al club.- Dijo de repente Kairi.

― Nos vemos maña chicos.- Se despido sonriente y tomo a Kairi por un brazo.- Mañana nos cuentas todo Utau-Chi

― Hasta mañana…- Alcanzo a decir Kairi antes de que Yaya lo llevara, literalmente, "Arrastrando" al club de teatro.

― Nosotros también nos vamos, hoy tengo ensayo y Rima tiene clases de piano.- Dijo sonriente Nagihiko.- Nos vemos.

― Maña nos contaras todo Utau, quieras o no.- Dijo Rima de forma siniestra.- Hasta mañana.

Y así Rima y Nagi desaparecieron rápidamente de nuestra vista.

― Bueno, eso fue una amenaza.- Dijo Kuukai.- Pero ya hablaremos mejor mañana, tengo entrenamiento, así que ya me voy. ¿Te acompaño Utau?

― Sanjo-San me esta esperando afuera, así que no es necesario.- Le respondió Utau

― Igual te acompaño.- Le dijo sonriente Kuukai mientras la tomaba de la mano.- Hasta mañana chicos.

― Nos vemos mañana Amu.- Se despidió Utau con una sonrisa, luego fijo su mirada en Ikuto.- A ti te veo más tarde.

― ¿En donde estabas? – Hacia unos minutos Ikuto prácticamente había salido corriendo del salón apenas sono el timbre que indicaba la hora de salida.

― Te lo contare en el camino.- Dijo Ikuto tomándome la mano.- También deberíamos irnos ¿No crees?

― Si…

Salimos de la escuela en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

― Llevamos caminado alrededor de 15 minutos.- Dijo Ikuto de repente.- Y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que no estamos yendo hacia tu casa.

― ¿Piensas secuéstrame? – Bromee

― Tal vez…- Dijo con una sonrisa sugerente.

― ¿En donde estamos? – Pregunte para cambiar el tema.

― En un parque.- Respondió mientras se acostaba en la hierba.- Vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar.

― ¿Hoy necesitas pensar? – pregunte con curiosidad mientras me sentaba a su lado.

― Si.- Se incorporo y luego acomodo su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

― ¿Qué haces?

― Amu eres una almohada tan suave…

― No digas eso, suena raro…- Dije avergonzada.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante algunos minutos, esos famosos minutos de silencio entre nosotros se estaban volviendo habituales, pero pocas veces me ponían nerviosa como ahora.

― Amu…- De repente su voz se torno seria y sus ojos me miraban con detenimiento.- Mis padres vinieron a verme hace menos de una semana.

― ¿Qué sucedió? – Susurre.

― Yo…- Dijo suavemente, pero antes de terminar la frase se sentó y poso una de sus manos en mi rostro.- Decidí irme a vivir con ellos…

_Me había preparado para oír aquella respuesta… O al menos eso creía._

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.::. :.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Kyaa! Tarde…**

**¿Deben estar acostumbradas, cierto?... Perdón, siempre tardo demasiado. Pero como siempre, mi vida esta llena de problemas, estuve muy mal de salud, toda una semana de fiebres que bajaban y a los diez minutos volvían a subir, falte a la uni, lo peor fue que me perdí la semana de exámenes… **

**Después de una semana de estar en cama, mi temperatura estaba ya un poco mas normal, solo tenia un poco de calentura, pero no podía seguir faltando, así que fui a la universidad, tuve que hacer algunos tramites para que me permitieran dar mis examanes… Algunos profesores me hicieron sufrir haciéndome esperar dos semanas antes de dar el examen… Pero pude salvar este ciclo, prácticamente me habían suspendido por no haber dado mis parciales u.u**

**Después de eso se vino una encuesta para Investigación de mercado (Mi grupo creo la encuesta ganadora :D)… Lo más divertido y estresante de todo fue ir a encuestar… Con todo mi grupo fuimos a unos pueblitos alejados del lugar donde vivo, y en donde los celulares no tenían señal (A menos que subieras al cerro u.u)… Me llene de polvo, el restaurant en el que comimos no tenían comida así que tuvimos que esperar a que prepararan algo (El lomo saltado estuve delicioso n.n) y los mosquitos se dieron un festín con mi sangre.**

**Un verdadero suplicio, pero compensado grandemente con los hermosos paisajes que vimos y con la amabilidad de las personas que vivían allí.**

**Claro que recoger los datos de las encuestas es un arduo trabajo (Son mas o menos mil encuestas cada una de 19 preguntas… Imagínense el gran trabajo que tenemos que hacer)… Aun así me divierto muchísimo al revisar cada encuesta y sacar los datos (Soy la única persona en mi salón que le gusta hacer eso u.u)**

**En fin… Durante todo ese tiempo, me puse a ordenar mis ideas… Y ya tengo organizado los capitulo que van a tener cada uno de mis Fics, las ideas generales para cada uno de ellos y los títulos.**

**Y… Aunque me de mucha pena anunciarlo… Este Fic ha entrado a su etapa final u.u**

**No es que me haya aburrido de escribir este fic ni nada por el estilo, desde un principio me imagine una historia muy romántica y sencilla… Nunca pensé en hacer una trama compleja… **

**El fic esta basado en las experiencias de personas cercanas a mi, a las cuales quiero mucho… Y si bien su vida amorosa no es como un cuento de hadas, tampoco es una tragedia, así que nunca pensé en complicar demasiado las cosas… **

**No diré cuantos capítulos le faltan al fic… Cuando llegue al penúltimo les avisare, así que espero que puedan apoyarme hasta el final de este fic tan querido para mi.**

**Bien, después de los anuncio… Quiero agradecer a:**

*** VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1**

*** Maru-chan1296  
****  
**

*** Sui-AliRs  
****  
**

*** Cubi  
****  
**

*** Pilii2  
****  
**

*** Shioow  
****  
**

*** Ikutolove-15 **

**Por sus preciosos comentarios, ya les responderé adecuadamente después de unas horas de sueño (Son casi las cuatro de la mañana aquí, y mis ojos se me están cerrando poco a poco)**

**Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo, espero que le haya gustado y que puedan dejarme un review, que es lo único que pido a cambio por compartir mis locas y tan preciadas historias, que son una gran parte de mi corazón, con ustedes.**

**Gracias!**

**Muchos besos y abrazos!**

**Matta ne!**

**P. D: Quiero poner lemmon en un par de historias, pero me resulta muy difícil escribirlos (Casi muero de combustión espontanea escribiendo el capitulo III de Best friend u.u) Así que si hay alguna persona con un corazón piadoso que quiera ayudarme, solo mándeme un mensaje… Muchísimas gracias :D**

**P. D 2: Me gusta responder los reviews con mensajes privados, pero me gustaría que ustedes comentaran en la historia… No es que me disguste recibir mensajes privados de ustedes ni nada de eso, pero no he estado muy atenta a mi cuenta de FanFiction y por alguna extraña razón, a mi bandeja no me llegan los avisos de mensajes privados, y después de mucho tiempo cuando entro a mi cuenta en el FanFiction veo los mensajes que me dejan allí, y me siento mal porque llevan ahí un buen tiempo y yo nunca los lei porque no sabia que estaban allí u.u… Asi que si pudieran comenten en la historia, pero si de verdad prefieren dejarme un mensaje privado, estaré mas atenta a mi cuenta de FanFiction (Que por cierto ha cambiado mucho, casi ya ni reconozco al FanFiction, todo es nuevo para mi lalala xD)**


End file.
